En algún lugar lejano
by Lynda K
Summary: El destino tiene formas extrañas de manifestarse. La vida puede dar giros inesperados, pero dicen que al final todo vuelve a tomar su curso y las almas gemelas están destinadas siempre a encontrarse. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando los hilos invisible parecen haberse roto? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a unirse? La historia se retoma en un lugar lejano después de cinco años.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

_**Londres, primavera de 1924**_

Había un sol esplendoroso aquella mañana de primavera, ideal para salir a caminar. Los árboles estaban en cierne. Los pájaros revoloteaban de un lugar a otro. Todo parecía cobrar vida por donde quiera que se mirara. Las hojas eran de un verde brillante y los botones de las flores se asomaban dando como resultado un espectáculo único. Los colores vivos dotaban de un aire completamente nuevo a la vieja ciudad de Londres.

Ella decidió salir a dar un paseo muy temprano por la mañana. Necesitaba refrescarse, sentir aquel ambiente primaveral inundarla por completo y hacerlo parte de su ser. Ésta siempre había sido su época favorita del año y, aunque estuviera en un continente ajeno y distinto al que le vio nacer, la hacía recordar su tierna infancia en aquel apartado hogar al sur del lago Michigan.

Primavera era también la época en la que había decidido su camino aún siendo muy joven. Siguiendo el sueño de su príncipe de cuentos fue llevada como dama de compañía a una familia de la que sólo recibió maltratos. Aquella decisión agregó la fortuna de conocer a sus tres más grandes amigos. Uno de ellos, Anthony, había creado una nueva estirpe de rosa sólo para ella y con ello había marcado en el calendario un nuevo día de primavera para su cumpleaños. Después fue adoptada por el jefe del clan de esa familia acaudalada y de ahí en adelante su vida dio varios giros inesperados. Se enamoró de un imposible y de todo ello ahora deseaba olvidarse por completo.

Respiró profundamente. Se sentó en una banca del pequeño parque citadino y alzó su rostro al cielo elevando una plegaria. Deseaba borrar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Cinco años habían pasado y aún las memorias la atormentaban como si fuera ayer. Confiaba en que el tiempo y la distancia finalmente hicieran su parte y sanaran sus heridas. Pero no había sido así. Pronto tendría que tomar una importante decisión, una que cambiaría permanentemente su destino: una propuesta de matrimonio. Sabía que su corazón no había sanado, pero necesitaba decidir pronto. No podía esperar más ni hacer esperar a alguien que había sido tan bueno con ella. Tampoco podía seguir pegada en el pasado. Ese ya no regresaría, ella misma había resuelto años atrás olvidar todo. Y aunque se lo propuso con todas las fuerzas de su alma, la verdad es que no había podido.

¿Qué debía hacer? Con su vista aún puesta en alto cerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta, pero, como siempre ocurría, sólo podía ver la silueta de él sonriendo, y hasta podía asegurar que la brisa de esa mañana le traía su aroma varonil característico. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de negar los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y sin quererlo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger. Aferró con más fuerza el objeto que tenía en su mano y nuevamente respiró de forma pesada y profunda.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

El esplendor de esa mañana también llamó la atención de un empresario de bella pero triste mirada azul. Estaba en la misma ciudad, pero en su caso era por negocios. En América la situación económica no podía ser mejor. Desde que había tomado las riendas de sus familias su patrimonio iba en aumento. Los proyectos que había desarrollado y sus vínculos en Sudamérica habían producido altos rendimientos. Pero estaba seguro que esa bonanza económica tarde o temprano decaería. Así era el ciclo económico, después de grandes alzas venían periodos de recesión y él quería estar preparado para ello. Diversificar sus inversiones en Europa, un continente que emergía tras la cruenta guerra de la década anterior, ofrecía el mejor de los panoramas.

Además, estaba un tanto preocupado de la ola de violencia que continuaba creciendo en Chicago. El crimen organizado parecía ir adquiriendo cada vez mayor poder y conexiones. La prohibición de alcoholes no había tenido el efecto esperado por el gobierno y generó un mercado negro subalterno, una industria clandestina que obviamente no era regulada por la ley, pero que atrajo consigo muertes, asesinatos y secuestros. ¡Cuántos arreglos truculentos no le habían propuesto ya! Él era un hombre íntegro, jamás cedería aunque su vida estuviera bajo amenaza. Se estaba aburriendo de tener que confiar su seguridad a guardaespaldas. No era así como quería vivir, prefería mil veces la tranquilidad y serenidad de los bosques de Lakewood. Pero era el jefe de familia y de alguna forma tenía que mantener el buque a flote. Quizá si lograba mejores oportunidades de negocio en Europa podría reconvertir las actividades del Consorcio y, si bien no establecerse en otro lugar, al menos viajar lo suficiente. Lo necesitaba, el trotamundos dentro de él lo clamaba a gritos.

Para él la primavera también era muy significativa. Fue un día en esta época que conoció a su princesa aún siendo niña. Fue en primavera también cuando decidió adoptarla para salvarla de los maltratos de su propia familia. Y fue en primavera cuando la vio en esta misma ciudad transformada en una hermosa señorita. Años más tarde, fue en primavera cuando providencialmente recuperó su memoria sólo para hacerse consciente que se había enamorado una vez más de ella, la que además en ese momento era su enfermera. En un día de primavera le propuso hacer una promesa de compartir sus penas y alegrías. Y fue en primavera un año más tarde que tuvo lugar aquel encuentro en Lakewood cuando ella descubrió su identidad y él la rescató de ese absurdo compromiso con su sobrino.

Primavera, siempre primavera. Era la época que había marcado su vida entera. Y también era la temporada más triste, porque fue en primavera hace cinco años la última vez que la vio. Había desaparecido de un día para otro sin explicación sólo dejando un sobre con aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado y rompiendo la promesa de que pronto estarían juntos para siempre. Se sintió abandonado y traicionado pero aún así la buscó por cielo, mar y tierra. Contrató investigadores privados que "peinaron" todo el país. Nadie sabía de ella, nadie. No había dejado rastro alguno. Y también de todo ello él quería olvidarse.

Su costumbre de despertar temprano seguía siendo parte de su rutina diaria aunque se encontrara de viaje. Decidió salir del hotel a caminar por los alrededores y relajarse antes de la apretada agenda de reuniones que tendría ese día. Los últimos cinco años, después de la desaparición de ella, se concentró sólo en su vida profesional. Tras su partida, varios meses estuvo con una depresión severa, pero el deber y la obligación con su familia le dieron el coraje para salir adelante.

Era uno de los empresarios más exitosos en su país, reconocido por ser también uno de los que tomaba mayores riesgos. Pero era, a la vez, uno de los menos sociables y más misteriosos. Había triplicado en poco tiempo la fortuna familiar y ahora quería expandirse a nuevos negocios que, aunque riesgosos, tuvieran un alto componente de innovación. Buscar horizontes nuevos; esa era su mayor motivación. Como si al hacerlo consolara su alma peregrina, siempre errante y vagabunda. Un alma que no encontraba saciedad desde que ella lo había dejado. Y ahora por eso estaba en Londres.

La noche anterior cuando habían llegado se percató que cerca del hotel donde se estaba alojando había un pequeño parque. Optó por caminar hacia esa dirección. Recorrió las escasas tres cuadras en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando llegó respiró profundamente y ante la suave brisa matutina que podía sentirse cerró los ojos. La bruma comenzaba a disiparse y cuando abrió los ojos fue cegado por un punto de luz resplandeciente al otro lado del parque. Instintivamente caminó hacia allá. Al acercarse pudo observar que el brillante resplandor provenía de un objeto que sostenía en su mano una mujer sentada en una banca.

La joven que tenía sus ojos cerrados sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un medallón y no pudo sino recordar aquél que él había extraviado el día que conoció aquella hermosa princesa a la que le entregó su corazón. Un segundo vistazo le comprobó que aquella era muy similar a su insignia, quizá la misma. Suspiró profundamente llamando la atención de la chica que se sobresaltó ante la inesperada llegada de alguien más y escondió el objeto. Y entonces la reconoció. Sus miradas se cruzaron y estuvieron fijas por unos segundos. Verde y azul. Un verde tan intenso como los bosques y prados del lugar que había sido testigo de su rota historia de amor; un azul tan cristalino como el agua del océano que hoy los separaba de ese mismo lugar. Por un instante el tiempo y la distancia dejaron de existir.

Ella definitivamente había cambiado. Usaba el cabello muy corto como dictaba la moda de los años 20 y en un tono castaño, muy parecido al que él había usado años atrás cuando ocultaba su identidad. Traía un uniforme de enfermera y un suéter blanco. El tiempo había suavizado sus pequeñas pecas. Y su cuerpo había adquirido las características formas de una mujer adulta. Pero era ella. La reconoció de forma inmediata, sin duda. Esos cambios corporales eran propios de una mujer de 26 o 27 años, la edad que ahora debería tener su princesa. Estaba completamente seguro. No podía ser otra que ella. El tono y el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda seguían siendo los mismos. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

_-¡Candy!_

_._

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Al inicio del capítulo anterior olvidé colocar el típico mensaje en el que se señala que no somos dueños de los personajes y que hacemos esto por entretención. Bueno, eso es algo un poco obvio, pero quiero aclararlo. Lamentablemente, la autoría de Albert y Candy no es mía, aunque de alguna forma sí me pertenecen porque son parte constante de mi imaginación y me han permitido seguir soñando. Todo mi reconocimiento a las autoras originales.

.

**Capítulo II**

_._

_-¡Candy!_

Era él. Él. Su voz. Él estaba ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. Era la aparición que tantas veces había imaginado. ¿Cómo era posible? Habiendo un océano de distancia, ahora estaba justo frente a ella en aquel pequeño parque cuando se debatía en la decisión que debía tomar. Él, siempre él en los momentos decisivos de su vida. Su amor imposible, el hombre de quien había huido y del que ahora trataba de olvidarse.

¿Por qué el destino se encargaba de jugarle este tipo de bromas? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba muy segura de la decisión que iba a tomar? Pero la respuesta la intuía ella misma: eran aquellos hilos invisibles que se encargaban de unirlos, como en una especie de tejido infinito que tendía a juntarlos una y otra vez cuando se apartaban. Cada una de las circunstancias de sus vidas iba trenzando sus destinos en una tupida red de la que no podían escapar.

Pero no. ¡No! Este encuentro aleatorio no modificaría el curso de su vida nuevamente. Ella ya había tomado una decisión en el pasado. En cuestión de segundos optó por ocultar su identidad.

-_¿Perdón? Creo que usted me confunde. _Afirmó segura, pero el timbre de su voz la delató y él esbozó una media sonrisa.

- _Hola Candy. Sé que eres tú. Te reconocería aún cuando hubieran pasado siglos o tu aspecto cambiara radicalmente. Sé que eres tú. _Trató de tomarle la mano pero ella lo esquivó.

- _Creo, caballero, que usted se equivoca de persona._ Rápidamente se paró y volteó su rostro esquivando su mirada. _Si me disculpa tengo una cita y debo irme._ Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a él.

- _Sé que eres tú._ _Eres mi Candy, mi pequeña, mi princesa. _Pero ella no volteó y al contrario aceleró el paso sin responderle.

Por algunos segundos la contempló alejarse hasta que reaccionó caminando rápidamente hacia ella. Sus grandes zancadas le permitieron alcanzarla sólo unos metros más adelante.

- _Candy, por favor detente. No te vayas. Conversemos. _Le dijo al tiempo que se asía de la parte trasera de su suéter. _No sabes cómo te he buscado, no sabes cuánto te extrañé._

Parecía que una escena que tuvo lugar muchos, muchísimos años atrás en un lugar parecido de Chicago se repetía cruelmente, en un tiempo cuando él era un vagabundo sin memoria y ella una enfermera preocupada por el futuro de su amigo protector, sólo que esta vez los papeles estaban invertidos. Era ella quien se iba y él quien intentaba detenerla.

La muchacha se detuvo, pero no volteó. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer.

-_Princesa, te fuiste sin explicación. Creo que al menos eso me debes. Necesito saber por qué te fuiste, Candy, por qué me dejaste._

- …

- _No he dejado de amarte, Candy. Un solo segundo de mi vida, no he dejado de pensar siquiera en ti._

- … Ella no emitió palabra, pero con la mirada puesta en el suelo gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar involuntariamente por su rostro.

- _Por favor respóndeme. Sé que tú me amabas igual que yo a ti. Dime por qué te fuiste, dime que pasó. ¿Qué hizo que te alejaras así tan abruptamente? Prometimos contarnos todo, ¿recuerdas? Prometimos tenernos confianza y compartir nuestras penas y alegrías._ Su voz sonaba apagada y sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Era cierto, en otro lugar abierto parecido al que estaban ahora y también muchos muchos años atrás habían hecho esa promesa, cuando partir un sandwich por la mitad fue el pretexto perfecto para que veladamente él le confesara sus sentimientos y la necesidad de protegerla siempre. Compartirlo todo, como los mejores amigos, como los mayores confidentes. Ese día de primavera era el que él había escogido para revelarle su amor, pero al notarla tan insegura y consciente de que el corazón de ella aún no había sanado, prefirió hacer su declaración más indirecta y sólo referirse al hecho que quería que fueran más que amigos.

Con eso se conformó en ese tiempo. Ahora se arrepentía; quizá si entonces hubiera sido más abierto en expresar lo que sentía y nunca hubiera decidido ocultar la recuperación de su memoria ni el amor que le profesaba, tal vez no la hubieses perdido. Porque desde entonces lo sabía, que a pesar de la naturaleza de su relación en esos momentos, el daría su vida entera para consagrarla a ella. Se dedicaría día y noche a amara y hacerla feliz, a protegerla y a compartir los momentos alegres y tristes, las penas y las alegrías que el futuro les trajera por delante.

- Sin voltear a verlo ella y con la voz quebrada respondió. _Le digo que usted está equivocado. No soy la persona que usted piensa. Por favor déjeme ir. Tengo una cita pendiente. Con permiso._

Se alejó velozmente sin decir más. Él quedó por algunos momentos como petrificado, en estado de _shock_. Cuando reaccionó pudo ver a la chica correr. Justo antes de doblar en la esquina ella volteó como queriendo aferrarse a la idea de volver y no dejarlo. Pero tomó de todo su aplomo y volvió en su camino. Él simplemente sonrió.

¡Cuánto la amaba! La distancia y el tiempo no habían hecho mella en sus sentimientos. Lo que sea que haya alejado a su princesa, lo averiguaría. Lo importante es que la había encontrado por fin. Tuvo que cruzar todo el océano y esperar muchos años, pero al fin la había visto. Ahora no la dejaría ir. Esta vez no. Decidido regresó a su hotel.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras de dos en dos. El brillo había vuelto a su hermosa mirada. Parecía un niño. Los empleados del hotel observaron incrédulos a uno de los empresarios más importantes de América correr por los pasillos y subir escaleras sin esperar el elevador.

En el pasillo del piso donde se alojaban, George iba saliendo de su habitación. Le sorprendió ver a William acercarse casi corriendo con la llave en su mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Hacía cuanto no lo veía así de feliz? Sus ojos resplandecían. Algo debió ocurrirle a su muchacho. Suspiró contento y aliviado. Aunque esa mirada y esa sonrisa sólo las había visto cuando él mantenía una relación con cierta rubia traviesa y de eso ya habían pasado muchos años.

- _William. Buenos días._

- _George. ¡Qué hermoso día! ¿No te parece?_

- _Te esperé para el desayuno pero no llegaste. Debemos apuraros o de lo contrario llegarnos tarde. Observó su reloj. _Tenían sólo 15 minutos para llegar a su primera reunión. Qué ventaja había sido elegir un hotel cercano.

_- Tienes razón. Salí a dar una vuelta y no te imaginas lo que sucedió. Y por su puesto perdí la noción del tiempo._

_- No lo sé, pero por tu sonrisa me imagino que debió ser algo bueno._

_- ¿Bueno? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años. ¿No te imaginas qué?_

_- No, muchacho. Basta de misterios; dime de una vez._

- _La encontré. La encontré. La vi, George._ Albert desbordaba felicidad al tiempo que abrazaba a George y lo cargaba en el aire.

_-¿Qué? ¿Aquí?_ Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar a quién. Él sabía por quien su jefe, amigo y casi hijo desbordaba este tipo de felicidad.

_- Sí. Todos estos años, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, la habríamos buscado aquí, en Londres. Pero eso no importa ya. La encontré. Está más hermosa que nunca. ¿Y eso sabes lo que eso significa?_

George no contestó, por supuesto que sabía que significaba. Si el mismo se había encargado de contratar al mejor equipo profesional de investigadores privados para buscarla. ¿Qué hacía en Londres? ¿Cómo había llegado allá sin que sus hombres apostados en cada puerto pudieran detectarla?

_- ¿Y te dijo por qué se fue?_

_- No sé. Casi no conversamos. Pero eso tampoco importa por el momento. ¡Estoy feliz!_

- _Sí, se te nota - _apuntó George riendo. _Pero apresúrate, no nos queda tiempo, tenemos que partir._

_- Voy por mis documentos, hago una llamada telefónica y nos vamos de inmediato. Espérame en el lobby. Bajo enseguida._

George cruzó el pasillo y se encaminó hacia el elevador. No recordaba ver a William desbordar esa espontaneidad y felicidad en mucho tiempo. Eso era, sin duda, un reflejo de la personalidad de ella. Ella siempre sacó lo mejor de él y George lo sabía. Los había visto crecer juntos y nunca dudó que con el tiempo formarían un matrimonio y una familia feliz. Siempre supo que él había estado secretamente enamorado de esa pequeña rubia, tanto como William sospechaba que él lo había estado de su hermana.

Pero no se explicaba que la había hecho desaparecer tan repentinamente. La investigación nunca llegó a un fin concluyente, y cuando todo aquello ocurrió fue muy difícil sacarle a William más información que pudiera dar luz sobre lo sucedido. En aquel tiempo, la conmoción del momento y la urgencia por buscarla hizo complicado poder ahondar más. Además, William se había encerrado en sí mismo enclaustrando sus sentimientos. Su prioridad, entonces, fue ayudarlo a salir adelante más que cuestionarlo por las circunstancias.

Una nube de miedo nubló sus pensamientos por un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si ella ahora estaba casada o si fue algo grave lo que la había alejado? Él no soportaría volver a ver sufrir a su muchacho como lo vio antes. Lo amaba como a un hijo. Los años que ella estuvo desaparecida fueron un suplicio, no sólo para el rubio sino para todos a su alrededor. Archie, Annie y hasta la tía abuela habían sufrido por igual, pero a ninguno le afectó tanto como a George, a quien le había partido el corazón verlo tan triste.

Al principio, William se había negado a hablar de lo sucedido. Tampoco lloraba, o al menos nunca en público. Jamás dejaba ver su tristeza ante los demás, pero la pérdida en el brillo de sus ojos lo delataban. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos transparentes como el cielo, denotaban un profundo vacío y sufrimiento. George lo conocía bien, sabía que su partida le había dejado el alma destrozada. Lo había visto llorar en secreto la muerte de sus seres queridos. Estuvo con él en el lecho de muerte de su padre, cuando éste le hizo prometer que lo cuidaría con su vida. Y también cuando su querida Rosemary los dejó. Ella, su ángel, la que se encargaba de mantener unida la familia, la que le daba consistencia, y la que, tras la muerte de Priscila, lo había cuidado y querido como a un hijo. Claro que recordaba esos tristes hechos. Y estaba el accidente de Anthony, que había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, porque lo despojó del último trozo de su familia cercana. William había ya sufrido demasiado y George lo sabía bien.

Nunca se explicó por completo porque había decidido mantener oculta su relación con Candy. Se enteró de ella sólo cuando vio aquel anillo, y conoció más detalles cuando William finalmente se atrevió a confesar ante él y los detectives que la estaban buscando que estaban secretamente comprometidos y esperaban el retorno del último viaje de William para anunciar su próximo enlace. A George no le sorprendió. Sabía cuánto se amaban. Se había percatado de los cuidados mutuos que se prodigaban y muchas veces él era el portador de cartas y noticias que al ser entregadas producían sonrisas, alegría y más de algún abrazo espontáneo. Si tan sólo William le hubiera confiado sus planes él le habría brindado su ayuda incondicional. Siempre lo hizo, hasta en las ideas más descabelladas como adoptar a una adolescente cuando él sólo era algunos años mayor.

Tampoco tenía claro los motivos que Candy tuvo para desaparecer. El círculo más cercano, Archie, Annie y Patty, estaban muy afectados como para poder siquiera conversar y ellos tampoco sabían mucho. Los detectives sospechaban que algo terrible pudo haber pasado y conjeturaban que quizá había sido secuestrada o hasta podría estar muerta. Cuando la noticia se filtró a la prensa algunos reporteros maliciosos especularon al respecto. Las teorías eran infinitas, tanto como las lenguas inescrupulosas detrás de ellas. Para algunos, ella no era más que una huérfana malagradecida que había huido para escapar de las ataduras que imponía la más alta y distinguida esfera social. Otros aseguraban que ella había huido tras un viejo amor que no pudo ser. George sospechaba que la razón era más profunda, una salida desesperada a un hecho que él no conocía. Pero nadie tenía la certeza. Sólo ahora lo conocerían.

Viendo a su muchacho partir con aquella sonrisa, George esperaba sólo que este encuentro fuera para bien. Temía por él. Bien que mal, los años no habían pasado en vano y aunque sabía que William estaba triste, al menos el tiempo le había dado cierto consuelo y calmado la tempestad interna. Esperaba que este acontecimiento no la volviera a desatar.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

- _¿Archie?- _preguntó cuando escuchó que descolgaban tras varios timbres.

- _¡Pero qué %$&%!_ El aparato telefónico resbaló de su mano y, una vez que lo volvió a tomar, respondió. _¡Albert! Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te descompuso el reloj o la conciencia? Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Se te olvidó la diferencia horaria entre Londres y Chicago? Casi despiertas a los niños y nos asustaste a Annie y a mí. Eres un inconsciente y un..._

- _Archie, Archie._ Lo interrumpió Albert con voz calmada. _Discúlpame. Pero necesitaba llamarte por algo urgente. Es una emergencia. _

- _¿Emergencia? ¿Pero qué pasó?_ Archie respondió con preocupación al tiempo que intentaba despertar completamente. _¡Habla, hombre! _

- _La encontré, la encontré._

- _¿Qué? ¿A quién?_ Sólo entonces reaccionó de su estado somnoliento. _¿Encontraste a Candy? ¿La viste? Pero, ¿dónde?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo está? ¿por qué se fue?_

_-_ _Calma. ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas? Sí, encontré a Candy. La vi. Me acabo de topar con ella en un parque aquí en Londres. Está bien, muy hermosa, aunque algo cambiada. Y no, no conversé mucho con ella así que todavía no sé porqué se alejó._

_- Pero, ¿qué estás esperando tío? Yo que tú no estaría despertando a mi familia en el otro hemisferio. Estaría ahora precisamente con ella. _

Para Archie la actitud de Albert era francamente algo desesperante. Siempre supo que estuvo enamorado de Candy, eso para él era notorio. Nunca entendió porque Albert no se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo, porqué no formalizaron abiertamente su relación y menos entendió cuando Candy se fue de la noche a la mañana.

_- ¿Qué no te alegra la noticia? _La voz detrás del aparato telefónico lo hizo volver al presente.

¿Qué si lo alegraba? Por supuesto que lo alegraba, lo tenía totalmente impresionado. Archie había sido testigo de los años de sufrimiento de Albert y había sido su más grande apoyo emocional. Estuvo involucrado en las investigaciones e incluso participó en su búsqueda en distintas ciudades. Él, a su modo, aún amaba a Candy, su gatita. No como el amor que le había profesado cuando el sentimiento era compartido por los tres paladines. Con el tiempo ese cariño se había transformado en una relación fraternal y, hasta donde él creía, bastante estrecha y correspondida.

Por supuesto que él sabía lo que era perderla. La había perdido cuando ella eligió a Anthony, su querido primo. Y la había vuelto a perder cuando se enamoró del idiota de Grandchester. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese estúpido que lo único que hizo fue hacerla sufrir. Candy fue siempre su amor platónico, uno al que tuvo que renunciar siendo muy joven por consejo de su propio hermano. Su hermano, Stear. Sin él y sin Anthony, ella era el único vestigio que quedaba de esa feliz infancia.

Pero el tiempo, en el caso del él, fue favorable porque aprendió a conocer y amar a la que ahora era esposa. Annie, esa dulce, tierna y tímida mujer que creció junto a Candy y que era madre de sus dos hijos, aquella que lo había apoyado en los momentos más oscuros y había permanecido siempre fiel. Su columna y soporte, su calma en medio de la tempestad. La vio acercarse lentamente con su rostro interrogante pero aún aletargado.

- _Por supuesto que me alegro. _Y volteando a ver a Annie le dijo: _Ven, amor. Siéntate. Son noticias importantes._

_- Bien, porque ahora necesito pedirte un favor - _respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Albert le solicitó que le enviara con carácter de urgente un paquete con una serie de documentos y pruebas, los papeles de adopción de Candy y su anulación, su acta de nacimiento, su pasaporte, el informe de su búsqueda, una carta que la tía Elroy le había dejado antes de morir y el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado antes de su desaparición. Todo guardado celosamente en la caja fuerte de la mansión de Chicago. Además le pidió que le enviara una caja de cartón sellada marcada con su nombre que estaba escondida en el closet de su habitación. Una vez que Archie tomó nota del envío Albert le indicó que le estaría llamando más tarde a la oficina para preguntarle cómo le había ido y se despidió indicándole que tenía una reunión programada.

_- ¿Quién era, mi amor?_ Finalmente preguntó Annie.

- _Era Albert. _Respiró hondamente antes de proseguir. _Encontró a Candy... y está en Londres._

_- ¿Qué?_

_._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Muchas, muchas gracias por interesarse en leer mi historia. Como les comenté es la primera que escribo, así que me tomó tiempo decidirme a publicarla. Espero que les guste._

_El tiempo presente en esta historia es el año 1924, o sea, 20 años después que se conocen en la colina de Pony. Para las que están familiarizados con las partes a las que hemos tenido acceso de CCFS, sabrán que algunos acontecimientos ya se han sucedido. Puntualmente, me refiero a la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy, la fiesta de compromiso de Annie, la inauguración del hotel de los Leagan y hasta la muerte de Susana. Candy está por cumplir 26 años, Albert tiene unos 34 o hasta 37. Siempre me ha confundido eso de la edad porque yo creí que se llevaban 8 años y luego en CCFS son 11 (tienen 6 y 17 años cuando se conocen). El caso es que en esta historia se supone que ya están más maduros, aunque les pesan las malas decisiones que tomaron 5 años atrás. Ya sabremos qué fue lo que pasó, pero no puedo adelantarme porque perdería el chiste._

_Debo advertirles dos cosas. La primera es que van a ver varios saltos en el tiempo. La historia no sigue un orden cronológico. Lo siento, pero es así como se me ocurrió originalmente. Trataré de señalar siempre el tiempo y el lugar antes de un cambio abrupto. La segunda: en este fic todos sufren, no sólo Albert. Ahora que me doy cuenta, tiene un tono medio dramático, pero no se preocupen porque no es una tragedia griega. Aunque casi. Pero les prometo que llegará el romance que a todas nos gusta. Ya lo juzgarán ustedes mismas. Espero que les siga gustando conforme avanza la narración._

_Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un review. Sus comentarios son muy importantes no sólo porque me animan a continuar, sino porque con ello puedo aprender y seguir mejorando. Ahora sí, las respuestas individuales:_

_**Mushita:** el suspenso continuará, pero luego sabremos bien porqué sucedieron ciertas cosas. Fuiste el primer review. Gracias._

_**Tatita:** gracias por interesarte en la historia. A ver qué te parece este capítulo._

_**Blackcat:** sí, suena increíble ¿verdad? Rechazar una propuesta de un hombre como ese. ¡Uff! Ni yo me lo creo. Hay que ser medio bruta o tener una buena razón de peso, o al menos pensar que se tiene. Yo tampoco lo dejaría ir por nada. Andrew lo tiene todo y es el sueño de toda mujer._

_**PCR:** Qué linda. Muchas gracias. Más me anima el comentario viniendo de mi escritora favorita. Es un honor y sabes que lo digo sinceramente. _

_Eso de hacer sufrir a Albert...¿pues qué no se trata de eso? jajaja. Pero como tú misma has dicho, nadie es tan malo, ni nadie es tan bueno. Cada uno toma decisiones desde la circunstancia que le ha tocado vivir y de acuerdo a la experiencia de vida que trae a cuestas. Espero poder plasmar bien los motivos._

_Oye, eso del formato lo encontré medio complicado. Alguna vez vi que sugerías algo así al final de tus capítulos, pero ahora lo comprobé yo misma. Cuando revisé la publicación vi que me borró una línea divisoria que tenía. Espero que en este nuevo capítulo si se conserven las separaciones porque si no pierde el sentido que uno le quiere dar. En fin, ya iré aprendiendo a usarlo._

_**Ami-RiSo:** me alegro que te haya gustado. Y sí, es mi primera historia. Antes, sólo escribí un ensayo de Candy que, por cierto, no he publicado porque, al final, no lo encontré que fuera muy entretenido. Yo también soy una ávida lectora de fanfics. Recién los descubrí como hace un año y desde entonces no he parado de leer. Me gustan muchísimo. Hay historias fantásticas y pronto su lectura se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito. Ahora estoy dando mis primeros pasos para escribirlos._

_**Mayra Exitosa:** gracias por interesarte en leer mi primer cuento. Y aprovecho para decirte que me tienes impresionada. Tú sí que escribes gran cantidad de historias. Me ha sido difícil seguirlas todas. Me pregunto a qué hora tienes tiempo. Luego compártenos tu secreto. Aunque más bien creo que es talento y creatividad para inventar nuevas tramas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a todas quienes han leído la historia, pero especialmente a las que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias. Al ser mi primer fic, me ayuda mucho conocer su impresión. Al final dejo mis comentarios sobre sus comentarios._

_Bueno, y no sé si les pasa, pero como me gusta mucho leer fics y sigo varios simultáneamente, me ha sucedido que, cuando la autora actualiza, tengo que volver capítulos atrás para acordarme en qué se quedó. Así que a partir de este capítulo voy a dejar un mini resumen al inicio. Si no les parece necesario, avísenme._

_**Resumen**__: en los dos primeros capítulos descubrimos que Candy se encuentra viviendo en Londres y tiene un encuentro inesperado con Albert, quien está en la ciudad por negocios. Tienen cinco años sin verse, porque ella rompió el compromiso que tenían y huyó sin dar explicación (ya sé, es increíble, ¿cierto?). Ella, hermética, se oculta bajo una nueva identidad. _

_Ahora sí el capítulo._

_._

**Capítulo III**

.

A las 9.00 hrs. en punto una reunión se desarrollaba en el Royal London Hospital. El equipo directivo en pleno estaba convocado. Minutos antes de comenzar, una enfermera invitada se encontraba nerviosa y trataba de controlar la emoción desmedida que le había producido aquel encuentro pocos minutos atrás. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la garganta seca.

- _¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida. Una doctora joven se acercó a ella notando su estado._

_- ¿Perdón? Oh, sí. No se preocupe, doctora. Estaré bien._ Pero su nerviosismo no se debía en particular a la reunión ni al proyecto que era de su autoría, sino a aquellos ojos añil cristalino que la miraban con ternura y cuestionamiento después de tantos años. Nunca pensó encontrarlo ahí.

_- Anne, sé que este es un proyecto en el que has puesto un gran esfuerzo, e incluso me atrevería a decir que tu corazón; pero verás que los inversionistas se convencerán y podremos obtener el financiamiento que nos hace falta. Pronto podremos tratar a niños con condiciones especiales que no tengan recursos, tal como ha sido tu deseo. _

_- Sí doctora, eso espero - _le respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa.

_- Puedes pensar que fue muy considerado del Dr. Chesnut invitarte a esta reunión, pero yo más bien creo que es un gesto de gratitud y reconocimiento al gran esfuerzo que has colocado en tu proyecto. Todos te tenemos en muy alta consideración. Has desarrollado una labor estupenda todos estos años. Lo confirma cada día la recuperación de tus pacientes. Eres un ejemplo de superación para muchos._

_- Muchas gracias, doctora. Me honran sus palabras._

_- Bien. _Un doctor anciano y regordete, que emulaba vagamente al fallecido Dr. Martín, carraspeó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Era el director del hospital y presidente del Consejo Médico. _Creo que para todos ustedes es conocido el motivo de nuestra reunión. En unos momentos más llegará un importante inversionista. Esperamos poder convencerlo para poder financiar el 60% restante de nuestro proyecto del área pediatría. _

Un ligero retraso en la agenda contrastaba con la habitual puntualidad inglesa y los asistentes comenzaban a mostrarse ansiosos. En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por la recepcionista que anunciaba la llegada de los invitados.

Los reunidos voltearon a ver al imponente rubio de ojos azules y metro noventa que ingresaba a la sala. Su porte de príncipe no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Seguro él era el tan mencionado inversionista. A simple vista se notaba su desplante de hombre de negocios. Vestido con un impecable traje negro de seda de corte italiano, camisa celeste y una discreta corbata azul que combinaba a la perfección, su simple presencia imponía respeto. Su cabello corto y muy claro comenzaba a mostrar pequeñas canas en las sienes. Sus facciones eran perfectas. Las pequeñas líneas de expresión que se notaban a los lados de sus hermosos ojos no desentonaban, por el contrario, lo dotaban de un aire de madurez. Su nariz afilada y recta armonizaba fielmente con el perfil de su mentón. Su prestancia, única. Era sumamente atractivo. Derrochaba buen gusto, refinamiento y aplomo. Todas las miradas por igual se clavaron en él.

Detrás ingresó un segundo hombre igual de alto, moreno y muy elegante. Una mayor cantidad de canas hacía presentir que era algunos años mayor que el primero. Usaba un pulcro bigote que enmarcaba su rostro con exactitud. El brillo de sus ojos castaños expresaban gran seguridad y experiencia, mucha solemnidad y hasta algo de misterio.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie al tiempo que el Dr. Chesnut indicaba a los recién ingresados el lugar que debían ocupar al centro de la mesa. Las presentaciones formales comenzaron.

_- Me alegro que hayan podido llegar. _Los recibió el director.

_- Disculpe el retraso, doctor. No solemos incumplir nuestros compromisos. Es sólo que surgió algo urgente que requirió de nuestra total atención _- mencionó el castaño a manera de excusa con algo de incomodidad.

_- No se preocupen en lo absoluto. Cinco minutos de espera no es un gran problema, en especial cuando nos visitan de un lugar tan lejano. _ Y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes indicó: _Tengo el gusto de presentarles al Sr. William Albert Andrew, presidente del Consorcio Andrew y dueño del Banco de Chicago. Y al Sr. George Johnson, su asesor y vicepresidente comercial._

Al otro lado de la mesa, una chica inquieta observaba escéptica la escena. Su respiración entrecortada denotaba que su nerviosismo no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, tras el ingreso de los invitados su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró desmedidamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Primero, el encuentro fortuito en el parque unos minutos atrás. Y ahora, ahora resultaba que él coincidentemente era el famoso inversionista que apoyaría su proyecto. ¿Y si la descubría frente a todos? ¿Y si se negaba a aportar el financiamiento? Al fin y al cabo ella lo había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Había escapado de forma cobarde si darle una explicación. Huyó y se escondió bajo una identidad distinta. Ahora todo se venía abajo. Ya no estaba segura si estaba nerviosa por ella o por el proyecto al que había puesto un enorme esfuerzo.

_- Y ella es Anne Stevens, Jefa de enfermeras en la sección de pediatría. Ella es americana al igual que ustedes, Sr. Andrew._

_- Ya veo._ Una media sonrisa seductora apareció en su rostro serio mientras cruzaba los brazos. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla ahí. Al menos ya no tendría que movilizar un ejército de investigadores para buscarla, si fuera necesario, debajo de cada piedra en Londres. Camino del hotel al hospital ya le había pedido a George ayuda al respecto. No cabía duda que la fortuna o el destino estaba de su lado. _Encantado de conocerla, señorita Stevens - _finalmente apuntó.

Anne Stevens, Anne Stevens, Anne, Stevens, Annie Britter, ahora Cronwell, y Thomas Stevens. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Candy había optado por ocultarse bajo un nombre que era la combinación del de sus hermanos. Seguramente había sido Tom el que la había ayudado a escapar. Así fue como pudo salir del país sin ser detectada. Los detectives iniciaron la búsqueda precisamente en los lugares conocidos por Candy, el hogar de Pony y el Rancho Stevens, incluidos. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que Tom pudiera mentir tan bien y ocultarla con tal hermetismo. ¿Cuántas veces conversó con él? De competir con cierto actor, Tom bien sabría demostrar sus habilidades histriónicas. Por algo siempre le había tenido algo de desconfianza del casi hermano de su pequeña. Era notorio que él sentía algo más que simple amistad o cariño por Candy. Todo el tiempo la respuesta estuvo frente a él mismo y no logró verlo.

¿Se habría casado con ella? ¿Sería por eso que ahora portaba su apellido cuando en realidad ella debería para entonces ser la Sra. Andrew? ¿Entonces por qué usaba el nombre de Anne? Un sentimiento de indignación e ira lo embargó. Ya no sabía con quien estaba más enojado, con ella por huir, con Tom por encubrirla, o con él mismo por no haber podido descubrirlo antes. Pero habían hechos que no cuadraban. Tom seguía en Indiana, de eso estaba seguro porque lo había visto recientemente. Albert nunca dejaría desamparado el Hogar de Pony. Lo visitaba de forma habitual para entregar en persona su generosa contribución. Desde su remodelación no había cesado de ayudar al orfanato y, tras la desaparición de ella, consideró que era una forma de seguir ofreciéndole tributo a ese maravilloso lugar donde su pequeña creció y en el que se encontraron por primera vez.

Un cambio en el tono de la voz que escuchaba de fondo lo hizo concentrarse finalmente en la reunión, no sin dejar clavada su vista en ella.

_- … el proyecto beneficiará a más de 500 usuarios semanales. De efectuarlo, seremos el primer hospital en Londres en tener un área pediátrica tan avanzada. Como ustedes comprenderán, la guerra dejó muchas viudas e hijos sin padres, los que han sufrido su consecuencia directa. Esa es la razón por la cual nos vemos en la obligación de solicitar financiamiento externo. Considerando las circunstancias, queremos que la atención sea gratuita para aquellos pacientes que no puedan pagarla._

_- Bien. Entendemos. Sólo hay algunos pequeños cambios que queremos proponerles. _Al notar a William distraído, George comenzó su exposición explicando algunas mejoras menores que podrían facilitar el flujo de recursos. Analizó también las observaciones realizadas por los abogados del consorcio al convenio de colaboración.

- _¿Señor Andrew, hay algo que usted desee añadir? _- se dirigió el Dr. Chesnut.

- _William_. La voz de George resonó suave al tiempo que tocaba levemente su brazo para llamar la atención de Albert. Su muchacho estaba en otro mundo y comprendió que no podría ser de otra manera. ¿Cuánto habían buscado a aquella chiquilla que ahora estaba sentada frente a ellos con una identidad distinta? Por supuesto que él también la reconoció, no de forma tan inmediata, pero lo hizo. El tono de sus ojos era inconfundible y su nerviosismo, notable. Por su presencia en aquella reunión pudo advertir que ahora ella era una mujer profesional que había sabido salir adelante. ¿Qué la había hecho huir?

_- Sí. Si me lo permiten, _continuó Albert,_ me gustaría conversar unos minutos en privado con la persona que ideó originalmente el proyecto. Por favor, no lo tomen a mal. Aprecio la presencia de todos ustedes y su generoso tiempo, pero suelo hacer eso con mis negocios dentro del consorcio para indagar sobre la génesis de la propuesta y las motivaciones de él o las personas responsables._

Eso evidentemente no era cierto. Pero Albert había deducido que si Candy se encontraba como invitada en la sala del consejo directivo del hospital era porque había tenido participación directa en la formulación del proyecto. Sus años de experiencia y su intuición se lo decían. Además, la había presentado como la encargada de enfermeras del área. Esperaba que fuera así.

- _Por supuesto, Sr. Andrew. Lo dejaremos a solas con Ms. Stevens para que puedan conversar. Si nos permite y le parece bien, volveremos en 10 minutos._

_- Perfecto. Muchas gracias._

Los asistentes salieron rápidamente de la sala de reuniones dejando a los dos rubios solos. Incluso George entendió las intenciones de William y a los pocos segundos salió por un café.

Una vez solos, el cuestionamiento no tardó en comenzar.

_- Y bien, Candy. ¿Me vas a decir que te trajo a Londres? ¿O debería decirte Srita. Stevens?_

Ella no respondió, sólo se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

_- Aunque debo recordarte que en América aún sigues siendo Candice White A-n-d-r-e-w. _Lo dijo enfatizando el apellido no porque legalmente fuera efectivo, ya que la adopción había sido revocada mucho tiempo atrás, sino como señal de posesión. Porque ella era suya, tanto como él era de ella. Por eso, en todos eso años el nunca había intentado si quiera iniciar una relación con alguien más. ¿Cómo? Si su corazón le pertenecía a ella. Es más, se lo había llevado consigo cuando huyó. Tampoco buscó nunca la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Los Andrew eran hombres de una sola mujer, y él, él no era la excepción. Nunca habría nadie más. A la que amaba la perdió, pero ahora finalmente la había encontrado. Definitivamente, haría todo lo posible para recuperarla.

Ella permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué le iba a responder? No habían palabras para justificarse. Se sentía culpable, perseguida y, ahora lo peor, alcanzada. No podía olvidar que el hombre que tenía frente a ella era uno de los más poderosos en América. Si él seguía herido podría buscar vengarse, podría descubrirla frente a todos, y peor aún, podría entregarla a la policía por falsificación de identidades. Se sintió peor.

Sintió mucho temor. Como un pequeño ratón en las garras de un enorme gato, o en este caso, ¿sería él un león? Sí, eso era. Porque de todos los animales con los que se le pudiera comparar, sólo había uno que emulaba a William Albert Andrew en su personalidad. Alguna vez estando inconsciente, aturdida y muy asustada producto de la caída en una cascada creyó ver en él un oso. Pero ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, se le hacía más claro que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era en realidad un león. Porque sólo uno pudo haberse enfrentado con otro de su misma especie para salvarla de heridas mortales en aquella escena en el parque de Chicago.

Su silencio únicamente logro desesperar a Albert.

_- ¿Qué te hace esconder tu verdadera identidad?_ Ella volteó a verlo con un dejo de ironía en su mirada. No había sido ella la primera que había realizado esa osadía, ¿o sí?

Como adivinando su pensamiento él respondió con un apagado suspiro.

_- Está bien. Tienes razón. No tengo nada que reprocharte. Yo también me mantuve oculto durante mucho tiempo y usé un disfraz. Parece que eso caló lo suficientemente hondo en ti para que todavía no me perdones haberte mentido, ¿verdad? Pero sabes que no tenía opción, fue una imposición de la que no pude escapar. Y eso lo aclaramos mucho, mucho tiempo atrás cuando descubriste que yo era el tío abuelo. _Suspiró con resignación.

- _¿Y por qué te fuiste sin explicación? _Nuevamente no hubo respuesta y la mirada irónica se hizo presente. Cierto, el también había huido. Se fue sin dar explicación y dejando sólo un sobre con dinero aquella madrugada que abandonó el departamento que les cobijaba, aquel donde juntos construyeron un hogar y que había sido testigo del nacimiento de su amor, cuando el fingía todavía estar amnésico para permanecer a su lado por más tiempo.

Bien. No insistiría en ello. Él había sido obligado a crecer de esa manera, con supuestos nombres y con una identidad oculta. Y esa noche había tenido que irse para intentar guardar lo poco de la reputación que a ella le quedaba. Tuvo sus motivos, ahora averiguaría los de ella. Si momentáneamente quería mantener esa postura, no la privaría de ello.

Esta vez trataría de tener paciencia y no cometer los mismos errores del pasado, pero la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. En lo que a ella respectaba nunca había podido pensar con mucha claridad y frialdad. Sus sentimientos salían a flote. Y ahora tenía coraje. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y con ella. ¿Cómo no la encontró antes? ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Cómo llegó a Londres? De algo tenía certeza, por más ofuscado que se sintiera, la seguía amando como un loco, como siempre lo haría, como nunca pudo olvidar.

Entonces los reproches se hicieron presentes.

_- ¿Creíste que podrías esconderte aquí para siempre? _ La frustración en su voz denotó su impaciencia.

_- Por favor Candy, respóndeme. Dime si me has olvidado. _

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y tomándola por el hombro la volteó. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de agua a punto de derramarse. Verla en ese estado, temblorosa y asustada, lo conmovió, como siempre lo hacía. Entonces cambió el tono al aproximarse.

_- Dime mi amor, me olvidaste. Yo no he podido. Nunca te olvide, nunca podría. Casi muero sin ti. Te amo igual o más que ayer. _

Con un brazo recargado sobre la ventana y el otro en su hombro la tenía aprisionada. El corazón de Candy saltaba como queriendo escapar de su tórax y de su abrazo. ¡Qué poder de perturbación tenía ese hombre sobre ella! Acercándose muy despacio el comenzó a aproximarse a sus labios. Como una depredador a su presa, la tenía hipnotizada. Quizá su tiempo en África le permitió absorber este tipo de comportamiento salvaje. Definitivamente, Albert era un león, uno del que sentía no podría librarse fácil.

Él notó su nerviosismo y se acercó unos centímetros más. Lo deleitaba ponerla así. Era aún tan inocente y frágil como la recordaba, a pesar del paso del tiempo. Él tampoco era inmune con la proximidad. Sentía una emoción desmedida, una necesidad de tenerla aún más cerca. La sensación de descargas en su vientre le recordaban la enorme pasión que ella despertaba en él y nuevamente se sintió como un adolescente enamorado, uno que era capaz de embarcarse en las más locas aventuras por conquistar su corazón.

Al ver su proximidad ella finalmente adquirió consciencia y reaccionó.

_-No. Por favor, déjeme. Aléjese. Usted me confunde. Ya se lo dije. No soy la persona que usted dice. _En respuesta él sonrió de forma irónica.

La estrategia de Candy para tenerlo al margen no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, pero seguiría fingiendo hasta que él desistiera. Ésta era una mujer distinta. Una determinada. Una que maduró a fuerza de golpes. Y no daría marcha atrás. Había aprendido a defenderse y a contraatacar.

_-¿O es así como usted, Sr. Andrew, trata los negocios? ¿Acosando a las personas? _La dejaría en paz por las buenas o por las malas.

Albert frunció el seño y se separó unos pasos. Esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella, para perderla de nuevo sin averiguar porque se fue en primer lugar. Así que decidió moderar su paso, respiró profundamente y de forma pausada se alejó de ella.

_- Por favor, sólo quiero que conversemos con honestidad, Candy._

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas cuando fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta. Los 10 minutos habían pasado y él, él no había conseguido nada. Tendría que optar por otra táctica y buscar una nueva oportunidad.

Una vez que ingresaron los directores, el diálogo sobre el proyecto continuó.

_- Y bien Sr. Andrew, ¿la Srita. Stevens despejó sus dudas?_

_- No del todo_, respondió Albert con una media sonrisa dirigida a Candy. _Pero tengo clara nuestra contrapropuesta._

_- Lo escuchamos._

_- Las empresas Andrew se harán cargo no del 60% sino de la totalidad del financiamiento del proyecto. Trataremos con los abogados de que gran parte del aporte sea considerado como una donación libre de impuestos por cumplir con una función social. Para nosotros será una buena carta de presentación ya que estamos interesados en consolidar nuestras inversiones en Europa y, particularmente, en el Reino Unido. _

_- Perfecto, _respondió el Dr. Chesnut contento._ Le agradecemos infinitamente. Verá que no se arrepentirá de su decisión._

_- Sin embargo,_ interrumpió Albert, _tenemos una sola condición para entregar los recursos._

Como todo hombre rico y de negocios siempre había condiciones. Era de esperarse. El Dr. Chesnut rememoró cuántas veces distintos inversionistas le habían hecho propuestas ventajosas a cambio de entregar recursos al hospital. Así que éste no era la excepción. Esperaba que no fuera alguna excentricidad como la que caracterizaba a los hombres de su clase. Más aún, esperaba que no fuera un negocio inescrupuloso fuera de parámetros éticos como los que tantas veces había escuchado.

_- Lo escuchamos._

_- La condición es que la Srita. Stevens se haga cargo de la implementación completa del proyecto y dirija esa sección cuando la obra esté completa. _Candy volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

- _Claro. No tenga duda en ello. Es algo que ya habíamos considerado._ No era del todo cierto. Su nombre había salido a colación en un par de reuniones previas en el consejo y él habría querido eso, pero la mayoría de los directores no había apoyado tal decisión porque consideraban que ella no poseía ni los cartones ni la experiencia para dirigir un proyecto del tal envergadura, aún cuando ella había sido artífice del mismo.

_- Y como el proyecto me pareció atractivo, pues mientras esté en Londres me gustaría supervisarlo personalmente. _Dijo Albert mientras observaba la reacción de Candy.

Como psiquiatra, el Dr. Chesnut no había perdido de vista las actitudes, miradas y respuestas verbales del Sr. Andrew durante la reunión. Para él era notorio que el Sr. Andrew, como cualquier otro soltero, podría mostrar interés por mujeres jóvenes y bonitas. En especial, era evidente su atracción por cierta linda enfermera y ésta última respuesta le había confirmado su sospecha. Le quedaba algunas interrogantes que no había logrado deducir. ¿Se habrían conocido antes? Bueno, existía lo posibilidad ya que ambos eran americanos. Y encuentros casuales de ese tipo ya se habían dado antes como con el Dr. Michael Campbell. En fin, ya lo averiguaría. Había definitivamente algo extraño, pero él lo utilizaría a su favor.

_- No lo dude. Cuente con todo nuestro apoyo. Y nuevamente le agradecemos._

_- Bien. George. Nos retiramos. Fue un placer. Nos veremos en dos semanas._

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos mientras George y Albert se dirigían a la puerta.

_- Sr. Andrew. Espere. _El Dr. Chesnut tenía algo que agregar. Se le había ocurrido de último momento una idea que esperaba le trajera algún rédito adicional. _¿Qué hará estos días?_

- _Tenemos varias reuniones programadas hoy y mañana. Dejamos sólo el viernes libre porque por la noche viajamos a París. Volveremos el siguiente fin de semana para poder retomar algunas negociaciones. Ahí aprovecharé de supervisar la implementación del proyecto. _Albert ya tenía una agenda comprometida, pero regresaría definitivamente a Londres y ya pensaba instalarse ahí para estar cerca de Candy.

_- ¡Oh! Qué pena, eso pensé. Quería invitarlo a la gala que está realizando la Cruz Roja el día sábado. Todos los presentes estaremos ahí_, dijo haciendo énfasis en todos. Eso incluía a la señorita Stevens, por supuesto.

- _Siendo así. Quizá pueda quedarme y el Sr. Johnson encargarse de las reuniones en Francia. Así podemos comenzar con el proyecto lo antes posible, digamos, el lunes de la próxima semana. ¿Cierto, Sr. Johnson?_

_- Claro. Quizá no sea trascendente su presencia allá, señor presidente._ Respondió George con un poco de sarcasmo pues si habían realizado esa gira a Europa era porque estaban interesados en los negocios del consorcio y las reuniones que tendrían requerían obviamente de la presencia de la máxima autoridad. Ya vería la forma de arreglárselas. De alguna manera había que apoyar a William.

_- Bueno, si se queda y tiene el viernes libre quizá le gustaría conocer la ciudad. _Una nueva idea le había surgido a Chesnut. Quería despejar sus dudas.

_- Sí, me agradaría mucho. _Albert conocía Londres a la perfección, pero esperaba ver a dónde quería llegar el médico.

- _Bien. Ms. Stevens, ¿qué le parece si acompaña el día viernes al Sr. Andrew a recorrer la ciudad? Usted, como extranjera, debe conocer los principales sitios turísticos mejor que nosotros mismos y le aseguro que será un mejor guía que cualquiera._

Como un balde de agua helada le cayó el comentario. ¿Podía negarse? No. Aunque parecía una sugerencia educada ella entendió que prácticamente era una orden del director del hospital. No le quedaba alternativa, pero todavía podía inventarse pretextos.

_- Me encantaría_ - respondió ella formalmente tratando de mostrar algo de serenidad, si le fuera posible - _pero el jueves por la noche tengo turno, doctor._

_- Oh. No se preocupe por eso. Veremos alguien que puede reemplazarla. _

_- Claro. Entonces no habrá problema._ Ya que más le quedaba decir. Quedó sin alternativa y el nerviosismo no le permitió pensar rápidamente en otra salida.

_- Muy bien, entonces pónganse de acuerdo con el Sr. Andrew para ver a qué hora y en qué lugar se ven. _

Mejor para Albert no habría podido ser. Sonrió de forma amplia y completamente satisfecho.

La cita fue acordada para el viernes a las 10 hrs. frente al hospital. Al menos ella tendría dos días para pensar en qué hacer y cómo eludirlo. El sábado llegaría Michael de París. Eso sí que sería un alivio, ¿o no?

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Por favor sigan dejándome sus comentarios. Son una guía muy buena y me va dando luz hacia donde quieren que se dirija la historia. Además, son muy alentadores. Me animan a seguir adelante._

_Como se pueden dar cuenta, después de cinco años algunos de los personajes que conocimos ya no están. ¡Qué pena! La tía Elroy murió de viejita, el Dr. Martín, pues de cirrosis o alguna enfermedad asociada al trago. Eso es porque nunca le hizo caso a Candy, y cuando ella se fue pues no hubo quien lo vigilara. También él sufrió con esa decisión. ¿Ven cómo todos sufren? A veces, como Candy, no nos damos cuenta que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y efectos sobre otros._

_Pero nuevos personajes aparecen, como el Dr. Chesnut. A él hay que seguirle la pista. Y otros hacen su reaparición. ¿Se acuerdan de Michael? Si alguien quiere recordarlo búsquenlo en el capítulo 77 del animé._

_Se me olvidaba decirles que el nombre del hospital donde trabaja Candy es real. Algunos datos lo serán, especialmente lugares y fechas. _

_Ahora sí, la respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo pasado y algunos que quedaron pendientes del primero._

_**Verito**__: pues sí, la pecas es una malvada, pero tiene sus motivos, uno en particular de mucho peso. Sigue siendo algo insegura y confusa, pero como pasaron 5 años, pues esperemos que muestre algo de madurez, si es posible._

_**Lila**__: los motivos los vamos a conocer, pero no tan pronto. Primero tiene que ganarse su confianza. Y sí, Archie y Annie tienen dos hijitos y ya los conoceremos. También sabremos su lado de la historia._

_**Mayra**__: gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste._

_**G.A. / Gatita Andrew**__: a pesar del tiempo, los dos siguen siendo medio atolondrados, debe ser el enamoramiento. Y entiendo que no te guste ver que sufran. Concuerdo con que ya han sufrido demasiado ambos. Sufren porque están separados, pero esperemos que eso no dure mucho._

_**Tatita**__: pues sí Candy es valiente, no sé si inteligente, pero valiente sí. Y yo también me hubiera derretido como gelatina, jaja._

_**Ami Ri-so**__: en esta primera parte sufre un poquito, pero ya vendrán tiempos en que serán felices. Más no les puedo decir porque sería adelantarme._

_**Jenny**__: A ver qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo. Seguramente tus preguntas todavía no reciben respuesta, pero las tendrán._

_**Zafiro**__: no puedo prometer que no sufran, pero voy a tratar de alivianárselos un poco._

_**Azul**__: trataré de actualizar con frecuencia._

_**RVM85**__: Siempre existe la posibilidad de darse una nueva oportunidad, esperemos que aquí los protagonistas se la den._

_**ccc**__: gracias. Espero que los cambios cronológicos no sean tan abruptos y permitan el fluir de la historia. Está escrita de atrás para adelante y luego de adelante para atrás. Ojalá pueda darle el sentido que quiero._

_**PCR**__: ya había contestado tu comentario en el grupo, pero ahora que lo volvía a leer me ataqué de la risa. Eso del vestido, jajaja. Conocí a una muchacha que la mamá solía decirle que traía el vestido de novia bajo el brazo. Aquí quien lo anda cargando es Albert. jajaja. ¡Qué risa! _

_**Nandumbu**__: tela habrá bastante, eso espero. Si no cogemos la del vestido, jaja. Perdón, quedé pegada con el chiste de arriba._

_**Maggy de Andrew**__: prometo tratar de actualizar seguido. Sólo espero que "no me pille la máquina". Pretendo terminar la historia, pero tú sabes que siempre se cruzan cosas de la vida real. _

_**Margarita**__: ¿tú crees que Candy haya podido olvidar a alguien como Albert? Yo creo que no. Yo, no podría. A ver que nos dice ella misma más adelante. _

_**Laila**__: en este capítulo comienzan a haber indicios de algunas cosas como a quien debe Candy darle respuesta de su petición de matrimonio. Ya nos vamos a enterar de otros aspectos. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen**__: en los capítulos anteriores tiene lugar un recuentro entre Albert y Candy en Londres después de 5 años. Él resultó ser el inversionista que apoyará un proyecto en el hospital donde ella trabaja (qué raro, jiji), motivo por el que tendrán que trabajar juntos. Candy sigue esquiva y sin revelar los motivos que la hicieron huir y romper su compromiso con él (por favor ténganle paciencia)._

_._

**Capítulo IV**

.

La mañana del viernes lo sorprendió aún en penumbras. Le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. La emoción de volver a ver a su princesa lo tenía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Los últimos tres días de intensas reuniones habían sido un suplicio y su descanso por las noches, esquivo. Esa madrugada, en particular, la adrenalina interrumpió sus sueños en más de una ocasión.

Cuando por fin logró dormir un poco soñó con ella. La veía hermosa y radiante, tanto como la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Y de eso hacían más de cinco años. La soñó feliz, sonriente, alegre; tal como siempre la recordó. Vestida de inmaculado blanco y luciendo sueltos sus hermosos rizos dorados, irradiaba tanta luz que se sentía cegado por su sola apariencia. En su sueño él hacía un esfuerzo por acercarse, la tomaba de la mano y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, desaparecía. Entonces la veía nuevamente, ahora con el cabello corto y castaño, y con un mirada que despedía dolor y miedo. Cuando intentaba acercarse nuevamente ella huía, se alejaba de él corriendo y llorando. Despertó traspirando, con la respiración desacompasada, la mente nublada y un dejo amargo en la garganta. Sintió ahogo. Angustia. Decidido a que no valía la pena seguir acostado, mejor se levantó.

Revisó los pendientes del viaje a Francia, aquellos que encargaría su supervisión a George, porque él se dedicaría todo el día en cuerpo y alma a tratar de averiguar las razones por las que ella lo había abandonado. Y para eso necesitaba recuperar su confianza ¡Qué oportuna había sido la intervención del director del hospital! Y con una ligera sonrisa se felicitó a sí mismo por tan magistral actuación al fingir que necesitaba ayuda para recorrer la ciudad. Ja. También él podía demostrar dotes histriónicas. Conocía Londres como la palma de la mano y si bien era cierto que no había estado ahí hacía muchos muchos años, la vieja ciudad no podía ser tan distinta. Era cierto, una terrible guerra había acabado con la vida de muchos civiles y había modificado el paisaje urbano, pero Londres seguía siendo Londres. La ciudad donde vivió su juventud, el gran patio trasero que disfrutaba tras sus escapes del San Pablo, su dominio territorial siendo universitario.

¿Qué si conocía la ciudad? Por supuesto que sí. Había recorrido sus avenidas y edificios, sus museos y parques, pero especialmente sus bares y su vida nocturna. Fue ahí donde muchas veces desahogó sus ansias de libertad y en donde en más de alguna ocasión se había enfrascado en peleas callejeras. Inevitablemente, ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar a ese joven rebelde que alguna vez fue su amigo y al que rescató de unos maleantes que no le tuvieron conmiseración ante su estado de embriaguez. El último encuentro que tuvo con él había sido también tiempo atrás, sólo algunos meses después de la desaparición de Candy. La buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, y, sin saber las razones de su huida, viajó a Nueva York para preguntar a Terry si sabía algo de su paradero. Albert sabía de antemano que la historia entre ellos era añeja, pero nada perdía con preguntarle directamente. Ahora recordaba aquel diálogo.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_**Nueva York, verano de 1919**_

_- ¡¿Qué Candy qué?! _cuestionó Terry desesperado, observando a un Albert que lucía bastante más demacrado de lo que él recordaba. Se notaba más delgado, quizá hasta había perdido algo de musculatura, y debajo de sus ojos se dibujaban profundas ojeras.

_- Se encuentra desaparecida desde hace dos meses. Viajamos juntos a Florida y ella regresó antes a La Porte porque tuve que quedarme a cerrar algunos trámites en el sur, los que después requirieron un viaje urgente a México - _contestó Albert tratando de explicar calmadamente lo que a él no le hacía sentido tampoco: buscar ayuda de alguien quien quizá no tenía idea del paradero de Candy. Temía que su presencia sólo abriría viejas heridas; pero de verdad estaba desesperado y pensó que tal vez ella hubiera podido recurrido a su amigo por ayuda. Algo dudoso continuó. _Ella y yo estábamos secretamente comprometidos. Nos amamos Terry. Después de volver a Chicago y resolver algunos asuntos legales anunciaríamos nuestro próximo matrimonio. _

Curiosamente la noticia no tomó desapercibido a Terry. Algo en la relación cercana entre Candy y Albert le hacía ver, desde que se conocieron, que entre ellos había más que una sola amistad y un sentimiento fraterno. Siempre desconfió de ese trato cercano y las miradas que escondían un lenguaje cómplice entre aquel vagabundo y su pecosa. Siendo aún un chiquillo en esa época de rebeldía adolescente, se sintió desafiado frente a un hombre como él, alguien con experiencia, madurez y capacidad de decisión. Si él hubiera podido ser Albert en ese entonces, habría podido escapar con Candy y no la habría dejado a su suerte en ese lugar que más que una institución educativa emulaba un reclusorio. Tiempo después, cuando Candy le escribió desde Chicago contándole que Albert tenía amnesia sintió muchos celos de que estuvieran viviendo juntos, pero pensó que era un buen amigo que necesitaba cuidados. En esos momentos se compadeció de él, hasta que la verdad, más temprano que tarde, salió a la luz. El hombre que tenía al frente los había engañado a todos.

_-Perdóname tío abuelo, pero la verdad no te puedo ayudar. Además, no la he visto. No he sabido nada de ella desde que nos separamos._ _Si estás con ella ahora o no y si ella te ha dejado es algo que no me interesa. Sólo piensa que si te dejó es quizá porque nos engañaste a todos haciéndote pasar por nuestro amigo, cuando en realidad eras su padre adoptivo. _Albert sólo se limitó a observarlo. _¿Qué? ¿Crees que no leo la prensa y no estoy enterado de todo? Supe de tu interrupción en la fiesta de compromiso con Niel. Seguramente tu familia quería forzarla a casarse con él para conservar la fortuna en manos cercanas, ¿cierto? Yo entonces estaba atado a un absurdo compromiso, si no habría ido por ella. _Terry hizo una pausa para después continuar_- Y, pensándolo bien, ahora que dices que tú y ella estaban comprometidos secretamente, me parece aún peor. No sabía que en este país estuviera permitido a los padres adoptivos casarse con sus hijas. _

Ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento, seguramente Albert hasta había fingido amnesia para quedarse con ella. Todo ese tiempo la manipuló para su propio provecho. A Terry todo le quedaba cada vez más claro. Era un mentiroso.

Albert sabía de antemano que hablar con él no sería sencillo, pero necesitaba encontrarla. Ella era su vida y sin ella nada tenía sentido. Aunque Archie se lo había advertido antes. No tenía caso buscar ayuda de alguien que ninguna conexión mantenía con sus vidas. Además, Archie intuía que a la última persona a la que Candy recurriría sería a Grandchester. Ella siempre se los dejó en claro cuando le preguntaron. Se lo había prometido a Susana. Y más importante, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Nunca más lo volvería a ver. Lo de ellos había sido historia pasada. Pero Albert quiso intentarlo, fue a buscar a Terry a Broadway y nadie pudo detenerlo, aún a sabiendas que la respuesta que esperaba no la encontraría ahí.

-_Terry, por favor, si vengo a pedirte ayuda precisamente a ti y a preguntarte si sabes algo es porque estoy realmente desesperado_.- Albert trató de serenarse y mostrar algo de humildad en sus palabras.

No le importaban los juicios, ni los reproches, ni nada. Sólo ella. Por ella iría hasta el último rincón del mundo y hablaría con quien fuera necesario para hallarla. Pero ya no estaba seguro que hacía ahí. Y si Albert no tenía idea clara de hacía buscando respuestas donde no las había, Terry menos.

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vino a mi? ¿No será que dudas que realmente te ama y ella siga enamorada de mi? _- cuestionó con ironía. _¿O será que te remuerde la conciencia por haber sido partícipe en nuestra separación?_

Terry le dejaría en claro que el amor de ella le había pertenecido primero a él. Y aún recordaba con mucho resentimiento su anterior encuentro en Chicago, cuando a golpes lo sacó de aquel bar. Seguía resentido y hablaba por la herida. La que, en su caso, todavía estaba abierta. Este hombre que tenía al frente, además de cobarde era un cínico. Cobarde por ocultar una relación con la mujer más maravillosa y honesta que alguna vez haya conocido, cínico por acudir a él por ayuda.

- _Te equivocas, Terry. Sabes que yo mismo traté de reunirlos para que al menos pudieran hablar. Y si ella hubiera querido restablecer su relación contigo, yo la habría apoyado. Por eso la envié a Rockstown._

Algo para Albert sí estaba claro. Terry lo acusaba injustificadamente. Quizá por desconocimiento, o tal vez por la misma rabia que era notoria en su hablar. Si alguien quiso ayudarlos fue precisamente él. Lo hizo más por amor a su princesa que por consideración a su amigo. Verla sufrir a diario por un amor imposible le partía el corazón y, si de él dependía, la ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad.

_-¿La enviaste o la engañaste? ¿No es así, Albert? ¿O debería llamarte William? Eleonor me comentó que ella estaba buscándote a ti porque habías desaparecido. ¿No te parece que en lugar de enviarle un paquete para acercarla a mi debiste hablarle de frente con la verdad?_

_-No. Yo lo único que he querido siempre es que ella sea feliz. Aun cuando no lo sea conmigo. Si ella te hubiera elegido a ti, yo la habría apoyado, como siempre. _Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar.

_-Terry_**- **continuó Albert _-sé que la separación entre ustedes fue muy dolorosa_, _pero también sé que ella te seguía queriendo mucho y pensé que, tal vez por el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, ella pudo haber recurrido a ti por auxilio. En verdad no sé qué le pasó. Quizá necesita ayuda y está desesperada. _Terry notaba sinceridad en sus palabras. Oír a Albert era escucharse a sí mismo. Era ver su propia pérdida, su derrota y su fracaso, un espejo en el que el dolor y la desesperación se reflejaban. Y por un segundo, sólo un instante, sintió pena por él.

_-Pues no, no la he visto en lo absoluto_. _ Y si lo hubiera hecho créeme que yo mismo le hubiera convencido para desistirse de casarse contigo y que volviera a mí. Pero no he tenido contacto con ella. _Suspiró antes de continuar. _Te confieso que si traté de ubicarla. Hace sólo unos meses le escribí al Hogar de Pony. No me había atrevido a hacerlo tan pronto Susana murió, quise esperar al menos unos meses y dudé en hacerlo, pero cuando finalmente lo hice ella no me contestó. Supuse que no quería saber nada de mí. _Volteando a ver a Albert dijo_- ahora entiendo el porqué. _

_-Terry, yo de verdad la amo._

_- Lo sé Albert. _Terry, finalmente, concedió. _Tanto como yo a ella... todavía. La pecosa es difícil de olvidar. _Terry soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de continuar. _Pero por lo que me cuentas supongo que ella eligió su camino lejos de ambos. Y eso lo debemos aceptar._

No hubo más que decir. Las palabras de Terry le parecieron también sinceras a Albert y entonces entendió que hubiera sido imposible entre ellos volver a entablar una amistad como la que habían cultivado años atrás. Archie había tenido razón. Ahora sólo los unía el hecho de haber perdido a la misma mujer. No sabía que era peor, si la dolorosa y forzada separación que Terry vivió, o la desesperación que a él le producía no conocer su paradero. Se sintió aún más triste, pero también más preocupado.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_**Londres, primavera de 1924**_

Ahora él se encontraba en Londres, aquella ciudad donde había conocido a Terry. En esta misma ciudad, cuando menos lo había esperado, la había encontrado de forma fortuita, cambiada bajo una máscara de apariencia y con un nombre distinto.

Londres guardaba muchos recuerdos para él. Esa ciudad había sido testigo de su reencuentro con ella cuando entonces, como su tutor, la había enviado junto a sus sobrinos al colegio para aliviar su dolor después de la muerte de Anthony. En ese tiempo ella sólo tenía 14 años y, aunque era prácticamente una niña, ya era evidente su belleza. Porque su hermosura radicaba en el alma, en su bondad. Y desde ese entonces él había comenzado a albergar un sentimiento por ella. Saberse 11 años mayor y legalmente su padre adoptivo nunca había sido sencillo.

En su estancia en Londres muchas veces se cuestionó la naturaleza de su relación y tuvo temor de aceptar que en su corazón lenta y pausadamente se iba anidando un cariño que, de reconocerlo en ese entonces, hubiese sido inapropiado, no sólo por la diferencia de edad, sino porque en su afán de protegerla de su propia familia, él había decidido adoptarla. Se prometió sólo cuidar de ella, pero encontrarla frecuentemente en aquella pequeña cabaña del zoológico fue despertando en él un sentimiento cada vez mayor. Lo había hecho parte de su vida, le presentó a sus amigos y hasta lo había invitado a eventos importantes para ella como el Festival de Mayo. Finalmente, tuvo que consentir consigo mismo que se sentía atraído por ella y quizá enamorado. No, enamorado no, eso era mucho, mucho más de lo que él se atrevía a admitir, pero debía reconocer que sí la quería. Por eso cuando Candy comenzó a mostrar preferencia por Terry sintió algo de alivio. Fue entonces que decidió tomar distancia y perseguir su sueño de conocer a África.

De vuelta de sus recuerdos, Albert suspiró profundamente. Sus añoranzas le había dejado un poco melancólico. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí. Saldría con ella y averiguaría porque había escapado. El reloj había anunciado recién las seis de la mañana. Aún debía esperar cuatro horas para verla. En el intertanto se reuniría con George durante el desayuno para intercambiar puntos de vista sobre las nuevas negociaciones y las estrategias que debía se deberían aplicar en los próximos días.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

_._

_-Te digo, Annie, que es urgente que enviemos estos documentos y el paquete a Londres. Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras aunque fuera tan tarde. Logré ubicar a uno de los antiguos compañeros de Stear y ellos harán el favor de enviar la correspondencia en un avión militar que parte mañana a primera hora. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo porque me tardé en hacer los contactos, pero si los hubiéramos mandado por correo regular se demorarían incluso más. _Archie se hizo una nota mental pensando en lo redituable que sería tener un negocio de envíos al extranjero. Si los hubiera, él no habría escatimado en el costo para hacer llegar a Albert lo solicitado.

_- Lo sé, pero no quería dejar a los niños solos. Además no me gusta salir a media noche. Con el pequeño Stear no hay problemas pero Arthur es todavía un bebé. _

_- Pero tú sabes que con lo peligroso de la situación hoy en día es mejor dejarlos en casa. No debemos exponerlos innecesariamente. _Hizo una pausa en su camino y la observó. _Pero yo sí necesitaba que me acompañaras, siempre te necesito a mi lado, _dijo besando su sien.

_- Te amo. _

_- Yo también, mi amor._

En el regimiento los esperaba un capitán que había pertenecido al mismo escuadrón aéreo de Stear. Tal cual lo acordado, el paquete recibido sería enviado durante el fin de semana por un avión militar y se comprometió su entrega el domingo por la mañana en el destacamento de Londres de la fuerza aérea. Por tratarse de un tema de seguridad, sólo la persona autorizada podría recogerlo personalmente. Agradecidos, Archie y Annie se retiraron de lugar.

_- Todavía no puedo creer que Albert la haya encontrado allá. ¿Por qué se habrá ido a Londres? _Annie sonaba preocupada e intrigada a la vez.

_- No sé los motivos. Nunca imaginé que hubiera escapado allá, pero me alegra que la haya encontrado. _

_- A mi también._

Archie y Annie tenían un poco menos de cuatro años casados. Se habían comprometido dos meses antes de la desaparición de Candy, en la primavera de 1919. Por motivos de negocios, Albert no había podido estar presente, pero se había asegurado que no hubiera impedimentos para celebrar el compromiso de su sobrino. Sabía que con ello sentaba un precedente para poder después desposar a Candy como era su deseo, si en efecto ella le correspondía y aceptaba. Pero la posterior desaparición de ella lo había trastornado todo. El enlace matrimonial de los Cronwells fue postergado en más de dos ocasiones por petición de la misma Annie, quien, aunque amaba profundamente a Archie, no podía concebir que su querida hermana no estuviera presente. Porque al final, cuando Candy huyó no sólo abandonó a su tío, en cierta medida, también los había dejado a ellos y sufrieron al no tener noticias.

Los meses posteriores a la desaparición fueron caóticos, por decir lo menos. Policías, investigadores privados y hasta los amigos más allegados se habían abocado a la tarea de encontrarla. El país entero había sido barrido de arriba a abajo. Albert no escatimó recursos en la búsqueda y sólo pidió la mayor discreción porque no quería hacer de ello un gran escándalo público. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo en que la noticia se filtrara a la prensa porque ella era heredera de una de las familias más importantes de América. Lo peor fue que nunca apareció. La duda sobre el estado en que ella se encontraba y si le hubo sucedido alguna tragedia nunca pudo ser despejada.

Finalmente, un año después de su compromiso, Annie y Archie se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, casi secreta y sin mucho ostento, pero muy emotiva. Sólo la familia más allegada estuvo presente. Los tiempos no daban para más.

Archie siempre sospechó que detrás de la desaparición de Candy estaban los Leagan. ¡Cómo lamentó no haber asistido a esa dichosa inauguración del hotel en Miami! Si ellos se habían opuesto a su compromiso con Annie por su origen humilde, cuánto más no se resistirían a una unión entre su hermana y el jefe de la familia. Y aunque Albert nunca había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos por Candy, para Archie fue completamente evidente que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad cuando ella desapareció. Verlo transitar por un abanico de emociones desde la angustia, la desesperación, la tristeza, el abatimiento, y casi la locura fue suficiente para que él se percatara de su más grande secreto. Y por experiencia Archie sabía que olvidar a Candy no era tarea sencilla. Con el tiempo se comprobó que, de todos los Andrew, Albert fue el que más la amó y por eso sufrió lo indecible tras su partida. Archie lo compadecía.

_- Te amo Annie. No podría estar ni un minuto separado de ti. _Le dijo abrazándola fuerte mientras se encaminaban al auto._ No sé como Albert ha soportado todos estos años._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Ha sido muy triste verlo sumergirse en los negocios y negarse a tener una vida fuera de su trabajo._

_- La última vez que me llamó me comentó que ella usa ahora otra identidad y escogió precisamente tu nombre. Se llama Anne Stevens._

_- ¿En serio? Como yo... y con el apellido de Tom. ¿Crees que fue él quien la ayudó a escapar? _

_- Quizá, pero lo importante no es eso, sino por qué se fue. _

_- Sí, tienes razón. Todavía no lo entiendo. Porque estoy segura que aunque nunca no los dijo ella también estaba enamorada de Albert - _comentó Annie al tiempo que desahogaba un suspiro contenido en su garganta.

_- Supongo que cuando vuelva a comunicarse, él nos dirá los motivos que tuvo Candy para huir. Siempre he pensado que los Leagan estuvieron detrás de ello._

_- Sí, yo igual. Pero supongo que pronto lo sabremos._

_._

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

_._

_- George, por favor encárgate de todo en París. Sabes que confío ciegamente en ti._ Albert se reunió temprano esa mañana del viernes con George antes de que partiera a Francia para revisar los últimos pormenores.

_- Lo sé, William. No tienes de que preocuparte. _

_- ¿Y viste lo que te pedí? _

_- Sí. Hay varias opciones, pero creo que la que más será de tu agrado es ésta. _George le entregó una carpeta a Albert con los datos y fotografías de una propiedad. _Está a las afueras de la ciudad, en una área que podríamos llamar suburbana, y aunque la casa no es tan grande tiene un terreno fantástico. Se parece un poco a Lakewood; sin sus dimensiones, claro. Es difícil encontrar algo que tenga tanta extensión y un bosque aledaño. Sé que Lakewood siempre será irremplazable, pero estoy seguro que ésta te va a gustar porque tiene vista a un río y hasta un jardín de rosas- _señaló George con un tono un poco triste rememorando a su querida Rosemary.

La descripción de la propiedad hizo recordatorio a Albert de como, un año atrás, Lakewood había sido expropiada por el gobierno federal de Estados Unidos en el afán de contar con un mayor número de hectáreas protegidas, una política nacional generada con fines de conservación de bosques y sus especies endémicas. La medida, aunque produjo réditos importantes para él porque se le compensó monetariamente a precio del mercado, redujo la propiedad a la antigua casa, la que no quiso mantener y finalmente vendió. El mausoleo familiar, por otra parte, se convirtió en un pequeño cementerio público, lo que él agradeció porque le permitió poder seguir visitando las tumbas de sus seres queridos, incluyendo la de la tía Elroy, que había sido la última en partir.

Fue triste despedirse de Lakewood, pero más triste hubiera sido conservarla con todos sus recuerdos.

_-El dueño de esta propiedad - _continuó George sacando a Albert de su evocación_ - era un anciano amante del teatro que acaba de fallecer y sus hijos quieren venderla pronto para repartir la herencia. Así que si te animas debes actuar rápido._

_- Trataré de ir a verla mañana mismo. Muchas gracias. _

_- Verás que te gustará. _George guardó el resto de los documentos que habían revisado aquella mañana._ Ah, y que no se te olvide que alquilé el auto sólo por una semana. Pensé que mejor querrás comprar uno a tu gusto en vista de que te quedarás más tiempo de lo planificado. _

_- Gracias. _Albert respondió con una amplia sonrisa. George lo conocía tan bien y siempre tenía este tipo de gestos. ¿Cómo no confió en él antes sus sentimientos y sus planes? Ese era uno de los tantos errores que se había prometido corregir. Lo observó mirar su reloj de bolsillo. La hora de despedirse había llegado. _Bien - _dijo levantándose_. Te espero la próxima semana. Tan pronto llegues al hotel en Paris llámame para que me dejes el número de habitación. _

_- Si, pierde cuidado. _Albert se notaba inusualmente alterado, pero George comprendía el motivo.

_- Ahora me voy. _Tomó el último sorbo de su café matutino y se colocó la chaqueta. _Quedé de pasar por ella al hospital en 15 minutos. _

_- Que te vaya muy bien. _Se despidieron con un abrazo fraterno y emotivo.

_- A ti igual, George. _Albert emprendió su camino hacia la entrada del hotel.

_- William... _le dijo antes de que saliera por el umbral.

_- ¿Sí?, George. _

_- Recupérala._

Albert sólo mostró una amplia sonrisa en respuesta. Por supuesto que la recuperaría, pero primero tendría que averiguar que le había sucedido.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Como siempre agradezco muchos sus comentarios y les pido que los sigan dejando para conocer qué piensan de la historia. También si tienen quejas o algo no les gusta. Siento que es la forma en cómo puedo conversar con ustedes. Cuando leo los comentarios parece que las escucho, como en el caso del mini resumen que ya se quedó. Si lo prefieren pueden escribirme un correo o mensaje privado. Me gustaría escribirles, pero veo que no todas tienen cuenta en FF. _

_Ahora, tengo que admitir que éste fue un capítulo de transición. Ya sé, todavía no sabemos nada sobre Candy y es desesperante, pero ténganle paciencia a ella, y de paso a mí también. Era necesario conocer los puntos de vista de otros en la historia y cómo les afectó. También ver qué habían pasado con ciertas cosas para tratar de encajarlas con la última versión de la novela, por ejemplo, lo de la propiedad. Ahí tiene una alternativa a esa frase de "Lakewood está en otras manos". Como eso no aclara nada, pues una opción es que el gobierno haya decidido expropiarla._

_Se darán cuenta que, como es mi primer fic, hay ciertos puntos en él que tratan de resolver algunas preguntas que yo misma me he hecho sobre la historia original. El diálogo entre Terry y Albert, por ejemplo; o lo que sintió Albert por Candy cuando ella estudiaba en Londres. Son algunas interpretaciones solamente. Supongo que cada quien tendrá las suyas._

_Sobre el capítulo anterior, me alegro que les haya gustado la forma en cómo Albert se aproximó a Candy. Él es tan especial. Ya veremos qué más se le ocurre para recuperarla. Ahora que pienso, en realidad este fic es sobre él, más que de cualquier otro personaje; y es quien tendrá el rol principal. Ese Albert fuerte y delicado, astuto pero un poco embobado, maduro pero chiquillo, me gusta mucho, muchísimo. Tiene tantas facetas para explotar. Es como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Por algo él es quien es, el príncipe de éste. Y a Candy hay que dejarla ser, al menos un poco, para que propicie esos desplantes tan propios de Albert y una vez más corra a salvarla. Como en los cuentos._

_Ah, y me tienen que decir que les pareció Archie en este capítulo. De todos creo que fue él quien más maduró con el paso de los años. Ahora es un hombre centrado y padre de familia._

_La escena del león, pues sí PCR, muy mal que nos lo hayan sacado de CCFS. Pero, en cambio, nos quedaron las inolvidables imágenes del manga: aquellas del oportuno rescate y las posteriores curaciones que ella le hace. ¿La habrá sacado Misuki porque pensó que no era muy realista? Para mi es la más hermosa y sutil forma de expresar que alguien está dispuesto a dar su vida por otro. Y eso es amor. Hace poco escuche la siguiente interpretación sobre la etimología de la palabra amor. Viene del latín a- sin y mor- muerte. El amor no le tiene miedo a la muerte porque es capaz, incluso, de trascenderla. Bello. Todos merecemos encontrar alguna vez esa clase de amor. _

_Bueno, ya chacharee mucho y me estoy poniendo medio grave. Siento que no pueda contestar a todas sus preguntas, algunas tendrán respuesta muy pronto. Al menos ya supieron que no fue Terry quien la ayudó, ¿o sí? Ya lo sabremos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espérenlo. Ahora se viene la cita acordada. ¿Qué pasará?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen: **Anteriormente, Albert descubre por casualidad a Candy trabajando en un hospital en Londres, al que él ha ofrecido apoyar financieramente, después de cinco años en los que ella se ha escondido. Por instrucción del director, Candy debe acompañar a Albert de paseo por la ciudad, a pesar de ella no quiere (ni ella se lo cree, jajaja). George partió a Paris a continuar con la agenda de trabajo y Archie ya ha enviado el paquete solicitado por Albert.

.

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Frente al hospital se encontraba Candy esperando la mañana del viernes. Estaba molesta, pero no había podido oponerse a la petición del director del hospital. Aún se debatía si debía seguir fingiendo ante Albert. Había ocultado su identidad por tantos años que ya se sentía una persona distinta. Había decido olvidarse del pasado y de ella misma. Ya no era Candy. Ahora era Anne. Anne Stevens. Lo único que conservaba del pasado era el nombre de sus hermanos, la única familia verdadera que había conocido. Ahora tenía una vida nueva. Y sólo una persona en aquella nueva ubicación conocía quien era ella en realidad y la llamaba por su verdadero nombre cuando estaban solos: Michael.

Michael... ¿Qué le diría cuando se enterara que su pasado había regresado para atormentarla? Nunca fue completamente honesta con él ni le había explicado los verdaderos motivos de su huida. Cuando por casualidad él llegó a brindar una capacitación al Royal London Hospital creyó reconocerla, pero quiso primero ganarse su confianza antes de preguntarle si ella era la misma chica que él recordaba había rescatado de la torre en casa de los Andrew.

Michael nunca regresó a América después de la guerra. Vivía en París pero viajaba constantemente a Londres por un acuerdo entre el gobierno francés y su contraparte británica. Siendo un médico militar veterano pudo escalar rápidamente en el escalafón jerárquico y ahora era el coronel encargado de organizar los intercambios de información y personal entre ambas naciones. Seguía siendo el tipo cordial y amable que ella había conocido años atrás, pero su carácter reflejaba las perceptibles heridas de la guerra.

Desde su primer reencuentro dos años atrás, Candy y Michael mantenían una linda amistad. Sabiendo que ella se encontraba sola, él la visitaba frecuentemente cuando se encontraba de visita en Londres. Con el tiempo, comenzó a enamorarse de ella y albergó la esperanza de que le correspondería algún día. Pero cada vez que trataba de confesarle sus sentimientos, ella esquivaba la conversación. Lo trataba cordial, pero como un simple amigo. Nunca pudo avanzar más allá con ella. Aún así persistió. Se había prometido a sí mismo no claudicar. Mientras ella estuviera soltera, todavía tenía esperanza. Sólo un mes antes él se había atrevido a confesarle abiertamente que la amaba y le propuso matrimonio antes de regresar a Francia. Ella recordaba con claridad aquella conversación.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

_**.**_

_**Un mes atrás...**_

_- Ahora lo sabes, te amo desde hace tiempo y lo único con lo que sueño es que seas mi esposa._

_- Michael, aunque tus palabras me hacen sentir absolutamente honrada, no podría corresponderte. Perdóname. _Candy estaba inusualmente nerviosa, esquiva y reticente.

_- Candy, en París también puedes trabajar. Tengo muchos contactos. Y por el idioma no te preocupes; si así lo deseas contrataremos un profesor particular para que te dé clases._

_- Michael, no es eso y lo sabes. _

Candy había vivido en distintas ciudades y se había adaptado a la perfección. Acompañada sería incluso más sencillo. El idioma era lo de menos. Ella había sido suficientemente valiente como para cambiar su residencia y había tomado el reto de asumir vivir sola. Incluso, pese a todo lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ella, en algún tiempo, ya algo lejano, ella tuvo el valor de hacerse cargo de su mejor amigo cuando este padecía de amnesia. Nada la detuvo antes, nada la detendría ahora. Pero definitivamente, no era esa su preocupación. París siempre podía ser una buena alternativa. Aunque para ella, ninguna ciudad lo era.

_- Entonces, ¿qué es?_

_- Yo... _- pausó un momento tratando de escoger las palabras apropiadas que utilizaría para responder -_ Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, Michael. Me gustas mucho, te quiero, pero no te amo. Tú ya lo sabes._

_- Eso dices ahora, pero quizá con el tiempo... _

_- No, Michael. _Candy interrumpió._ Hace años decidí cerrar mi corazón al amor y simplemente no podría. Hay cosas de mí que no sabes. _

- _No las sé porque tú misma no me las has querido contar _-señaló en forma de reproche y con algo de frustración. Si algo lo sacaba de sus casillas es que ella no fuera capaz de tenerle confianza y abrirle su corazón. Algo definitivamente la había hecho huir, pero él simplemente no podía descifrarlo_. No confías en mí. Nunca me has dicho en realidad qué pasó y qué te impulsó a venir a Londres y adoptar otra identidad._

_- No es que no te tenga confianza, es sólo que es muy doloroso. _Un dejo triste se percibió en su semblante.

_- Quizá si me cuentas yo podría ayudarte y eso podría sanar tu herida._ Sanar las heridas, como si eso fuera tan sencillo. Él no había superado las suyas y ¿quería ayudarla a ella? Cuánto le costó recuperarse de la separación de Terry. Olvidar a Albert sería prácticamente imposible. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

_- No, Michael. Por favor no insistas. No podría ser tu esposa porque no puedo amarte. _Ella le dio la espalda. Se sentía avergonzada y triste.

_- Pero eso no importa. Yo sí te amo y puedo amarte por los dos._ La tomó por los hombros y lo hizo que lo mirara de frente. _Y no necesitas amarme para casarte conmigo. Cuántas parejas están juntas por otras razones incluidas el dinero, el estatus social o el compromiso moral. _Como sucedió con Terry, pensó Candy._ Así que eso no es pretexto -_remató él_._

_- Pero... _

_- Shh... _La calló con un dedo sobre su boca. _No me respondas ahora, Candy. Sólo piénsalo. Yo te estaré esperando. Te esperaré el tiempo que necesites. Ahora debo irme, estaré fuera un mes y regresaré para la fiesta anual de recaudación de la Cruz Roja. Nos vemos entonces, preciosa. _Y despidiéndose con un suave beso en sus labios la dejó.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

**_._**

**_De vuelta al presente..._**

Candy reaccionó y volvió al presente cuando escuchó el rechinar de unas ruedas sobre el pavimento. Albert llegó justo a la hora convenida. Vestía de forma casual y cómoda, lo que le daba un aire aún más atractivo del que poseía. Había estacionado el auto al frente del hospital. Venía cruzando la calle, pero estaba tan embelesado que casi lo atropellan. Ella se asustó al verlo y brevemente recordó el accidente que tuvo cuando vivían juntos y ella acababa de regresar con el corazón destrozado de Nueva York. ¿Qué acaso este hombre nunca cambiaría? ¿Cuándo aprendería a tener cuidado? ¿Y a ella la llamaban atolondrada? Él era un reconocido hombre de negocios, ecuánime y centrado según lo catalogaba la prensa mundial; sin embargo, cuando de ella se trataba seguía corriendo a su encuentro como un chiquillo.

_- Sr. Andrew, debería tener más cuidado cuando cruza. _Había decidido seguir manteniendo distancia con él, pero su voz notaba preocupación.

_- Sí, tiene razón, venía distraído. Perdón si la asusté, pero debe saber que me desconcentré con justa razón. Se ve usted muy linda hoy día Srita. Stevens. Mmm... _meditó por un momento y la observó detenidamente. Traía puesto un vestido primaveral en tono claro que resaltaba sus facciones._ No perdón, linda es poco, está usted preciosa. S_i ella quería seguir jugando, él también podía, pero no la dejaría en paz.

- _Está bien. _Respondió un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas teñidas de rosado. Entonces cambió el tema. _ Vamos. ¿A dónde le gustaría ir? Me refiero, ¿qué quiere visitar primero?, ¿un parque?, ¿un museo? _Ella seguiría fingiendo. Era su mejor forma para protegerse.

_- Usted debe saber que conozco bien la ciudad, así que qué le parece si yo decido los lugares y los tiempos. Además que tenemos auto. No nos será difícil movilizarnos. Por cierto, le agradezco infinitamente que se haya tomado el día de hoy para estar conmigo._

_- Bueno, pues no tiene porque. Es mi trabajo y así me lo han solicitado la autoridad máxima del hospital._

_- Pudo haberse negado _- comentó sonriendo._ Pero eso no importa. ¿Vamos?_ Le ofreció el brazo y la condujo hacia el auto.

- _Está bien._ ¿Cómo negarse con alguien tan encantador? Además ya estaba en eso. Lo mejor era que el tiempo pasase pronto y tratar de disfrutar lo más posible sin sentirse incómoda.

Cuando Albert abrió la puerta, sobre el asiento se tendía un enorme ramo de flores silvestres de distintos colores envueltos en celofán y con un gran moño blanco. Además había una caja de exquisitos bombones.

_- Lo siento. Los traje para usted. Espero que no le moleste, Srita. Stevens. _¿Molestarle? Este Albert que tenía enfrente era aún más galán y considerado de lo que recordaba. Y los chocolates que le habían comprado eran sus favoritos. La conocía muy bien a pesar del paso del tiempo.

-_ Muchas gracias._ Fue su única respuesta antes de que él hiciera partir el auto y se encaminara a su destino.

El lugar elegido no podía ser otro que el Blue River Zoo. Candy reconoció el trayecto estando a unas cuadras de la entrada. Nunca había vuelto a ese lugar a pesar del tiempo que había estado viviendo en Londres. Le traía muchos recuerdos que no quería rememorar. Todos gratos, pero inevitablemente la llevaban a pensar en él. Albert le ayudó a descender y le ofreció su brazo para comenzar a caminar. Todo seguía igual a como estaba impreso en su memoria. Las jaulas y las áreas verdes estaban dispuestas de la misma forma. Incluso el caballero que habitualmente vendía globos se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar, sólo que ahora sus canas eran más notorias. Ella suspiró profundamente, lo que no pasó por él desapercibido.

_- Le sucede algo señorita._

_- No, nada. Estoy bien. Prosigamos. _

Siguieron caminado por breves momentos. De pronto estuvieron frente a la cabaña que él ocupaba cuando trabajaba como voluntario. Ella se detuvo y no pudo evitar recordar cuando escapaba del colegio y corría a su encuentro. Entonces sólo eran amigos, pero a ella le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él. Y ya entonces le parecía un hombre muy atractivo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

_- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Albert?_ La formalidad y el disimulo quedaron de lado instantáneamente.

_- Precisamente porque quería que recordáramos, Candy. _

Ella comenzó a llorar. Era como si de repente todo el pasado que había decidido olvidar y encerrar en un baúl saliera a la superficie. Todas las emociones contenidas se desbordaron finalmente. El agua estancada de sus sentimientos que tan cuidadosamente se había encargado de confinar como en una presa se desató súbitamente en un torrente que escapó por sus ojos.

Ante su llanto espontáneo, él sólo supo hacer lo que su conciencia siempre le dictaba. La abrazó fuertemente para darle seguridad. Y como siempre, en sus brazos ella encontró consuelo y calma.

Pasaron varios minutos así antes que él se atreviera a hablar.

_- Como en los viejos tiempos._ Le dijo él casi en un suspiro.

_- Cierto, como en los viejos tiempos. _Respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando él era sólo un vagabundo amnésico y ella una noble enfermera con el corazón roto. Cuando compartían el día a día en el único y verdadero hogar que ambos habían conocido. Cuando no necesitaban de nada más que la presencia mutua para sentirse completos. Cuando eran amigos y compartían sus tristezas y alegrías. Cuando se prodigaban cuidados cariñosos y miradas tiernas. Cuando, desde entonces, su corazón se iba tejiendo al unísono.

- _Lo siento_, dijo ella al notar que había manchado accidentalmente su camisa con el llanto.

- _No tienes de que disculparte. Sabes que no me importa y además no es la primera vez, ¿cierto?_ le dijo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

- _Cierto. Supongo que es parte de "como en los viejos tiempos"_. En respuesta él la abrazó aún con mayor fuerza.

Aún cuando disfrutaba tenerla en sus brazos, Albert estaba consciente que debían seguir y romper con la tristeza que los embargaba. Sólo de algo estaba seguro, antes que le preguntara los motivos que tuvo para dejarlo trataría de recuperar su confianza, aquella que tenían cuando eran amigos y confidentes. Esta vez él sería paciente.

- _¿Que dices si vamos a almorzar? ¿Tienes hambre?_

- _Pues sí_, dijo ella dudando. _Un poco._

- _¿Un poco? Vamos Candy, nunca te has negado a una buena comida._

- _Oye_, dijo ella golpeándolo un poco en el antebrazo. _No soy tan glotona. Además ya soy una señorita y sé moderar mi apetito._

_- Bueno, si tu lo dices. Mmm... aunque yo recuerdo que siempre tenías hambre. _Él le guiño el ojo y ella en respuesta ella sólo sacó la lengua.

Ambos se encaminaron nuevamente al auto. Lo primero que preguntó Candy en el trayecto fue por sus amigos, así que Albert se encargó de hacerle un pequeño resumen de la vida de Archie y Annie, sus hijos, y de Patty con quien seguían en comunicación con ellos. También le informó sobre la muerte de la tía abuela y del Dr. Martín. Le contó sobre el Hogar, las hermanas y los niños. Entonces se sintió apenada. ¡Cuánto los extrañaba! Se sentía muy ingrata por mantenerse alejada. Ella también había cometido muchos errores, los que ahora, sin poder, traba de olvidar.

Albert la llevó a almorzar al hipódromo. Según le explicó ahí servían las mejores comidas de la ciudad aunque pocos conocían ese detalle, porque quienes iban se concentraban sólo en las carreras y apuestas. Esperaba tan sólo que el servicio siguiera siendo el mismo que cuando él lo frecuentaba. Estando en el lugar, ella no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo visitó en compañía del Sr. Britter.

_- Así que como la tía abuela no quiso verme el Sr. Britter me trajo aquí._

_- Sí lo recuerdo. Yo mismo le pedí a él que fuera por ti._ Confirmó Albert con seguridad y en tono protector.

_- ¿Tú le pediste que me acompañara ese domingo?_

_- Sí. Claro. Bueno, no directamente yo, envié a George. Siempre, aunque tú no lo supieras, estaba al pendiente de ti. _Lo dijo con tanto amor en su voz, la confirmaba con su mirada de devoción.

Ella quedó sin palabras. Ese hombre que tenía al frente y de quien había huido era quien siempre la había rescatado y había estado a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla.

_- ¿Te acuerdas cuando los chicos te invitaron la primera vez a Lakewood y tu quedaste encerrada en el tercer piso?_

_- Claro. Pasé un tremendo susto. Niel y Eliza me engañaron y me dejaron encerrada. _

_- Eso imaginé cuando escuché que gritabas pidiendo ayuda. Abrí la puerta pero cuando me viste te desmayaste. Iba a cargarte cuando escuché a Anthony llamarte. _

_- ¿En serio? Preguntó con sorpresa._

_- En serio. Como nunca lo mencionaste, creo que no te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Y yo no pensé importante contártelo antes._

_- Es verdad, sólo recuerdo haber visto una sombra. Pensé que era un fantasma porque los chicos me habían hablado de una aparición que ocurría a media noche, un espíritu que merodeaba el tercer piso. Entonces no vi tu rostro, sólo la capa que llevabas y un sombrero de copas. _

_- Sí, venía llegando de viaje y no sabía que la tía Elroy había organizado una fiesta. Recuerda que en ese tiempo se suponía que nadie debería verme. Tuve que recluirme en una habitación del tercer piso._

_- ¿Entonces tú eras el fantasma? Vaya susto que me pegué. _

_- Igual que cuando te rescaté de la cascada. Cuando me viste te desmayaste dos veces. Parece que tengo ese efecto en ti - _rió Albert, pero sus palabras tenían una doble intención.

_- Lo siento -_ dijo ella un poco avergonzada_. Pero no te rías. En verdad me asusté, pensé que eras un oso o un pirata. Estaba muy aturdida por el accidente._

_- Sí, así me llamaste. Sr. Pirata. jajajaja_

_- Y tú me llamaste Princesa Candy - _respondió esta vez con nostalgia en su voz.

Al verla entristecerse, Albert decidió continuar hablándole para distraerla.

_- También me parece que te asusté cuando te rescaté del Sr. García que te llevaba a México. Ahí tuve que usar un disfraz para que no me reconocieras. Me asusté mucho al pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarte y él tratara de propasarse contigo, por eso cuando vi tu mensaje en la botella y me lo confirmó George, no dudé en ir por ti inmediatamente. ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté en Lakewood cuando descubriste mi identidad?_

_- Claro que me acuerdo. Esa vez estuve aterrada. No sabía qué sería de mi de ahí en adelante. No me daba miedo ir a México, pero sí no saber bajo la tutela de quien estaría, más estando lejos del Hogar de Pony. _Candy lo observó en silencio y luego añadió_- y pues el disfraz funcionó porque no te reconocí. Quizá si me hubieses dirigido la palabra. Como no me hablaste, eso me asustó aún más. Pensé que eras un secuestrador - _dijo usando un tono fingido de indignación.

_- Jajajaja. Perdón, no te molestes. Pero no tenía otra forma de hacerlo y pronto te llevé con George._

_- Sí, cuando lo vi me tranquilizó._ Respondió segura.

_- De verdad, Candy _- dijo él cambiando el tono distendido y alegre a uno más reflexivo y nostálgico. _Siempre, desde que nos conocimos en la Colina de Pony he estado al pendiente tuyo. Cuando regresé de mis estudios en Europa le pedí a George que fuera al Hogar de Pony para ver si seguías ahí o habías sido adoptada. Cuando George me informó que casualmente habías sido llevada a casa de los Leagan para acompañar a Eliza, decidí cuidar de ti y de mis sobrinos a distancia desde la cabaña del bosque. Yo ya estaba decidido a apoyarte de alguna forma, en ese momento no pensé en adoptarte, pero al final cuando supe los maltratos de los que eras víctima, y Anthony, Stear y Archie me lo pidieron, me pareció la mejor decisión. Tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser me conmovieron desde el primer día. Siempre he querido que seas feliz._

_- Gracias. _Fue lo único que ella alcanzó a decir con una media sonrisa avergonzada y enternecida por la declaración de él.

Ese hombre que tenía al lado era maravilloso, siempre la había cuidado. Ineludiblemente, su vida estaba atada a la de él. Siempre estuvo en el momento que más lo necesito. Siempre la cuidó. Y ella le había pagado de la peor forma. Huyendo como una cobarde, sin dar explicación. Se sintió pequeña como si el mundo a su alrededor creciera de forma agigantada y su corazón se estrujó.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

El sol refulgente de la mañana se colaba a través de los ventanales del comedor en la vieja mansión de Chicago. Con tranquilidad una familia entera tomaba un breve desayuno antes de dividirse en sus labores habituales. Desde siempre, Annie y Archie procuraban brindar a sus hijos de un ambiente familiar y relajado que comenzaba con esa pequeña reunión muy temprano por las mañanas.

- _¿Vendrás a almorzar?_ - preguntó ella.

- _No lo creo, mi amor. _Respondió él dejando el jugo del que se estaba sirviendo. _Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina. Tengo varias reuniones programadas y tú sabes, cuando Albert y George no están, se multiplican mis funciones y las tareas pendientes. No quiero, además, postergar cosas porque no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuándo volverán._

- _Tienes razón. ¿Albert te comentó algo al respecto? _Con un poco de dificultad y tratando de no derramar el té, Annie acomodó al pequeño Arthur en su regazo.

- _No, sólo me dijo que hoy la vería._ A pesar del medio mundo de distancia, Archie se sentía preocupado de la realidad con la que se fuera a encontrar su tío. Lo quería mucho, era su mejor amigo y no deseaba que sufriera más.

- _Espero que todo salga bien._

- _Yo también _- confirmó. _Por cierto, hablando del tema, me gustaría que el fin de semana fuéramos de visita al Hogar de Pony._

_- Pero si acabamos de ir hace dos semanas._

_- Sí, pero creo que es importante comunicarles a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María que Candy está bien y que Albert la encontró en Inglaterra._

_- ¿Crees que sea necesario? No sabemos si ella querrá volver y no me gustaría que se ilusionaran._

_- Por supuesto que es necesario, Annie. A ver, dime, ¿qué sentirías si dejaras de ver a Stear o Artie por mucho tiempo sin saber qué les pasó? _Stear que estaba distraído tratando de ensartar los trozos de salchicha en su tenedor prestó oído cuando escuchó su nombre.

_- Pero ellos son pequeños._

_- La edad no importa. Para una madre que no sabe sobre el paradero de su hijo o hija siempre será un alivio recibir cualquier información._

_- Tienes razón - _concedió ella.

_- Así que, por favor, arregla todo para que mañana por la tarde viajemos._

_- ¿Vamos al hogar? _Pregunto el pequeño Stear curioso.

_- Sí_ -contestaron al unísono ambos padres.

_-¡Ehhhhh!. _Gritó con júbilo._ ¡Qué bien! El tío Tom me dijo que la próxima vez me enseñaría a usar el lazo. Y esta es la próxima vez._

_- Ah no, jovencito. Eso es muy peligroso_- señaló la madre_._

_- ¡Pero mamá! Por favor papá, dile que me deje. Dile, dile._

_- Esta bien. Ya veremos allá. _Respondió Archie observando la mirada fulminante de su esposa por lo que añadió -_ pero debes prometer portarte bien y obedecer a mamá en todo._

_- Bueno - _respondió el niño sin mucho entusiasmo_._

_- Me voy, no quiero llegar a la oficina. Nos vemos a la noche._

_- Stear, despídete de papá._

_- Adiós papá. _Archie se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

_- Hasta la noche - _dijo él dirigiéndose a su esposa y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo como habiendo olvidado algo. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. _Espérame en la noche, prometo compensarte por no venir a almorzar_. De forma instantánea, el rubor en ella tiño sus mejillas mientras veía a Archie abandonar la mansión rumbo a su nuevo día laboral.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Después del almuerzo Candy y Albert caminaron por el centro de la ciudad. Las calles no habían cambiado tanto como para no ubicarse, pero si sobre el paisaje urbano se erguían nuevos edificios. Caminaron y caminaron sin darse cuenta que habían llegado justo al lugar donde había ocurrido su reencuentro ya hacía tantísimos años atrás, la noche en que Candy había salido en busca de medicamentos para Terry y Albert creyó reconocerla a las afueras de un bar. Ambos se detuvieron por un rato reconociendo el sitio. Instintivamente, Albert tomó a Candy por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

- _Albert. Jajaja._ No podía parar de reír y su risa se ahogaba al tratar de hablar. _Bájame. Bájame, ya. Jajaja. Para, por favor, para. Ya no soy una niña._

_- Sí lo eres -_ dijo él bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse._ Siempre has sido y siempre serás mi pequeña. Mi pequeña Candy._

_- ..._

_- Te he extrañado demasiado. ¿Lo sabes?_

_- Si, lo sé, _dijo ella en un hilo de voz y con la cabeza agachada._ Tanto como yo a ti._

Lentamente el fue acercándose más a ella. Cuando él levantó su rostro y ella notó su proximidad, su nerviosismo creció. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de forma desmedida. Tenía que hacer algo pronto para detenerlo.

_- No, Albert, por favor. No. _El rosto de Candy mostraba espanto y algo de urgencia. Sin muchas ganas él optó por separarse.

_- Está bien, princesa. Perdóname. Será como tu digas. ¿Amigos entonces?_

_- Sí, amigos... Por favor, quiero volver a mi departamento. Ya es tarde. _Lo dijo ansiosa, nerviosa y algo confundida.

_- Bueno, vamos._

El trayecto de retorno al área del hospital fue en absoluto silencio. El departamento de Candy se encontraba sólo a unas cuantas calles. Él la despidió en la puerta antes de volverse a su hotel.

_- Por favor perdóname, Candy. Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte. Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. _No quería echar a perder los pocos avances que había logrado durante el día.

_- Sí, perdóname a mí también. Hay cosas que tú no sabes. Pero no es el momento. No me siento cómoda para conversarlo ahora. Lo haremos después, ¿sí?_

_- Está bien. Esperaré._

_- Gracias._

_- _Entonces él recordó algo. _Sabes, mañana es la gala de la Cruz Roja. No tengo con quien ir. George estará en Francia unos días. Quizá puedas acompañarme._

_- Yo también estoy invitada. Así que nos veremos allá. _ No era la respuesta que él esperaba. Quería ir con ella como pareja. Pero al menos la vería nuevamente.

_- Está bien. Que tengas buenas noches, princesa._ Besó brevemente su mano y salió de ahí con un nudo atorado en la garganta.

- _Que tengas buenas noches tú también..._ Candy suspiró cerrando tras de sí la puerta. _Mi príncipe_, dijo en un hilo de voz sólo para ella.

La respuesta a la mayor interrogante de él era obvia, aunque ella no lo hubiera admitido aún. No. Ella tampoco lo había podido olvidar. ¿Cómo? Si él era su sol, su mundo, su todo. Su primer amor, la ilusión que la mantuvo firme frente a la adversidad que enfrentó los primeros años de su vida. Había sido siempre el hombre más importante, su guardián y su amor eterno. Habían imaginado su futuro juntos. Y por supuesto ella lo seguía amando muy a su pesar y aunque había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarlo. Porque ella no tenía derecho a amarlo. Estaba consciente de ello. Lo suyo era imposible. Prohibido e imposible. Y ella debía recordar eso todos los días de su vida para no cometer más equivocaciones. Ella ya no era la misma, como tampoco lo sería su actuar.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir la historia. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estoy fuera de casa y todo se complica.

Especialmente quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado sus comentarios: Amy Ri-So, Just Raquel, Mushita, Smilefan, apt, kararely, lara here, litzie171209, sayuri1707, PCR, Gala, Tatita Andrew, Paolau2, faty, Angelis, Enaka T, Jenny, Gatita Andrew, Zafiro, Laila, Lila, Verito, Azul Andry, Mayra Exitosa, ccc, M Solis, Maggy, RVM85, Margarita, Claudia, Nandumbu, Blackcat2010. Espero que no me haya faltado ninguna. Uff, son muchas. Nunca lo imaginé. De verdad muchas gracias.

A quienes se están anticipando por descubrir lo que le pasó a Candy, temo decirles que no puedo darles respuestas. Pero en el próximo capítulo ya lo descubriremos. Es una promesa. Mientras tanto, si quieren, pueden seguir tratando de adivinar. Quizá si sus teorías son mejores que lo que había pensado, pues podemos darle un giro a la historia. Algo así como escribe tu propia aventura. Jajajaja. Eso sí, tendrían que enviar sus propuestas antes de que publique el próximo capítulo para poder estudiarlas.

Espero que la expectación no termine por desilusionarlas cuando descubran el secreto.

También quiero anticiparles que no podré actualizar pronto el próximo capítulo. De todas formas haré un esfuerzo. Pero lejos de casa y de la rutina me cuesta un poco más.

Como siempre, todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Candy y Albert se han reencontrado en Londres. A sugerencia del director el hospital donde ella trabaja, recorren la ciudad y logran un pequeño acercamiento. Albert espera que durante la cena de gala de la Cruz Roja, a la que ambos han sido invitados, puedan profundizar en los motivos que ella tuvo para alejarse.

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

El sábado por la noche el Club Naval y Militar se vestía de gala para recibir a los más de 1000 invitados a la cena anual de recaudación de la Cruz Roja. Los candiles brillantes y la detallada recepción eran prueba de la exhaustiva organización detrás del evento. Manteles blancos y arreglos florales de rosas rojas adornaban con precisión cada mesa. El capítulo británico de la Cruz Roja había sido fundado en 1870 y, desde el término de la Primera Guerra Mundial, el Comité de Damas organizaba eventos para recaudar fondos. Este año en particular se celebraría la contribución de las primeras mujeres al trabajo de la Cruz Roja, entre ellas Florence Nightingale y la Princesa Helena, hija de la Reina Victoria.

Afuera llovía de forma incesante, como solía suceder en primavera, pero dentro del salón había una atmósfera acogedora. Los personajes más destacados de la sociedad londinense e invitados especiales se encontraban presentes. Hombres de negocios, damas de la alta sociedad y autoridades médicas compartían este especial espacio de entretención y compañía. Las mujeres lucían las últimas tendencias de la alta costura parisina. Las noticias más recientes y los chismes de la élite política y económica del país eran los principales tópicos de conversación, aunque todos los asistentes aparentaban estar ahí con un fin altruista. Todos, excepto un extremadamente atractivo rubio foráneo que inusualmente había llegado temprano porque esperaba ver al objeto de su afecto.

William Albert Andrew, impecablemente vestido con un smoking negro de fino corte inglés con corbata de moño y faja a juego, se encontraba en la orilla del salón conversando con algunos inversionistas cuando la vio llegar. Era una aparición. Ni en sus más atrevidos sueños la había visto tan espléndida. Candy lucía un sencillo pero delicado vestido rojo fuego de lentejuela y sin manga que se ceñía con elegancia a su esbelta figura. Una abertura lateral del vestido y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo tono la hacían lucir aún más atractiva. Sus labios, ligeramente teñidos, brillaban con la luz de los candiles. Combinaba perfectamente con unos aretes y gargantilla con pequeños rubíes que él reconoció entre las joyas que le había regalado de la colección de Rosemary. Se sintió feliz al verla. Finalmente, Candy había decidido olvidarse de esa fea peluca castaña tras la que intentaba ocultar su identidad y lucía su hermoso cabello rubio recogido en un elegante moño con peinetas de carey dejando su níveo cuello descubierto y algunos rizos libres. Era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de captar las miradas curiosas de los presentes. La observó sin reparo. Esa mujer era suya y de nadie más. El destino la había vuelto a poner en su camino y él la reclamaría para sí. Ya era su princesa, y ahora, lo único que él anhelaba era convertirla en su reina.

Pero la princesa y pronto reina no venía sola. Cuando la vio detenidamente pudo alcanzar a distinguir cuando su brazo se tomaba de aquel de un elegante caballero vestido de gala militar. ¿Quién era él? No recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes. ¿Y por qué venía su Candy con ese hombre? ¿Sería por eso que ella había rehuido su petición de ser su pareja para este evento? ¿Qué relación tenían? ¿Sería ese el motivo del por qué era tan esquiva? Conocido, amigo, novio. No importaba la relación; la sola idea de que alguien ocupara su lugar lo perturbaba. No le gustó en absoluto la escena que vio. Ella sonreía discretamente ante algún comentario que él le hizo al oído, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Pudo notar que ella se sentía nerviosa y los colores se le subían al rostro. Él no era un hombre celoso, pero ya la había perdido en el pasado, y esta vez se aseguraría que no volviera a pasar. Averiguaría pronto quien era ese tipo que era capaz de poner a su princesa así. La mente de Albert ya elucubraba planes y estrategias para robarse la atención de Candy esa noche cuando fue interrumpido por una voz.

Su exhaustivo escrutinio y su metódica planificación no pudo continuar cuando el Dr. Chesnut se acercó a saludarlo. El médico había estado observando los últimos minutos al elegante hombre de negocios mirar como embobado a Ms. Stevens. Corroboró lo que ya hace unos días había intuido. Definitivamente, entre esos dos había atracción, una muy poderosa. Y algo le decía que no era reciente. Cuando se aproximó, vio como el Sr. Andrew miraba a la enfermera intensamente, con algo de descaro y, por supuesto, sin discreción alguna. Pero la mirada del empresario delataba más que una simple atracción física. En sus ojos podía ver cariño, añoranza, un dejo de tristeza y, quizá, algo de amor. Se sorprendió ante su propio juicio porque pensó que quizá su intuición estaba fallando y lo estaba llevando muy lejos a imaginar algo que no era. Decidió dejar de lado sus elucubraciones y mejor abordarlo apropiadamente.

_- Sr. Andrew. ¿Cómo está? Qué gusto que haya podido atender nuestra invitación. ¿Cómo lo ha tratado Londres?_ Albert no tuvo otro remedio que iniciar una conversación con el doctor y dejar de mirar lo que Candy y su acompañante hacían.

_- Muy bien, gracias. Nuestra estancia ha sido muy grata y afortunadamente hemos logrado concretar muy buenas ofertas de negocios. Mi asesor viajó ayer a Francia para continuar con la agenda y ahora yo estoy en condiciones de dedicarme de forma exclusiva al proyecto esta semana que inicia._

_- Perfecto. Me alegro mucho. Será muy importante contar con su presencia y experiencia en el proceso. Le agradezco que personalmente quiera asesorarnos en la obra._ Pero esta noche no era para hablar de negocios, era más bien de entretenimiento, pensó Chesnut, así que decidió dar un giro a la conversación._ ¿Y cómo le fue en su recorrido por Londres? Ms. Stevens es un amor, ¿cierto? Es muy dedicada, sociable y preocupada por ayudar al prójimo. No tengo duda que harán un gran equipo juntos al frente del proyecto. Ella es muy profesional. _

Albert no necesitaba que alguien detallara los atributos de Candy. Claro que él los conocía, mejor que ninguno, creía él. No requería que el jefe de su princesa se los recordara. Su carácter amable y desinteresado es lo que lo había hecho una y otra vez enamorarse de ella. Fue su preocupación y sus deseos de compensarlo por la vez que él la había salvado en la cascada que ella decidió ayudarlo cuando él no era nadie, solo un extraño sin memoria al que otro doctor, parecido al que ahora tenía al frente, lo había prácticamente expulsado del hospital por considerarlo un espía subversivo y un hombre sin clase que creía no tendría con que pagar la cuenta médica. Si no hubiera sido precisamente por esa calidez del temperamento de su pequeña quizá él no se habría recuperado nunca de la amnesia, estaría vagando perdido en alguna parte de Estados Unidos y la familia Andrew, a la deriva. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ella era noble. Ella era especial. Ella era única. Especial y únicamente para él.

_- Sí. La pasé muy bien. Fue un excelente guía. Y tiene razón, doctor, ella es muy especial y será un placer poder trabajar con ella. _¿A dónde quería llegar este doctor con su interrogatorio?

- _Le pedí precisamente a ella que lo acompañara ayer para que pudieran comenzar a relacionarse. _La afirmación tenía una doble intención: recibir comentarios sobre cómo lo habían pasado y tratar de averiguar si ellos ya se conocían de antemano, como eran sus sospechas.

- _Doctor, debo ser sincero con usted - _dijo tras meditarlo unos segundos_._ Albert se percató que no tenía caso mentir y su intuición le hacía pensar que el hombre que tenía al frente no tenía malas intenciones. Quizá incluso eso podría jugar a su favor. Además, él se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a ocultar sus sentimientos. Que el mundo entero lo supiera, lo mismo daba. William Albert Andrew estaba locamente enamorado de la niña que conoció años atrás en una colina, de la jovencita a quien tuvo el privilegio de adoptar y de la hermosa mujer en la que se convirtió con el paso de los años. Él la había amado en cada etapa de su vida y no se avergonzaba de eso, pensaran lo que pensaran. Decidido continuó -_Usted debe saber que yo conozco a la señorita desde hace tiempo. _

- _Oh. Entiendo - _dijo el doctor sorprendido de su sinceridad. _Pero para ser honesto con usted, eso ya me lo había imaginado. _A Chesnut le agradó que el joven empresario, a quien tenía sólo días de conocer, fuera transparente. Y sinceridad con sinceridad se debía pagar. _Ms. Stevens no suele ser muy esquiva con otras personas. Y ese día en particular la noté algo nerviosa también. Me imagino que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse ya que ella tiene varios años de residir en Londres._

_- Cierto. Cinco años, para ser exactos. _Llevaba una cuenta precisa. _Nunca imaginé encontrarla acá, menos trabajando en el hospital donde ya habíamos comenzado negociaciones. Cuando pensamos en invertir en Europa jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder. Fue una gran coincidencia. _

_- O el destino - _añadió el médico con tono reflexivo. Un breve silencio de introspección siguió la declaración. Albert no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era o no el destino. Siempre pensó que cada uno forjaba el suyo a partir de las decisiones que tomaba. Pero en esta última semana y recordando su historia de amor pasada pensaba que muy probablemente aquello que se decía de ellos sobre los hilos invisibles era cierto. Anhelaba que así fuera y que esta vez el destino los uniera de forma definitiva.

Este psiquiatra que tenía en frente le empezaba a caer bien. No sólo le parecía sincero, se notaba que tenía cierta preocupación por Candy. Además, tenía la misma capacidad de leer a las personas que George. Era un gran atributo que sólo algunos muy observadores y buenos consejeros solían tener. Extrañamente, sentía en este hombre confianza. Le recordaba tanto al Dr. Martin.

- _Bueno, que le parece si otro día me cuenta su historia y ahora viene conmigo para presentarle a unos colegas._ Ya no tenía caso seguir interrogándolo. El Dr. Chesnut había obtenido lo que quería saber. Y Andrew se había comportado más generoso con la información de lo que esperaba. Indagar más hubiese sido morbo. Se ganaría su confianza poco a poco.

La siguiente media hora Albert no tuvo más remedio que ser condescendiente con el Dr. Chesnut y saludar a todos aquellos médicos que se presentaban. Uno a uno comentaban distintos avances del conocimiento científico y de la ciencia médica. Aunque Albert no tuvo problema alguno en entablar con ellos conversación y seguir la argumentación, llegó un momento en que comenzó a aburrirse, no porque no dominara los tópico, él siempre era un hombre bien informado, pero hacían años que no asistía a eventos como este. En casa prefería enviar a Archie y Annie en su representación y cuando estaba de viaje era George quien se hacía cargo, bajo pretexto que él se encontraba siempre muy ocupado o cansado. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba la vida social, no desde que ella desapareció, simplemente porque no le encontraba gracia.

De un momento a otro el ambiente en el pequeño círculo de conversación cambió. Candy y su acompañante se acercaron a saludar a los presentes y fueron presentados formalmente.

- _Sr. Andrew. Tengo el agrado de presentarle al Coronel Michael Campbell. Es francés, de padre inglés y madre americana. Interesante genealogía, ¿no lo cree? Además es miembro permanente del consejo consultivo externo de nuestro hospital. Afortunadamente pudo atender nuestra invitación porque siempre se encuentra muy ocupado entre sus múltiples responsabilidades que demandan su presencia entre París y Londres. _Chesnut observó una mirada fría entre ambos hombres, pero prosiguió. _A Ms. Stevens no tengo necesidad de presentársela, pues ya la conocía._

_- Mucho gusto. William Albert Andrew. _

_- Sr. Andrew, es un honor. _Michael extendió su brazo para saludarlo por formalidad sin mucho agrado, aunque lo siguiente no lo esperaba.

_- Hola Candy - _saludó Albert con sonrisa seductora_._

_- Hola Albert_ - respondió ella con cierta complicidad.

Michael intentó disimular con cordialidad a pesar de la sorpresa que le produjo ese extraño saludo. Pero las dudas lo agolpaban. ¿Quién sería ese tipo? Aparentemente por su acento era americano también. ¿Y por qué se atrevía a hablarle a su Candy con tanta familiaridad? ¿Y cómo es que sabía su verdadero nombre? Sólo él la llamaba así cuando estaban solos, porque sólo él se sentía con legitimidad. Sólo él la había reconocido en Londres y la había ayudado cuando ella decidió cambiar su identidad. Nadie más que él tenía derecho. No admitiría competencia alguna. Pero algo le llamó aún más la atención ¿Por qué ella se dirigía a él por su nombre de pila, y además por su segundo nombre? Eso era muy inusual. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? ¿Qué relación había entre ellos? Lo observó detenidamente y de arriba a abajo sin ninguna censura. Entonces, como en un chispazo, algo le hizo sentido en su mente. Andrew. Ese apellido. Habían sido los Andrew la familia adoptiva de Candy. Los familiares de Eliza y Niel, sus amigos. Alguna relación cercana debieron haber tenido ambos.

El saludo produjo un momento de tensión que el Dr. Chesnut trató de romper llamando la atención con un carraspeo.

_- El Sr. Andrew es presidente del Banco de Chicago y jefe de la prestigiosa familia Andrew, parte de la selecta élite americana. Está en Londres por negocios y ha sido muy amable en apoyar nuestro proyecto de pediatría._

_- Sí, entiendo. Conozco a la familia Andrew y usted seguramente debe conocer a la mía - respondió _con un tono que denotó cierta altivez. _Mi madre, Leslie Hamilton, fue muy amiga de Sarah Leagan. Y por un tiempo tuve cierta relación con sus hijos Eliza y Niel._

_- Sarah es mi prima. Ella reside desde hace muchos años en Florida junto a su esposo, Raymond._

_- ¿Y Niel y Eliza, cómo están ellos? Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo._ Preguntó Michael.

_- Niel se casó hace poco y colabora en los negocios de su padre. Es su brazo derecho. Eliza lamentablemente falleció hace algunos años._

_- ¡Oh! Qué pena. _Intervino Candy. _¿Cómo falleció siendo tan joven? _

_- Descubrió a su marido en una situación inapropiada y en la discusión cayó por las escaleras. Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y estuvo en coma por algunas semanas. Murió días después. Los médicos dijeron que fue preferible porque creían que de recuperarse quedaría muy mal para el resto de su vida. Su mamá fue quien más sufrió la pérdida. _

- _Ah, lo imagino y lo siento mucho -_ dijo honestamente Candy. Albert no pudo evitar verla con mucha ternura. Ella que había sufrido en manos de sus caprichosos sobrinos todavía después de tanto tiempo tenía la capacidad de sentir compasión por ellos. Para él, sólo un corazón como el suyo era capaz de semejante bondad y desplegar esa clase de perdón.

_- Muy triste, una mujer tan joven. _Interrumpió Michael, a quien no le agradó en lo absoluto la forma en que su interlocutor miraba a su acompañante.

Justo en ese instante, el anfitrión del evento indicó a los asistentes que la hora de la cena había llegado por lo que la conversión finalizó y cada quien se dispuso a sentarse en el lugar asignado. Lamentablemente Albert y el Dr. Chesnut ocuparon una mesa lejos de Candy y Michael.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Del otro lado del Atlántico, en el rancho Stevens, Tom guardaba las últimas facturas que había revisado esa mañana, los cheques pendientes por cobrar y las ganancias de la semana. Las finanzas de la pequeña empresa familiar no podían estar mejor. Los años dorados de la década de los años 20 los habían acompañado y él había sabido capitalizar bien el crecimiento de ciudades como Chicago. La rápida industrialización y el desarrollo urbano demandaban gran cantidad de productos agrícolas. La economía norteamericana navegaba viento en popa y negocios pequeños como el de los Stevens se veían favorecidos con créditos bancarios debido a las positivas proyecciones que se auguraban.

Desde que tomó las riendas del negocio, Tom obtuvo mayores rendimientos tras pequeñas mejoras financiadas a crédito. Todo sin necesidad de involucrarse en industrias prohibidas o negocios inapropiados. Su padre no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Había sido una gran decisión adoptarlo y enseñarle paso a paso para que pudiera tomar las riendas del rancho. Tom tenía un carácter noble pero aguerrido a la vez; las características de un buen líder. Pero el mayor orgullo de su padre radicaba precisamente en que él era su hijo. No sólo había crecido aprendiendo de él sus capacidades de administración, también absorbió en el proceso su esencia humana. Como padre e hijo eran un equipo insuperable.

Tom sonrió ante ese último pensamiento. Entonces vio el pequeño sobre que contenía el telegrama que le enviara Candy a principios de esa semana. Su hermana. Su mejor amiga. La extrañaba tanto. Cómo hubiera querido que ella estuviera cerca para celebrar sus triunfos, pero la había apoyado incondicionalmente en su decisión de emigrar a Londres. Entendía perfectamente las razones que la obligaron a tomar esa opción. Para él tampoco había otro camino. Fue él quien logró conseguirle una identidad y un pasaporte falsos. Siempre había tratado de llevar su vida con integridad, pero la felicidad de Candy era primero. Ahora temía por ella. No quería verla sufrir nuevamente.

En el breve telegrama, Candy le informaba que Albert la había descubierto en Londres. Tom no escatimó en gastos para poder llamarla en cuanto recibió la noticia. Vía telefónica, ella profundizó el relato. Le contó sobre el inesperado encuentro en el parque y la posterior reunión en el hospital. Candy también aprovechó la llamada para contarle de la propuesta matrimonial de Michael a la que tenía que dar respuesta. La notó triste, asustada y muy nerviosa. Tom no sentía que podía quedarse inmune ante lo que ella estaba experimentando ahora. Necesitaba apoyarla. Iría en su ayuda aunque tuviera que cruzar el mundo entero. La quería mucho, muchísimo. En el fondo él sabía que aún la amaba. Se estaba debatiendo entre tomar el primer tren y embarcarse al viejo continente para ir en su ayuda, pero antes debía visitar el Hogar de Pony para avisarles que encontraron a Candy. Sus planes fueron interrumpidos por una voz que llamó su atención.

- _Mi amor, está listo el almuerzo hace como una hora. ¿No piensas venir a comer? Tom - _dijo en forma de reproche-_ deja ya el trabajo. Es sábado. Descansa. _Su esposa se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mentón.

Tom tenía poco menos de un año de casado. Después de ayudar a Candy en su desesperada huida se dio cuenta que ella nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Ella jamás podría verlo más que como hermana, aunque para él siempre existió la posibilidad de entablar otro tipo de relación. Ellos eran tan compatibles. Habían crecido juntos, en las mismas circunstancias de abandono. Los unía la orfandad. Se conocían perfectamente. Y la dulzura y empatía de Candy contrastaban de forma magistral con el carácter recio y firme de él. Pero no sucedió. Ella nunca lo permitió y él se debió conformar con su cariño fraternal.

Después de algunos años de soltería, Tom se dio cuenta que debía seguir avanzando con su vida. Al principio sus éxitos empresariales le trajeron satisfacción y ocuparon su atención de forma completa. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que se sentía solo y necesitaba compañía. Su padre, a su vez, demandaba nietos, una nueva generación en la cual heredar su legado, le dijo. Entonces conoció una chica, Ashley, hija de campesinos y una mujer sencilla acostumbrada al trabajo duro. El enamoramiento no fue instantáneo. Tom tuvo que luchar contra la infatuación que Candy siempre le produjo durante su juventud. Mentalmente tuvo primero que romper el molde de su mujer ideal. Con el tiempo se enamoró de aquella linda chica y le propuso matrimonio. Ahora vivían su primer año juntos y todavía gozaban de la emoción de la luna de miel.

Ashley era una muchacha seria y muy lista, a pesar de la falta de preparación formal. Había sido un gran apoyo para Tom en el último tiempo. Después del matrimonio, su relación comenzó a avanzar a pasos agigantados. Primero se hicieron amigos. Aprendieron a escucharse y a ser escuchados. Ello demandó un mayor esfuerzo de parte de Tom quien nunca estuvo muy acostumbrado a la presencia femenina en su hogar. Pero la tenacidad de Ashley y su inteligencia lograron que poco a poco pudiera filtrarse en el corazón del vaquero. Eran una hermosa pareja, aunque aún les faltaba mucho por crecer y conocerse. Tom siempre fue reservado con sus cosas y, pese a que ella le había dado pie para que él le tuviera confianza, nunca se arriesgo a confesarle sus más íntimos sentimientos ni asuntos relacionados con su pasado. En parte por miedo, en parte por vergüenza. Ahora las circunstancias acelerarían el proceso.

- _Voy, mi cielo _-dijo Tom terminando de acomodar los documentos.

- _Te noto un poco preocupado. _Ella se acercó por detrás de su asiento y lo abrazó. Su madre le había dado buenos consejos sobre cómo apoyar y comprender a su marido. Trataba de aplicar lo aprendido, aunque no entendía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que lo tenía preocupado esa última semana. El podía ser tan hermético como una caja fuerte.

- _Lo estoy, amor. Hay algo que debo contarte. De hecho debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. No sólo me tiene preocupado. Necesito que me ayudes a saber qué debo hacer. Siéntate por favor _- le dijo señalando sus piernas. Ella se limitó a obedecer sintiéndose intrigada por lo que a continuación él le relataría. _Perdóname por no haberte contado antes lo que ahora voy a decirte. Te voy a contar la historia de un amor que nunca pudo ser. Necesito que me digas que piensas, con honestidad. _ Tom la tomó de la mano, respiró profundamente y se embarcó en el cometido de contarle su historia con Candy.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Durante la hora de la cena en la Gala de la Cruz Roja se realizaron diversos anuncios sobre los contribuyentes que ese año habían sostenido financieramente a la institución. Los grandes grupos económicos y los partidos políticos no escapaban de la larga lista. Después de varios discursos que parecieron eternos y finalizada la cena comenzó la música orquestada y el baile. Tras unos minutos en los que Albert vio a Candy bailar alegremente primero con Michael y después el Dr. Chesnut se detuvo a observar la hora en su fino reloj de bolsillo. Casi era media noche y él no había logrado ningún avance. Se dispuso a retirarse del lugar. Definitivamente, no había sido una buena idea venir y ya buscaría la forma de acercarse a Candy para hablar con ella en privado. Nunca imagino que ella tuviera su vida tan armada y parecía que él era una pieza que ya no encajaba en ese rompecabezas. Estaba tenso, triste y algo aburrido.

Caminando por el corredor se topó precisamente con el Dr. Chesnut y Candy que venían de vuelta de la pista.

_- ¿Se retira Sr. Andrew?_

_- Sí, lo siento, doctor. Le agradezco mucho la invitación pero estoy un poco cansado. Nos vemos el lunes para iniciar con el proyecto como habíamos acordado._

_- Pero no puede irse tan rápido. La noche aún es joven y usted también lo es. ¿Por qué no saca a bailar a esta señorita? Le aseguro que es una excelente acompañante -_ señalo Chesnut con una sonrisa sincera y algo de amabilidad.

_- Le agradezco, doctor. Pero no sé si ella quiera._ Chesnut volteó a ver a Anne de forma demandante.

- _Claro que sí,_ respondió ella. Qué remedio, pensó. Le preocupaba que pudiera pasar. Ella venía acompañando a Michael y las miradas que observó entre el médico y el empresario antes de la cena la tenían intranquila.

- _Bien, los dejo. _Y acercándose a Anne y guiñándole el ojo le dijo - _Yo me ocupo de Michael. No te preocupes por nada._ Ella sólo asintió. Este doctor parecía que podía leer la mente.

El Dr. Chesnut le tenía un gran aprecio Anne y sabía que desde hacía tiempo Campbell estaba detrás de ella. Sería una gran pérdida para el hospital si ella lo aceptaba porque significaría que se iría a París. Anne le rememoraba tanto a su nieta fallecida. Tenían cierto parecido físico, pero su carácter era lo que más se asemejaba. Esa chica en poco tiempo no sólo se ganó su afecto sino el de muchos miembros del hospital. Anne definitivamente era especial. Anne o Candice, como era su nombre real, porque de todos sólo él sabía la verdadera historia, o, al menos, la parte que ella le había querido contar. Sabía que ella había huido de su país y de su familia. Sentía compasión al ver a una chica sola, lejos de su patria, esforzándose por salir adelante. Cuando hace unos días habían sostenido la primera reunión con Andrew y la observó nerviosa, no tuvo más que ir a los archivos del personal y encontrar el diploma que la certificaba como enfermera. Su nombre completo era Candice White Andrew. Entonces dedujo que el hombre que tenía al frente era su familiar o la razón por la que había escapado. O quizá ambas. Y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Como quiera que fuera se notaba que ella era una persona humilde de corazón que no debía sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Aunque ella mostraba una cara sonriente ante todos, él como psiquiatra podía detectar en sus ojos un dejo de profunda tristeza. Ella no se merecía entablar una relación sentimental por mero compromiso con alguien como Campbell, más aún siendo tan linda. Pero el militar había sabido ser paciente y constante. Era un buen muchacho, de eso estaba seguro, pero intuía que no haría feliz a su enfermera estrella. Si algo él podía hacer para ayudarla lo haría. Así que los dejó solos y se alejó.

_- De verdad quieres bailar, princesa. Por favor no te sientas comprometida._

_- No, Albert, estoy bien._

- _Vamos entonces._

Se dirigieron a la pista. En lugar de ofrecerle su brazo para caminar, Albert la tomó de la mano y en el trayecto, sin proponérselo y de forma inconciente, entrelazó sus dedos, como siempre había sido su costumbre. Con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado. A pesar del paso del tiempo, para él era natural estar juntos.

Candy no fue inmune a la tierna caricia. Sintió una sensación de calor y bienestar la invadían, una que surgió en la boca de su estómago pero que al caminar se trasladó lentamente a su corazón. Ella también la pasaba bien junto a él, como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado. Sólo con un ligero toque, él era capaz de transportarla a otra dimensión. Lamentablemente el trayecto fue muy corto y la caricia cesó dejándola con sentimiento de vacío y soledad. Lo añoraba tanto.

Al llegar a la pista, Candy pudo notar que los hermosos ojos azules de Albert brillaban con calidez por el reflejo del inmenso candil que se encontraba sobre ellos. Aunque el destello tenía poco que ver con la iluminación del lugar y mucho con un rayo de esperanza que se anidaba en el corazón del hombre. Había perdido la ilusión de compartir con ella esa noche, y ahora la tendría entre sus brazos. Cuánto soñó con este reencuentro. Esperaba poder controlarse y no hacer una locura porque la amaba tanto. La miró embelesado y parecía que con la mirada prolongaba la caricia que hace sólo unos instantes le prodigara con su pulgar. Era tan hermosa. Y él, él se sentía tan nervioso como un colegial.

_- Te confieso que hace mucho no bailo, pequeña. Espero no perder el paso. _Estando en la pista la tomó con su mano libre de la cintura mientras ella hacía lo propio afirmándose de su hombro.

_- No te preocupes. Siempre lo hiciste muy bien y lo que bien se aprende, jamás se olvida. _

_- Eso espero. _

_- Además, piensa que si tropezamos lo haremos los dos juntos. _Candy le guiño el ojo, una de sus habituales formas de expresión. En respuesta, él sólo le sonrió con infinita ternura.

El baile comenzó. Candy tenía razón. Educado en todas las formalidades que un heredero como él suponía conocer, no tuvo problema en moderar sus pasos y deslizarse con delicadeza por la pista de baile. El compás de la melodía que inundaba la atmósfera hacía del momento especial y único. Juntos surcaron todo el lugar mientras en la mente de Candy se cruzaban una y otra vez imágenes parecidas a las que ahora estaba viviendo.

No era la primera vez que bailaban juntos. Lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones anteriores. La primera, curiosamente fue durante la misma fiesta del fallido compromiso con Niel, después que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido y ellos regresaron de los jardines de la mansión. _Debemos de aprovechar el gasto en la orquesta_ había dicho Albert en esa ocasión, lo que a la tía Elroy no le había hecho nada de gracia. Ella se retiró a su habitación pretextando un gran dolor de cabeza dejando a Albert, Archie, Candy y Annie solos. Había sido genial sentirse en los brazos de su príncipe por primera vez, aunque para ese momento sólo eran amigos.

Bailaron también en Lakewood, durante aquel corto tiempo en que fueron secretamente novios. A propuesta de Albert y estando solos en el salón principal, hicieron funcionar un gramófono e imaginaron que se encontraban en una recepción. Fue un momento especial y muy íntimo; un baile que ocasionalmente fue interrumpido por apasionados besos, tiernas caricias y alguna que otra declaración de amor.

Y lo hicieron una tercera vez en la inauguración del hotel de los Leagan en Miami, esa vez frente a los ojos de familiares y amigos. _Para que se acostumbren a vernos juntos porque volviendo anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio_, fueron las palabras de Albert entonces. Aunque al principio se sintió algo nerviosa con las miradas inquisitivas sobre ellos, la seguridad que él le ofreció la hizo sentirse confiada y pasaron una velada inolvidable.

Pero no importaba cuántas veces antes hubiera bailado con él, nunca se cansaría. Era su sueño hecho realidad: bailar con su príncipe, como en un cuento de hadas. Era la misma imagen de sus fantasías infantiles, aquellas que ella tenía cuando, en la soledad y sin conocer su verdadera identidad, lo añoraba. Su sueño, en ese entonces, incluía un carruaje tirado por caballos surcando el cielo estrellado. Él era su sueño, su máxima ilusión.

Un cambio de ritmo demandó acelerar el paso. Giro a giro se fueron acercando a un más y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ambos disfrutaron su travesía por la pista. Agitados, ambos estallaron en risas. Unos sólo minutos bastaron para demostrarse el uno al otro cuan felices eran juntos.

Cuando el vals concluyó, ellos no se despegaron. Por el contrario, cuando dio inicio la siguiente melodía Albert acercó aún más a Candy y continuaron unidos ahora con un ritmo más pausado. Los tonos de la orquesta cambiaron y la luz en la pista disminuyó gradualmente logrando un ambiente más íntimo. La suave cadencia de la música, el abrazo delicado y a la vez firme de Albert, y su aroma a menta y maderas envolvió completamente a Candy, la que simplemente se dejó llevar. Un solo en el violín la transportó a un lugar de ensueño. No quería pensar en ese momento y entonces colocó su rostro sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo más íntimo. Se sentía tan bien con él. Era como estar de vuelta en casa, su hogar.

Se olvidaron del mundo, de Campbell, de Chesnut, y del resto de los asistentes. Se olvidaron dónde estaban y del porqué estaban allí. Se olvidaron del tiempo y del espacio. En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos, como siempre debió haber sido, como nunca debieron separarse. Dos almas gemelas reencontrándose, reconociéndose, amándose.

Amándose. Candy no podía seguir negando que lo amaba con locura. Porque ese era el efecto que él tenía sobre ella. La enloquecía, la atontaba, la confundía y la desorientaba. Se sentía mareada con su cercanía. Cuando estaban juntos todo dejaba de existir. Nada era relevante, todo perdía importancia. Podía abandonarse y perderse por completo. Sin pensar, sin meditar, sin razonar.

Él levantó lentamente su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron causando descargas eléctricas en ambos. La amaba tanto que dolía. Mareado y desorientado, como él también se sentía, quiso aproximarse aún más. La acercó para darle un beso en aquellos labios coloreados de un rojo tan intenso como el atuendo que vestía esa noche; como la fruta más exquisita que estaba a punto de morder y que se acercaba también a él deseando el mismo encuentro.

Ella lo miraba intensamente. Estaba perdida en él.

Sólo un beso, un contacto. Albert observaba seguro que eso era lo único que requería para recuperar a Candy.

El encuentro tan esperado estaba por suceder.

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_._

* * *

_Queridas lectoras:_

_Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Las dejaré en lo más emocionante. Además, sé que prometí que pronto sabríamos por qué escapó. Pero tuve que cortar el capítulo porque quedó inmenso. Hoy estoy subiendo una parte y espero que en un par de días pueda subir la otra restante._

_Estuve fuera de la ciudad, por eso no pude actualizar antes. Pero regresé muy contenta porque pude compartir con mi hermana. Ella se llama Candy, por cierto. Alguna vez he contado la historia, pero es probable que no muchas sepan. Ella se llama así precisamente porque cuando tenía 4 años y ella estaba por nacer mis papás me preguntaron como quería que se llamara mi hermanita. En ese tiempo estaban dando el animé y yo ya era fan. No lo dudé. Y pues mis papás me hicieron caso. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué pensaban al dejarme esa responsabilidad. Pero en fin. A ella no le molesta pese a que siempre tiene que contar porque se llama así cuando la gente le pregunta._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría hacer notar sobre esta historia y es el período en particular cuando se desarrolla. Estuve leyendo un poco y los primeros años de la década de los 20 fueron de mucha prosperidad económica y de un cambio cultural importante en Estados Unidos. Le llamaron los "roaring twenties". Fue una época dorada. Hubo un crecimiento fenomenal y Chicago fue una de las ciudades con mayor desarrollo. Imagino que en ese escenario, gente dedicada al campo, como Tom, debió haber tenido cierto éxito por mayor demanda de sus productos; pero grandes empresarios como Albert habrían multiplicado fácilmente sus fortunas, como indiqué en el primer capítulo. Así que los éxitos empresariales de nuestros personajes están justificados. Lamentablemente, todo lo que sube tiende a bajar y en este caso no fue la excepción. La década dorada tuvo un abrupto cierre con el desplome de la bolsa en octubre de 1929. Pero les recuerdo que esta historia se sitúa en el presente de 1924 y retrocede a 1919 para explicar cómo sucedieron los hechos. Estamos lejos de la crisis y no veremos sus efectos. Aunque sí habrá algunas referencias a CCFS como el caso de la venta de Lakewood._

_Aclarado lo anterior, ahora la respuesta a los comentarios._

_**Verito**: estoy de acuerdo contigo. Siempre hay que hablar con la verdad. De hecho este fic se trata de eso. La sinceridad es sumamente importante desde mi punto de vista. Y los mayores errores en la historia se cometieron por falta de ella._

_**Maggy de Andrew**: muchas gracias. Sí hay terceras personas involucradas, pero no quiero adelantarme. Ya sabremos lo que pasó y quien o quienes estuvieron detrás. Quizá es de quien menos se imagina._

_**Jenny**: Gracias. Me alegro que te gustara. Ya pronto se revelará el secreto._

_**Zafiro Azul 1313**: Ya vamos a saber las razones. Lo que si te prometo es que no abandonaré la historia. Trataré de actualizar más seguido._

_**Gatita Andrew**: ¿Qué si me gusta el drama? Pues sí, lo siento, aunque sólo un poco. La historia es medio dramática considerando la separación. Pero yo diría que es más emotiva que otra cosa. Es que fue pensada con altos y bajos. Van a ser muy felices y muy infelices también. Sufren pero también hay muchos momentos de amor. No sé cómo me salga al final, pero espero que les guste._

_**Lila**: Sí, Archie es medio locochón, como tú le llamas. Eso lo hace más interesante. Pero hay que decir que es el más centrado de toda la historia. Veremos como nunca pierde la cabeza y es el único que tiene la mente más fría para tomar buenas decisiones. _

_**Paolau2**: Albert es tan inteligente y sabio. Pero no te enojes con Candy, ya sabremos sus razones. Hay que tenerle paciencia._

_**Amy**: gracias por tu comprensión. Me alegro además que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y el relato de su historia juntos. Fue una forma de resumirla. Además, son tan bonitos esos encuentros. La verdad es que Misuki nos dejó unas escenas maravillosas. Él siempre estuvo ahí. Cuidándola, amándola. Me gusta en especial cuando la rescata rumbo a México. Cuando vi la serie la primera vez, me pareció sospechoso el muchacho que la lleva a George vestido con lentes y gorro de aviador. Y la verdad nunca lo entendí muy bien hasta que volvía a ver el último capítulo y él menciona algo. Entonces tuve que volver al capítulo del rescate y me di cuenta que también era él. Siempre jugó un papel muy importante en su vida. _

_**Gala**: La separación con Terry fue muy dramática. Pero yo creo que ella no estaba tan enamorada entones. Algo ilusionada, sí, quizá. Pero con Terry nunca tuvo una relación que pasara de cartas. En cambio con Albert si hubo algo más consistente. Hasta vivieron juntos. Imagino que una separación de él debió haber sido todavía más drástica y el efecto más duradero. ¿Quién podría olvidar a alguien como Albert? _

_**Tatita Andrew**: Vaya, qué buenas ideas. Un compromiso forzoso y alguien embarazada, si son hermanos o aparece otra mujer. Bueno, ya lo sabremos. No falta mucho. Pero tu imaginación me ayuda a tener ideas para otros fics._

_**Laila**: Sí, te encuentro toda la razón respecto de Albert. De hecho, quizá esa es una proyección mía porque siempre suelo decirle a mi propio esposo que él es como los buenos vinos chilenos y entre más pasan los años es mejor. Así debieran ser los hombres en mi opinión. Los años deben añadirles experiencia y sabiduría. _

_**Marysha**: me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar más rápido. Igual es difícil. Es mi primer fic, así que todavía me falta experiencia y soltar la pluma._

_**CCC**: creo que en este capítulo debieran aclararse tus dudas respecto del director del hospital. No es malo. Al contrario, juega un papel de celestino. El motivo de la huida de Candy pronto lo sabremos._


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen: **Candy y Albert se encuentran en la cena de gala de recaudación de la Cruz Roja, a la cual ella asiste acompañando a Michael. El Dr. Chesnut compromete a Candy a bailar con Albert y, enfrascados en el momento, se dejan llevar al punto de estar próximos a besarse.

.

**Capítulo VII**

.

La respiración de ambos era pesada y arrítmica. El corazón, acelerado y el pulso, enloquecido. Todos los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más. Aquel beso, anhelado por ambos, estaba por ocurrir. Ella ya no pensaba. Él, tampoco. No quería pensar, ni razonar, ni cuestionar. No quería interrogarla, ni reprocharle. Sólo se estaba dejando llevar. Estaba en otro mundo. Estaba disfrutando de su cercanía, de su calor corporal, de su aroma floral. Era su mayor sueño hecho realidad: estar nuevamente a su lado, tenerla entre sus brazos. Cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto la había soñado y cuánto había llorado por ella en silencio. La amaba tanto y con este beso quería sellar su amor; demostrarle que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían podido hacer mella en sus sentimientos. Lentamente acortó la distancia.

Y entonces, en segundos, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser besada y vio su rostro aproximarse, la cordura entró en ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todas las miradas del salón estaban sobre ellos. Los veían expectantes envueltos en esa atmósfera de complicidad e intimidad. ¿Y lo estaba haciendo frente a todo el mundo? Ese mundo que ahora era lo único que ella conocía y que la habían acogido cuando había decidido huir del hombre del que se abrazaba y estaba a punto de besar. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella la gente del hospital? Era la primera vez que ella era invitada a este tipo de eventos y estaba protagonizando un espectáculo. Cuánto le había costado llegar al lugar que ahora ocupaba. Y aún peor, ¿qué pensaría Chesnut?, ¿y Michael?, ¿qué ella era una interesada cualquiera y que coqueteaba con el empresario que financiaría su proyecto sólo por su dinero? Porque nadie conocía la historia pasada de ellos. Nadie, excepto ellos. Una historia que ella misma terminó abruptamente en la decisión más sensata que en ese momento pensó debía tomar, cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía enfrente era un imposible. Esto no podía seguir así. No, definitivamente no.

Un instante bastó para que Candy rompiera el abrazo y saliera corriendo tras las puertas del salón. Albert tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar perdido en su propia abstracción. No podía creer que cuando finalmente estaba por besarla, ella haya decidido huir. Simplemente se esfumó, como tantas veces había ocurrido en sus pesadillas. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a esta mujer? Lo había traído toda la semana jugando como al gato y al ratón. Todavía no habían tenido esa conversación pendiente, ni ella había revelado los motivos de su escape. Él no había querido presionarla. Esperaba que ella adquiriera confianza y simplemente se lo dijera. De todas formas, las razones a él no le importaban, lo mismo daba. Lo único que quería era recuperar su amor. Cuando al fin volvió en sí, la vio alejarse. Salió inmediatamente detrás de ella intentando darle alcance, pero fue impedido por otras parejas de baile que comenzaban danzar a un ritmo más rápido. Como pudo, se hizo espacio entre la multitud y corrió tras ella.

La gente que los observaba trató de disimular y se volvieron a enfocar en lo suyo. Total, tarde o temprano ellos se enterarían de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos desconocidos. No había chisme que no corriera más veloz que el correo.

Afuera seguía la tormenta, estragos de la inestabilidad climática propia de la época. Candy iba tan sofocada que no se percató de la lluvia. El jardín, aunque iluminado de forma tenue por el reflejo de la luz del salón principal, estaba prácticamente inundado. Candy se hizo consciente de ello sólo cuando al correr los tacones de sus zapatos se enterraron en el césped. Decidida a continuar su camino, se los sacó y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de cristal al fondo del jardín. Ahí pensó que podría obtener un refugio temporal mientras hallaba qué hacer.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

En otro jardín, sin lluvia y a plena luz del día, en la mansión ancestral de Chicago, Annie meditaba momentos antes de que su familia partiera de viaje. Desde el nacimiento de los niños, salir de su hogar se constituía en toda una odisea, no sólo por la cantidad de equipaje adicional que debían llevar, sino porque Annie no salía si no era acompañada de la niñera de Stear, la nodriza de Arthur y su mucama personal, además de los dos choferes que se requerían para transportar a tantos. Archie siempre consideró que era una exageración, pero ella prefería que sobrara ayuda y no que faltara.

Nunca fue una madre ejemplar y ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde las complicaciones que tuvo en el primer parto, y lo ratificó con el segundo. A pesar del paso del tiempo, ella seguía siendo la misma niñita frágil y asustadiza, ahora convertida en mujer y madre. Por eso se protegía a si misma de cometer errores con cuanta ayuda le fuera posible. Sabía que su debilidad de carácter y su falta de experiencia podían ser compensadas teniendo muchos brazos, manos y ojos para cuidar a sus hijos. Los amaba infinitamente, pero sencillamente ella sentía que no había nacido para ser madre. Su predilección nunca fueron los niños. Por el contrario, desde antes de ser adoptada, cuando vivía en el hogar de Pony, siempre rehuyó a tareas que tuviera que ver con cuidar a los más pequeños. Cuán diferente era ella de Candy.

Annie era una excelente esposa. De eso no había duda. Cuidaba minuciosamente de todos los detalles de su hogar y su mayor preocupación era siempre el bienestar de su marido. Es por eso que con paciencia, cariño y mucho amor se había sabido ganar el corazón de Archie. Le prodigaba afecto y buenos consejos. Se ocupaba de su arreglo personal, de su siempre impecable atuendo y de mantener en orden todos los asuntos familiares. Pero el cuidado de Annie iba más allá de ello. Educada con el perfil de una dama, había sabido ser la esposa perfecta del importante empresario en que él se había convertido. Annie entendía perfectamente las responsabilidades de su esposo como segundo al frente del consorcio Andrew. De cierta forma, ella manejaba su agenda personal y, a través de la extensa red de contactos que mantenía con damas de alta sociedad, procuraba con astucia propiciar encuentros que fueran beneficiosos para él y sus empresas. Annie lo sabía bien, ser esposa de un hombre importante no era tarea sencilla, se requería de mucha precisión en los detalles y de gran astucia. En eso se parecía a su suegra. Jamás abandonaría a su marido así tuviera que cruzar el mundo entero con él. Quien pensara que las mujeres no tenían un rol importante se equivocaba. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, debía reconocer que ese mundo era sólo de apariencias.

Cuánto admiraba la fortaleza de carácter de Candy, su hermana. Y cuánto contrastaba aquel mundo con la sencillez de su alma. Siempre la vio como un ejemplo a seguir y envidiaba que para ella no había obstáculo que la detuviera. Incluso admiró la determinación que tuvo de huir. La había admirado en cada etapa de su vida: cuando enfrentó la vida con una sonrisa pese a los maltratos de los que fue víctima viviendo con los Leagan; cuando superó la trágica muerte de Anthony y supo salir adelante sin sumirse en una eterna depresión. La admiró también cuando se enamoró del chico más rebelde del colegio y no le importó la opinión de otros; cuando decidió su propio camino y adoptó la profesión de enfermera. Y más aún, cuando pobre y sin muchos recursos, se hizo cargo de un amigo del que no conocía ni su apellido, pero al que le procuró un hogar y cuidados para recuperar su memoria. Tampoco en ese tiempo le había importado lo que otros dijeran y menos que al hacerlo estuviera poniendo en riesgo su reputación. Candy era aguerrida, era valiente y era admirable.

Su huida, según pensó Annie en un principio, estuvo motivada por el rechazo que a Candy le producía ese mundo superficial del cual ellos eran presos. Porque a diferencia de ella, Candy sí habría sido una madre excepcional y una excelente esposa. Y en su opinión, si había rehusado el compromiso con Albert no es porque no se sintiera capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, ni porque temiera lo que los demás dijeran de ella, sino porque tenía un espíritu libre. Y en el fondo, Annie en ese tiempo estaba segura que Candy amaba aún a Terrence y nunca lo había superado. Albert era un buen amigo, un confidente, quizá. Su afecto, sin duda, había crecido producto de la convivencia cuando vivieron juntos. Pero no lo amaba. Cuántas veces la misma Candy le había confiado sus planes sobre Terry. Las largas conversaciones en su departamento antes del trágico accidente de Susana siempre versaron sobre sus proyecciones como pareja. Candy sólo se proyectaba con él. Verla sufrir tras la dramática separación sólo le confirmó a Annie que Candy nunca podría enamorarse de un hombre tanto como amó a aquel actor inglés. El gesto de Albert al ofrecerle matrimonio había sido muy generoso, muestra del carácter del patriarca y de su eterno agradecimiento para con su amiga, pero la honestidad de Candy le había impedido continuar. Por eso huyó. Candy nunca fue como ellos. Ella siempre se los hizo ver. Nunca quiso ser una Andrew.

Después de la huida, Annie, al igual que Archie, fueron testigos de cuán doloroso había sido el episodio para Albert. Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el corazón de él sí se inclinaba a favor de su amiga. Fue entonces cuando su amor se hizo notorio. Archie nunca creyó aquella historia que se inventó posteriormente en la que se señalaba que lo que hubo entre ellos fue un simple acto de compromiso. A Annie le costó más asumirlo. Albert, al igual que el resto de los Andrew, y su esposo incluido, se habían enamorado de su hermana. Pero ella simplemente no pudo corresponderles. Candy nunca estuvo enamorada ni de Archie, ni de Stear, y menos de Albert. Porque Annie lo habría sabido, habría sido notorio. Candy se lo habría dicho, ¿o no? ¿Sería que su hermana no tuvo la confianza como para haberle confesado su amor por el patriarca? O, ¿es que había algo más que ella desconocía?

En su corazón, Annie guardaba un sentimiento de culpa. Ella alejó a Candy de Archie desde su temprana juventud. Empecinada en obtener la atención del chico, había manipulado todo a su favor. Su actitud de víctima y sus lágrimas habían conmovido lo suficiente a su hermana para que incluso ella actuara como Cupido a su favor. Aunque Candy nunca manifestó preferencia por Archie, quizá con el tiempo algo hubiera podido surgir, porque Archie sí la quería. Pero Annie lo coartó, simplemente no lo dejó ser. Y cuando su hermana confió en ella su amor por Terry, Annie tenía que reconocer que lo único que había hecho era juzgarla, criticarla y decirle que no era apropiado. Había tenido exactamente la misma actitud, tiempo después, cuando Candy vivió con Albert sin saber su verdadera identidad. Aunque la admiraba, nunca entendió como Candy podía poner a tal grado en riesgo su reputación. Tal vez por ello Candy no le tenía confianza.

Había, además, algo en la desaparición de Candy que no le calzaba. Si de verdad hubiera amado a Albert ¿por qué entonces lo abandonó? Y, ¿por qué ella y su esposo no lo habrían notado antes? Todo seguía siendo un misterio. Si es verdad que lo amaba, Annie sabía que ella misma había sido la culpable de que Candy no confiara en ella. Sí, era muy probable que Candy también hubiera amado a Albert, igual que él a ella, aunque ambos habían decidido ocultarlo. Annie finalmente se daba cuenta que Candy nunca tuvo la confianza de contárselo y se lamentaba por ello. Porque cuando ella tuvo dificultades con su compromiso matrimonial fueron precisamente Candy y Albert, cada uno por su cuenta, quienes más los habían apoyado. Candy había escrito una carta a la tía Elroy indicándole que a diferencia de ella, Annie sí era una chica de sociedad digna de un Andrew. Albert, a la distancia, y como jefe del clan, determinó que el compromiso debía llevarse a cabo a pesar de la oposición del resto de la familia. Gracias a eso ahora ella gozaba de felicidad y estabilidad en su matrimonio. Pero ¿y ellos? Ellos habían estado destinados a separarse.

Ahora, Candy merecía ser feliz. Albert, también. Deseaba, a su modo, poder ayudarlos.

- _¿Qué piensas, cielo? _Archie se aproximó por detrás para abrazarla. No esperando respuesta a su pregunta continuó - _Es tarde, debemos irnos. Todos están listos. Nada más faltas tú._

_- Sólo espero que Candy sea feliz - _dijo al fin Annie intentando hacer partícipe a su esposo de su meditación.

_- Yo también, amor - _señaló Archie con un una voz que denotó algo de cansancio y tristeza. _Pero debemos irnos. Nos queda un largo camino hacia el Hogar de Pony. ¿Vamos?_

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

En la vacía habitación de su hotel, George también meditaba, pero, en su caso, era sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Esa tarde cuando pudo comunicarse con William se alegró de que éste hubiera adquirido la propiedad que él había propuesto. Era un lugar excepcional, tenía hermosos jardines y prados abiertos, pero lo mejor es que serviría bien para sus propósitos. Después del reencuentro con Candy el lunes por la mañana, su muchacho le había manifestado que esta vez haría todo lo posible para no dejar escapar su felicidad y lucharía contra viento y marea por ella. Apreció, como ningún otro gesto anterior, que William hubiera finalmente abierto su corazón y confesara a cara descubierta cuánto amaba a esa muchacha rebelde y traviesa en aquella conversación honesta que tuvieron el lunes por la noche en el bar del hotel. El profundo amor que le profesaba a la pecosa finalmente salió a la luz. George siempre lo supo, pero nunca quiso interrogar directamente a William. Si él se lo hubiera querido decir antes, lo habría hecho.

Ahora estaba absolutamente seguro. El breve compromiso matrimonial que William y Candy sostuvieron hacía cinco años atrás no fue por simple caridad, como en ese tiempo se había querido interpretar. William amaba a Candy, la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Se había enamorado de ella desde que vivieron juntos en Chicago cuando él no tenía memoria, o desde antes, quizá. De eso no tenía certeza. Lo que sí era evidente es que el jefe del clan se había enamorado de la chica huérfana a la que años antes había adoptado y sus planes eran convertirla en su esposa.

Atrás habían quedado la sombra de duda y el mudo silencio que su muchacho había guardado por años, conformándose a las interpretaciones que terceros hicieron de los hechos. Pero a él, a George, jamás lo habían podido engañar. La tristeza de William y su escape de la realidad se debía a que amaba a esa chica. Quizá Archie, Annie y los demás familiares se habrían creído aquel cuento que la tía Elroy había inventado tras la huida de Candy, cuando por ocultar la vergüenza de la familia cuando la policía descubrió que habían estado comprometidos, ella señaló que la siempre malagradecida de la chica había escapado después de un honorable compromiso sin amor que su sobrino le habría ofrecido para que no siguiera soltera y manchando el buen nombre de la casa Andrew. Eliza Leagan, en cambio, había asegurando que Candy seguía amando a Terrence y por eso había huido con él, quien la ocultaba en Nueva York para que la prensa no elucubrara sobre aquel penoso romance con la que ahora era amante del actor. Con el paso del tiempo, más versiones se añadieron a la historia, especialmente tras los pocos resultados obtenidos por los investigadores y la policía. Un embarazo no deseado, un secreto familiar bien guardado, una posible desaparición y una muerte inesperada. Una serie de mentiras que se tejieron como una red tupida de la que William en su momento no quiso pronunciarse y prefirió sumirse en los múltiples compromisos empresariales y dedicarse a los viajes que demandaban su presencia en el extranjero.

Ahora todo estaba claro. William amaba a Candy y cinco años atrás él tenía planes para casarse con ella, planes que nunca confesó y que tampoco habían fructificado. En ese entonces, el trámite de disolución de la adopción tardó más de lo debido. Eso, aunado a los problemas en el compromiso del joven Archie con la Srita. Britter, y otra suerte de acontecimientos relacionados con la empresa y la fortuna familiar terminaron por estropear la oportunidad que William y Candy tenían para ser felices. George lo lamentaba profundamente. Si tan sólo William le hubiera confesado su propósito con antelación, él habría hecho todo de su parte por ayudarlo.

Pero no podía quejarse de ese extraño hermetismo del que eran víctima los Andrew. A su modo, George también lo padecía. Él tampoco había confesado abiertamente cuánto amó a Rosemary. Guardó celosamente y en silencio sus sentimientos como en un cofre perdido tras un naufragio y sumergido en lo profundo del mar. Nunca nadie lo supo. Nadie, ni siquiera Rosemary. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez otros, como en el caso del mismo William, se habrían dado cuenta aún cuando no se lo preguntaran directamente. Priscila, quizá. Y el mismo William, no Albert, sino su padre. Porque recordaba varias ocasiones cuando éste hizo pequeñas insinuaciones sobre lo deslumbrante que era su hija y George prefirió no hacer observaciones ante esos comentarios.

En eso George y William Albert se parecían. Acostumbrados a vivir en soledad, guardaban para sí sus emociones. No era cobardía. Al contrario; nada podía estar más lejos de aquello. Simplemente era sensatez y algo de resguardo para no salir lastimados. Cuán diferente hubiera sido su destino si en lugar de ocultar su amor ambos hubieran sido capaces de manifestarlo. Tal vez no tanto para George, quien siempre supo que había un abismo de distancia entre él y Rosie, como solía llamarla. La diferencia de clases sociales fue continuamente un mudo testigo entre ellos, uno que los apartaba día a día a pesar del cariño fraternal que siempre se profesaron. En ese tiempo, algunos familiares como la tía Elroy y la misma Sarah Leagan habían marcado claramente sus diferencias y él había entendido que su amor por Rosie no habría podido prosperar. Nunca pasaría de juveniles fantasías y de una ilusión platónica a algo concreto. Pero estaba seguro que William sí hubiera podido tener un futuro diferente. Él tenía la fortuna de ser era el jefe del clan. Y a pesar de las diferencias que lo separaban de Candy, a George no le quedaba duda que, de haberlo hecho apropiadamente, podía haber impuesto su deseo ante la familia, al consejo y al mundo entero, de ser necesario.

Ya nada se podía hacer para cambiar el pasado. Ni para él, ni para William.

Afortunadamente ante William se abría una segunda oportunidad. Una que estaba seguro esta vez no desaprovecharía.

Aunque los tiempos y las circunstancias ahora eran distintos. El lugar en el que estaban lo era. La propia Candy había cambiado. Su muchacho, también. Y ellos ya no eran unos jovencitos tras una ilusión pasajera. Eran un hombre y una mujer adultos y responsables. Él ahora era un empresario exitoso que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Uno que no le temía a nada, ni a nadie; que no se amedrentaba frente a nada, ni nadie. Nadie, a excepción de ella. Ella, quien ahora era una profesional exitosa y una mujer segura de sí misma. Una de la que todavía no sabían el motivo de su huida ni lo que había sucedido con su vida estos últimos años, pero que se notaba había sabido enfrentarse al mundo y salir adelante. Ahora que su amigo le había confiado su más íntimo secreto, temía por él. Porque el amor que todavía le profesaba a Candy podía ser su más grande estímulo o el motivo de su derrota. Podía elevarlo a las alturas o estrellarlo en el suelo de la realidad. George lo conocía bien, lo amaba como a un hermano pequeño y lo menos que anhelaba era verlo lastimado.

Algo en este último pensamiento lo asustó. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no lo aceptaba? ¿Si la razón de su huida era algo verdaderamente de peso? George tenía una excepcional capacidad de imaginar escenarios futuros en el mundo de los negocios, pero pensar así en términos de sus afectos lo perturbaba. No quería pensar en qué pudiera pasar con ese par si no lograban poner fin a las diferencias que los separaban. Quizá Candy podría recuperarse una vez más, pero ¿y William? ¿Soportaría William perderla una vez más?

Decidido a poner fin a su meditación, George bajó al lobby del hotel a distraerse un rato.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Tras breves minutos que parecieron eternos, Albert ubicó el lugar donde se encontraba Candy. Era un invernadero. Entró corriendo con la respiración agitada y completamente escurriendo por la lluvia. Su aspecto denotaba su gran desesperación. No volvería a perderla. Esta vez no.

Ella no se encontraba en mejor estado. La humedad calaba en su cuerpo. El vestido estaba completamente arruinado al igual que su peinado. Los zapatos que había vuelto a calzar estaban llenos de lodo. Tiritaba de frío. No quería enfrenarlo, no se encontraba preparada para ello. Nunca lo estaría. ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba pero que no podía corresponderle? Los breves minutos no fueron suficientes para idear una salida. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer y optó por el camino que creyó más fácil.

-_¡Por favor, vete! _Gritó ella cuando lo vio acercarse.

_- No. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas de frente y a los ojos que no me amas, que no sientes nada por mí. Porque lo que acabamos de vivir me demuestra lo contrario. Quiero que dejes de fingir de una vez por todas, Candy, y me des explicaciones. Me cansé de perseguirte. Ahora te alcancé y lo mínimo que requiero es una explicación. _Su voz era demandante; su actitud, también.

_- No siento nada por ti,_ dijo con la mirada esquiva. E inmediatamente volteó el rostro. _Ahí está tu respuesta. Ahora vete y déjame en paz._

_- No. No es cierto._

_- Lo es._

_- No, no lo es y lo sabes._

_- ... _Ella ya no quería discutir. No podía. Estaba agotada, se sentía cansada. Sólo quería que él se fuera y dejara de atormentarla. Pero eso no ocurrió.

_- Si ya no sientes nada por mí, entonces explícame, ¿por qué mi proximidad te ponen nerviosa? _Albert comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. _¿Por qué disfrutas tanto como yo cuando estamos juntos? _Intentó acariciar su rostro pero ella se alejó y le dio la espalda.

_- Dime Candy, dime que ya no me amas y me iré. _En un rápido movimiento y de una zancada Albert se acercó a ella tomándola desprevenida por la cintura aún de espaldas en un abrazo posesivo. Con voz grave continuó. _Dime por qué te alejaste. Dime. _

_- Por favor, Albert - _dijo en forma de súplica con voz apagada y sin voltear, las lágrimas nuevamente surcaban su rostro, pero esta vez se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su frente. Se sentía cansada de huir. Cinco años habían sido demasiados y no confrontar lo que sentía era aún peor. La tristeza la había consumido por dentro desde hace tanto que ya no tenía memoria. Había renunciado a él y con ello al último atisbo de felicidad.

_- Por favor, Candy._ _Es lo que yo pido de ti. Ten compasión de mi. No sabes cuánto he sufrido en tu ausencia. No sabes cómo te busqué, mi amor._ _Te amo, Candy, te amo tanto que me duele._

Entonces pensó que era ya suficiente de repetir lo que era evidente y ella sabía con certeza. Decidió que ya no debían haber más palabras de por medio, ni reproches, ni cuestionamientos. Ni nada de nada. Sólo demostrar lo que llevaba por dentro: el gran amor que lo consumía.

Albert comenzó a acariciar la base de su cuello con tiernos besos. Lenta y delicadamente posó con sus labios sobre ella. La humedad de su cabello goteaba suavemente en el proceso. Candy se limitó a cerró los ojos mientras sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. La tenía atrapada. Cuando intentó zafarse del abrazo, Albert puso más presión en su agarre. La postura era aún más dramática que cuando protagonizó aquella triste despedida en las escaleras del hospital en Nueva York. Sintió que la historia se repetía cruelmente y esta vez, sólo por esta vez, no quería decir adiós. No quería renunciar a su sueño. Pero era imposible y ella lo sabía. Otra vez le tocaba perder y esta vez la derrota era aún mayor.

Pero frente a Albert no podía resistirse por más que lo quisiera. Despacio él la volteó para quedar de frente y se acercó a sus labios. Ella temblaba. No sabía si era por el frío, la lluvia o simplemente la cercanía del hombre que producía sus incansables desvelos. Ante el roce de su cálido aliento, Candy abrió instintivamente sus ojos y lo observó acercarse cada vez más, como en cámara lenta.

_- No, Albert. No lo hagas. Por favor. _Le dijo poniendo su mano entera sobre su boca. _No podemos. _

Él la ignoró y prosiguió posando pequeños besos en la mano que tenía sobre su boca. No la dejaría, esta vez no la perdería. Haría lo que fuera necesario porque ahora estaba seguro que ella lo amaba también. Y esa mano pequeñita que despertaba infinita ternura en él no lo detendría. Necesitaba aclarar todo. Necesitaba decirle sin palabras que la amaba, que nunca la había dejado de amar. Que la seguiría hasta lo último de la tierra y que dejaría todo en el proceso si fuera necesario.

Él la amaba, claro que la amaba. La necesitaba como un sediento perdido en el desierto. Y no necesitaba más. Era ella, sólo ella. El motivo de sus desvelos, la razón de su esperanza. Porque todos los años separados habían sido sólo soportables esperando un reencuentro. Uno como el que ahora los dos estaban viviendo. Ahora él estaba seguro. Ella lo amaba también. Quizá igual o más que él la amaba a ella. Por eso era capaz de renunciar, como él siempre lo hizo antes. Esta vez él no se detendría, no pararía hasta que estuvieran juntos. Hasta que restablecieran sus promesa de matrimonio, hasta que ella le dijera que sí. Y se la llevaría de vuelta a América, a Chicago. Donde estaba su casa, el hogar que juntos habían construido. O aunque vivirían donde fuera, lo mismo daba. Él no tendría problemas en cambiar su residencia, siempre y cuando viviera a su lado. Juntos. Siempre juntos.

_- Albert, por favor detente._

_- ¡No! - _señaló de forma tajante. ¿Cómo podía Candy pedirle eso? ¿Cómo pudiera pensar siquiera en que él la perdería nuevamente y esta vez lo haría de forma voluntaria, renunciando a ella? Imposible.

_- Por favor. _Suplicó desesperadamente.

_- ¡¿Por qué, Candy?! ¡Dime el por qué! _Desesperado también estaba él.

_- Porque... porque... _No podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía un ahogo en sus cuerdas vocales.

_- ¡¿Por qué, Candy?! _Alzó la voz una octava más. Aunque no las necesitaba, quería respuestas. Quería que le explicara la razón de sus años de ausencia, de su incapacidad por reconocer que lo seguía amando como el primer día.

_- Porque es inapropiado. Porque está mal. No podemos, no debemos. Nunca debió haber sido._

_- ¡¿Por qué?! _Esta vez fue más demandante. Su voz era fuerte y clara. Pocas veces había tenido que utilizar ese tono. Nunca le hubiera gustado hacerlo con ella. Pero necesitaba explicaciones.

_- Porque... porque... _No lo podía decir, su voz se consumía. La garganta cerrada producto de la presión y el frío del lugar la hacía no poder expresar palabra. Su mente, saturada por la lucha, la tenía exhausta. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

_- ¿Por qué, princesa? Dime, por favor. _Albert hizo un intento por moderar su tono.

Forzarla no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Conocía lo pertinaz que ella era. Obligarla sólo la pondría más nerviosa. Y no era la forma en que él jamás se hubiera dirigido a Candy. Él no era esa clase de hombres. Siempre se lo dejó en claro. Nunca fue agresivo, ni celoso, ni posesivo. Su papá le había enseñado a ser un caballero; su hermana, a tratar con delicadeza a las mujeres. Y esta mujer en particular, la que podía volverlo loco, era de la que estaba completamente enamorado. No la trataría nunca mal por más desesperado que se sintiera. No se lo permitiría a sí mismo. La amaba, y su amor era suficiente para demostrarle que él sería paciente con ella una y otra vez. Así que continuó con cuidado.

- _Por favor, mi amor, dime.- _dijo esta vez de forma más tranquila pero demandante.

_- No me llames así, te lo suplico, por favor._

_- Esta bien. Pero, por favor, dime porque llevas años huyendo de mi. Dime. Por favor. El que te lo suplica soy yo. Trata de explicarme lo que para mí no tiene sentido. Los dos nos amamos. Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente._

_- Simplemente no podemos. Lo nuestro es imposible._

_- ¿Por qué? Sólo te pido eso. Dime, dime por qué._

_- Porque... porque... porque somos hermanos. _Por fin su voz salió y con ello el secreto.

_- ¡¿Quéééééééé?!_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_._

* * *

_Bueno, ya supimos el motivo de lo que Candy cree, pero todavía no nos dice porque lo cree. Quedará pendiente para la próxima entrega que contiene la tercera parte de este capítulo. Les dije que era muy muy largo. Espero poder subir la última parte antes del viernes porque salgo otra vez fuera de la ciudad, si no quedará pendiente para el próximo lunes._

_Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por todos los bellos comentarios que me han hecho llegar. Hasta ahora todos han sido positivos. Espero que eso no cambie ahora que se ha descubierto el secreto. Pero de todas formas se aceptan reclamos y quejas. Todo lo que ayude a mejorar es bienvenido. _

_Ahora las respuestas._

_**Gala**__: Ahhh. Albert es todo un caballero, ¿cierto? Por eso su forma de hablar. No me lo imagino distinto. En la historia original fue el único que nunca la maltrató. Anthony le dio una bofetada y Terry, mejor de él ni me refiero. Sólo puedo decir que su forma de amar nunca me pareció apropiada. Pero Albert siempre fue tierno con ella, con o sin memoria. Siempre la amó, sin condiciones. Es el protagonista perfecto. No hay otro mejor para Candy._

_**CandyFan**__: Thanks for your kind words. Now you know her secret. Hope the truth won't upset you and you will continue reading. _

_**Paolau2**__: pues sí fueron interrumpidos, pero por ella misma. Ahhhh, uno puede pensar que Candy es desesperante, pero tiene sus motivos. Si te gustó el baile, espera los próximos capítulos porque se va a poner mejor. =)_

_**Laila**__: Noooo. No podíamos dejar a Albert sin una oportunidad en el baile. Lástima que no fue lo que él esperaba. Y bueno, lo de las joyas. Piensa que si Candy cree que son hermanos, pues también pensará que Rose era su hermana y algo de derecho tiene al haberse quedado con sus cosas. Debo confesar que maté a Eliza por el puro gusto porque siempre me cayó mal. Ya sabremos más adelante si ella tuvo o no participación en los hechos. Y sobre Tom, pues yo también siempre lo pensé después de el capítulo 70 del animé cuando él quiere eludir un compromiso diciendo que ama a Candy._

_**Letita**__: Pues el beso no se dio, justo como en el manga y esa imagen maravillosa en que parece que lo va a hacer. Nos quedamos otra vez a medias. =( Pero pensando que Candy piensa lo que piensa, pues hubiera sido difícil. Primero tendrá que superar eso._

_**Amy Ri-So**__: Perdón, perdón. Ya sé que quedó en lo más emocionante. Espero compensarles muy pronto con los próximos capítulos. El Dr. Chesnut es un viejito buena gente. Tratará de ayudar, pero no sé cuánto le será posible. Se me ocurre que como psiquiatra pueda darle terapia a Candy con lo traumada que está creyendo eso de que son hermanos. _

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__: Uy, no sé si las decepcioné y si valió la pena la espera. El beso pues no ocurrió como esperábamos y con justas razones, según Candy. Ya veremos la participación de Michael. Obvio que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Pero no debemos adelantarnos._

_**Lila: **__pues ya ves como es la pecas. No guarda rencor. Así que su respuesta ante la noticia de la muerte de Eliza fue honesta. Y sí, lo de Tom pues si tiene que ver con ese capítulo 70. No creo que en su momento sólo haya sido un pretexto. Piensa que la conoce de toda la vida, incluso fue gracias a él que la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María se dan cuenta de que ella y Annie fueron abandonadas en la nieve. Y pues siempre debió haber crecido con Candy como la imagen de la mujer con la que él quería compartir su vida._

_**Jenny**__: Pues sí, se le juntó la chamba. ¿Qué tendrá la pecas que a todos enamora? Ahora, tendrá mucho que pensar y mucho que decidir. Veremos qué participación tiene Michael. Y pues Albert no se quedará tranquilo. Ya lo ha dicho varias veces. Esta vez hará todo por recuperarla._

_**Verito**__: Se dejaron llevar, pero sólo unos instantes. Y pues el beso no ocurrió. Ya vez que la razón sí le ganó a Candy. Finalmente tuvo que confrontar lo que sentía y contar su motivo. Albert no le guardó rencor, pero veremos que hace a partir de ahora. Ya vendrá la también la parte de la historia de Tom._

_**CCC**__: Creo que el capítulo de hoy despeja tu duda sobre Annie. Aunque quien sabe, ya veremos._


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es muy triste y contiene muchos relatos de introspección. Si lo prefieren omítanlo y esperen el siguiente, aunque sí debo decirles que contiene algunos detalles importantes. (Ah, y esta vez no creí necesario hacer resumen, no después de la revelación en el último.)

.

**Capítulo VIII**

_._

_- ¿Quéééééééé? ¿De qué hablas? __Eso no es cierto. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante absurdo? _De todas las posibles respuestas, eso fue lo último que Albert había esperado oír. ¿Ellos, hermanos? Ahora entendía el motivo, aunque le parecía lo más aberrante que había escuchado en toda su vida. Esperaba que le dijera de dónde había sacado aquello y cómo es que ella no había esperado a aclararlo.

Pero ella no pudo responder. El momento fue interrumpido por Michael quien ingresaba agitado y molesto al invernadero. Al no encontrar a Candy en el salón había decidido buscarla por todo el lugar, pero Chesnut lo distrajo más de la cuenta con algunas propuestas que, fuera de parecerle poco afortunadas, encontró que su discusión estaba fuera de lugar en aquella ocasión. Cuando finalmente pudo librarse de él, se dirigió a la pista de baile, pero no la vio ahí. Curiosamente tampoco encontró al Sr. Andrew, a quien tenía mucho rato que le había perdido la pista. Se le hizo demasiado sospechoso. En el camino escuchó a alguien comentar que, tan sólo unos minutos atrás, vio a una muchacha vestida de rojo y a un hombre correr por el jardín en plena lluvia y dirigirse a la parte trasera donde se encontraba el invernadero. Ese tal Andrew no le había dado buena espina desde que fueron presentados. Algo extraño ocurría entre esos dos y él no lo permitiría.

_- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! _Gritó alterado.

Encontrar a Andrew con Candy en una escena tan comprometedora, completamente empapados por la lluvia, y en una postura poco apropiada, lo sacó de sus casillas. Aunque ella todavía no había respondido a su propuesta de matrimonio, él ya la consideraba casi su prometida. Se sentía con el deber y el derecho de cuidarla y ese tipo no podía llegar en un par de días a destruir todo lo que él con sacrificio había construido con paciencia en años.

_- ¡Michael! Por favor llévame a mi casa._ Imploró Candy de forma desesperada sintiéndose descubierta.

_- Candy, no te puedes ir sin que hablemos. Estoy absolutamente seguro que estás equivocada. No sé quién te convenció de tal mentira, pero eso es sólo eso, una mentira._ Albert intentó tomarla de la mano.

_- Aléjese. _Michael se interpuso y quitó la mano de Albert._ Ya escuchó a la señorita. Ella no quiere hablar y necesita descansar. _Michael respiró profundamente, no podía perder la cordura en este momento. _Y le sugiero que usted haga lo mismo, _dijo en forma más tranquila. _Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después. _Claro, si él los dejaba. Desde ahora le montaría guardia día y noche a la rubia. No la perdería y menos la dejaría al asecho de este millonario acostumbrado seguramente a tener lo que quisiera con sólo chasquear los dedos.

A pesar de todo, Albert debía concederle la razón al doctor. No era el momento apropiado para hablar. Estaban muy alterados y él necesitaba pruebas que le demostraran a ella que lo que creía era falso. Y las tenía, sólo esperaba que Archie hubiera podido mandar el paquete con urgencia. Esperaría los documentos para entregárselos y hablar con calma. Él era, después de todo, un hombre sensato. Esta vez actuaría con mayor prudencia que en el pasado. Había aprendido duramente la lección.

Con el corazón apretado y triste la vio alejarse del brazo de Campbell. El doctor se había quitado su chaqueta y la había puesto sobre los hombros de la chica en forma de protección. Miró por última vez a Albert por encima del hombro en señal de rivalidad. Ella no volteó. Iba temblando, perturbada. Afortunadamente, afuera la lluvia había parado.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Candy no emitió una sola palabra durante el trayecto. Sólo quería llegar a su casa. Había sido una noche cargada de emociones. Michael tampoco la presionó, pero al llegar a su departamento se sorprendió que fuera ella quien le pidiera conversar al siguiente día. Acordaron verse por la tarde, así tendrían suficiente tiempo para descansar.

Candy cerró la puerta de entrada sintiéndose miserable y sucia, las mismas emociones de las que fue presa al momento de huir de casa hacía cinco años atrás. El tiempo definitivamente no había servido de nada y no enfrentar las situaciones, tampoco. Ahora tenía mucho que pensar y mucho que decidir. Se preparó un baño de tina con agua caliente. No deseaba resfriarse después de semejante aguacero. También deseaba sacarse la sensación de suciedad que la embargaba. Tenía que auto imponerse límites, los que definitivamente esta noche había perdido por completo. Su estúpido y traicionero corazón simplemente parecía no entender que no podía amar a ese hombre. Había luchado toda esa semana para que sus sentimientos no afloraran. Se sentía asqueada, débil y muy, muy cansada. Había luchado años por olvidarlo y sólo tenerlo al frente le demostraba que había perdido esa batalla. Se sentía desfallecer.

¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un imposible, del hombre que había sido más bueno con ella, pero que era su medio hermano? Le parecía la cosa más asquerosa. Era incestuoso. Sentía asco de sí misma y de él, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus demostraciones de cariño. Por qué él era su hermano, ¿o no? Nadie pudo ser tan cruel para inventar tal mentira para separarlos, ¿o sí? Ella había visto las pruebas de las investigaciones sobre su origen. Algo así no podía falsificarse. Ella era hija de William C. Andrew y, Albert, Albert era su medio hermano, al igual que Rosemary. Toda esta situación le parecía la peor y más macabra pesadilla. No supo si fue la champaña que bebió esa noche o las emociones que la hicieron devolver lo poco que había comido. Pero una vez que lo hizo, en lugar de encontrar alivio, sintió más remordimiento. El corazón lo tenía más pesado que nunca.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero ya no podía. Cinco años de llantos ahogados y sollozos desgastantes cada vez que recordaba las razones por las que había huido de casa habían agotado su stock de lágrimas. Ya no le quedaban más. Todo había sido una tortura, la más terrible de todas. Podría soportar mil situaciones humillantes como las que Eliza y Niel se encargaron siempre de ponerla, pero no ésta. Pudo aguantar ser castigada injustamente en aquel colegio que, más que una institución educativa, parecía cárcel. Soportó también ser objeto de una trampa que la obligó a huir del mismo. Aguantó ser despedida indebidamente de aquel hospital bajo la sospecha de que ella vivía con un desconocido, uno por el que hubiera dado la vida, pero que ante los ojos de los demás la convertían en una perdida. Así se sentía ahora, perdida.

En su vida había atravesado momentos muy difíciles y hasta traumáticos, pero ninguno como éste. Enfrentó sentimientos de abandono y soledad toda su infancia. Primero se fue Tom, luego Annie. Más doloroso fue soportar la muerte de seres queridos, como Anthony, aquel dulce chico que fue tan bueno con ella, y luego Stear, su gran amigo. Incluso la vida la había preparado para tristes separaciones como aquella cruel jugada del destino que obligó a Terry a responderle a Susana. En ninguna de esas situaciones ella tuvo control, simplemente el destino la desafió cruelmente y ella sólo pudo hacer lo que mejor creía, secarse las lágrimas, enfrentar el futuro con la mejor cara, y tratar de salir adelante. Pero el infierno que estaba viviendo desde hacía cinco años superaba todo eso con creces. Saberse enamorada y correspondida de su propio hermano era algo terrible. Algo para lo que nadie está preparado.

Por eso huyó. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba? ¿Suicidarse? Quitarse la vida nunca estuvo siquiera en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo desperdiciar el don más preciado que el cielo le había dado? Si no murió al ser abandonada aquella fría noche de invierno cuando fue desechada por su madre biológica, menos podría ella haberlo intentado por sí misma. No, eso jamás. Pese a todo, ella había sido criada con valores. Sus madres adoptivas le habían enseñado el respeto por la vida. Y si había superado uno y otro obstáculo a los que la vida la enfrentaba, este también.

Pero no tenía en quien confiar. No sentía confianza para contarle su situación a sus madres con quienes vivía en ese momento. Era absolutamente trágico y deshonroso. No podía causarles ese dolor, ellas menos que nadie lo merecían. ¿Cómo iban a entenderla ellas? Si de por sí ya le causaba problemas tratar de exponer sus sentimientos amorosos, mucho menos podría abrirse ante estas circunstancias tan trágicas. Y esta situación era sumamente vergonzosa. ¿Qué iban a saber ellas de todo aquello? Ellas eran mujeres que habían consagrado su vida a cuidar a otros, pero nunca habían estado casadas, tampoco enamoradas. Al menos ellas nunca le hablaron de eso. Nunca. Porque ellas eran sus madres, no sus amigas. Y eso ella lo tenía claro.

¿Amigas? Tampoco tenía. Porque penosamente debía reconocer que en el fondo sentía que no tenía amiga alguna en quién confiar. Ella siempre fue y se sintió distinta desde temprana edad, con maneras más masculinas de lo normal, acostumbraba trepar árboles y practicar el lazo. Esa era la razón por la que sus mejores amigos siempre fueron varones. Al crecer, sus diferencias se acentuaron aún más, porque aunque sus actitudes de marimacho fueron cediendo ante formas más femeninas, las mujeres siempre vieron en ella una rival, una que inconscientemente atraía a los hombres a su alrededor. Así pasó con Archie y Stear, Tom, y el mismo Niel. A ninguno de ellos amó y, sin embargo, todos la buscaron como abejas a la miel. Cuánto anheló poder quitarse ese atractivo de encima. No lo deseaba. No lo pidió. Sólo le traía problemas. Por eso, siendo aún adolescente, trató de hacerse la celestina y relacionar a quienes consideró sus dos únicas amigas con sus primos, los que en realidad eran sus sobrinos. Qué complejo era todo aquello.

Cuánto le hubiera gustado poder confiar en Annie y Patty en su momento. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser. Quería mucho a Annie, como a una verdadera hermana. Pero siempre sintió que ella no correspondía su cariño fraternal. Incluso, a veces, llegó a sentir que Annie la tenía cerca sólo para evitar que se acercara a Archie. Las pocas oportunidades que fue abierta con ella y le contó sobre sus sentimientos, Annie siempre se encargó de decirle que era inapropiado, que no eran las formas de comportarse de una dama decente. Cuando le habló sobre Terry, Annie sólo señaló sus defectos, incluida su rebeldía, su debilidad de carácter y la forma inadecuada que, desde el punto de vista de Annie, trataba a las mujeres. Muchas veces le advirtió que la podía hacer sufrir, y así fue.

Después de la trágica separación, Annie sólo se dedicó a remarcar lo que era evidente. Terry nunca fue un sujeto confiable. Pero sus reclamos se extendieron más allá. Tomó la misma actitud cuando Candy decidió darle un hogar a Albert. Aunque le parecía loable su gesto, siempre le indicó que con aquella acción ponía en riesgo su reputación y su futuro. _Te lo dije_, fueron sus palabras de reproche cuando se enteró que fue despedida del hospital. Annie no la comprendió entonces, menos la comprendería ante las terribles noticias que había descubierto y le contara que se había enamorado perdidamente de su medio hermano.

Y Patty, Patty tenía demasiados traumas y complejos, recuerdos dolorosos con los que estaba luchando. Patty siempre fue más comprensiva. Nunca la juzgó duramente. Pero en el momento en que sucedieron los hechos, Candy sabía que era muy complejo exponerle toda la situación. Si cuando ella llegó con el corazón en pedazos de Nueva York y pensó siquiera en relatarles su triste historia, Patty ya estaba sumergida en su propio drama intentando sobreponerse a la súbita partida de Stear. El resto también estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Entonces calló. Y sólo confió su dolor en él, aquel que sí fue su amigo, su cómplice y su confidente. El hombre del que erróneamente se enamoró.

Tiempo después, ante la noticia de la muerte de Stear e impedida de asistir a su funeral, Candy sólo pudo hacer lo que creyó más apropiado, entregarle a Patty la cajita de la felicidad, aquella caja de música que Stear le había regalado antes de partir a Nueva York. Esperaba que al entregarle el único recuerdo físico que de su amigo le quedaba, Patty encontrara algo de consuelo. Pero no fue así. Meses más tarde, en la ceremonia de memorial que tuvo lugar en Lakewood una vez que la guerra finalizó, Patty se la regresó señalándole que deseaba olvidar completamente lo pasado y no deseaba tener recuerdos de Stear, mucho menos un regalo que no había sido pensado para ella. El gesto no podía interpretarse más que como un sutil reproche sobre la inclinación que Stear siempre tuvo por Candy. Y ella lo sabía. Stear siempre la amó en silencio.

En efecto, Candy no tenía amigas. Al menos así lo sentía. No tenía a quien poder confiar sus más íntimos secretos. Ella siempre tuvo que hacerse la fuerte, la que ayudaba a otros a salir adelante, la que mantenía una forzada sonrisa en medio de las circunstancias adversas, aunque por dentro se sintiera desmayar. El único amigo real fue siempre él. Sólo Albert conocía a la verdadera Candy, aquella que se escondía detrás de esa máscara de seguridad y falsas esperanzas. Él fue el único que la vio sufrir, quien la consoló y aconsejó. Quizá por eso su relación era tan estrecha. Por eso cuando mantuvieron ese breve compromiso y él le sugirió guardarlo en secreto, ella aceptó sin reparo. De todas maneras su relación como amigos siempre había sido discreta, aunque profunda y muy íntima, siempre estuvo oculta ante los ojos de los demás. Mejor que hubiera sido así. ¡Qué terrible hubiera sido si otros hubieran llegado a saber que se amaban y eran hermanos!

Al final, cuando se enteró de la verdadera relación que los unía, optó por el camino más sensato que le quedaba, huir; desaparecer de la vida de su hermano y darle una oportunidad para que al menos él si fuera feliz. Esperaba que con eso él pudiera olvidarla y rehacer su vida. No era egoísmo, al contrario. Pensó que era el último recurso que le quedaba para demostrarle su amor: renunciar completamente a él. Si lo había hecho antes con alguien al que amó pero no de forma tan profunda, cuánto más lo haría con aquel que había sido el mejor de todos y por quien estaba dispuesta a dar su vida.

Paradójicamente, al escapar fue ayudada por su otro hermano, aquel que no llevaba su sangre, pero al que sí consideraba como tal. Uno que secretamente siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y al que obviamente no pudo corresponder cuando él le ofreció su amor. Porque si se estaba huyendo precisamente de aquel que sí llevaba su sangre y a quien amaba, tampoco iba a ser capaz de enamorarse de aquel otro a la que no la unía un verdadero lazo filial, pero con que creció considerándolo como tal. Y qué ironía, de no ser por Tom no habría tenido alternativa y tampoco habría podido salir del país sin ser reconocida. Porque meditándolo a la distancia de tantos años de por medio, se trataba de convencer a si misma que no tuvo otra opción, ¿o es que la había habido? La conmoción de ese momento la encegueció al grado de no ver más alternativas.

Lentamente, Candy se hundió en la tina sintiendo el agua caliente inundar todos sus poros. Si tan sólo aquel baño pudiera quitarle la sensación de confusión, ahogo y desconsuelo. Al tallarse el cuerpo quería sacarse la desilusión y la pena, la vergüenza y la repulsión. ¿Cómo podría quitarse el olor de Albert de encima? Lo tenía impregnada en su propia piel. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo? Era una tarea imposible; una contra la cual ya no podía luchar. Sabía que su dolor no tenía remedio, porque era del alma. Estaba enclavado en lo más profundo de su ser. Adentro, tan hondo e insondable. Finalmente, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

Terminó el baño, se puso el pijama y se sirvió un tazón de manzanilla antes de entrar a la cama. Seguramente hoy no podría dormir. No después de las emociones de esa noche y de cómo el pasado había regresado de golpe trayéndole culpabilidad y turbación. Ahora se enfrentaba nuevamente a todo ese tormento y tenía que tomar una decisión, una que fuera rápida y aliviara de golpe el sufrimiento de todos.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Solo, en su casa nueva, Albert repasaba lo sucedido. George había tenido razón, tan pronto conoció la propiedad quedó prendado y cerró el trato de inmediato. No tenía muebles y requería de una seria restauración, pero ya era suya. La compró sabiendo que se quedaría en Londres todo el tiempo necesario para saber la verdad y reconquistar a Candy.

Ahora entendía la razón por la que ella se había alejado. Ellos, ¿hermanos? Era la estupidez más grande que jamás había escuchado. ¿Quién pudo haberla convencido de semejante absurdo? ¡Qué gran disparate! Tenía una sospecha, casi la certeza. Sólo conocía una persona capaz de haber tejido esa maraña de falsedad. Alguien con el corazón de piedra y la mente fría. Alguien a quien no le importó verlos destruidos a ambos, porque esa mentira los había hundido a los dos en la ruina y en la más absoluta tristeza. Ahora él estaba seguro que ella no se fue porque lo dejara de amar, sino porque la habían alejado intencionalmente. Pero esperaba que los documentos que solicitó a Archie llegaran con rapidez porque ahí estaban las respuestas que ella necesitaba. Según el propio Archie el paquete debería haber llegado hacía unas cuantas horas a la base militar y mañana por la mañana podría a recuperarlos.

¡Cuánto había sufrido su pequeña por esta mentira! Cuán asqueada y sucia debió sentirse. Que se lo hayan hecho a él ya era una crueldad, pero lastimarla a ella, eso no tenía perdón. Ella, que había sido víctima de las atrocidades que sus propios familiares había planeado cuando aún era una niñita sola y desprotegida. Ella, que había sufrido la muerte de su más querido sobrino cuando era una adolescente ilusionada. Ella, que había sufrido la dramática separación de su amor juvenil, aquel sufrimiento innecesario del que él siempre quiso librarla. Ella, que había aguantado una y otra vez humillaciones, desprecios e injusticias como cuando fue despedida de aquel hospital que a él lo consideraba un sospechoso y a ella una cualquiera por brindarle un hogar para su recuperación. Daría su vida por hacerla feliz, por salvarla, pero aún con todo su esfuerzo, no había logrado rescatarla de todo ese maldito dolor.

¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer tanto sufrimiento? ¿Qué? ¿Sería que ella había cometido una enorme equivocación al corresponder el amor de él, un hombre prisionero que arrastraba como condena la herencia de su familia? Porque de algo estaba seguro, quien haya inventado tal calumnia lo había hecho para separarlos con la intención de evitar un escándalo social que tuviera consecuencias económicas para el consorcio cuando se divulgara la noticia de que el jefe del clan contraía nupcias con su hija adoptiva. Por eso quiso mantener su compromiso en secreto hasta que pudiera enfrentar al consejo e imponer su decisión de hacerla su esposa.

A él nunca le importaron los bienes materiales y menos cosas tan superficiales como el prestigio y el buen nombre. Pero conocía bien ese mundo lleno de frivolidad y maldad. Cuán sabios habían sido los consejos de su hermana cuando él era aún pequeño. _No permitas que te obliguen a casarte sin amor, pequeño Bert. El dinero y los bienes son temporales, pero el amor siempre permanece. Ni el dinero ni el estatus social pueden hacer feliz a las personas, sólo estar rodeados de aquellos a quienes aman._ Rosie pudo, en su momento, decidir por amor y huyó con el capitán Brown. _Renunciaré al apellido Andrew si es necesario - _dijo entonces. Pero él no tenía esa opción. No podía.

El peso de su apellido y su responsabilidad al frente de la familia se tendía como una pesada y gruesa losa de hierro sobre él. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Era eso, su familia, la que los había separado. Eran los Andrew la maldición que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Y él, en lugar de contribuir a la felicidad de su pequeña, la había hecho más desdichada. De todo, lo que más le dolía era eso precisamente. Porque él había probado una y otra vez ser capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad en favor de ella. ¡Cómo le había dolido ver sufrir a su princesa cuando regresó con el corazón y las ilusiones rotas de Nueva York! ¡Cómo sufrió en carne propia cuando la encontró llorando sobre aquellos diarios! Había deseado que ella nunca pasara por nada así y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ello; pero al fin de cuentas no pudo evitar ser causante de su sufrimiento.

Definitivamente esa noche él tampoco dormiría. Las imágenes venían a su memoria una tras otra. Y en la soledad de aquella habitación vacía, lejos de todos y de todo, él también se permitió llorar.

.

Esa sería una larga noche para ambos, una llena de recuerdos olvidados.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

En su habitación del cuartel, Michael no lo estaba pasando mejor. Por más que quiso descansar, el sueño nunca llegó. Daba vueltas interminables en su propia cama y como nunca antes se sintió muy angustiado. Ni los estragos de la guerra ni los recuerdos doloroso por la pérdida de sus compañeros lo hacían sentir así. Había experimentado situaciones terribles, pero siempre las había afrontado con fortaleza. Las pesadillas que siguieron los meses después de finalizada la guerra fueron de a poco siendo cada vez más esporádicas. En el campo, nunca sufrió una herida, ni un rasguño siquiera. Era la gran ventaja de ser médico. Nunca tuvo que estar técnicamente al frente, su ayuda sólo fue requerida en los hospitales de campaña. Sus traumas provenían, más bien, de atender a los miles de heridos, mutilados y moribundos. Aunque para eso él contaba con una sólida formación médica, una entregada por los mejores instructores en el área y sus prácticas en los hospitales más reconocidos de Europa. Esa era su profesión y en ello se sentía preparado.

Para lo que no se sintió preparado es para lo que experimentó esa noche. Sentía unos celos desquiciantes y hasta enfermos. Nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir algo así. Había una aguda duda que se filtraba en su corazón y lo tenía sumamente inquieto. Todo este tiempo había estado luchando por Candy y ahora sentía que la estaba a punto de perder.

Nunca antes le preocupó tener otro rival, porque Candy nunca manifestó preferencia por otro hombre desde que se reencontraron en Londres. Los colegas del hospital donde ella trabajaba siempre lo embromaban diciendo que ella sólo tenía ojos para él y que tarde o temprano los verían juntos. Conformaban una pareja perfecta. Ella era la mujer perfecta para él. Compartían los mismos gustos y la misma inclinación por aliviar las dolencias de otros.

Candy le atrajo desde que la conoció en Chicago. Le llamó la atención como una chica de buena cuna pudiera poner en riesgo su vida por ayudar a una amiga. Viéndola colgada de la torre aferrada a la cuerda y con aquella pequeña maleta, hizo en él despertar por primera vez sentimientos protección. Ver su fragilidad lo había conmovido profundamente. Y como en un cuento de hadas, él fue el caballero que se aventuró a rescatar a la damisela en apuros. Pasar tiempo y bailar con ella habían sido su mayor premio. Desde entonces se dio cuenta que Candy era una chica extraordinaria, generosa y muy bella. En ese tiempo, le hubiera gustado poder profundizar más su trato, pero había sido asignado al frente de batalla y recibió una notificación de presentación inmediata que no pudo eludir.

Dos años atrás, cuando la encontró en Londres, no pudo dejar de sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Estaba sola y sin compromiso, y bella, más bella que nunca. Ahora estaba convertida en toda una mujer. Entonces, decidido a retomar lo que alguna vez quedó inconcluso, comenzó una relación de amistad con ella. No pasaron muchos meses en que se diera cuenta que Candy no sólo era una mujer admirable y hermosa, era también única y tenía un corazón de oro. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se enamoró como un loco de ella. Respiraba y vivía sólo por el amor que le tenía.

Cuando le fue asignada su nueva función a cargo de los intercambios de información entre Francia y el Reino Unido, no podía sentirse más feliz. Tendría que pasar una semana en Londres al menos una vez al mes. El destino le estaba facilitando las cosas y podría verla con mayor frecuencia. Recibió la noticia con gran expectación e inmediatamente hizo planes. Desde entonces trató poco a poco de conquistarla, pero ella siempre se mostró esquiva. Estaba seguro que algo en su pasado le impedía ser feliz y abrir su corazón, aunque él, al igual que mucha gente que los conocían, ya la consideraban su novia. Porque para él era evidente que entre ellos sí había atracción física. Ella no era inmune a sus atenciones, estaba seguro que le gustaban, y si se resistía a aceptarlo es porque estaba empecinada en no permitirse abrigar un sentimiento romántico, ni por él ni por nadie. Sabía que había algo que a ella la perturbaba, algo que estaba relacionado con su origen, con su nombre y con su familia. Por eso ella había optado por ocultar su verdadera identidad. A él nunca le importó, lo único que verdaderamente quería era convertirla en su mujer. A Anne, a Candy o como quiera que se llamara. Lo importante es que fuera la Sra. Campbell.

Ahora dudaba que eso alguna vez pasaría. Nunca se sintió más inseguro en toda su vida.

El encuentro de esta noche nunca lo esperó. Trató de ser cordial con ese tal Sr. Andrew. Pero las miradas que descaradamente le dio a Candy lo molestaron al extremo. No quiso hacer de ello un espectáculo. Él, después de todo, era un invitado más y, además, un extranjero. No hubiera sido apropiado. Debía mostrar diplomacia, tal cual era ahora su investidura.

Sospechó desde el principio de la velada que había algo muy turbio en la relación de aquel familiar con su novia. ¿Quién era verdaderamente él? Nunca lo había visto antes y él creía conocer a todos los miembros de la distinguida familia Andrew de Chicago. Niel y Eliza le habían presentado a la mayoría y le habían hablado del resto. La familia no era tan extensa después de todo. La rama de los Leagan la conocía muy bien. Y en aquella comida cuando conoció a Candy le presentaron también a los Cronwell, Alistair y Archivald. Recordaba perfectamente a Alistair porque él, al enterarse de su profesión, le hizo algunas preguntas. Fue en esa conversación cuando se enteró que sus padres vivían en el extranjero. Eliza también le había contado de la línea principal de sucesión los Andrew. Le habló sobre Anthony y su lamentable fallecimiento a temprana edad. También le contó sobre sus otros familiares muertos, la mamá de Anthony y sus abuelos. De esa rama que era la portadora del apellido Andrew sólo quedaban la Sra. Elroy, Candy, quien era hija adoptiva del bisabuelo, y el mismo anciano a quien nadie conocía. ¿Quién era este Andrew, entonces?

Lo último lo obligó a pensar en otro anciano, uno que no le caía para nada gracia: Chesnut. Chesnut jamás había sido santo de su devoción. Lo encontraba bastante incompetente y desidioso. Es por eso que cuando se reunía el consejo consultivo, Michael siempre mostraba una postura crítica ante la administración del hospital. Para él, Chesnut trataba de defender lo indefendible porque su mala gestión era evidente. Si había llegado al grado de requerir financiamiento externo era por el pésimo manejo de recursos y la política de despilfarro, de la que seguro Chesnut era el único beneficiario. Cuando Candy le comentó sobre el proyecto que había presentado y que el hospital buscaría recursos externos le pareció terrible. Probablemente, Chesnut buscaría la forma de utilizar las buenas intenciones de la chica para conseguir dinero.

Y esta noche, esta noche Chesnut lo había sacado de sus casillas. Justo cuando estaba buscando a Candy lo abordó sin razón aparente para exponerle una serie de propuestas absurdas. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? ¿Sería que estaba coludido con el tal Andrew y lo había retenido con el fin de que ese tipo pudiera estar a solas con su novia? La sola idea le pareció tan vil, era como venderla al mejor postor. Esperaba que no fuera aquello porque no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. La sola duda que lo asaltaba lo perturbaba aún más y lo puso de peor humor.

William Albert Andrew. Desgraciado. Ese tipo no había dejado de comerse a Candy con la mirada en toda la noche, y lo hizo descaradamente y frente a sus narices. ¿Quién era él? Si de los que usaban el apellido Andrew sólo quedaban Elroy, Candy y el bisabuelo, ¿sería éste tal William un verdadero Andrew? Entonces recordó cuando, aún siendo adolescentes, Niel le había comentado que no tenía grandes expectativas de ocupar un puesto importante en el consorcio Andrew, porque el peso de los Leagan era casi nulo y a ellos siempre se les había dado el trato de allegados por ser sólo la familia política de Elroy. Aunque su papá era el presidente del Banco de Chicago en ese momento, eso era temporal y es por eso que estaban comenzando a hacer inversiones en el sur del país. La función del jefe del clan y, en consecuencia, el cargo al frente del consorcio Andrew únicamente era ocupado en sucesión hereditaria por el hijo varón, que en ese entonces era el bisabuelo William, alguien a quien Niel nunca había visto y de quien se esperaba pronto asumiera sus funciones.

Este Andrew, a quien conoció esta noche, coincidentemente también se llamaba William. William Albert. Jamás olvidaría ese segundo nombre, pues Candy lo había saludado alegremente de esa forma. Sólo recordarlo le producía indignación. Y Chesnut había dicho que era el presidente del Banco de Chicago y jefe de la prestigiosa familia Andrew. ¿Podría ser qué...? Porque si nadie conocía el rostro del bisabuelo, entonces, tampoco sabía su edad. Y probable este William, o era el bisabuelo, padre adoptivo de Candy, o algún descendiente con el que ella tuviera una relación directa. Su deducción lo sorprendió.

Pero este William no había tratado a Candy como una hija, una hermana, ni una pariente. Mucho menos después de lo que vio en el invernadero. Más bien le pareció que entre ellos hubiera existido alguna relación amorosa en el pasado. ¡Qué cosas tan torcidas podían esconder las familias de sociedad! Sólo imaginarlo le produjo repulsión. Cierto, Candy no llevaba en sus venas la sangre de la familia Andrew, pero había crecido como su hija adoptiva. No podía creerlo. ¿Sería ese el secreto que tan celosamente ella guardaba y la razón de querer cambiar su identidad?

Cansado de sus propios pensamientos, Michael decidió buscar un vaso con agua y tomar una pastilla para los nervios, un tranquilizante que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Esa era, al fin y al cabo, una prerrogativa a la que sólo los médicos tenían derecho.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

.

_No avanzamos mucho en este capítulo, pero era importante que supieran como se sienten todos después de lo vivido. Es un poco fuerte. Lo sé. Espero que al saber la forma de pensar de Candy sean más comprensivas con ella. Si, ya sé, es medio atolondrada, torpe y se pasa de ingenua, pero que le vamos a hacer. Así es ella. Y supongo que vivir algo como lo que ella está experimentando pues debe ser sumamente difícil._

_Ya terminamos la primera parte de la historia y siento que es importante decirles cómo está estructurado el cuento porque pronto iremos cinco años atrás. Estaremos transitando constantemente entre las dos épocas. No son pequeños flash backs o la meditación de ciertos personajes como ha sucedido hasta ahora. A partir del capítulo IX tendremos la narración completa de los hechos tal y como sucedieron (su confesión de amor, la forma en que se comprometieron, los motivos por los que Candy decide romper y su escape con ayuda de Tom). Como les dije antes, cada vez que cambiemos abruptamente en la línea de tiempo se los haré saber._

_Si se los explico no es para adelantarme, sino porque para mí misma es un tanto complejo y hasta yo me enredo. Todavía es un poco confuso en mi cabeza porque no lo tengo terminado. _

_El cuento está pensado de la siguiente forma: se narra lo que sucede una semana en el presente (1924), luego vienen dos semanas en el pasado (1919) y luego culmina con una semana en el presente (1924). O sea, son tres partes y los hechos suceden en solo cuatro semanas (dos en el presente y dos en el pasado). ¿Capítulos? No tengo idea. Los que salgan, supongo. _

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta primera parte. Espero que continúen leyendo la historia y dejándome sus comentarios. No puedo creer que ya hay más de 100 y todos han sido muy positivos. Muchas gracias. Los aprecio de verdad muchísimo. Y lamento que en esta ocasión no pueda comentarlos de manera individual, pero traté de apresurarme lo más que pude para a concluir este capítulo y dejarles un avance antes de salir. Además, casi todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado fueron muy similares. Creo que Candy nos dejó en shock con su revelación, ¿cierto? Aunque hay algunas que ya habían anticipado muy bien lo que sucedería. Tienen veta de detectives ;)_

_Lo que si les pido es un poco de paciencia, porque las próxima actualización tardará un poco más. Eso sí, les adelanto que se viene la parte más tierna y romántica. _

_Cariños._


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen**: En los capítulos anteriores, Albert descubrió a Candy, quien huyó a Inglaterra y ahora tiene una nueva identidad. En la fiesta de recaudación de la Cruz Roja, a la cual ambos asistieron, tuvo lugar un nuevo encuentro entre ellos. Candy había acompañado a Michael, el doctor con quien en la actualidad está saliendo. Después de bailar con Albert, Candy se ve obligada a revelarle su secreto y, tras la conmoción, es llevada por Michael a su casa.

.

**Capítulo IX**

.

Al otro lado del océano, en un lugar muy lejano, alguien tampoco podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche de sábado. Tras interminables vueltas en la cama de huéspedes, Archie decidió salir a los alrededores del lugar para despejar sus pensamientos.

Los Cronwell habían llegado al Hogar de Pony poco antes de la hora de la cena. Aunque el recorrido de Chicago a La Porte no era tan extenso, trasportar un pequeño ejército, constituido de mujeres e infantes, requería su tiempo. En el camino habían tenido que parar en repetidas ocasiones. El mayor tiempo de demora fue el último descanso que tomaron al entrar al todavía pequeño pero floreciente pueblo de La Porte. De ahí al hogar sólo los separaban unos cuantos kilómetros, pero coincidió con la necesidad de darles una ligera colación a los niños. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, saludaron cordialmente a las encargadas del lugar que ya los esperaban con una sencilla pero exquisita cena.

Annie había llamado a la Srita. Pony con antelación; sin embargo, no se había atrevido a contarle el motivo de su visita. Esperaba que Archie fuera quien comunicara el hallazgo de Candy. Él, consciente de la importancia de la noticia, quiso esperar hasta el siguiente día de su arribo. Después de todo, hablar sobre el recientemente descubierto paradero de una hija al otro lado del Atlántico no era sencillo. Que no fuera Albert quien se los comunicara personalmente, menos. Era él quien se había mantenido en contacto permanente todos esos años, mientras que Archie y Annie sólo visitaban el hogar en escasas ocasiones, cuando mucho dos veces por año.

Archivald Cronwell nunca se caracterizó por ser un hombre que amara el campo. Era, más bien dicho, un hombre de ciudad. No obstante, apreciaba el lugar donde había sido criada su esposa los primeros años de vida. Siempre fue, después de todo, un sitio donde se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Concebido como un convento, era el perfecto refugio en medio del lago y las montañas. Un lugar de encuentros y de alegrías. Archie lamentaba que Annie no quisiera visitar con mayor frecuencia la zona, pero entendía que después del nacimiento de los niños era difícil realizar el viaje. Ahora estaban ahí.

Archie aspiró profundamente dejando sus pulmones ser invadidos por el aire sereno y tibio. La noche era clara y, desde el ángulo en el que él se encontraba, la luna creciente iluminaba tenuemente la parte frontal del edificio. ¡Cuán distinta era la vida en este sitio tan apartado de la tumultuosa Chicago! Ahí parecía que el tiempo marchaba en forma más pausada, dejando reposar los sentimientos. Si bien la construcción del hogar distaba mucho de aquella que habían conocido años atrás, todavía conservaba su esencia de lugar de descanso y meditación. Gracias a la remodelación financiada por William Andrew, el antiguo hogar ahora gozaba de más y mejores habitaciones, pero mantenía ese aire tranquilo, óptimo para la crianza de niños sin hogar que eran bendecidos por el amor de aquellas tiernas mujeres.

En el fondo de su corazón, Archie se sentía eternamente agradecido con la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María. Solas habían hecho por años un trabajo extraordinario al criar a pequeños sin hogar con tan escasos recursos. Su amada esposa y su extraviada, y ahora encontrada, prima fueron beneficiarias directas del amor y el calor de hogar que ambas mujeres les proporcionaron. Entendía perfectamente porque, con el paso del tiempo, Albert no había desistido de ayudarlas financieramente; por el contrario, su colaboración se había incrementado progresivamente. Recordaba claramente sus palabras cuando le entregó el cheque de ayuda antes de partir en el último viaje: _nosotros somos los afortunados por poder ayudarlas y no ellas por tenernos a nosotros_. ¡Cuánta verdad había en esas palabras! Y también cuanto ¿amor?

Sí, Archie estaba seguro. Albert amaba profundamente a Candy y por eso también estaba agradecido con aquellas mujeres. Cada acto, cada gesto e incluso cada omisión daban prueba del amor de Albert por Candy. No cabía más duda.

Entre los recuerdos de Archie aquella noche también estuvo la tarde de primavera años atrás cuando convencidos por el propio Albert, Annie, Patty y él mismo, le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa a Candy. En ese tiempo no fue notorio ante los ojos de los presentes los fuertes lazos y el seguro enamoramiento que ya existían entre la pareja, porque, como parte de la sorpresa, Albert había esperado a que Candy llegara en lo alto de la colina. De forma inesperada, Albert había tenido que partir de inmediato llevado por George de vuelta a Chicago para atender asuntos urgentes de la empresa que demandaban su presencia. Así se los había explicado Candy esa vez cuando regresó con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Archie entonces le pareció ver que sus bellas esmeraldas resplandecían, como sólo lo habían hecho anteriormente al mirar a su primo o al hablar de aquel dichoso actor.

Sí, Archie estaba seguro ahora. Candy también amaba profundamente a Albert. Tampoco cabía duda. Y el hogar de Pony, aquél donde él se encontraba ahora, había sido el lugar de encuentro de aquellos enamorados.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_**Lakewood, primavera de 1919**_

Observando la noche clara iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, Albert desde el balcón de su recámara en la vieja villa de Lakewood rememoraba los eventos de ese día. Estaba absolutamente feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Su último viaje a Panamá había demorado más de lo previsto, tanto que no había podido asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su sobrino que se había desarrollado unas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, se había asegurado que la oposición al matrimonio entre Archie y Annie ya no fuera problema. Así lo había dejado en claro en el telegrama urgente que envió a la tía Elroy. Él asumiría la responsabilidad absoluta y apoyaba incondicionalmente la decisión de su sobrino.

Aunque ese hecho no fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta de su viaje, sino la última carta de su pequeña, aquella que ella escribió después de su última visita a Lakewood y donde él obtenía la tan anhelada respuesta. Desafortunadamente la misiva tardó en llegar a sus manos. De haberlo hecho antes, él habría regresado inmediatamente.

En la carta, las heridas de Candy se percibían totalmente sanas. Había olvidado al actor. El diario había sido una buena estrategia para finalmente salir de la duda. Pero incluso el tono con que escribía denotaba que había algo de esperanza y quizá su princesa estaba preparada para corresponder a sus sentimientos. Ella ahora lo llamaba pequeño Bert. Había utilizado en reiteradas ocasiones el apodo que con tanto amor en otro tiempo usara su hermana. Pero lo que más le impresionó fueron las últimas líneas de su respuesta. Ella estaba agradecida de que sus padres la hayan dejado en el hogar de Pony porque sólo así ellos pudieron conocerse. Y ella, ella ahora era feliz. Estaba tan emocionado, por fin podría confesarle su amor y esperar su respuesta. Creía, tenía casi la certeza, que ella le correspondería. Y así había sido.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Ese día domingo Albert llegó muy temprano al Hogar de Pony, sólo algunos minutos tras el despunte del alba. La mañana estaba muy helada como solía ser los días de primavera. Las flores, la fauna y todo alrededor parecían aún dormidos. Pero su corazón latía de emoción al saber que estaba a minutos de verla. Había esperado tanto. El último viaje tuvo demasiadas escalas y tardó más de seis meses en llegar a casa. Pero al fin estaba ahí.

Decidió esperar en el auto mientras los habitantes del hogar despertaban. Un pequeño de al parecer unos cinco años salió corriendo por la puerta principal. Su rostro reflejaba la picardía de una travesura y temor de ser alcanzado. Detrás de él como un rayo salió una hermosa rubia con la cara encendida de coraje.

_- Vas a ver cuando te pille, Johnny._

_- A que no me alcanzas, a que no me alcanzas. _Gritó el chico que salió disparado del lugar cual flecha al aire.

_- Te alcanzaré y entonces ya verás. _Amenazó la mujer con el puño en alto.

Albert aprovechó para salir del auto.

_- ¡Vas a ver, de mi no te librarás! _Gritó la rubia.

_- Hola Candy._

_- ¡Albert! _Qué susto se había pegado la chica ante la inesperada visita.

Súbitamente su expresión facial cambió. Lo recibió con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que él le extendía los brazos. Se enlazaron en un largo y cálido abrazo. Ninguno quería soltarse del agarre. Habían sido muchos meses de ausencia y una larga la agonía estar separados. Cuando al fin lo hicieron Candy se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y Albert la observaba silenciosamente.

_- ¡Albert!,_ exclamó cubriéndose por la vergüenza. _Lo siento, no me imaginé encontrarte aquí tan temprano. No me avisaste de tu regreso._

_- ¿No te gustó la sorpresa, pequeña? _Le encantaba que ella fuera así, tan inocente y tan espontánea a la vez.

- _Sí, claro que me gustó. Pero... pero... _Se sintió un poco nerviosa. No es que él no la hubiese visto antes de esa forma, con pijama y aún en situaciones más comprometedoras cuando vivieron juntos en aquel pequeño departamento de la calle Magnolia, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía expuesta. Él ya no sólo era su amigo incondicional, era el hombre que la hacía suspirar y que se introducía cada noche en sus sueños. Era su príncipe._ -Por favor espérame. Voy a cambiarme y de paso aviso que estaré contigo._

_- Pero no quiero interrumpir tu rutina. Si es necesario puedo esperar - _dijo más por cortesía que porque lo quisiera. Ya el hecho de que ella hubiera roto el abrazo lo dejó descontento. Cuánto la ansiaba y cuánto necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

_- No, tranquilo. Pediré que alguien me reemplace, no todos los días recibo la visita de la persona más importante en mi vida. ¿Cierto, tío abuelo? - _señaló entregándole una de sus más bellas y pícaras sonrisas.

_- Nunca dejarás de molestarme por eso, pequeña traviesa. _ ¿Había dicho la persona más importante de su vida? El corazón de Albert dio un vuelco.

_- Es la última vez, lo prometo._ Le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo hacia el interior del recinto, no sin antes gritar desde la entrada. _Sólo dame cinco minutos y regreso al tiro. De verdad no me tardo._

Su pequeña nunca cambiaría, pero quién quería que lo hiciera. La amaba así. Albert sonrió complacido antes de regresar a su auto para sacar los regalos que había traído para Candy, las maestras y los chicos del hogar.

En menos de cinco minutos Candy estuvo lista como prometió. Bajó enfundada en un lindo vestido blanco primaveral con su cabello recogido en un moño del mismo color. Se veía tan hermosa. Después de los saludos formales y la entrega de regalos se dirigieron juntos tomados de la mano a la colina. En el camino, Albert entrelazó sus dedos y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Candy. Ante la tierna caricia, ella sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y le pareció ver que las coloridas mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor se posaban dentro de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado. Era como un cuento que cobraba vida.

_- Estoy tan feliz y emocionada que estés de vuelta_ - señaló ella cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina.

_- Yo también. Te extrañe mucho, ¿sabías? _Albert la miró muy tiernamente.

_- Sí, sí sabía. Porque si me extrañaste al menos la mitad de lo que yo te extrañé, pues entonces fue mucho._

_- Candy..._ Su princesa era tan linda. Todo lo que decía lo enternecía. La abrazó fuertemente como no queriendo dejarla ir nunca. Esta versión de Candy, mucho más atrevida y sincera de como la había conocido antes le gustaba aún más.

Estando en la cima, se percataron del inigualable paisaje. El sol matutino hacía resplandecer el lago iluminando todo el ambiente. La disposición del ambiente estival reflejaba a la perfección lo que ambos rubios estaban sintiendo en su interior. En su corazón renacía la esperanza, brotaba un nuevo comienzo. La emoción del reencuentro tras la larga ausencia los hacía sentirse como estando en la cima del mundo.

_- Te reto a subir aquel árbol - _dijo ella corriendo hacia el lugar señalado.

_- Pero, Candy._

_- Albert, no seas abuelo. _Volteó mientras seguía su carrera. _Luego porque te digo así y te molestas._

_- ¡Pequeña traviesa! _Qué remedio. Fue tras ella.

Estando en la copa de un gran roble, ambos disfrutaban en silencio de su mutua compañía. Candy se sentó atravesada sosteniéndose con ambas piernas de la rama. Albert la siguió en la misma postura colocando su espalda sobre el tronco. Después de unos minutos, Candy comenzó a relajarse y reclinó su espalda y cabeza sobre el pecho de Albert y él la envolvió pasando sus brazos por su pequeña cintura. Se sentía tan bien estar así juntos. Sus abrazos se tornaban cada vez más cercanos, más íntimos. Ninguno quería desprenderse del otro. Entonces Albert comenzó a besar su cabello. Olía tan bien. Una mezcla de rosas y flores silvestres. En respuesta ella cambió la forma en cómo estaba sentada, giró una de sus piernas y se sentó con ambas juntas sobre la rama. Al mismo tiempo se abrazó de él por la cintura y colocó su rostro sobre su pecho acomodando su oído para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amado. Albert aprovechó el cambio de postura para acariciar tiernamente todas las facciones de su rostro. Luego la apartó un poco viéndola detenidamente a sus ojos y le pidió que los cerrara. Cuando lo hizo, depositó una senda de pequeños y tiernos besos en ellos. Luego decidió ir un paso más y beso una a una sus pecas.

Se sentía tan natural. Expresar su afecto era tan sencillo. Se disfrutaban mutuamente. En silencio, sin palabras. Pero la hora de hablar había llegado.

_- Sabes cuántas veces quise hacer esto._

_- ¿Qué? _respondió Candy aún con los ojos cerrados y en un hilo de voz tratando de despertar de su maravilloso sueño.

- _Besar cada una de tus hermosas pequitas._

_- No, dímelo. _Ella sonrió complacida.

_- Siempre._

_- ¿Siempre?_

_- Sí._

Siempre respondía la pregunta no formulada que se ceñía sobre ellos. Marcaba un tiempo y un momento, o ninguno, o todos. Porque siempre era simplemente eso, la determinación del momento en que se enamoró de ella. Y ese momento era impreciso.

- _Te he amado siempre, desde hace tanto que no tengo memoria. Creo que te amé desde aquel día que te conocí en esta colina. Y mi amor fue creciendo con el paso de los años. _Sin esperar más y de forma tan sencilla, Albert finalmente le abrió su corazón y el secreto que había guardado por años.

El amor entre ellos se desarrolló de distintas formas en los diferentes periodos de la vida de ambos, pero había iniciado ahí, en aquella colina. Él llegó a su vida como una tierna caricia y un recordatorio de que la vida seguía y no debía estar triste. Ella entró en escena como una suave brisa que lo hizo olvidar la soledad. Se conocieron y en efecto instantáneamente se amaron, porque su recuerdo los persiguió siempre, porque nunca se olvidaron de aquel encuentro. En él se desató el instinto protector, en ella la ilusión. Él quiso ser más fuerte, ella más optimista. Él se llenó de ideales, ella de esperanza. A partir de entonces sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos, algunos amores pasajeros se cruzaron, pero el destino los había vuelto a unir. Cada vez que se apartaban tendían a juntarse aún más; encuentros fortuitos que, como un tejido de tupidos hilos, iban entrelazando sus historias.

_- Yo también te amo. Te he amado desde ese día._ Candy estaba tan emocionada que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escurrió por su mejilla y él la limpió como siempre con el roce de su cálido pulgar y suma delicadeza.

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Lo sabes?_

_- Claro. Si me amas la mitad de lo que yo te amo, entonces es mucho._

Se conocían tan bien que sobraban las palabras. Juntos iban construyendo a cada instante una complicidad cada vez más cercana. Se comunicaban en clave y no necesitaban otro que el lenguaje del amor.

Bajaron del árbol y se abrazaron una vez más por largo rato. Se disfrutaban tanto. Al separarse un poco Albert fijó su mirada primero sobre los ojos de Candy y luego sobre sus labios. Como entendiendo su muda propuesta ella bajó sus párpados. Lenta, muy lentamente Albert se fue aproximando a su boca. Besó primero las comisuras como asegurándose que ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo. Y cuando estuvo seguro, entonces rozó sus labios suave, muy suavemente. Ella era un poco inexperta, y la sentía temblar en sus brazos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que segundos después respondiera. El amor los condujo y ella, como la mejor aprendiz, asimiló rápidamente este nuevo conocimiento incorporándose al movimiento y brindando también un suave y delicado roce.

El tiempo no existió, ni tampoco fueron necesarias más palabras. Todo estaba dicho. La confesión estaba hecha.

El primero fue seguido por muchos, muchos otros besos más. Besos, arrumacos y cariños. Caricias que siempre habían anhelado en sueños y que ahora se hacían realidad despertando el deseo de amar y ser amado. De cuando en cuando, un suspiro ahogado acompañado de un _te amo_, _eres tan hermosa_ o _es como un sueño_ se podía escuchar. Un beso siguió a otro, algunos tiernos, otros profundos animándolos a más, pero todos cargados de amor.

Cuando se percataron del tiempo era casi medio día. Se apresuraron de vuelta al Hogar para ayudar en el almuerzo. En la tarde habían acordado partir rumbo a Lakewood, donde disfrutarían de algunos días juntos antes de asistir en Florida a la inauguración del famoso hotel de los Leagan. Ninguno tenía ánimos de aquello, pero para Albert era importante aprovechar el evento para dejar en claro algunos asuntos pendientes con sus parientes y los lazos económicos que los unían.

_- ¿De verdad es necesario que vaya a Miami?_

_- Claro, princesa. La invitación es para todos los Andrew. Aunque Archie no podrá asistir porque está en clases. Está terminando el último semestre de sus estudios y no puede ausentarse por tantos días. Su graduación será pronto. No creo que quiera atrasarse sabiendo que su boda está próxima. A la tía Elroy no la he visto aún y no sé si ella asistirá. Tú sabes que ha estado enferma y el viaje es largo y agotador. No creo que quiera ir, pero ya sabes que tiene cierta predilección por los Leagan. Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar ir solito? _Albert hizo un puchero que enterneció a Candy.

_- Si me lo pides así, no me puedo negar. Pero tú sabes que ellos no me quieren. Menos después de aquel incidente con Niel._

Lo que Candy identificaba casi como un insignificante incidente había sido el fallido compromiso con el hijo menor de los Leagan. La intervención oportuna de Albert pudo evitar que el capricho llegara a mayores, pero la relación con esa parte de la familia terminó. Ese incidente, como lo llamaba ella, y el hecho que Albert asumiera la presidencia del Banco de Chicago, tras las sospechas de malos manejos por parte de Raymond Leagan, incidieron en la decisión de esta familia de alejarse del Consorcio y emprender nuevos negocios al sur del país. Sin embargo, la situación financiera nunca fue resuelta y la separación definitiva de las empresas no se llevó a cabo.

Albert aprovecharía este viaje para separar definitivamente los negocios de ambas familias. Ya le había anticipado su decisión a Raymond semanas antes cuando lo llamó desde Panamá tras enterarse de la negativa de Sarah y sus habladurías respecto del compromiso de Archie. Faltaban sólo algunos días para que definitivamente pudieran dejar las cosas en claro y deshacerse de una buena vez de esos parientes que tanto daño le habían hecho a su princesa. El movimiento de dejarlos fuera tenía varias razones, pero la más importante es que con ello tendría menos presión del consejo y podría imponer su decisión de casarse con Candy sin obstáculos. Estaba decidido. Lucharía por su felicidad contra cualquiera.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

La Srita. Pony, o Paulina como era su nombre verdadero, los observaba mientras ellos venían de retorno. Candy estaba tan embelesada con la visita que había olvidado por completo que era domingo y debían celebrar una misa. Sin embargo, comprendió. Como cualquier madre, ante ella los estados de ánimo de su hija no pasaban desapercibidos. Desde hacía tiempo que se había percatado que el corazón de Candy latía en otra dirección y aquel joven inglés que alguna vez las visitara había quedado en el pasado. Se alegraba por ella. Deseaba tanto que fuera feliz. El Sr. Andrew era una buena persona, excepcional como ninguno y algo extravagante también.

Todavía recordaba cuando lo vio a él por primera vez con aquel tono de cabello distinto y una tupida barba. Detrás de esa apariencia que lo hacían ver mayor había un hombre sencillo y preocupado por la vida de Candy. En aquel primer encuentro él había ido a solicitarle la adopción. Al principio ella no entendió porque un hombre soltero y joven quisiera hacer tal trámite y con tanta prisa. Pensó que así quizá se debía a una extravagancia típica de los millonarios. Pero cuando él le contó de los maltratos de los Leagan y que había sido llevada a México contra su voluntad, accedió a escucharlo. Para sacarla de dudas, él le explicó quien era, el rol tenía en la familia y el secreto que lo envolvía con el compromiso que no lo develara. En aquel momento no tuvo dudas; ese hombre cambiaría el destino de su hija. No las tuvo entonces y no las tenía ahora. Con cada visita, y tras varios minutos de observación, Paulina había visto en la mirada del Sr. Andrew el profundo amor que le profesaba a Candy y la correspondencia a dichos sentimientos. Seguro eso había ocurrido cuando ellos vivieron juntos y él había tenido amnesia.

Pero ahora le preocupaba algo. La pareja tendría que enfrentar oposición por estar juntos. Candy le había comentado sólo algunas semanas atrás la negativa de algunos familiares por permitir la unión entre Annie y el Sr. Cronwell. Y si eso sucedió con ellos, se podía anticipar una reacción aún peor al enterarse que el jefe del clan iba por el mismo rumbo. Eran de mundos opuestos aunque ambos tenían el corazón noble. Sólo esperaba y pedía a Dios que ambos pudieran estar juntos y disfrutar del evidente amor que sentían.

- _Señorita Pony, Hna. María, hemos vuelto. Albert me ha invitado a pasar unos días en Lakewood. Después tenemos que ir a un compromiso familiar en Miami. Quisiera ir, si no hay algún inconveniente. Avisaré también al Dr. Martin._ A pesar de estar próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella era consciente de las responsabilidades que había asumido en el hogar y respetaba a las que consideraba sus madres. El Dr. Martin ya tenía instalada la pequeña clínica y no quería defraudarlo.

- _Candy, no necesitas pedirnos permiso. Y casi cumples 21 años. Anda y disfruta de estas vacaciones. Las mereces, has trabajado mucho. Nosotros le avisaremos al doctor Martín y quizá una de las chicas que ahora nos ayuda pueda reemplazarte. _Paulina la observó con ternura.

_-Sólo cuídate y compórtate como sabes una señorita debe hacerlo, _añadió María_._

Candy se enrojeció con cierta vergüenza ante el comentario. No sabía, a decir verdad, a qué se referiría la Hna. María. Ella solía decirle eso constantemente cuando era niña por su temperamento explosivo y las travesuras a las que las tenía acostumbradas. Pero ahora ella era prácticamente un adulto. Estaba a sólo días de cumplir 21 años. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de las dos los hubiera visto besarse. Sintió mucha vergüenza. Aunque sabía que lo sentimientos de Albert eran verdaderos, no sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse su relación. No lo habían conversado aún y no sabía cómo lo iban a manejar. Sabía de antemano que el tema de la adopción era algo complejo y la situación de la familia, aún más. Quizá por eso Albert se había retenido en tantas ocasiones antes a confesar su amor, el que se hacía latente y ella percibía en cada regalo y cada detalle que tenía con ella. Aún así, estaba tranquila porque seguro Albert tendría un plan. Ya lo conversarían más adelante.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy rápidamente. Empacar tampoco demoró mucho.

- _Candy, ¿nos vamos? No me gustaría que se haga tarde y quisiera llegar antes del anochecer. _Habían terminado el almuerzo y ella ya tenía su equipaje listo.

_- Si, vamos._

Después de las despedidas, de la bendición de la Srita. Pony y de una oración que hizo la Hna. María, se dirigieron al auto. Aunque el día era soleado, el viento estaba muy frío por lo que cuando Albert le abrió la puerta a Candy para subir, le colocó una frazada sobre las piernas para evitar que sintiera frío. Así era siempre él. Le prodigaba constantes cuidados y anticipaba sus necesidades. Candy no podía sentirse más feliz al estar a su lado. Qué distinta era esta relación de otra que había entablado en el pasado. Se sentía protegida y amada.

- _¿Pasa algo?_ Minutos después de iniciado su trayecto Albert le preguntó. Al arrancar el auto, había observado como Candy miraba con triste hacia el Hogar de Pony.

- _No, nada. Estoy bien. Es solo que... tengo la sensación que no regresaré a este lugar._

- _Tranquila. Volveremos en poco más de dos semanas. Además, eso no puede pasar porque éste siempre será tu hogar, aún cuando te cases o te vayas a vivir a un lugar lejano. _Decía lo primero, anticipando sus deseos, sin pensar que lo segundo es lo que en efecto se cumpliría. _Verás que un día cerrarás tus ojos y recordarás los campos floreados en primavera de la colina y sentirás que estás en casa._

- _Tienes razón, siempre tendré los recuerdos conmigo. Pero respecto a mi hogar, te equivocas. Como te dije en mi última carta, estoy contenta que mis padres me hayan dejado en este sitio porque sólo así pude conocerte. Albert, tú eres mi hogar. Lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no me había dado cuenta._

Albert frenó en seco. Lo que acababa de decir no lo esperaba.

_- Lo siento_, dijo por el fuerte frenazo. E inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza. _¿Puedes repetir lo último que dijiste?_

_- ¿Lo de que tú eres mi hogar?_

_- Sí. _ Y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Perdido entre sus rizos, su exquisito aroma y su tibio calor corporal le murmuró: _Y tú eres el mío, Candy. También lo has sido siempre. Por eso he querido protegerte y cuidarte. No sabes cuánto significas para mí. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. Quizá por eso desde que te conocí en nuestra colina nunca más estuve triste. Mis padres y mi hermana murieron, pero ese día encontré mi hogar al escuchar tu dulce risa. Me alegraste el alma. Soy muy feliz contigo. Y aunque en ese momento estaba lejos de imaginarme cuánto llegaría a amarte, en el fondo, quizá mi corazón reconoció de inmediato en ti el único hogar que necesito y deseo._

La declaración fue seguida de un beso profundo cargado de muchas emociones. Un beso que simbolizaba la unión de dos almas que habían pasado por muchos momentos difíciles pero que ahora se sentían recompensados al estar el uno al lado del otro. Ambos entendían los sentimientos de abandono y de orfandad, aunque fuera por razones distintas. Ella despertaba en él su instinto de protección, él en ella, su necesidad de contención. Juntos eran mejores, juntos se procuraban el uno al otro y juntos superarían cada obstáculo que se les enfrentara, porque juntos eran una familia. Se complementaban y encajaban perfectamente. Ninguno podía imaginar un futuro sin el otro.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

El viaje a Lakewood no fue muy largo. Llegaron en el momento justo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. Por el vaivén del vehículo y quizá por las emociones del día Candy se había quedado dormida recargada en el hombro de Albert. Cuando atravesaron el portal de las rosas él decidió no perturbar su sueño. Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto con la intención de cargarla. Se veía tan hermosa y con tanta paz. Los últimos rayos de sol con tonalidades naranja iluminaban su nívea piel. Sus rizos, alborotados por la suave brisa que ingresó al momento de abrir la puerta, eran el marco perfecto para su rostro angelical que dibujaba una hermosa y pacífica sonrisa. Era un cuadro digno del mejor pintor. Aún dormida era tan linda.

En sus sueños Candy corría libremente por la pradera y era seguida por su príncipe que al atraparla la besaba suavemente. En la escena real, Albert al contemplarla y observar sus labios moverse no pudo evitar cumplir su fantasía y acortando la distancia se inclinó para besarla. Justo en el momento del roce escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

- _Sr. Andrew. No lo esperábamos. El mayordomo se había acercado al ver el auto aproximarse._

Por la impresión del momento y la postura en la que se encontraba, al erguirse Albert se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con la orilla del la portezuela del automóvil.

-_Lo siento, señor. No era mi intención asustarlo._ El mayordomo contuvo la risa que le provocó observar el golpe que se llevó su patrón y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo con la Srita. Candy al momento en que llegó. ¿A caso la estaba besando? ¿No se supone que era su hija adoptiva?

- _No te preocupes, Arthur. _Albert se sobaba un poco el lugar donde se golpeó. _Por favor pídele a Lucy que prepare la habitación de la Srita. Candy. Se quedó dormida en el camino y no quiero despertarla._

_- En seguida, señor._

Con extremo cuidado Albert tomó a Candy con su brazo derecho por la espalda y con el izquierdo sus piernas. Con ella en vilo se dirigió a la mansión. No era la primera vez que la cargaba, pero sí la primera que lo hacía frente a gente del servicio. Había solicitado que expresamente que no hubiera personal durante los días que pasaría en Lakewood y su orden claramente no había sido ejecutada. Tendría que averiguar lo sucedido.

Al acercarse despacio a la casa y sin ser visto logró escuchar al mayordomo trasmitir la orden que acababa de darle, al tiempo que agregaba que le pareció ver que el señor ver al señor en una posición algo comprometedora con la señorita. El comentario preocupó a Albert. Todavía no había conversado con Candy la naturaleza de su relación, ni le había propuesto formalmente matrimonio, como era su deseo.

La situación era delicada y Albert sentía que su felicidad pendía de un delgado hilo. Estaba cruzando la cuerda floja. Pero no temía. Al contrario, que ella hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos lo alentaba y renovaba sus fuerzas. Lucharía contra viento y marea de ser necesario. Contra la oposición de su familia, del consejo, de quien fuera. Ella era su sueño. Aunque en el proceso tuviera que renunciar a todo y a todos, lo cumpliría.

Tampoco es que pensara hacer todo de forma precipitada y sin medir las consecuencias. Albert tenía un plan, uno que sabía requeriría de la precisión de un relojero para ejecutarlo.

De antemano sabía que el que por fin estuvieran juntos causaría conmoción tanto en la familia como fuera de ella. Poco le importaba la opinión de la sociedad. Sin embargo, sabía que podría poner en peligro las empresas. Y peor aún estaba la reputación de ella, la que él mismo y sin quererlo ya se había encargado de poner en tela de juicio. Ahora las cosas cambiarían. Utilizaría su posición y todos los recursos necesarios para jugar a su favor. Él ya no era el amnésico desvalido que vivía a expensas de la misericordia de la chica de quien se había enamorado. Ahora era William Albert Andrew, jefe del clan y un importante empresario, que aunque joven se abría rápidamente camino en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas.

Sabía que cada día se haría más apremiante actuar rápido y resolver su situación con Candy lo antes posible para evitar que alguien quisiese oponerse a su relación. Sólo faltaba el trámite final que anulaba su adopción, mientras tanto debían guardar silencio. Una vez que estuviera listo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Candy era su mayor tesoro y no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo más. Esperaba tan sólo que George llegara en un par de días con buenas noticias.

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Chicas:_

_Siento la demora, pero espero que el capítulo les haya compensado la espera. _

_Como les anticipé, ya estamos empezando a conocer lo que pasó 5 años atrás. Ahhh. Este Albert se me hace tan tierno. _

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios, tengo que señalarles que va a tardar un poquito en que sepamos cómo es que Candy llega a pensar que son medio hermanos. Ya lo sabremos. Por lo pronto, mejor disfrutemos del tierno romance entre ellos._

_Ahora sí las respuestas:_

_**Kiss Me Again:**__ gracias por leer y preferir la historia. En efecto, la idea que estén en Inglaterra tiene que ver con CCFS. Ya veremos si eso encaja con este fic._

_**Tatita Andrew: **__el remordimiento y la culpa. Sí, sentirse así debe ser horrible. ¿No te cae bien Michael? Pero si por el momento no ha hecho nada que enamorarse de Candy. Y hay que pensar que lo mismo le sucedió a Anthony, Archie, Stear, Terry, Tom y Niel en su momento. En eso Michael no es muy diferente._

_**Dreamerbruch: **__Uy, qué rápida. A mí me pasa igual cuando me intereso por una historia. Prácticamente me la devoro. Jijiji. Espero que los próximos capítulos igual te gusten. Se vienen muchas cosas más. Vamos recién en el primer tercio de la historia._

_**Letita**__: todavía falta para saber quién le tendió la trama a Candy y si es en realidad es una trampa. Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece la escena de los besitos en el árbol para alguna de tus imágenes?_

_**PCR de Andrew: **__igual quise incluir la respuesta aunque sé que vas algunos capítulos atrás. Pensándolo, FFnet debería tener otro sistema para responder a los comentarios y que los que corresponden a cada capítulo se puedan leer al final de éste. Eso de responder en el próximo lo desfasa. Cuando leas esto, quizá va más avanzada historia y pierda el sentido. Bueno, no importa. Ahí va la respuesta. _

_Si ya llegaste a la parte de la confesión sabrás porqué Candy se comporta así y tal vez ya no la detestas tanto. De todos modos, yo hubiera actuado diferente. Eso de no hablar a tiempo, pues está muy mal. Esta Candy es medio bruta. __¿Se te ha roto el corazón en este fic? Uy que mala soy. Pero recuerdo muy claramente que sufrí lo indecible con un Albert patán y soberbio en cierta historia que resultó ser mi favorita. :) Lo que me gusta es que ahora yo estoy del otro lado. Ñaca, ñaca. Jijiji. Eso prueba que eres tan buena lectora como excelente escritora. Que te emocione este primer intento de fic me alegra mucho._

_**Maly 1978:**__ gracias por leer. Espero lo sigas haciendo._

_**Paolau2: **__las pruebas vendrán después. Hay sólo que esperar los próximos capítulos. ¿Te cae mal Michael? Si lo piensas desde el punto de vista de Michael en realidad quien va a estorbar a sus planes es Albert. Todo depende de donde lo mires._

_**CandyFan:**__ hope this chapter compensated you for the ones before and you felt indulged with the love confesion. More happy moments are yet to come. However, others sad will appear, too. ¿Do you read in Spanish or you use online translating tools? Just curious._

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313:**__ ¿Sientes que los capítulos son muy cortos? El anterior fue el más largo y tuvo más de 5000 palabras. Este también. Qué bárbara. Yo nunca pensé que pudiera escribir tanto y menos que alguien sintiera que fuera tan corto. Lo que me anima mucho, porque quiere decir que no te aburriste. _

_Yo creo que a final de cuentas, Candy si debió sentirse sola a la hora de tomar decisiones. Por eso fue tan independiente. Por eso huyó del San Pablo. Por eso le ofreció un hogar a Albert. Si ella siempre actuó así, pues no veo porque no lo siga haciendo. En realidad, el único en el que siempre confió y se comportó como un verdadero amigo fue Albert._

_**Laila:**__ Qué bueno que te dejó impactada la noticia. Es fuerte imaginarse algo así. Y explica muy bien porqué huyó. Los Leagan aparecerán en algunos capítulos más. Ahí despejaremos la duda. Perdón por la espera. Trataré de publicar con más frecuencia. _

_**Sayuri 1707: **__los papeles que envió Archie son muy importantes, por eso Albert los espera con ansia. Pero pasará algún tiempo para que sepamos el contenido de los mismos._

_**Jenny:**__ Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Candy siempre pecando de ingenua. Pero vamos, en parte es su carácter de chica buena lo que tiene a Albert enamorado. Démosle oportunidad a que todo decante. Y seguro que van a saltar chispas como tú dices._

_**Mary: **__se me hizo interesante tu comentario respecto a los tiempos. ¿Mi opinión? Sinceramente pienso que, aunque los usos y costumbres cambien a través del tiempo, la gente sigue teniendo las mismas emociones y expresando su amor de la misma forma. Puede ser que en las primeras dos décadas de 1900 la gente actuara diferente y fuera muy conservadora en ciertos aspectos. Pero creo que debieron enamorarse y sufrir por amor de la misma forma en que la gente de hoy en día lo hace. Espero que los besos en este capítulo te hayan gustado._

_**Carito: **__gracias por seguir la historia y leer los nuevos capítulos tan pronto los subo. Procuraré no separarlos, pero la decisión final la tomarán ellos. ;) _

_**Amy Ri-So: **__Ya, prometo no hacerlos sufrir mucho. Pero así es la historia. :( Si no no sería tan emocionante. Digo yo. Me alegro que aunque el capítulo pasado fuera triste, te haya gustado. Ese Michael anda hasta en la sopa. Pues sí, es normal. Es un personaje que no fue muy explotado en la historia original, pero creo que es muy interesante. En mi caso, la elección tuvo que ver con que él ya estaba en Europa y como quise que ese fue el escenario, pues calzó bien. Pude haber elegido algún otro doctor, pero además de éste ya tienen alguna referencia._

_**Verito: **__estoy completamente de acuerdo en las observaciones que haces respecto a Candy. Siempre debe haber un balance entre amar a los demás y a uno mismo. En mi opinión, no puedes hacer lo uno sin lo otro. No puedes verdaderamente amar si no te amas tu primero. Aunque en el caso de esta historia se supone que ella es víctima de un engaño. Ya veremos el resultado._

_**Laila: **__Perdón, perdón por la tardanza. Ya está el nuevo capítulo. Procuraré subir el próximo pronto. ¿Te dejé sin palabras? Qué genial. Pero no dejes de decirme qué te parece, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios porque eso me anima a seguir y me indica por dónde dirigir la historia. De verdad los aprecio mucho._

_Uy, esta vez fueron muchos comentarios. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también tenga buena respuesta._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen: **En el capítulo anterior, Albert vuelve de viaje y visita a Candy en el hogar de Pony para llevarla a Lakewood. Ahora estamos en el pasado y conociendo los pormenores de su triste separación cinco años atrás.

.

**Capítulo X**

.

La primera mañana de su estancia en Lakewood, Candy despertó sintiéndose feliz y plena. Afuera, el sol radiante de primavera filtraba sus rayos a través de las gruesas cortinas de su habitación. Un reflejo en su rostro le anunció que había llegado el nuevo día y se levantó llena de nuevas esperanzas. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No tenía la certeza de aquello ni de cómo había ido a parar a su habitación.

Corrió completamente las cortinas dando paso a la luz que por unos instantes la cegó por su brillo. Cuando su iris se acopló a la intensidad pudo distinguir un lindo ramo de flores silvestres multicolores sobre su mesa de noche. Lupinos azules, rudbeckias amarillas y rojas, y visnagas blancas. Sonrió ampliamente. Quien fuera que haya preparado ese extraño arreglo floral había colocado un gran esfuerzo en el detalle que se ocultaba detrás de cada una de aquellas flores. Sólo alguien con una exquisita memoria podría haberlo recordado.

_-Albert_, dijo la chica en un hilo de voz, únicamente para ella misma.

Sin duda tenía que ser él quien había recordado la vez anterior que estuvieron en Lakewood, cuando ella recitó durante el camino el tipo de flores silvestres que crecía en la zona.

El arreglo venía acompañado de una pequeña tarjeta en la que le pedía alcanzarlo en las cuadras para salir a un día de campo. La sola lectura la emocionó y su corazón dio un brinco. Era mejor apurarse.

Su habitación seguía siendo la misma que ocupó siendo niña y, como en ese entonces, la alegría de esa mañana la hizo girar y danzar con los brazos abiertos. Con emoción se dispuso a buscar su equipaje para vestir algo apropiado para la ocasión, pero encontró sus maletas vacías. Seguramente alguien habría dispuesto y arreglado su ropa por la noche cuando llegaron, así que se dirigió al closet. Al abrirlo se sorprendió porque estaba lleno de los más lindos vestidos y trajes, igual como cuando fue adoptada por aquella familia. Entonces fue el misterioso tío abuelo quien la colmó de los más costosos regalos haciéndola sentir parte de la familia. Ahora era el mismo tío abuelo, sólo que esta vez ella conocía su identidad: William A. Andrew. Había resultado su mejor amigo, su príncipe y el hombre de quien se había enamorado. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Novios?

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos la remontaron al día anterior y a los besos que compartieron en la colina. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentirse así de feliz. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Por fin era amada y podía amar sin obstáculos. Y esos besos. Con esos besos Albert la había transportado al cielo. Sentía aún sobre sus labios la calidez de su amado. Sonrió para sí misma. Tan sólo al recordarlos pareciera como si el corazón se hubiera transportado de su pecho a su labio inferior cuando este comenzó literalmente a latir. Instintivamente lo mordió con ligereza y se hizo a la idea que era mejor terminar su arreglo personal y no seguir en sus cavilaciones. ¿Qué hora era? Mejor apurarse.

Encontró un precioso traje de montar que consistía de pantalón color marfil y chaqueta azul. Había también unas lindas botas negras. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que traía puesto un hermoso y nuevo camisón celeste. Imaginarse quien pudo ayudarla la noche a vestirse cuando ella claramente estaba durmiendo la hizo sonrojarse. Era mejor no pensar en ello. Más tarde lo averiguaría.

En menos de 15 minutos Candy estuvo bañada y lista. Recogió sus largos y húmedos rizos con un moño en la nuca antes de emprender su camino hacia la caballeriza. Estaba tan emocionada. Por fin el mañana, aquel que había soñado siendo una chiquilla y donde finalmente se encontraba con su príncipe, quien llamaba a su nombre, había llegado.

Albert se encontraba terminando de colocar la montura a uno de los caballos por lo que no se percató de su llegada. Candy aprovechó la distracción para observarlo detenidamente. Lo miró de abajo a arriba poniendo atención en cada detalle. Traía unas estilizadas botas negras y vestía también un traje apropiado para la ocasión, muy similar al que ella portaba. El pantalón se ceñía a su esbelta y larga figura. El saco azul marino contrastaba de manera uniforme con el tono de su cabello dorado. Inusualmente, lo llevaba húmedo y peinado hacia atrás. Se veía guapísimo. Candy respiró con dificultad.

Viéndolo tratar al caballo y susurrarle algunas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar, pudo corroborar lo que sólo ella creía conocer de él. Él podía ser tan tierno y al mismo tiempo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era fuerte y audaz. Inteligente e intuitivo. Sabía imponer su carácter en público y tomar decisiones precisas. Ningún otro podía ocupar con tanta gallardía la función de jefe de familia. Pero en la intimidad, en aquella esfera privada de la cual ella formaba parte, él podía ser sensible y tratar con suma delicadeza a aquellos a los que apreciaba. Ella lo conocía bien. Conocía al verdadero Albert. Ese hombre no solo era atractivo físicamente, tenía un alma pura y un buen corazón. Y ese forma de ser tan suya era la razón por la que lentamente él se había filtrado en su ser. Era inevitable amarlo.

Lo mejor de todo es que él la amaba a ella. Se lo había confirmado el día anterior. Y ese hombre que estaba frente a ella era suyo. Suyo. Sólo para ella.

Su corazón latió desbocado al percatarse de aquella afirmación. Sintió la sangre bombear tan de prisa, tanto que creyó escuchar sonidos de tambores en sus oídos. Entonces, de repente, de forma súbita, su corazón se paró. Él se había percatado de su presencia y volteó a verla brindándole la más hermosa sonrisa, una tan brillante que sólo se podía comparar con aquellos rayos de sol que habían cegado su vista minutos antes en su habitación. El mundo dejó de existir. Ella también. No podía respirar ni pensar cuando él se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

- _Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? _Llegando a su lado depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. Él la miró enternecido y con cierta chispa de picardía en su sonrisa. Le gustaba tanto ponerla así.

- _Se ve preciosa hoy día, señorita_ - le dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la giraba lentamente para observarla mejor.

- _Gracias -_ fue lo único que ella alcanzó a decir.

- _¿Nos vamos? _- dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir a una hermosa yegua castaña de crin obscura que ya estaba preparada.

- _Te coloqué una silla de montar regular. Supuse que no querías una de amazona, ¿cierto?_

_- Sí, es verdad - _respondió ella de forma automática al tiempo que lo siguió fuera de las caballerizas.

_- Tengo listo el desayuno, pero el almuerzo tendremos que prepararlo nosotros mismos. _Albert señaló las alforjas que había colocado a los caballos.

Sólo entonces Candy observó que de una de ellas, aquella que colgaba del caballo negro que él montaba, se encontraban dos cañas de pescar. Albert había dispuesto pasar el día juntos cerca del río y de la cabaña que tantas veces antes los había alojado y era motivo de gratos recuerdos.

A mitad del camino, cerca del lago, tomaron un descanso y decidieron compartir el desayuno. Tendieron un mantel y sacaron algunas de las cosas que traían. Albert había preparado unos sencillos emparedados con mantequilla de maní y mermelada y llevaba café recién preparado en un termo. Candy no pudo evitar recordar aquel día que compartieron un almuerzo similar sobre un árbol a las afueras de Chicago. En aquella ocasión Albert le había pedido que compartieran sus penas y sus alegrías. Sin duda eso se refería a la tristeza que ella estaba atravesando producto de la separación con Terry. Pero él había dicho algo más aquella vez. Le había dicho que era lindo compartir las cosas entre dos y que quería que fueran más amigos.

_- ¿Mi amor?_

_- ¿Sí, princesa? _Recién Albert cayó en cuenta de la forma en que ella se había dirigido a él. _-¿Cómo me dijiste?_

- _Mi amor. Perdón_ - dijo con las mejillas completamente teñidas de carmesí y sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su rostro. _Pequeño Bert - _se corrigió.

- _No, cielo. No te avergüences. Me gusta que me llames así. O que me digas pequeño Bert. Ambas formas me gustan. Tú también eres mi amor. _Acercándose le dio un breve beso en los labios.

_- Está bien _- señaló nerviosa, pero su curiosidad era mayor, así que continuó. _Dime una cosa. Aquella vez que me recogiste en la Clínica Feliz y me invitaste a un picnic... _-dudó unos segundos en continuar- _ya habías recuperado tu memoria, ¿cierto?_ Él respondió mirándola con una bella sonrisa.

- _Cierto._

_- Y desde entonces..._ - bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

_- Sí, Candy _- dijo él con seguridad adivinando sus pensamientos. Entonces extendió su mano hacia ella levantó su mentón para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. _Desde entonces ya te amaba. Te lo dije ayer. Te he amado siempre. _

- _Pero..._ -volvió a sentirse insegura- _no pensaste que quizá... porque yo... bueno... yo era... digo, yo soy... tu hija adoptiva... pues quizá..._

- _Candy, _la miró enternecido._ Tu nunca has sido mi hija adoptiva en estricto sentido. Nunca te consideré así. _La verdad quien lo considerara así, tendría que ser un desubicado, pensó. _Siempre quise que me vieras mejor como amigo, por eso me acerque a ti como Albert._ Suspiró y continuó su relato. _Cuando tomé la decisión de tomarte bajo mi tutela, habíamos revisado con George varias salidas legales, incluso que él pudiera asumir el rol. Pero eso te dejaba desprotegida ante cualquier eventualidad. En parte eso había sucedido anteriormente con George al morir mi padre. Si no hubiera sido porque él era la única persona con la que yo manifestaba confianza y gracias a la oportuna intervención de Rosemary, George hubiera quedado literalmente en la calle. La tía Elroy nunca le tuvo gran consideración, menos al percibir su inclinación por mi hermana._

_- Él estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, eso creo. Aunque él nunca me lo confirmó pese a mi insistencia en preguntarle. _Albert cambió la postura en que se encontraba sentado. _En fin. El caso es que cuando te adopté, George y yo teníamos que viajar con mucha frecuencia, pese a que todavía no había asumido el rol como el jefe de la familia. No quería que te pasara lo mismo que con los Leagan y terminaras siendo relegada, y tú sintiéndote sólo como una allegada. Ante todo quería que te sintieras protegida y fueras feliz._

_- Fui muy feliz gracias a ello. Stear, Archie y Anthony me hicieron sentir en familia. Gracias, Albert._

_- Me alegro que te sintieras así. _Se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla. _Y yo, bueno, inevitablemente me enamoré de ti pese a que intenté combatir los sentimientos que poco a poco fuiste despertando en mi. _Ella le correspondió con un pequeño beso también en la mejilla.

_- Te amo, Candy. _

_- Y yo a ti, Albert._

En respuesta a aquella mutua declaración, una pequeña ronda de tiernos besos no se hizo esperar. Después de ello, dejando lo que tenían de lado, se abrazaron recostados sobre el mantel y se expresaron mutuamente su cariño con tiernas caricias. Minutos más tarde el diálogo continuó con Albert recostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo y Candy sentada a su lado.

- _Volviendo a tu pregunta. Sé que siempre has querido saber cuándo recuperé la memoria _- le dijo mirándola.

_- Para mí es importante saberlo._

_-Bien. Una mañana mientras trabajaba en el restaurante tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor hasta que me desmayé. Fui llevado a la parte posterior del recinto hasta que recuperé la conciencia. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ti, Candy. Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de la misma chica que había adoptado y que era imposible ocultar más los sentimientos de los que ya antes estaba huyendo. Pensé hablar contigo y abrirte mi corazón. Pero al llegar a casa, me di cuenta que habías encontrado los diarios que había escondido y te quedaste dormida sobre ellos. Tu entonces..._

_- Yo entonces tenía el corazón roto tras haber intentado ir en pos de un sueño adolescente. _Ella cambió la postura y se sentó más erguida. _Pero no lloré por eso aquella vez. De verdad me dio pena saber que Terry no estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato: intentar ser feliz. Yo sí lo era contigo y con nuestra vida en Chicago. Perdóname si te lastimé sin quererlo. Yo no sabía lo que tú sentías por mí._

_- Claro que no sabías ni tenías porque saberlo. Yo lo único que quería es que fueras feliz. Por eso decidí callar un tiempo más y no revelarte que había recuperado la memoria para así poder cuidarte de cerca. _

_- Gracias, _dijo ella._ Yo sentí tu cariño y creo que fue tu amor lo que me ayudó a salir adelante. Esa tarde cuando me encontraste en el suelo y me llevaste a la cama... -_Candy comenzó a sollozar y continuó con la voz quebrada_- yo... sentí tus dedos tibios limpiar mi cara. Por primera vez... sentí tu amor. _

_- Candy. _Albert la estrechó con más fuerzas y limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que ahora surcaban su rostro_._

_- Fue inevitable que yo me enamorara de ti - _continuó ella_. Aunque me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste del departamento. Entonces me quedé vacía. Te extrañaba tanto. Añoraba tu presencia. Es como si de golpe me hubieran quitado parte de mi. _Su voz era tan sincera.

_- Yo también me sentí así cuando me fui. Perdóname. Fue la solución que en ese momento encontré más sensata. No quería que siguieras sufriendo más humillaciones por mi causa. Y yo pensé que pues..._

_- Que nunca lo iba a olvidar, ¿cierto?_

_- Sí _- dijo Albert sintiendo una punzada en el corazón remontándose con claridad a aquellos días en que sufrió por el amor de la mujer que tenía al lado.

_- ¿Por eso me enviaste ese paquete desde Rockstown?_

_- Verdad. Quise ayudarte a recuperar tu bella sonrisa. Pensé que él era lo único que te motivaba a ser feliz. Decidí buscarlo y preparé aquel encuentro. _

_- Pero yo no lo estaba buscando a él sino a ti._

_- Cierto. Felizmente, el resultado no fue el que esperé. _Albert sonrió.

_- De todos modos la estrategia sirvió, ¿sabías?_

_-¿Sí?_

_- Claro. Cuando no te encontré me di cuenta que te amaba desesperadamente. Regresé a Chicago con el corazón en un puño y teniendo claridad que tú eras lo único que necesitaba._

_- Mi amor... _Nuevamente el diálogo se veía interrumpido por una larga ronda de besos y caricias.

_._

Después de recoger todo, se pusieron en marcha. El trayecto continuó hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. Ahí decidieron descargar las alforjas y dejar en libertad a los caballos para pastar mientras ellos se dirigieron con las cañas de pescar al río.

_- ¿Me puedes contar que le decías a Blackjack cuando los encontré esta mañana? _Preguntó ella observando al caballo.

_- Sencillo. Le estaba diciendo que me sentía feliz porque ese día saldría de paseo con la chica más linda del planeta._

_- Albert. Eso no es cierto._

_- Claro que lo es, Candy. Para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que pisa esta Tierra. _

La miró detenidamente. Su cabello brillaba con el resplandor del sol de medio día. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosado efecto de la exposición al sol, lo que hacía sus pecas resaltar aún más. De su peinado, ahora seco, escapaban unos rizos rebeldes. El cuadro era adorable. Cuánto la amaba. La imagen de Candy, y en especial el brillo de sus ojos, lo hizo recordar a su fallecida hermana. Siendo niño pensó que no había mujer más bonita que Rosemary. Él la quería como una madre. Se preguntó cuánto tenía que ver el parecido entre ellas en la elección que había hecho su corazón sobre la mujer con la que él quería compartir el resto de su vida.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Te pareces mucho a Rosemary. Creo que ya te había dicho. Me acordé de ella. _Candy entendió que a eso se debía cierto dejo de nostalgia en la mirada de su príncipe y lo abrazó. _Mejor apresurémonos - _dijo finalmente él saliendo del transe y conduciéndose a la orilla del río.

Las clases de pesca no dieron el fruto que se esperaba. Albert tuvo varias veces que intentar corregir la postura de Candy y la forma en cómo sujetaba la caña. Al hacerlo, la abrazaba por la espalda cogiendo sus brazos entre los suyos para enseñarle la forma de hacer el lanzamiento correcto. La cercanía y la mutua añoranza terminaba siempre en más abrazos y besos que les impedía resumir su actividad. La falta de experiencia, por otra parte, hacía crecer en Candy un sentimiento de impotencia que se materializaba en interminables y graciosas muecas que sacaban de Albert carcajadas después de cada intento.

Era tan divertido estar juntos. Ella era su mejor amiga. Él era su mejor amigo. Lo habían sido siempre. Su relación sólo había escalado un peldaño más. Su amor se fortalecía en cada nivel. Sus almas se pertenecían y los hilos que los unían los estaban estrechando cada vez con más fuerza.

Tras casi una hora de pruebas fallidas, Albert decidió cambiar la táctica. Las clases, y por consecuencia las risas, sólo estaban ahuyentando a los peces, que de por sí ya eran difíciles de ubicar por la hora del día. Por experiencia, sabía que pescar en esa parte del río era mejor hacerlo de madrugada o entrada la noche. Si querían atrapar algún pez deberían hacer algo distinto. Nuevamente colocó cebo, pero esta vez dejó ambas cañas por si solas sosteniéndose en un montículo de piedras que él mismo había preparado. A partir de entonces se dedicó a hacer una fogata y enseñó a Candy distintas técnicas para prender fuego. Minutos más tarde fueron sorprendidos por el movimiento de una de las cañas que anunciaba una fructífera captura. El pez que atraparon, aunque fue el único, era de tamaño grande, suficiente para alimentar a dos personas. Así que lo asaron junto con algunas zanahorias y tomates que Albert había traído de la mansión.

Cuando recién habían terminado el almuerzo, el sol fue ocultado por inmensas nubes negras que anunciaban una súbita tormenta. Sorprendidos, no tuvieron tiempo de recoger las cosas antes que empezaran a caer inmensos goterones, por lo que al llegar a la cabaña se encontraban totalmente empapados.

-_Princesa, en la mochila traigo una muda de ropa. _Albert señaló tan pronto estuvieron dentro de la cabaña. _¿Por qué no aprovechas de cambiarte mientras yo hago fuego? No quiero que te resfríes._

-_Está bien. _La chica cogió la mochila y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para cambiarse las ropas mojadas.

En la vieja y gastada mochila que siempre Albert usaba, Candy encontró dos pares de jeans, camisetas y suéteres para ambos. Él siempre era tan previsor. También había ropa interior limpia para ambos, lo que le produjo excesiva vergüenza y la hizo recordar que aún no había preguntado cómo es que amaneció aquella mañana con ese lindo camisón celeste. ¿Habría sido Albert quien la cambió? La vergüenza pronto dio paso a un nuevo sentimiento de satisfacción. Se sentía protegida y mimada. Cuidada y amada. Extrañamente, Candy reconoció que este sentimiento no era tan nuevo después de todo. Era justo como se había sentido cuando vivían juntos compartiendo aquel pequeño departamento en Chicago. De todas formas le preguntaría.

_- ¿Quieres un te?_ Preguntó él cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

- _Sí, gracias. Pero yo lo preparo. ¿Por qué no aprovechas tú de cambiarte? _Él obedeció.

-_¿Albert? _- le dijo cuando lo vio salir.

-_ ¿Sí, amor?_

-...- Con absoluta vergüenza y la cara granate, después de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar. _¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa anoche cuando llegamos?_ Ella se puso más roja que un tomate y él se acercó para abrazarla. Era tan delicioso convivir con ella.

- _No fui yo_ - respondió. _Le pedía ayuda a una de las mucamas. Ella también me ayudó a ordenar tu ropa. _Candy suspiró como sintiendo alivio y, extrañamente, también un poco de decepción. _Aunque créeme que me hubiera gustado_ - agregó Albert con cierto descaro y Candy detectó como una chispa antes desconocida apareció en sus ojos.

- _Ahhhh. _Alcanzó a decir ella antes de ser interrumpida por un beso profundo.

Esta vez el beso no fue ni tan tierno ni tan delicado. Mostraba la necesidad de él, como si el mañana no existiera y como si sólo necesitara saciarse del elixir que emanaba la dulce boca de su princesa. Era un asalto demandante al que ella no supo en un principio como responder. Se mostró primero un poco avergonzada, nerviosa e inexperta. Dentro de ella se despertaban nuevas emociones hasta antes desconocidas. Su cabello todavía escurría gotas de lluvia y no había alcanzado a subir del todo su temperatura corporal a pesar de que ya había fuego en la chimenea. Tenía frío. Pero ese beso, ese beso estaba calentando su ser entero. En el proceso, Albert le transmitía un calor que ella nunca había conocido antes. La necesidad en ella también creció y respondió de forma demandante tomándolo con sus pequeñas manos por la nuca. El beso fue complementado por caricias más íntimas, cada vez más estrechas, cada vez más cercanas. Candy comenzó a experimentar un deseo que nunca antes había sentido. Deseó entregarle su alma entera, sus anhelos y sus sueños. Deseó recibir de él su alma entera, su protección y su amor. Entonces quiso que ese momento jamás acabara.

Pero terminó. La prudencia entró en él. No era apropiado besarla de esa forma. No aún. Por más que lo quisiera. Porque ese beso era sólo preámbulo de una necesidad mayor que él tenía. Y estando solos en aquella cabaña podrían perder la cabeza. No podía permitírselo. Ella había confiado en él y él no defraudaría su confianza. Ella era una señorita que no tenía padres que la supervisaran o a quien rendirle cuentas, y él tenía el deber de cuidarla. Por más urgencia que sintiera o más necesidad, y por más que ese escenario pareciera el apropiado y fuera una tentación estar con ella en esa ocasión. Él la esperaría, como ya lo había hecho por tantos y tantos años. Juntos aprenderían el arte de amar y entregarse por completo cuando estuvieran casados. Por él, que sucediera mañana, pero no faltaba mucho. Pronto estaría en condiciones de pedir su mano. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que tendrían un compromiso corto y una larga, muy larga, luna de miel. Ahí le demostraría todo el amor que por años había guardado para ella. Pero no ahora. No por el momento. No si aquello los hacía rápidamente escalar a nuevos niveles de entrega que después no pudieran frenar.

El beso concluyó dejando a ambos en las nubes y con la respiración agitada. Ella avergonzada corrió de nuevo a la habitación. Después de unos segundos en los que él recuperó la calma, tocó a la puerta.

_- Cielo, perdóname. No quise... No era mi intención ofenderte._

Ella lentamente abrió la puerta, una vez compuesta.

_- No me has ofendido. Al contrario. Me gustó mucho. _Bajó su rostro. _Es sólo... es sólo que..._

- _Que es nuevo para ti._ La mirada de amor y adoración que se desprendió de él hizo en ella recuperar la confianza. _Ven, dame la mano. _Y la dirigió hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea. _No tienes de que avergonzarte. Juntos aprenderemos. Pero no ahora. Habrá tiempo para todo._ Besó el dorso de sus manos. Y se abrazaron en silencio oyendo el crepitar de la leña por un largo tiempo.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, emprendieron el camino de regreso, el que demoró un poco más de lo previsto porque la súbita tormenta había dejado los campos completamente inundados. De vuelta en la casa, el mayordomo los esperaba a la puerta.

_- ¿Los señores van a cenar?_ Albert distinguió cierto tono que le pareció morboso en su pregunta. Ese era el motivo por el que quiso salir todo el día con Candy. No quería que miradas curiosas estuvieran sobre ellos de forma permanente.

_-Sí, Arthur. Por favor hazte cargo._ Lo mejor era actuar de forma natural e ignorarlo.

-_Bien. En seguida, señor._ Pero en lugar de continuar el mayordomo se volteó y observó a Candy que venía con el cabello todavía húmedo. Sonrió de forma sarcástica y luego añadió - _Veo que el clima les pasó una mala jugada. ¿Desean que les preparen el baño también?_

_- Sí. _Fue la seca respuesta que estuvo acompañada de una dura mirada. Este hombre algo escondía y se comportaba como un espía. Desde el principio le dio mala espina. Pero pronto arreglaría cuentas con él. Aunque no frente a Candy. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda. De todas maneras ya había tomado cartas en el asunto y esperaba la visita de George para notificarle de su traslado.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

La mañana siguiente, el clima prometía un mejor panorama, así que Albert planificó una salida al todavía pequeño pueblo de Lakewood. La oportunidad les permitiría pasear y al mismo tiempo comprar aquellas cosas que Candy necesitara para el viaje a Miami. Así que después de tomar desayuno, Albert le pidió que lo siguiera al tercer piso de la mansión que casi no era ocupado. Buscarían su antiguo disfraz de vagabundo y encontrarían alguno apropiado también para ella. Lo mejor era tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Él lo sabía bien. Cuántas veces se había ocultado y utilizado un camuflaje adecuado. Era la mejor estrategia para evitar la mirada de curiosos.

Candy nunca supo porqué ésa parecía ser una zona prohibida de la casa, una que sólo conoció aquella vez que con engaños fue llevada por los hermanos Leagan. En aquella ocasión Niel la había encerrado en una de esas habitaciones que fungía como bodega. Ahora se dirigían a otra del lado opuesto de la casa. Albert la condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada con cerrojo. Deslizando una pequeña llave la abrió iluminando el ambiente que se notaba estaba recargado por la falta de ventilación. Al momento de abrir la puerta, un halo de luz que se colaba por la ventana hizo visibles las diminutas figuras de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido cerrada? Después de toser unos segundos y tras ver que las partículas del aire se disipaban entraron a la habitación.

Era un lugar precioso aunque se notaba que los muebles eran muy antiguos y que no se aseaba con frecuencia. Un hermoso candil de cristal austriaco, aunque polvoriento, se erguía sobre el centro de lugar. Al fondo, las cortinas de terciopelo dorado llegaban hasta el piso de la habitación que estaba adornada por una linda y suave alfombra púrpura. La enorme cama de madera con dosel revestida de los mismos tonos dorados y púrpuras se encontraba casi al centro del lugar.

_- Esta era la habitación de Rosemary. La tía Elroy ordenó que se cerrara después de su muerte como un tributo a ella. Era su forma de conmemorarla._ Albert habló por fin con una voz cargada de emotividad.

_-¿La querías mucho, verdad?_

_- Sí. Ella fue como mi madre. Yo nunca conocía a la nuestra, falleció a las pocas semanas que nací. _

Candy respondió sin palabras abrazándose a él fuertemente por la cintura. Ella sabía lo que era la orfandad. Sentirse sola y desprotegida en el mundo. Enfrentarse a la vida sin una red de apoyo. Trató de transmitirle en aquel abrazo seguridad y amor, empatía y comprensión. Él besó sus cabellos y acarició sus rizos. Recibió su consuelo. Estaba completamente seguro. Candy era la apropiada. La única que lo entendía, la única que lo conocía. Su corazón no había errado en la elección. Rosemary se sentiría muy contenta.

En una de las mesas de noche todavía se encontraba una antigua fotografía en la que aparecía Rosemary con dos niños parecidos. El mayor, de unos 12 años, era Albert. El pequeño, quien ella cargaba en brazos y parecía tener 2 a los sumo 3 años, debía ser Anthony. Albert pareció acariciar el momento cuando tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y deslizó sus dedos retirando el polvo que había en ella.

_- Ella era Rosie _- mencionó al tiempo que le extendía la foto enmarcada.

Candy había visto con anterioridad fotografías y retratos de ella, pero en ésta, en particular, el parecido entre ambas era abrumador. En realidad se parecían mucho.

_- Ya te había dicho que te pareces a mi hermana _- interrumpió la voz de Albert. _Sólo que ella era más alta y el tono de sus ojos verdes es distintos. Los de ella más aguamarina, los tuyos son tan bellos como las esmeraldas. ¿Te acuerdas del anillo que te traje de Venezuela? Por eso lo compré. Me recordó tu mirada._

_- Sí. _Contestó ella como hipnotizada y sintiéndose melancólica también. La vida le había arrebatado a Albert sus seres queridos a tan temprana edad.

Albert notó el cambio de humor. Pero no era momento para ponerse nostálgicos. Habían ido ahí con una misión: encontrar un disfraz.

_- Ven. _Albert intentó cambiar la atmósfera triste. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ahí había un enorme armario. Parecía intacto. Como si los años no hubieran pasado por él. Fuera de la acumulación de polvo, todo por dentro estaba ordenado y perfectamente dispuesto. Había hermosos vestidos y trajes, sombreros y adornos. Albert sacó algunas cajas de arriba, las depositó en la cama y comenzó a revisar su contenido. Ella quedó unos minutos más observando el interior. Entonces lo vio. Era un enorme y precioso joyero damasquinado, un exquisito trabajo de la más alta artesanía. Tenía hermosos decorados de hilos de oro y plata y madre perla incrustados. En la parte superior, en el centro de la tapa, se dibujaba con claridad el sello familiar, aquella imagen que estaba plasmada en todas las propiedades Andrew, la misma que estaba en el medallón de su príncipe y él le había devuelto. La disposición, los colores y el trabajo hacían de aquel joyero una preciosa obra de arte.

Después que llamó su nombre repetidamente y la observó distraída, Albert se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Candy seguía teniendo sus ojos fijos en el joyero de Rosemary. Así que él lo tomó del lugar donde estaba y lo puso en sus manos.

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Claro. Es hermoso._

_- Era de Rosie. Papá se lo dio cuando mamá murió. _Candy acariciaba la superficie como si fuera de cristal y no quisiera romperlo. _Es un objeto que se traspasa de generación en generación en las mujeres de la familia. No sé cuántos años tendrá. Parece que perteneció primero a mi tatara-abuela. Habría que preguntarle a la tía Elroy._

Ante la sola mención del nombre, Candy regresó rápidamente el joyero al lugar donde estaba. ¿Qué pensaría la tía si ella cometía la torpeza de dejar caer aquella reliquia familiar? Seguro la retaría. Se sorprendió de su propia pregunta y del sentirse una vez más como la niña huérfana recién adoptada de carácter indomable. ¿Qué opinión tendría la tía de ella ahora? Ya no era la chiquilla atolondrada que había estado bajo su cuidado. Ahora era una mujer, una que estaba enamorada de su sobrino, el jefe de familia y... su todavía padre adoptivo. Se sintió mortificada.

Como presintiendo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Candy, Albert tomó nuevamente el joyero y lo depositó en sus manos.

- _Tómalo. Ahora es tuyo. _Y lo era, si ella se convertía en la Sra. Andrew, le correspondería legítimamente.

_- Pero Albert. Es demasiado para mí. Yo no podría._ Ella bajó la mirada.

- _Claro que puedes, Candy. _Quiso en ese momento decirle que ella pronto sería su esposa, pero todavía no podía. Por la noche tenía previsto pedirle matrimonio y no quería echar a perder la sorpresa.

_- No. ¿Qué pensará la tía?_

_- La tía no va a pensar nada porque no es suyo._

_- De todos modos. Todavía conservo el que me dio Anthony. Con ése es suficiente._

_- No. No lo es. El que te dio Anthony, antes perteneció también a mi hermana. Acéptalo, por favor._

_- No sé. No podría. Yo no tengo muchas joyas, salvo las que tú me has regalado._

_- Entonces, dale el uso que tú desees. Sólo consérvalo._

_- Pero..._

_- Nada de peros. Por favor, quiero que tú lo tengas- _le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se acordó de algo y se separó de ella_. Es más, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo._

Albert no dejó a Candy replicar y bajó rápidamente a la caja fuerte de su despacho. En un par de minutos estuvo de vuelta en la habitación y encontró a Candy sentada sobre un taburete al lado de la cama con el joyero en sus manos y perdida en sus pensamientos.

_- Mira. Ahora ya tienes en qué usarlo._ Albert tomó el joyero y depositó en sus manos un saco. _Ábrelo,_ le pidió.

_- Albert, pero..._ Dentro del saco había muchos otros pequeños envoltorios y cajitas que contenían distintos tipos de gemas, aros, anillos y collares.

_- Ésas eran algunas de las joyas de Rosemary. El resto de su colección está en la mansión de Chicago. Cuando volvamos te entregaré la otra parte._

_- Pero... yo no podría. No puedo._

_- Candy, por favor. A Rosemary le gustaría que tú las tuvieras. A Anthony también. _

Albert fue abriendo con sumo cuidado cada envoltorio. Había juegos completos de diseñador todos muy finos y delicados y de un gusto exquisito. Uno en particular llamó la atención de él. Era un conjunto de rubíes. Unos hermosos aros en forma de gota y una gargantilla en oro formada también por el mismo tipo de piedras.

_- Papá le dio este juego a Rosemary el día de su décimo sexto aniversario. Ella me contó, yo era muy pequeño para recordarlo._ La nostalgia volvió a los ojos de Albert mientras abría el collar y se lo colocaba a Candy. _ Se te ve hermoso. Combina muy bien con el color de tus labios_ - le dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre ellos.

-... Candy emocionada no podía pronunciar palabra.

_- Por favor, quédatelos. Me harías muy feliz._

_- Está bien. Si te hace feliz. _Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó con ternura y mucho mucho amor.

Una repentina voz interrumpió el momento. Era Arthur, el mayordomo, quien anunciaba que el Sr. Andrew tenía una llamada urgente por teléfono.

- _Lo siento, señor. No quise interrumpir_ - señaló con su ya desagradable sonrisa irónica. _Pero me dijeron que era urgente._

- _Está bien. En seguida bajo a contestar._ A regañadientes Albert se separó de Candy no sin antes mirarla con devoción.

- _Ahora vengo princesa. No me tardo._

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Se levantó a contestar el teléfono. El aparato se encontraba en el despacho, así que demoró algún tiempo en bajar hasta él. Con dificultad tomó el auricular.

_-Aló._

_- ¿Señora Elroy?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Habla con Raymond Leagan._

_._

_**Continuará...**_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_Las conversaciones quedarán pendientes para la próxima entrega. Lo siento, no se avanzó mucho en este capítulo, pero necesitaba ligar algunos antecedentes y conectarlos con el presente de la historia y con los detalles de CCFS. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado. Sé que se está poniendo medio meloso y hasta algo hostigoso, pero creo que un amor entre ellos habrá tenido esos tintes. Avísenme si no les gusta o les aburre. Yo suelo ser medio cursi. _

_En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver la petición de mano y también muchas otras sorpresas que no puedo adelantarles. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que vamos a tardar unos capítulos más en regresar al presente y si regresamos antes es sólo para hacer alguna referencia breve. _

_Ahora la respuesta a sus comentarios. Gracias, gracias. De verdad me animan muchísimo y aunque a veces se me haga difícil escribir, al leer lo que les parece, me dan una motivación extra para seguir. Me he dado cuenta que me emociona mucho cuando subo un capítulo, porque quedo a la expectativa de sus reviews. Es como me doy cuenta si les gustó o no. Así que todos son bienvenidos, incluso si son para hacerme notar algún error ortográfico o de mecanografía. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que cometo mucho más de los que me gustaría y con posterioridad tengo que revisar y editar el capítulo que subí._

_Si no quieren dejar un comentario, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado o si lo prefieren escribirme a mi correo karen21_mx (arroba) yahoo . com Me gusta mucho estar en comunicación con ustedes. De hecho, es la razón más importante para escribir._

_._

_**Blackcat2010:**__ Me alegro que hayas podido continuar leyendo la historia y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Si los Leagan son los culpables todavía no se los puedo asegurar. Veamos que pasa en el viaje a Miami. Y sí, conocer los verdaderos orígenes de Candy será muy importante._

_**Laila:**__ linda, gracias por tus comentarios. Que las descripciones te hagan sentir como si estuvieras ahí es el mejor cumplido que puede recibir quien escribe. Y bueno, yo creo que todas quisiéramos ser las protagonistas de una historia de amor así. En todo caso hay que agradecerle a Misuki por los personajes que nos dejó. Ese Albert que cuida a Candy, ufff, a mí siempre me emociona._

_**Guest: **__no sé tu nombre, pero gracias por dejar tu comentario. Ahora que conocemos más de cómo se desarrolló la relación en el pasado, pues más difícil se torna la decisión de haberlo abandonado como tú bien dices. _

_**Enaka: **__Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one, too._

_**Lady Blue: **__que lindo nick. Muy acorde con Albert. ;) Gracias por los ánimos para continuar y me alegro que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado. Lo del hogar, bueno, supongo que alguien que no tuvo la fortuna de tener papás, pues pensará algo parecido. Ah, y sí mandé a Albert a Panamá porque supuse que desde entonces con el asunto del canal debió ser un lugar importante para hacer negocios, más estando bajo la administración de Estados Unidos. Seguro un empresario norteamericano tan importante como él debió haber ido más de una vez. Aunque no quise ahondar mucho en el asunto para no aburrir demasiado con detalles que quizá no son tan importantes en la historia. Tengo un poco de historiadora y si le doy rienda suelta a esa parte de mi, pues no sé donde pararíamos. Lo que sí quiero es hacer pequeñas referencia a algunos países latinoamericanos sabiendo que la mayoría de ustedes están en el continente. Es un pequeño tributo a las lectoras. Me da gusto que tú lo hayas apreciado. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha evolucionado en tu país la noticia del carguero norcoreano? Acá se ha difundido mucho. _

_**CandyFan:**__ Dear CandyFan, I believe two chapters ago you were the one that suggested to have more happy and romantic happenings between our couple. Well, here are some. Do you feel anxious to know about the misunderstanding among them? I'm sorry to tell you that it will take a little more time to discover that. However, I hope you enjoy the happy moments. Now, imagine you are reading a different story or that you are beginning to read this one in the correct order. Either way, hope you continue reading and texting your comments. Thanks for your support. _

_**Paolau2**__: sí, ese Michael, más de alguna traba irá a poner, pero basta sólo con ponerlos en la balanza. Albert ganaría, lejos, por mucho. Espero que Candy también piense igual. Aquí ya ha dado muestras claras de ser medio atolondrada, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Y sí, Miami es un punto de inflexión. Vamos a ver qué pasa allá._

_**Lila**__: creo que no eres la única que ama a ese hombre. jijiji ;)_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__: qué bueno que la espera valió la pena. Como recién estoy adquiriendo experiencia en esto de escribir, pues a veces me tardo más de lo que quisiera. Ahora también me tardé un poco, pero ya salió al fin. Espero que te guste porque sigue la descripción de este amor intenso entre la pareja. Luego llegará el triste momento de la separación, pero entre tanto pues ya que disfrutar de su romance._

_**Carito**__: ahora vas a tener unos capítulos para que no se te encoja el corazón, porque no vamos a ver sufrir a Albert sino hasta después. Supongo que si los capítulos parecen cortos es porque la historia va bien. A mí se me hacen cada vez más largos. Éste ya va por las 7000. Wow. Es más que muchos trabajos que escribí en la escuela. jajaja _

_**Verito: **__Ahhh! Es que no imagino ningún otro sitio en el que se hayan declarado finalmente su amor. Tiene que ser en aquella misma colina. Y concuerdo contigo, ese encuentro marco el rumbo de la vida de ambos aunque hayan sido tan jóvenes entonces. es el detalle que hace de la obra de Misuki tan especial. _

_**Amy Ri-So: **__amiga, que bueno que te gustan esas muestras de amor. Son muy tiernos ellos. Lo que no estoy segura es que vayan a ser felices al final. Ya lo veremos conforme avanza la historia. Sería una pena, pero uno nunca sabe la determinación que toman los seres humanos. Habrá que esperar. Es un Albertfic, así que lo importante es que él lo sea, con o sin Candy. Veremos qué sucede. Y el porrazo sí que le ha de haber dolido, pero él, tan gallardo como siempre, pues no se quejó._

_**Maly**__: perdón, esta vez la actualización tardó en llegar. Espero de todas formas que el capítulo te haya gustado._

_._

_Qué tengan un lindo día, o lo que resta de él._


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen: **En los capítulos anteriores hemos sido testigos del desarrollo del amor entre Albert y Candy, quienes se encuentran disfrutando de sus vacaciones en Lakewood antes de viajar a Miami. Estos hechos acontecieron en la primavera de 1919, cinco años antes de escenario presente en nuestra historia.

.

**Capítulo XI**

.

_**Lakewood, primavera de 1919**_

Al volver a la recámara que fuera de Rosemary tras la llamada telefónica, Albert encontró a Candy mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín de rosas. Desde el balcón de aquel cuarto se tenía la mejor vista de todas. Ella parecía perdida en su meditación.

_- Te doy un centavo por tus pensamientos _- señaló acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Candy volteó entregándole la más bella sonrisa.

_- Recordaba a Anthony. Ahora puedo recordarlo casi sin dolor. _

Desde la vez anterior que estuvieron en Lakewood y lloraron juntos en el lugar de la tragedia, Candy se había liberado de la culpabilidad y de la tristeza. Expresar mutuamente sus sentimientos les había ayudado a ambos a llegar a la conclusión de que el de Anthony fue un accidente en el que su participación fue marginal y aleatoria. Ninguno había sido responsable, aunque ambos resentían en el fondo los resultados. Fue muy triste verlo partir a una edad tan temprana, pero no podían hacer nada por cambiar aquello. Sólo les quedaba conservar su recuerdo.

-_Me alegro. Yo igual. _Albert la atrajo para envolverla en un abrazo.

- _Creo que él estaría contento con..._ - Candy quiso decir con su noviazgo, pero hasta ahora habían aclarado con Albert el tipo de relación que llevaban. - _Con lo nuestro - _se corrigió_. _

_- Sí, me imagino que sí._

Aunque en el fondo, Albert lo que de verdad pensó y no logró expresar es que quizá si su sobrino viviera ellos no serían pareja. Anthony había amado a Candy y era seguro que con el paso del tiempo habría intentado hacerla su esposa, aún si, como Rosemary, hubiera tenido que renunciar a su apellido o su fortuna y escapar con ella. Albert, a pesar de lo poco que pudo convivir con su sobrino sabía que era un joven decidido. Él hubiera dado su propia vida para volver a Anthony a la vida y, de ser necesario, habría sacrificado su propio amor por Candy para verlos a ambos felices. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Le restaba amar a Candy por ambos.

Al notar como la tristeza se asomaba por los ojos de Albert y presintiendo sus pensamientos, Candy lo acarició tiernamente en la mejilla.

_-Yo te amo a ti, ¿sabes? Te amo porque eres Albert. _Usó las mismas palabras que un día ocupó con Anthony. Era verdad. Ella podía diferenciarlos claramente y distinguía entre el enamoramiento que una vez le tuvo a él y el amor que ahora sentía por su príncipe.

_- Sí, lo sé - _dijo él con un poco de tristeza reflejada en su voz_. _

_- Y también debes saber que mi primer amor fue cierto príncipe escocés que con una canción y sus dulces palabras fue capaz de cambiar mi vida. _

En respuesta, los ojos de Albert brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- _Te pareces a Anthony, pero el tono de sus ojos es distinto _- añadió. Quizo utilizar las mismas palabras que minutos antes había empleado él en su comparación con Rosemary. _Los ojos de Anthony eran tan claros como una mañana despejada, pero los tuyos son como un río transparente que brillan con la intensidad del medio día. Todavía no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no lograra reconocerte. Tus ojos y tu voz son idénticos a los del príncipe._

Albert no necesitó más para abrazarla. No había nada que pudiera hacer por cambiar el pasado. Él no había sido el único por quien el corazón de Candy había latido. Pero sí era el primero y deseaba ser el último. Lo que le quedaba por delante era soñar con un futuro junto a la mujer que amaba. Ella era tan especial. Con ella se sentía compensado por la trágica separación de sus seres queridos. Él la amaría siempre y cumpliría con ello no sólo el deseo de su sobrino de cuidarla, sino su propio sueño al hacerla su esposa. Esa noche le pediría su mano y para ello tenía que preparar algo especial, muy especial. Ella lo merecía. Recordando aquello se separó con dificultad.

_- Princesa, tenemos que ir al pueblo. Debo comprar algunas cosas. Es mejor que nos apuremos._

_- Bueno, pero no me has contado quién llamó._

-_ Ah. Era Archie _- dijo con una expresión de naturalidad. _Sólo llamó para confirmarme que no irá a Miami._

_- ¿Y no preguntó por mi?_

_- No _- fue la escueta respuesta.

En realidad Albert no le había comentado a Archie, ni a nadie, que estuviera con Candy en Lakewood. Por el momento era mejor ocultar ciertos detalles hasta que pudieran estar comprometidos, lo que ocurriría esa misma noche si todo salía bien. Entonces lo gritaría abiertamente. A ella le pareció extraño, pero no quiso preguntar más y se distrajo al ver que Albert revisaba a las cajas que había dejado sobre la cama. De una de ellas sacó una peluca de cabellos largos, lisos y de tono rojizo parecida a aquella que le había regalado como disfraz de Julieta. La colocó sobre Candy.

_- Te ves preciosa - _dijo_. _

Acto seguido le colocó unas gafas oscuras. Su imagen cambio completamente.

Sin que Candy se hubiera percatado, Albert había regresado a la habitación con su antiguo disfraz, el que había dejado también sobre la cama. Una vez que ella estuvo lista, él se colocó también la peluca castaña, la barba postiza y las gafas oscuras. Era el Albert que la había salvado años atrás en la cascada.

_- Bien. ¿Y yo, cómo me veo?_

- _Guapísimo, _dijo. Como siempre, pensó.

- _Gracias - _dijo no muy convencido_. Ahora vuelvo a ser Albert el vagabundo y el señor pirata. _El comentario produjo en ella una risa traviesa cuando recordó el diálogo que ambos sostuvieron cuando ella recobró el conocimiento tras el accidente en la cascada. _Pero a ti tenemos que darte un nombre nuevo para ocultar tu identidad_ - continuó y comentó lo último con cierta picardía.

_- Cierto. Mmmmm. Déjame pensar. _Después de unos segundos respondió - _No se me ocurre ninguno. Candy me gusta._

_- ¿Qué te parece Blanca? Mmmm. No, mejor no. Blanca White sería un poco extraño. Pensemos en otro._

_- Anne. ¿Qué te parece Anne? Como Annie, siempre la he querido mucho y ese nombre será más fácil para recordarlo._

_- Bien. Entonces seremos Albert y Anne... el señor y la señora White. ¿Qué te parece? Si usamos tu apellido también será más fácil recordarlo._

Candy quedó en blanco y no supo expresar su asombro. ¿Significaba aquello que él quería aparentar que estaban casados? ¿Querría él casarse con ella? Su corazón latió desbocado.

_- Ahora debemos ponernos ropa cómoda y nos vamos. _Intuyendo sus pensamientos y observando que se hacía tarde, Albert prefirió interrumpir. No quería echar a perder la sorpresa que le tenía para la noche. Si lo aceptaba, pronto ella sería su prometida y más adelante se convertiría en la señora Andrew. No tendría entonces que simular. Pero por el momento era necesario._ Te espero en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos._

Así fue. El atuendo que utilizaron no sólo fue cómodo sino bastante sencillo. Nadie los reconocería como los herederos de la fortuna Andrew.

.

Al llegar al pueblo, el señor y la señora White se encontraron con un contratiempo en el que no habían pensado. El auto convertible de Albert era, además de llamativo, muy lujoso y no empataba con la imagen que ambos querían proyectar, por lo que optaron por dejarlo en un lugar alejado y recorrer el pueblo a pie, regresando de cuando en cuando a dejar las compras. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que pasaba de medio día y ambos tenían hambre, así que decidieron buscar un lugar donde comer. En el centro todavía se encontraba aquel pequeño restaurante en el que años atrás Candy había compartido con Anthony.

Durante el almuerzo, las anécdotas versaron sobre esos años en que Candy vivió en Lakewood. Albert reía animosamente escuchándola y aprovechaba de cuando en cuando de hacerle un cariño o darle un beso. Total, aunque esas expresiones fueran públicas, con los disfraces que traían puestos nadie los reconocería. Y ella, aunque interrumpida más de una vez por aquellos besos, trató de concentrarse y contarle sobre aquella ocasión en que Anthony había participado en un rodeo, aún contra las objeciones de la tía abuela. Había resultado ganador y como premio obtuvo una vaquilla que tuvieron que vender dividiéndose las ganancias. Todavía conservaba la moneda que él le dio y el recuerdo de haber pasado con él un día maravilloso.

Candy había sido muy feliz y Albert nunca se arrepentiría de haberla adoptado, aún cuando ahora revertir el proceso estaba demorando y con ellos sus planes de casarse con ella. Estaba seguro que durante la reunión que tenía programada con George esa tarde, él le traería buenas noticias y finalmente el último obstáculo para tenían para estar juntos sería eliminado. Cuando terminaron de comer el señor y la señora White regresaron a Lakewood.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_- ¿Raymond?_

_- Sí, Sarah._

_- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le pediste ayuda a la Sra. Elroy? _

_- Sí, hablé con ella._

_- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Intervendrá?_

_- No lo sé. Me escuchó, pero no mencionó nada. Me agradeció por la información y enseguida cortó. No nos queda más que esperar._

Sarah dio un respiro pesado. El bienestar y el futuro de su familia ahora dependían de su madrastra. William estaba tratando de excluirlos del Consorcio, según le había contado su esposo algunos días atrás. Sólo le restaba esperar y confiar en que Elroy Andrew lograra convencerlo de lo contrario. No se explicaba por qué su primo político había tomado esa determinación. Fue tal vez por la postura que asumieron frente al compromiso de su sobrino. Esta vez las habladurías de Eliza habían llegado muy lejos y ella se arrepentía de haberla apoyado.

Pero Sarah sospechaba que era otro el motivo que tenía William, uno con cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Como odiaba a esa niña. Había sido un error terrible de su esposo llevarla a su casa. Era una intrusa arribista que además tendía la mala fortuna de parecerse tanto a Rosemary. A ella también la odió en su momento, aunque por otras razones. Pero nunca mostró su animadversión por ser miembro de la familia. Candy no lo era, en estricto rigor. Aunque William la protegiera seguía siendo una huérfana malagradecida. Era una calamidad, una de la que había que deshacerse y pronto. Insistiría con Elroy. Esta vez sería ella quien la llamaría.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_- No, no y no, George. No puede ser. Tenemos más de año y medio haciendo ese estúpido trámite. _

Albert recibió la visita de George esa tarde. Esperaba buenas noticias y no que le informara que todavía no estaba lista la anulación. Tras llegar del almuerzo y percatarse de la presencia de George, le había pedido a Candy que subiera a su recámara y de ser posible no bajara hasta la hora de la cena, para la que le había pedido se vistiera muy elegante. Estaba seguro que ella aprovecharía la tarde para dormir porque habían caminado mucho y estaban algo cansado. Eso le daría tiempo de hablar con George, cocinar la sencilla pero significativa cena y hacer todos los preparativos que tenía pensados para pedir su mano. Lo único que necesitaba es que esos trámites estuvieran listos. La visita de George debía ser un buen indicativo de aquello, pero la información que le acababa de entregar estropeaba todo.

_-William - _con voz calmada George continuó. _Tienes que entender. _

_- No, no tengo que entender nada. ¿Cómo es posible que algo así suceda? ¿A quién debo responsabilizar? _Su voz delataba lo furioso que estaba.

_- El juez ya lo aprobó, sólo falta su firma. Lamentablemente enfermó, está muy grave y ha tenido licencia médica el último mes. _

_- Pues necesito que hagas lo necesario para tener eso listo ya. Si es necesario ve hasta su casa y le sacas esa firma o, no sé, soborna a quien lo esté subrogando. Sabes que eso no me gusta pero no puedo esperar más, ¿entiendes?_ - suplicó con mucha angustia.

No, George no entendía el apuro de William porque el mismo no confiaba en él sus motivos. Era demasiado reservado con algunos temas, en especial aquellos relacionados con sus sentimientos. Pero intuía la urgencia de ese pedido y del otro que le hiciera hace unas semanas atrás. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que él tuvo que viajar de vuelta a casa antes de lo pensado.

_- La otra solicitud que me hiciste está lista._ George comentó a manera de disculpa y esperando que eso lo calmara.

- _Bien, pensé que el testamento sería lo que más problemas nos daría._

_- No, al contrario. Fue bastante más sencillo. Dejé todos tus bienes personales a nombre de la señorita Candy y en el testamento se indica que la herencia de Rosemary y de Anthony pasarían a sus manos en caso de que algo te sucediera. En caso contrario, si algo llegara a sucederle a ella, todo pasará nuevamente a tus manos. En cuanto salga el trámite de adopción sólo será necesario hacer un ajuste para indicar el nombre correcto. _

_- Bien, me alegra. También necesito que volviendo de Miami refuerces nuestra seguridad. La mía y la de Candy. Sabes que los tiempos se están poniendo peligrosos en Chicago - _le dijo mientras revisaba los últimos documentos que George le había traído.

Que el crimen organizado había incrementado considerablemente los últimos meses en Chicago era algo de conocimiento público, pero que quisiera reforzar la seguridad de Candy que vivía en un lugar aislado y remoto de otro estado le pareció extraño a George. Quizá William estaba pensando en pedirle nuevamente a Candy que se fuera a vivir a Chicago, aunque ella ya había rechazado esa propuesta varias veces en el pasado. Consecuente con su actitud discreta, prefirió no cuestionar la decisión y limitarse a ejecutarla.

_- Por cierto George - _continuó William- _hablando de contrataciones y personal, ese mayordomo Arthur no me agrada. Ya hice los ajustes para transferirlo a una de nuestras empresas a Chicago. Por favor llévalo contigo hoy mismo. Mañana se reunirá con el jefe de personal del banco para que le asigne sus nuevas funciones. Claramente especifiqué que no quería personal de servicio en la villa durante estos días. Con la familia de cuidadores que son de confianza me basta y sobra. Seguro mi tía dio una contraorden. Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto. Regresando de Florida voy a hablar muy seriamente con ella y dejarle en claro varios asuntos._

_- William. Descuida, yo lo resolveré. Seguro hubo un error._

_- No la disculpes, George._

_- No lo estoy haciendo. Averiguaré lo sucedido. Pero, hay algo más importante que debo decirte. Raymond Leagan me llamó ayer a la oficina con el pretexto de reiterarme la invitación a la inauguración del hotel. Después de un rato de charla trató indirectamente de conocer mi postura respecto al Consorcio y los miembros de la junta. Me pareció muy sospechoso. ¿Sabes tú algo al respecto?_

Claro que William sabía. Era él quien había destapado la caja de pandora. Llamó a Raymond tras su regreso de Panamá para negociar una salida de la familia Leagan del Consorcio. Ellos ya tenían inversiones que comenzaban a fructificar en Florida y él no quería que ellos fueran una oposición con la que tuviera que luchar dentro del consejo empresarial para llevar a cabo sus planes. Ya había sido suficiente con su intervención en el compromiso de Archie y Annie. Simplemente no les permitiría que trataran de separarlo de Candy.

_- No. No sé nada._ William simuló seguir leyendo los documentos.

_- ¿Estás seguro? Mira que esa familia es de armas tomar y es mejor tenerlos apaciguados._

_- George, también te vas a poner de su lado. Por favor. _Levantó pesadamente la vista de la pila de documentos en los que estaba concentrado.

_- De ninguna forma, William. Sabes mi opinión con respecto a esa familia. Me extraña que pienses lo contrario. Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo. Pensé que no era necesario reiterarlo. _

_- Discúlpame. Estoy nervioso, eso es todo - _mencionó mientras se abría un botón de la camisa_. _No sabía si era el calor o la conversación lo que lo estaba haciéndose sentir sofocado.

_- ¿Es todo? ¿No hay algo que quieras contarme? _Más que pregunta, era un a invitación de George para que le contara sus preocupaciones. No le sorprendió ver a Candy en Lakewood, pero se imaginó que su relación estaba escalando a nuevos niveles y William requeriría más apoyo que sólo resolver trámites legales.

_- No, George. _Sabía que quería preguntarle sobre Candy, pero el evadiría a toda costa esa conversación. _Por favor, continúa contándome que más te dijo Leagan._

De esa forma George comenzó a explicarle todos los pormenores de su charla con Raymond. A George le había tomado casi por sorpresa la llamada, pues de todos los allegados, él era de quien menos lo esperaba. Primero, porque Raymond, al igual que Sarah, siempre habían hecho diferencia en su trato hacia George, a quien veían como un empleado más y no como a un hijo adoptivo de los Andrew. Segundo, porque en su juventud todos se habían visto involucrados en líos amorosos, lo que Albert ignoraba casi por completo pues había sucedido cuando él era todavía un niño.

Era cierto, William había sospechado que George amaba en secreto a Rosemary, pero nunca supo que Sarah estuvo interesada en George. Raymond, por otra parte, tenía sus ojos puestos en Rosemary, y su fortuna, claro está. Pero al ser ignorado por ella, optó por Sarah. Ella aceptó el matrimonio por conveniencia, pues consideró vergonzoso admitir que se sentía atraída por una persona que no era de su estatus social, y trató de cobrar venganza de su prima Rosemary quitándole a Raymond. Para Rosemary no pudieron salir las cosas de mejor forma y aprovechó el compromiso de Sarah para escapar con el capitán Brown.

_- En fin, será mejor que aclares bien las cosas con él. _De esa forma concluía George su resumen sobre la conversación con Raymond. _Ya hablarás con él cuando llegues a Miami._

_- Sí, en una semana estaremos allá. Porque imagino que tu también vas a ir siendo que te llamaron exclusivamente para reiterarte la invitación _- mencionó con ironía.

_- Claro. No me lo perdería por nada _- respondió con el mismo tono. _Pero sabes que tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en el banco y que me imagino querrás que le dé prioridad a lo de la anulación_. La mirada de George mostraba cierta sospecha.

- _Imaginas bien. _William respondió secamente pese a lo importante que sabía era culminar el trámite. No quería que George supiera sus planes porque lo creía capaz de señalarle los inconvenientes que se vendrían y lo que menos necesitaba era su negativismo.

-_ William. También debo decirte que llamó la viuda de George Washington Vanderbilt II, Edith Dresser. Según me explicó hasta la fecha todavía hay algunos asuntos pendientes que nunca se finiquitaron entre su fallecido marido y tu padre. Ha insistido en que la vayas a visitar. También habló con la Sra. Elroy y siento decirte que ella ya te comprometió en asistir._

-_ ¿Qué? No, George. Imposible. Son mis vacaciones. No me he tomado días libres en los últimos 3 años. Y otra vez mi tía de entrometida._ ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Arruinarle su tiempo con Candy? - _¿No puedes ir tu?_

_- No, William. Sabes que debo participar en la reunión con el gobernador sobre antimonopolios. Aquella a la que tú no quisiste ir. Es de suma importancia para el Consorcio. Ve tu a saber que locuras se les ocurren y cómo nos quieran perjudicar. Además está pendiente el tema de la anulación. Y, por favor, se razonable. Sé que la Sra. Elroy no debe hacer compromisos en tu nombre, pero no cuesta nada que vayas a ver a la viuda ahora que viajas al sur. Carolina del Norte te queda casi de paso. Son demasiadas horas a Miami. Bien puedes aprovechar hacer una escala en Asheville. La señora Edith sigue viviendo en Biltmore Estate. Es muy parecido a Lakewood. Te gustará. Allá también podrás descansar._

_- No, George. Ya tenía otros planes _- mencionó nervioso porque no quería dar más explicaciones. _Así que no. Que espere la señora. ¿Cuánto lleva de fallecido su marido? Como cuatro años, ¿cierto? Y mi padre más de 20. No se me ocurre que pendientes puede haber. Y por lo que piense la tía, yo no me preocuparía. Ya te dije que hablaré con ella para establecerle algunos límites._

_- Pues creo que deberías preocuparte. No creo que te convenga tener problemas con ella. _No si tienes interés en cierta señorita, pensó George, aunque no lo dijo.

_- Está bien _- concedió finalmente entendiendo el razonamiento implícito de George. Por otra parte, siempre le produjo curiosidad conocer Biltmore Estate, y ver si era verdad que tanto parecido le encontraban con Lakewood. _Supongo que tienes razón y queda de camino. Pero no me quedaré más que una tarde y trataré de ser breve._

_- Mejor vete con tiempo. Ya sabes cómo son los Vanderbilt. Les gustan las visitas largas. Especialmente si con ello presumen sus propiedades, legado y riquezas. _

_- A no, eso sí que no, George. No creo que aguante mucho a la viuda. Y además..._ viajo con Candy, quiso decir, pero no tenía porque darle detalles.

_- Y además tienes que llegar a tiempo a la supuesta inauguración del famoso hotel. Mejor te sugiero que te vayas mañana mismo. Hay un tren que sale por la tarde._

_- Está bien, ya lo veré yo. _

Después de comentar brevemente algunos otros asuntos, William y George acordaron que se verían en Miami dos días antes de la inauguración del hotel. Antes de volver a Chicago, George quiso nuevamente tocar el tema de Candy esperando que William finalmente se abriera.

_- William, ¿desde cuándo está acá la señorita Candy? _

_- Desde el domingo - _fue la breve y cortante respuesta de Albert.

_- Perdón que me meta, pero no creo que sea conveniente que pasen mucho tiempo estando a solas. Además, ahora tendrás que ir a Asheville y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Supongo que tu intención era viajar con ella a Miami de forma directa._

_- Supones bien. Y nada, ¿qué voy a hacer? Llevarla conmigo. No tenía contemplado que tuviéramos que hacer una escala, pero en fin. ¿Y qué de malo tiene que viaje conmigo? Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mi hija adoptiva. _Un sesgo de ironía y pena podía distinguirse en su voz. _Y no te pongas así, George. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto que pasemos tiempo juntos? ¿No recuerdas que hasta vivimos juntos? _

William sonrió brevemente lo que a George no le pasó desapercibido. Desde entonces la amaba. Sí, a George le quedó claro. William había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus emociones, pero a él no podía engañarlo. Siempre sospechó que él sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ella. Ignoraba sus planes, eso sí.

_- Claro, pero eso nadie más lo sabe. Y además las circunstancias eran otras._

_- George, vamos, no pensé que fueras tan anticuado._

_- No es eso. Es que me preocupa porque les tengo afecto a ambos._

_- Bueno, sabes que sólo somos amigos. Es más, tú mismo me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones cuando ella no tenía idea de mi identidad._

_- Y tú sabes muy bien, William, que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que le ocultaras a ella tu verdadera identidad._

_- Sí, lo sé. Pero ya ves, ella es mi amiga. Sólo así pude acercarme a ella y cultivar una amistad. No me quedó otra opción. En fin... Ya veré que hago en Asheville. No te preocupes. Todo lo relacionado con Candy lo resuelvo yo. _Una forma sutil de decirle que no se involucrara.

_- Tienes razón. _Ya no insistiría. _Entonces me despido._

_- Nos vemos en Miami._

_- Nos vemos, William._

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Candy bajó al comedor a la hora que Albert le había señalado.

- _Princesa_ - dijo Albert al ser sorprendido por ella cuando sus manos taparon sus ojos. El estaba sentado en el comedor esperándola. Ambos estaban elegantemente vestidos.

- _Ven acá, traviesa._ Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella no pudo parar de reír.

- _Basta, nos van a escuchar, Sr. Andrew o prefiere que le diga Sr. White - _dijo aún riendo_._ _Por favor guarde la compostura. Que van a decir del serio y respetable hombre de negocios. Compórtese, tío abuelo._

Sin haber conversado al respecto, ambos habían asumido un compromiso tácito de no realizar muestras de afecto frente a otros en la casa. De forma privada y cuando se aseguraban que no había alguien alrededor, se permitían dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Por eso Albert había optado por salir con ella y disfrutar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Lo pasaban tan bien juntos y a solas. Eran sólo ellos dos.

Albert sabía que ocultar su romance no era del todo bueno. Lo incomodaba hacerlo. Quería que esa situación pronto terminara porque su anhelo era que todos supieran que tenía la mejor mujer del mundo al lado, pero sabía que mientras se arreglaban los asuntos legales debían guardar silencio. Esa era la razón por la que había demorado tanto en confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos. Porque una vez expuestos, él sabía que sólo había un paso siguiente: casarse. Ansiaba con todo su ser poder unir su vida de forma definitiva a esta hermosa rubia que le había robado el corazón hacía tantos, tantos años.

Había pensado que ese día George le traería buenas noticias y había planeado que esa noche fuera especial porque le pediría matrimonio. Pero sus planes se habían venido abajo y tras la conversación con George decidió cambiar de estrategia. Guardó el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado y ya no harían el picnic nocturno que tenía pensado. Lo extenso de la conversación le había quitado mucho tiempo. Se limitó a preparar la cena y disponer de una mesa en el jardín de rosas.

_- Vamos_, sugirió Albert tomándola de la mano. Sólo entonces Candy se percató que sobre la mesa del comedor no estaba colocado el servicio y que George se había ido sin despedirse. Había supuesto que cenarían juntos. Seguramente tuvo que regresar antes. También le llamó la atención que el mayordomo no estuviera rondándolos con excesivas atenciones como las noches anteriores.

_- ¿Vamos a cenar a fuera? - _preguntó cuando lo vio tomar rumbo hacia el jardín.

_- Sí. _Fue la simple respuesta que él le dio.

Cuando Candy salió de la casa quedó gratamente sorprendida. La noche era clara pues la luna llena se filtraba por todo el paisaje. Los distintos tonos de las rosas le daban la bienvenida a una atmósfera de ensueño. A pesar del poco tiempo que tuvo Albert para preparar el lugar, se había esmerado en un hermoso arreglo que combinaba a la perfección con el jardín que estaba en plena floración. Dispuso un sitio para colocar una pequeña mesa, sólo para dos, la que estaba adornada con un fino mantel blanco. De los árboles cercanos había colgado una guía de pequeñas luces que ayudaban a la iluminación dándole un aire provenzal y muy romántico. Al fondo, los árboles del bosque y las montañas se tendían como sombras oscuras de las que sólo se podía imaginar su silueta. A lo lejos, en el agua de lago, un par de cisnes danzaban al son del enamoramiento y se escuchaba el viento susurrar sobre las tiernas hojas. Los sonidos de algunos animales nocturnos acompañaban la encantadora escena. ¿Estaba soñando? Una película como ésta no era posible, ¿o sí? ¿Sería real?

_- Mmm. Me permite, señorita_ - indicó él sacándola de su ensoñación mientras hacía el gesto de colocarle la silla y tender la servilleta sobre sus piernas. El precioso vestido celeste que traía no debía mancharse con nada.

_- Albert _- dijo ella en un hilo de voz muy emocionada. _No tenías que haberte molestado. Y yo misma pude haberte ayudado. _Claro, si yo no se hubiera dormido toda la tarde, pensó con cierto remordimiento.

- _No es ninguna molestia. Además ya lo tenía pensado. _

Claro, él tenía varios días planeando como proponerle esa noche matrimonio. Ahora tendría que esperar unos días más. No podía hacerlo sin que ese documento de anulación estuviera listo porque de lo contrario no podrían hacerlo público. Sentía mucha frustración, pero eso no le arruinaría esta noche con ella. Aunque no pudiera comprometerse, sabía que el amor entre ambos era verdadero y eso lo impulsaba a seguir.

_- Candy. Quiero que disfrutemos mucho de esta noche. Es nuestra última noche en Lakewood. Mañana tenemos que viajar al sur. _

_- ¿Tan pronto? _Eso significaba que era su última noche solos. A partir de ahora estarían rodeados de más gente, gente que incluía a los desagradables Leagan. Sólo pensar en ellos le causaba escalofríos.

_- Sí. Lo siento, princesa. Hubo cambio de planes. Antes de ir a Florida tengo que resolver unos negocios en Carolina del Norte. Pero no pensemos en eso. Esta noche disfrutemos. _

Cenaron en silencio, uno que no era incómodo para ninguno y que hacía que su complicidad creciera. Mentalmente, Albert se preparaba para pedirle algo que a él mismo le resultaba incómodo. Necesitaba que mantuvieran oculta su relación por unos días mientras los asuntos legales llegaban a término y podía a su vez resolver los asuntos del Consorcio. Quizá no fuera tan malo que el documento no estuviera listo. Eso le daría tiempo para negociar con Leagan su salida definitiva. Viajar a Miami facilitaría las cosas.

Albert descorchó una costosa botella de champagne. Después de servirla en las copas, por fin habló.

- _Pequeña, hubiera querido que esta noche fuera aun más especial._ Ella volteo con duda en su rostro. ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto que eso? Su respuesta vino de forma inmediata. _Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida y que quiero compartir lo que me resta de ella contigo. _Entonces era cierto, él quería casarse con ella. Su corazón dio un salto. Estaba sumamente emocionada le pediría ser su esposa.

Los ojos de Albert brillaban. Candy lo había visto feliz antes. Pero esa noche, esa noche era especial. En su mirada ella podía ver el mismo reflejo del paisaje, una transparencia infinita, como si frente a ella él desnudara su alma. Y de repente la vio nublarse.

_- Pero algunos trámites han demorado más de lo que quisiera. No había querido que conversáramos sobre nuestra relación porque precisamente quería evitar pedirte que la mantuviéramos oculta._

No lo quería porque no le parecía justo para ninguno de los dos. De cierta forma era negarla y negar que la amaba. Ella había perdido tanto en la vida, tanto como él. Merecían ser felices, merecían estar juntos. Los pequeños detalles lo separaba de su felicidad y del brillante futuro que auguraban juntos. Respiró de forma triste. Nunca hubiera querido lastimar a su princesa y decirle esto que justamente le estaba anunciando. Él nunca se avergonzaría de ella. Jamás. Ni por su origen, ni por su forma de ser. Ella no lo había hecho con él cuando todos sospechaban de su identidad. Y la amaba de forma sincera. Qué difícil se estaba tornado todo aquello. Pedirle aquello era una cobardía. La voz de Candy finalmente lo interrumpió.

_- Mi amor, lo sé -_ admitió con un poco de tristeza y bebiendo de golpe el último sorbo del líquido que quedaba en su copa.

_- Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?_

_- Que lo sé. Está bien. Acepto que tengamos que ocultarlo. No importa por cuánto tiempo. Sé que no es fácil; que no será sencillo estar juntos. Tu eres un hombre importante y tu familia te necesita. Yo tal vez no tengo nada más que ofrecerte. Sólo mi amor. _Candy se puso de pie y colocó sus pequeñas manos al los costados del rostro de Albert y le habló con ternura y directo a los ojos. _Pero si tú así lo quieres permaneceré a tu lado, abierta o secretamente, aunque porte o no un título. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Lo único que no me pidas es separarme de ti, por favor._

_- Jamás te pediría eso y lo sabes._

_- Sí, lo sé. Quiero que tengas la seguridad que estaré contigo siempre. Siempre. En las buenas y en las malas._

Entonces él no se aguantó más y por respuesta la besó. El beso estaba cargado de emoción y de cierto alivio. La amaba y ella lo había aceptado. Tal como era, con sus responsabilidades acuestas e incluso con situaciones incómodas, tanto como ésta en la que sabía que le estaba negando a ella el lugar que le correspondía. No lo permitiría por mucho tiempo. Ella era la mujer que amaba y la trataría con dignidad. Cuando el beso terminó, él la observó detenidamente. Frente a él ya no tenía a la chiquilla que necesitó constantemente de su protección. Aunque ella se mostrara intrépida frente al mundo, él conocía muy bien a la verdadera Candy, la que lloraba en silencio, la que trataba de silenciar su tristeza con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero ahora, además de todo, era una mujer madura, decidida. Una por la que valía la pena luchar.

_- No será por mucho tiempo. Te lo prometo._ De repente, un aire frío se coló entre como símbolo de un mal presagio. Él no quiso tomarlo en cuenta, como tampoco aquellos pensamientos de temor que le susurraban que lo que estaba haciendo no llegaría a buen término. _- Ven, mejor vamos adentro. Se está poniendo un poco fresco acá afuera. _

Fresco era lo que menos sentía Candy en esos momentos después del beso que le había dado, pero obedientemente lo siguió dentro de la casa. Albert la condujo al salón principal de la mansión e hizo funcionar el gramófono con una bella y dulce melodía bailable.

_- Me permite_ - señaló extendiéndole la mano como una indicación para comenzar a danzar.

_- Pero... _Candy dudó un poco. No habían personas alrededor. Seguramente todos estarían ya descansando. Además la escasa copa que había tomado ya la estaba comenzando a hacerse sentir mareada.

_- Imagina que estamos en una gran recepción. _Como la de nuestro matrimonio, pensó Albert queriendo recobrar ánimo. _¿O no quieres bailar conmigo?_

_- No, no es eso._ Claro que ella quería bailar con él. Si ese era su sueño y él, su príncipe. _Es solo que es raro, me siento un poco mareada y no me quiero tropezar. _

_- No te apures. Sí eso sucede, tropezaremos los dos juntos - _le dijo en broma, guiñándole un ojo y tomándola por la cintura.

La broma relajó a Candy quien se dejó llevar. Juntos surcaron todo el salón como si fuera una enorme pista de baile. Una sólo para ellos.

_- Princesita, mi cielo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor nunca lo dudes. _Albert quería concluir la petición que comenzó a hacerle en el jardín. _Si te estoy pidiendo esto es sólo porque sé que es cuestión de días. Después de regresar de Miami me gustaría que pudiéramos anunciarlo abiertamente. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre. Por favor nunca dudes de mi amor. Tu sabes que respecto al dinero y al honor pienso igual que como hacía mi hermana Rosie. Para mí no son importantes. Ni siquiera lo es mi apellido o la responsabilidad que tengo como jefe de familia. Mucho menos en comparación con el amor que te tengo. Te amo y te amaré siempre. Por favor nunca lo dudes. _Repitió una vez más de forma suplicante.

_- Nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré._

Él, de forma delicada con sus gruesas y cálidas manos, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Por un momento, la detuvo sólo para contemplar su dulce rostro. Era tan bella. La deslisó suavemente atrayéndola cada vez más cerca de él. El contacto la hizo estremecerse y ambos se observaron por un breve instante antes de que él tomara la iniciativa de besarla, lento, despacio, sin prisas. Luego colocó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca y profundizó el beso. Uno que estaba cargado de su sentimientos más hondos: amor, pasión, pero también temor. Con la otra mano, la aferró por la cintura y abrazó aún más intensamente, como si eso fuera posible dado el escaso espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos. Después de unos minutos, el beso se fue apagando dejando a una Candy medio aturdida y desprendida de la realidad. Ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado que su príncipe pudiera ser tan apasionado. Cada día lo amaba más. Y si tenía que ocultar frente a otros su amor, a ella no le importaría.

Y con aquel beso profundo sellaron el compromiso y el pacto de silencio aquella noche en Lakewood.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_**Londres, primavera de 1924**_

En penumbra y sentado en el improvisado colchón de su nueva casa en las afueras de Londres, Albert reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido días previos a la desaparición de Candy. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dejar de lamentarse y sentir remordimiento por haberla obligado a guardar silencio aquella maravillosa noche de primavera. Se sentía responsable, se sentía culpable, se sentía como un cobarde. Quizá ese fue el momento en que había empezado a cavar su propia tumba, cuando en una decisión precipitada le había pedido ocultar su relación. ¿Qué enamorado podía pedirle eso a su amada? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para permitir una situación así? Sus propios errores lo habían alcanzado y tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto al perderla.

Pero esta vez estaba resuelto a enmendar ese error. Y esta vez haría las cosas de forma correcta. Nunca más ocultaría sus sentimientos. Nunca más se comportaría como un cobarde. Ya no la perdería otra vez. Haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla. Aún si eso significaba efectivamente renunciar a todo o a todos.

Resuelto, decidió esperar a que amaneciera para ir a recoger el paquete que Archie le había enviado con las evidencias. Iría a visitar a Candy temprano. Le aclararía los malentendidos. La sacaría de su error y de las mentiras de las que había sido víctima. Y le pediría, no, le rogaría que lo volviera a aceptar, que lo perdonara, a él y a su familia, quienes seguramente habían planeado esa separación. Él la seguía amando igual o más que antes. Esta vez lucharía con todo por ella.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo sí que me costó sacarlo. Pensé que las vacaciones ayudarían, pero fue lo contrario. Estoy aprendiendo que a veces uno pasa por períodos de poca de creatividad que se combinan con la falta de tiempo. Eso me hace más admirar a las escritoras que llevan años en esto. De todas formas, espero que la lectura les haya compensado la larga espera. Al final salió un capítulo bastante largo. Esta vez no habrá respuesta a los comentarios. De todos modos, vuelvo a reiterarles que sus reviews me ayudan mucho porque me motivan y me orientan. _

_Sólo me queda añadir que sus sospechas en torno a los culpables va por buen camino. El rubio está siendo atormentado por las decisiones que tomó. ¿Qué piensan de eso? Yo me pregunto si habrá tenido alguna otra alternativa. Ya los sabremos en los próximos capítulos. _

_Los detalles sobre la primera cita de Candy con Anthony que se mencionan aquí están en el capítulo 23 del animé. Vale la pena volver a verlo para recordar. Lo de la envidia y odio de Sarah respecto de Rosemary se me ocurrió. No hay ningún indicio en las traducciones de la última novela o en la obra previa que nos pudiera decir algo al respecto. Supongo que es lógico que algo así pudiera haber pasado. Edith Dresser, viuda de Vanderbilt en efecto existió. El próximo capítulo conoceremos más detalles. _

_Quedo pendiente de sus comentarios. Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana._


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen: **Candy y Albert han compartido unos días juntos en Lakewood. Disfrutaron de días maravillosos, pero su felicidad se ha visto empañada con las malas noticias que trajo George. El trámite que anula la adopción de Candy no ha concluido y Albert ha decidido postergar su compromiso y ocultar su relación. Antes de viajar a Miami, Albert debe realizar una visita de protocolo a la familia de Vanderbilt en Carolina del Norte, ubicación que les queda de camino.

.

**Capítulo XII**

.

_**Chicago, primavera de 1919**_

El Sr. y la Sra. White emprendieron el viaje al sur el día después de la visita de George a Lakewood. Hacer su equipaje no fue tarea fácil. Debían llevar poco, lo que fue difícil considerando los voluminosos que eran los vestidos de fiesta que Candy quería llevar a Miami. Ella no era frívola, pero no quería exponerse a situaciones incómodas con los Leagan, menos con Eliza. Su rivalidad siempre fue evidente. Tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar que ella era alguien digna de la familia Andrew.

Después de meditarlo con la almohada, Albert había decidido que viajarían en segunda clase, de forma sencilla, y con sus identidades alternas. Era mejor simular ser una pareja casada. Las palabras de George el día anterior lo habían afectado. Él no era inconsciente de las reglas sociales y viajar con ella, siendo soltera y sin alguien que fungiera como chaperón, no era del todo apropiado. En realidad no importaba que ella siguiera siendo su hija adoptiva. No quería de ninguna forma poner en entredicho el honor de ella. Esa fue la razón por la que años atrás dejó el cálido hogar que compartían. No podía darse el lujo de afectarla. No ahora. No estando tan cerca de convertirla en la Sra. Andrew. Entonces nadie se atrevería a dañarla, nunca más. Él no lo permitiría.

Sonrió al verla dormir recargada en el asiento del auto. Se veía tan linda con esa peluca roja que tanto se parecía a aquel disfraz que le regaló cuando ella estudiaba en el San Pablo. Era su Julieta. Y él, el Romeo que lucharía contra el mundo entero para estar con ella.

Estacionó y apagó el automóvil cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago. Candy seguía perdida en sus sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Se la veía tan feliz. Seguía siendo la misma dormilona de siempre. Era su bella durmiente. Él, el príncipe que la despertaría con un beso. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo llamaba así. No le costaba nada asumir ese papel estando con ella. La tomó suavemente por la nuca. Ella no despertó, haciendo un leve gesto que a Albert se le antojó exquisito. La acercó despacio y lentamente la besó. La bella durmiente correspondió al principio a la tierna caricia, pero segundos más tarde despertó de forma abrupta, agitada y nerviosa sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Con un reflejo no meditado, terminó propinándole un golpe en la cara para alejarlo mientras manoteaba asustada.

- _¡Auch!_ - se quejó él mientras se sobaba donde segundos antes sintió las pequeñas pero hábiles manos rozarlo.

-_ Perdón. Perdón, cielo. No sabía que eras tú. Me asusté - _señaló avergonzada.

_- No importa. De todas formas ya descubrí que puedes defenderte bien._

_- De verdad lo siento. Déjame ver - _le dijo acerándose y acariciando su mejilla. _No te pasó nada_ - diagnosticó la enfermera que había en ella - _pero supongo que un poco de medicina no te harán daño, ¿cierto? _Y diciendo aquello lo llenó de una lluvia de pequeños y tiernos besos. En efecto, eran un dulce bálsamo que podía sanar a cualquier enfermo.

_- ¿Tú crees que con eso te puedes disculpar?_ - cuestionó fingiendo molestia.

_- Mi amor, de verdad lo siento. Perdóna..._ pero no pudo concluir su disculpa porque ahora fue él quien la atacó con un profundo beso que la dejó viendo estrellitas.

Tras recuperar el aliento, bajaron del auto. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenían escasos 20 minutos. El tren partiría de la estación central de Chicago a las 15:00 hrs. Una ubicación muy conveniente, pues ahí mismo el chofer de la familia recogería el auto más tarde. Tomarían primero la ruta hacia el este y de ahí al sur. Era el itinerario más corto para acercarse a Biltmore Estate. Albert tenía bien armado el plan. Sí todo iba bien y no había interrupciones, viajarían directo a Washington D.C., lo que les tomaría 20 horas. Llegarían al siguiente día aproximadamente a las 11 de la mañana. Tendrían un par de horas para almorzar y luego abordarían el tren a Charlotte, ciudad a la que estarían llegando aproximadamente a las 21:00 hrs. Ahí buscarían un hotel donde alojar. Al siguiente día, Albert iría solo a Asheville. Era mejor dejar a Candy en el hotel. Resolvería rápido los pendientes y volvería al anochecer. A la mañana siguiente seguirían su viaje rumbo a Miami. Llegarían con tres días de anticipación a la inauguración, tiempo suficiente para negociar la salida con Leagan. Sólo George estaba enterado del itinerario.

En la estación, Albert solicitó ayuda para cargar el equipaje. Enviaría las maletas más pesadas con los trajes de fiesta directo a Miami. Así ellos podían viajar más ligeros, sólo con lo necesario, lo que era más congruente con su simulado aspecto. Recibió los pasajes a nombre del Sr. y la Sra. White. Qué ventaja era que no pidieran identificación para vender boletos en rutas nacionales, de lo contrario habría tenido problemas. Pero no tuvo ninguno. Regresó al auto por Candy que ya se encontraba impaciente. Les quedaban escasos tres minutos para abordar, por lo que tuvieron que correr. Subieron al tren casi sin aliento, excitados y riendo a carcajadas, llamando con ello la atención del resto de los pasajeros. Una vez que ubicaron su lugar, se tranquilizaron. Serían muchas horas las que tendrían que pasar en esos rígidos asientos, así que trataron de acomodarse y disfrutar el trayecto.

El movimiento del tren los relajó, aunque no mermó las emociones de Candy que se encontraban a flor de piel. Estaba feliz. Por primera vez emprendería un viaje largo con su príncipe. Cuántas veces le había pedido acompañarlo y él se negó con el pretexto de que se aburriría con los negocios que debía atender. No entendía por qué él se negaba. Jamás le disgustaría a ella estar a su lado. Ahora por fin estaban juntos. Y era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Quizá no podían exponerlo de forma abierta, pero se amaban, y eso era lo importante.

Lo observó detenidamente leer un libro. Concentrado se veía tan guapo. Esas pequeñas arrugas verticales que aparecían cuando ponía atención en algo la cautivaban. Lo recorrió entero mientras se recargaba en el asiento relajadamente con los brazos cruzados. Se dio el tiempo de mirarlo sin prisas. Aún con ese disfraz se veía tan bien. Castaño también era atractivo. Rubio, castaño, con el cabello corto o largo, con barba o sin ella. Le daba lo mismo. Albert era el mismo: el amigo incondicional que siempre le daba los mejores consejos, el tío que le prodigaba incansablemente cuidados, y el novio amoroso en que se estaba convirtiendo y que era capaz de transportarla al mismo cielo. Él era suyo con todas sus facetas. Pero sólo suyo.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacía su ojos celestes brillar. Eran tan trasparentes que en su pupila se reflejaba el texto que estaba leyendo. Su perfil era perfecto. La barba postiza cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y enfatizaba sus labios delineados. Esos labios que podían besarla con tiernas caricias o aproximaciones apasionadas, la hacían suspirar y al mismo tiempo la derretían. Sonrió recordando su sabor.

_- Deja de hacer eso _- dijo él sin voltear.

_- ¿Qué?_ - pregunto inocente.

_- Eso que haces. Mirarme. Me pone nervioso, señorita White._

_- Señora - _lo corrigió_. Soy la señora White y usted el señor. No se olvide. _Sonrió traviesa.

Albert respondió también con un amplia sonrisa. La convivencia con ella estaba resultando deliciosa. Y él intuía que no podría esperar mucho para efectivamente hacerla su esposa.

_- No se me olvida_ - le dijo con picardía ya sobre sus labios. Pero el beso no avanzó demasiado. Pese a los disfraces, estaban en público y no podían excederse en sus manifestaciones de cariño. Además la barba estorbaba. Tendrían que practicar más cuando estuvieran solos, fue la nota mental que Albert se hizo.

El llanto espontáneo de un bebé los distrajo. Entonces Candy recordó aquella ocasión que partió con ilusión rumbo a Nueva York y regresó con el corazón pesado. Esa vez había imaginado formar una familia con Terry. Ahora, sus sueños se construían en un nuevo escenario junto a su príncipe. Aquel chico rebelde era parte de su pasado. Terry. ¿Qué sería de él? Esperaba que hubiera cumplido con su promesa y fuera feliz. La breve nota que recibió semanas atrás no lo indicaba así. No la comprendió. ¿Para qué escribirle y decirle que no había cambiado? ¿Qué fin tenía abrir viejas heridas? Ella lo superó completamente, el amor de Albert la condujo, su propia determinación la sacó adelante. ¿Por qué Terry no podía hacer lo mismo?

Ellos se habían dicho adiós aquella fría noche de invierno tantísimos años atrás. Que Susana hubiera fallecido no modificaba nada. Ella se lo entregó y él no puso objeción. ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba de opinión? Lo suyo nunca pudo ser. No estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque recordándolo objetivamente y ya sin dolor, la verdad es que las pocas oportunidades que tuvieron para estar juntos siempre terminaron de golpe. Por culpa de Susana o de Eliza, pero nunca estuvieron realmente juntos. Su amor no prosperó. Fue una historia de desencuentros. Jamás lograron estar en el mismo lugar; ni en el Puerto de Londres, ni en el tren de Chicago, ni en el hogar de Pony. Ella siempre llegaba más tarde, cuando él había partido, cuando era inoportuno.

Qué distinto de lo que ahora vivía. Un amor para el que sí creía estaba destinada. Una historia de oportunos encuentros. Porque cada paso que había dado en su vida la había unido más a este hombre que ahora se sentaba a su lado. La tristeza de la separación de su infantil y fraterno cariño, la habían llevado a conocerlo. Seguir tras el sueño del príncipe, la condujo a su familia. Un accidente en medio del bosque, los hizo amigos. Buscar ayuda médica a mitad de la noche en aquel lugar lejano, propició un encuentro fortuito que los unió aún más. Tomar su consejo y elegir la vocación de enfermera, habían preparado el camino para que cuando el destino los volviera a unir, ella pudiera devolverle el cariño y el cuidado que él siempre le había procurado. No importaba quien quisiera perjudicarlos, Eliza, Niel, su propia familia, la sociedad en su conjunto. Cada una de las circunstancias de la vida los unía más y más, como una larga trenza en que se iban intercambiando y afirmando sus destinos.

Intuyendo la larga y silenciosa meditación en la que Albert observó a Candy sumergirse, permaneció callado hasta que vio de sus bellas esmeraldas surgir pequeñas lágrimas mientras susurraba sólo para sí misma el nombre de Terry.

_- ¿Todavía no puedes olvidarlo?_ Imaginado a dónde viajaban los pensamientos de Candy, Albert se atrevió a preguntar con el corazón en un puño.

_- ¿Perdón?_ Había hablado en voz alta, qué torpe.

_- Estás pensando en él, ¿cierto?_

_- Sí, pero no es lo que te estás imaginando. _

_- ¿Entonces qué es?_ Su tono mostraba cierta molestia e incomodidad. No era celoso, pero esa historia añeja le dolía tanto como a ella. Era su mayor rival y había pensado que ya estaba vencido. Por eso le devolvió el diario. Ver esos sentimientos resurgir era lo que menos quería.

_- Pensaba en él y en nosotros. Ahora yo soy feliz contigo, pero él, no sé. Susana falleció y él no debe estarlo pasando bien. _

_- Supongo que tienes razón. _¿Qué quería Candy, ir a consolarlo? La muerte de Susana tenía más de año y medio y nunca antes mencionó nada. _¿Te gustaría ir a verlo? _Le soltaría la pregunta como un gancho para tratar de descubrir qué era lo que efectivamente pensaba.

- _No. No tiene caso. Yo no lo amo y si él todavía siente algo por mí creo que sólo lo lastimaría. Mi destino nunca estuvo a su lado. _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_ Quería saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

_- Las circunstancias siempre se encargaron de separarnos. En cambio contigo, la vida persistentemente nos ha unido. Por eso pienso que fue inevitable enamorarme tanto de ti._

_- ¿Eso crees de verdad? _Que dijera que estaba enamorada era un signo positivo, pero eso de persistente e inevitable no le gustaba nada. ¿Sería, entonces, que Candy estaba con él porque no le quedaba otra opción?

_- Sí. ¿Tú no crees en el destino? _

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Pues, porque cada quien se forja el suyo propio por las decisiones que tomamos en la vida. El resto son sólo circunstancias que debemos sortear de la mejor forma posible. _

Él claramente no pensaba que el destino los había unido. Él la había elegido a ella. Esperaba que ella también a él. No le gustaba en absoluto el término porque era de esa forma que la tía Elroy constantemente le recordaba su responsabilidad en la familia. Su destino era ser el jefe del clan. Evitaba a toda costa pensar que el destino era el que le había quitado a sus seres queridos y lo que lo obligaba a hacerse cargo de lo que restaba de su familia. No. El destino no existía. No debería de existir. Si él se había enamorado de Candy era por su forma de ser, no por las circunstancias.

_- ¿Entonces no crees que hay algo mayor que nos ha unido? ¿No crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos? _

_- No. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos. _Punto. No había otra explicación posible.

_- Pues yo sí creo en el destino. Alguna vez escuche un proverbio chino que decía que para cada pareja de enamorados existía un hilo rojo, invisible e indestructible que los ayudaba a encontrarse a pesar de las circunstancias. _Ella afirmaba con convicción. Parecía que esta no era la primera vez que meditaba en aquello.

_- Bueno, yo no creo en el destino, tampoco en los hilos. Pero eso no hace que te ame más o menos. Si es por el destino o por las decisiones que tomamos, lo importante es que estamos juntos y que te amo con todo mi corazón. _

_- Cierto. Yo también te amo._

La siguiente parte del trayecto la hicieron en silencio. Albert meditaba en las palabras de Candy. Probablemente algo de verdad había en aquello del hilo que los unía. Las circunstancias siempre habían jugado a su favor, aún cuando hubieran terceras personas que quisieran perjudicarlos.

Lo que no alcanzaba a entender es por qué pensar en Terry todavía la hacía llorar. Después de hablar sobre el tema del destino no quiso preguntarle. Lo haría después. Aunque esa pequeña duda se filtraba como un silencioso veneno en su corazón. ¿Sería que ella nunca lograría olvidarlo por completo? Antes no le había importado ser el segundo o conformarse con el poco amor que Candy podía darle, cuando ella sufría por ese antiguo amor y él era un hombre sin memoria que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Él no sólo quería ser el último en su lista, quería ser el único. El único con el que ella quisiera estar, el único por quien se dejara querer, el único por el que su corazón latiera. Porque cada día la amaba más.

Los pocos días que llevaban como pareja hacían que su sentimientos crecieran de forma exponencial. La amaba con devoción y, ¿porque no admitirlo?, con un poco de celo, también. Eso lo desesperaba. Él estaba cambiando, ella lo estaba cambiando. Pensar en separarse o no estar juntos lo tenía intranquilo. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla y de que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo. Había sido paciente tantos años. Tuvo que esperar verla crecer y después, superar su pasado. Finalmente estaban juntos y quería con apremio que eso fuera para siempre.

Albert respiró profundamente. Llegó a la conclusión que debía mantener la mente fría para tomar buenas decisiones. Ahora de ellas dependían ambos y su futuro juntos. Debía pensar detenidamente, debía planear bien. El hombre de negocios debía imponerse por unos meses más al chico enamorado. Cuando estuvieran finalmente juntos como matrimonio daría rienda suelta a sus emociones y a la pasión que llevaba dentro. Y sí algún resabio quedaba de su antiguo amor, él se lo haría olvidar. Por el momento debía mantener las cosas con calma, bajo control.

Observó como Candy se sumergía nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños. La acomodó sobre su hombro y la abrazó. En esa calma, el también se dejó llevar y juntos durmieron.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_- Permiso. ¿Me mandó llamar? ¿En qué puedo servirle, señora? _ El mayordomo mencionó mientras entraba a una sala de estar en la mansión de Chicago.

_- Arthur, pasa. Me enteré que hoy te incorporaste al trabajo en el banco. Cuéntame por favor cómo sucedió._

_- El señor Andrew me ofreció el nuevo cargo con mejores condiciones salariales. No puedo quejarme. Estoy satisfecho._

_- Considéralo como una recompensa a tu lealtad a la familia _- expresó con determinación Elroy, cuando en realidad pensaba que había sido una forma muy diplomática la que había utilizado su sobrino para sacar a ese empleado de la jugada. Qué rápido aprendía. Por supuesto, tenía a la mejor maestra. Era el atributo más importante que deseaba legarle. Pero ella todavía tenía más cartas bajo la manga.

_- Gracias, madame. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda servirla? _Arthur no pensaba que la señora se hubiera tomado la molestia de mandarlo llamar sólo para hacerle un cumplido.

_- Sí. Quería preguntarte cómo quedó todo en Lakewood. ¿Todo bien por allá?_

_- El señor Andrew está en la casa desde el domingo, como usted bien pensó que sucedería. Pero no llegó solo _- mencionó sembrando cizaña. _La señorita Candy lo acompaña._

_- Es natural. Ella es su protegida_ - respondió algo sorprendía pero en tono cortante. Una cosa es que él fuera su informante. Otra, su confidente.

-_ Por supuesto, señora. _Después de unos escasos segundos dudó en añadir algo más que seguro sería del interés de ella. Le debía lealtad a los Andrew, y en especial a ella, pero no quería poner en riesgo su trabajo.

_- ¿Ha algo que quieras añadir, Arthur? _

_- Si me permite decirle lo que pienso._

_- Dime._

_- Me parece que los señores son muy cercanos. No parecen padre e hija._

- _Claro, su diferencia de edad no es mucha. Él la adoptó en un acto de caridad. _Y por molestarme, pensó sin añadir. _¿Por qué lo dices? _La curiosidad de Elroy fue mayor que guardar las apariencias de su familia ante la servidumbre. De todas formas, Arthur llevaba muchos años trabajando para los Andrew y conocía ese y otros detalles incómodos.

_- Pues por su trato. Actúan más como una pareja de enamorados que familiares. _

_- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?_

_- Me pareció haber visto que él la besaba _- dijo tanteando el terreno. No quería ir demasiado lejos.

_- No lo creo. Debes haber visto mal. _Había que tratar de guardar algo las apariencias.

_- Sí, puede ser. Lo siento. _Se disculpó pensando que quizá había llegado demasiado lejos.

_- Bueno, no importa ya. Sólo te pido que no comentes tus sospechas con nadie. _ Ella ya lo intuía desde antes. El afecto de su sobrino por esa niña huérfana era notorio. Aunque esta información de primera fuente le estaba resultando muy valiosa. Valoraba la confianza del empleado, así que no lo retaría por su atrevimiento. Aparentaría, eso sí.

_- Claro, señora. Como usted diga._

_- Arthur, al final me alegro que estés de vuelta en Chicago. Hay otros encargos que quiero pedirte._

_- Lo que usted ordene._

Elroy continuó con una serie de tareas que demandó de su informante. Después de todo, que estuviera en Chicago facilitaba la tarea.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_- ¿Señor White? _A las dos de la mañana un anciano auxiliar del tren, de cabello y espeso bigote gris que portaba un uniforme azul marino, despertó con cuidado a Albert.

_- Sí. _Albert tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran con ese nombre. _Dígame._

_- Señor, se ha desocupado antes de tiempo un camarote en el vagón de primera clase. Los pasajeros bajaron en la última estación y no tenemos registro de que alguien más lo ocupará en lo que queda de trayecto a Washington. Me preguntaba si le gustaría cambiarse para allá. Creo que su esposa estaría más confortable_ - señaló viendo a Candy que se retorcía incómoda en el duro asiento.

_- Claro._ Viajar en segunda clase no había sido tan apropiado después de todo.

_- No sé si quiere despertarla._

_- No. Yo la llevo. Dígame, ¿es muy lejos?_

_- Está en el siguiente vagón. Sígame. Le ayudo con su equipaje. _Eran sólo dos pequeñas maletas que se encontraban en el tren superior del asiento que ocupaban_._

Albert se apartó despacio de Candy sin despertarla. Después de meditar la forma apropiada para cargarla, decidió que por lo estrecho del tren llevarla en vilo sería poco adecuado. La tomó con un brazo afirmando su espalda y con el otro, la cargó tomándola de las piernas. Luego recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Era tan pequeña y ligera que de cualquier forma se ajustaba bien. Una vez con ella en brazos, lo siguió. En el proceso, el movimiento hizo que la peluca roja se deslizara al piso. Al observarlo, el auxiliar dejó las maletas de lado y le ayudó a recogerla.

_- Mujeres, usted comprenderá _- mencionó Albert como escusa al tiempo que recibía la peluca de manos del auxiliar. _Nunca están conformes con su apariencia. La castañas quieren ser rubias, las rubias, pelirrojas, y éstas últimas quieren el cabello oscuro. _

_- Tiene razón. Mi mujer es igual. No hay cómo darles en el gusto. Las que tienen el cabello corto, lo quieren tener largo y las que lo tienen rizado lo quieren alisar _- sonrió el hombre. _Hacen linda pareja. ¿Tienen mucho de casados?_

_- No - _indicó de forma amable pero escueta. Ya comenzaba a imaginarse qué inventar, sólo que no fue necesario.

_- Llegamos. Es aquí. _

_- Muchas gracias - _dijo ingresando y depositando a Candy suavemente en la cama inferior. Luego volteo para pagar por el cambio de ubicación.

_- No es necesario que cancele la diferencia. Como le mencioné anteriormente, los pasajeros bajaron antes. Así que no se preocupe._

_- Entonces, considérelo usted como propina. _

_- Pero es mucho, señor. No puedo._

_- No es tanto. Y usted ha sido muy amable._

_- Pues muchas gracias _- y diciendo aquello los dejó solos y cerró la puerta.

El camarote era un dormitorio pequeño que tenía dos camas individuales dispuestas en forma de litera. Tenía además un pequeño baño. Le recordó un poco al pequeño departamento que compartieron en Chicago. Qué conveniente había sido que aquellos pasajeros bajaran antes. Desde ahora no viajaría más en segunda clase. En su etapa de vagabundo se podía dar ese lujo, pero ahora con Candy, era preferible no hacerlo.

La miró dormir. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro despreocupado. No quería despertarla. La dejaría en la cama de abajo. Cuando vivieron juntos ese era el lugar que él ocupaba. A ella le gustaba dormir arriba. Pero si la cargaba ahora podría despertarla. Peor aún si ella despertaba desorientada. Podía caerse. Mejor no la movería. Él ocuparía la litera superior. La volvió a observar. El sencillo vestido que Candy traía no era incómodo así que no sería necesario ponerle el pijama. Qué alivio. Él tampoco lo usaría, no para las escasas horas que les quedaban arriba de ese tren. Decidió sólo quitarse el disfraz y lavarse los dientes.

Cuando salió del baño vio que Candy dormida echa ovillo hacia la pared y había dejando un espacio considerable. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió acompañarla. Total. Ya casi era su esposa y ellos ya habían vivido juntos. Eso sí. No la abrazaría, ni siquiera la tocaría. Él se había prometido a sí mismo que nada pasaría entre ellos antes de tiempo. Un embarazo no deseado era lo que menos necesitaba para complicarse la vida. Ella había sido concebida fuera del matrimonio según el informe que lograron recabar sobre sus orígenes. La historia era muy trágica y él no había querido contársela por temor a dañarla. Por eso esperaría. Los hijos que ambos tuvieran vendrían cuando estuvieran casados. Ellos no correrían la misma suerte. Además, la amaba. Y ese amor hacía que la respetara.

Recostado a su lado, no tardó mucho en acompañarla en un profundo sueño. Había sido un día muy ajetreado y estaban agotados.

Unas horas más tarde, siendo aún de madrugada, Albert despertó de golpe. Había estado soñando con ella, y en sus sueños, bueno, en su sueño casi había ido más lejos de lo que debía. Dormir a su lado no había sido tan apropiado después de todo. Candy se había volteado y, con su pequeña pierna sobre él, lo abrazaba. Seguro ella no se había percatado de la posición, estaba completamente dormida. Pero él, él se sentía sofocado. Estaba perdiendo la compostura. Tenía ganas de despertarla y besarla con pasión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado que duraría el compromiso? ¿Dos, tres meses? Mejor que fuera uno sólo. No. Un par de semanas bastarían. Al paso que iba tendría que ser pronto. Muy pronto. O bajando del tren la llevaría al registro civil. Pero no podía, no todavía. Faltaba resolver el trámite de anulación. Técnicamente no podía casarse con su hija adoptiva. Qué terrible sonaba aquello. Mejor sería mejor poner cierta distancia y limitar los abrazos y las expresiones de cariño. Nada de despertarla con besos, menos acariciarla. No. Eso era muy peligroso. Debía de salir de ahí pronto.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó despacio. Se puso los zapatos y salió al corredor a caminar.

Por la mañana, Candy despertó desorientada. Aún sin abrir los ojos se preguntaba cómo había llegado a parar en una cama si estaba en un tren. Sintió el movimiento y el ruido de de las vigas. Seguía en uno. ¿Cómo? Lentamente abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que la observaban divertidos.

_- Buenos días, princesa. _Era tan linda cuando despertaba. Se veía preciosa con su carita soñolienta y sonrojada.

Cuánto extrañaba su convivencia diaria en el departamento de Magnolia. Aunque después de la noche que pasó, era mejor no pensar en ello. Había determinado que a la vuelta del viaje anunciaría su compromiso y limitaría su tiempo a solas con ella. Se estaba tornando demasiado difícil para él. Si no quería cometer una locura debería poner distancia entre ellos. La amaba demasiado.

_- Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Pasó, señorita, que anoche nos cambiamos a un camarote para estar más cómodos. Pero veo que tú de ello ni te percataste._

_- No. No desperté en toda la noche. Lo siento. Parece que duermo de forma muy profunda cuando estoy cansada._

_- ¿Sólo cuando estas cansada?_

_- Bueno, siempre. _Sonrió sonrojada. Y a mí me encanta, pensó él. Fue bueno que no se diera cuenta que una parte de la noche durmieron en la misma cama.

_- ¿Qué te parece si te cambias mientras salgo? Luego podemos ir a desayunar. _

_- Me parece muy bien._

Cuando regresó al camarote, Albert la vio hermosa. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido lila y arreglado el cabello con un listón del mismo color. Lo que usara, le sentaba muy bien. Era bellísima. Todavía no podía creer cómo ella lo había aceptado.

Tomaron desayuno en el coche comedor y regresaron al camarote, que para entonces los auxiliares ya habían reconvertido en un cómodo asiento. Mejor así. Las escasas horas que les quedaban abordo podrían disfrutarlas tranquilamente.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_- ¿Qué te parece mi vestido, hermanito? ¿Crees que será apropiado para el evento?_

_- Sí -_ respondió secamente. De haber emitido una opinión sincera le habría dicho que el color del vestido era vomitivo, que el corte no favorecía a su figura y que era una expresión de su mal gusto. Pero no lo hizo. Que Eliza pensara la que quisiera. Total, a él era lo que menos le importaba.

_- ¿De verdad? Me veo hermosa. ¿Cierto?_

_- Si tu lo dices._

_- Niel. Qué grosero. Eres un odioso. _

_- Soy un Leagan _- dijo con toda naturalidad mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de que no existía remedio para ello.

_- Esta vez debo esmerarme en mi presentación. La inauguración del hotel es muy importante. Además vendrá el tío William. La tía abuela se lo confirmó ayer a mamá._

_- Y hasta crees que el tío William te va a hacer caso. Nunca te infla. Es más, yo diría que hasta te ignora._

_- Ash. No es cierto. No seas estúpido._

_- Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu renovado interés en el famoso tío? Yo lo encuentro un prepotente._

_- Eso lo dices porque impidió que te comprometieras con esa huérfana, pero no es así. Él es todo un caballero. Como Anthony. No, mejor que Anthony._

_- Ah, ¿te gusta porque se parece a Anthony? _

_- Claro, son muy parecidos. Tiene los mismos ojos. Estoy decidida a conquistarlo. Este no se me escapará._

_- No me digas. Espero que al menos tengas mejor suerte que con Anthony._

_- Niel. Idiota. Si Anthony dejó de fijarse en mi fue por esa estúpida dama de establo. _

_- Como tu digas. Aunque yo nunca vi que él se fijara en ti, en primer lugar._

_- Pues sí, Anthony me encontraba muy linda. Hasta que llegó esa. _La mirada de Eliza denostaba odio acumulado con los años. _Si no hubiera sido por ella, Anthony se hubiera casado conmigo._

_- No me digas. Igual que Terry, ¿no?_

_- Pues sí, aunque te burles. Terry también me encontraba linda. Si no hubiera sido por esa tipeja, me hubiera hecho caso a mí._

_- No la llames así. _

_- ¿Por qué no? Eso es. Una aprovechada y una trepadora social._

_- Es la protegida del tío. No lo olvides._

_- Para mí no es nadie. _Eliza se observó nuevamente en el espejo y arregló su vestido.

_- ¿Y sabes si la trepadora social vendrá a la inauguración?_

No valía la pena discutir con Eliza. Su opinión sobre Candy nunca cambiaría. Hablaba por envidia y Niel no quería mostrar demasiado interés. Seguía queriéndola. Candy era difícil de olvidar. Pero Niel también sentía que tenían una deuda pendiente. Ella debía compensarlo por la humillación en la que lo había envuelto al rechazar su compromiso. Anhelaba poder verla. Llevaba casi tres años desde la última vez. Ahora debería estar más hermosa, más mujer. Esta vez la trataría con respeto y por la buenas trataría de ganársela. Él, después de todo, era un partido interesante. Candy no podría resistirse esta vez. Sólo tendría que averiguar cómo aproximarse con el tío William cerca. Como lo detestaba.

_- No sé si viene la huérfana. Y tampoco me importa. Ojalá no. Acuérdate que fue por su culpa que tuvimos que venirnos a Florida. Lo que mamá sí me dijo es que ni Archie ni su desagradable novia vienen. Mejor._

_- Prometida. Ahora Annie es su prometida._

_- Como sea. Ella también es una huérfana sin chiste. Y Archie también es un idiota. Se encaprichó hasta comprometerse aunque ya sabes que no se lo aconsejamos._

_- ¿No se lo aconsejamos o más bien tú y mamá trataron de que no sucediera? Esta vez si te metiste en problemas con tus habladurías, Eliza._

_- Bah. Da lo mismo. Nada pasó. Y ahora lo único que me importa es el tío - _dijo esto último con ensoñación como si volviera a ser una adolescente. A Niel el gesto le causó repulsión.

Que Eliza siguiera soñando. Era seguro que William la ignoraría. Lo importante es que él tuviera una oportunidad para hablar con Candy. Esperaba con ansia verla.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Bajaron del tren aún con los disfraces. El próximo convoy saldría en dos horas más, así que optaron por caminar un rato por la ciudad de Washington, D.C y buscar un lugar donde almorzar.

El paisaje urbano se encontraba desordenado pese a la disposición siempre impecable que trataba de brindar la capital de la nación. La Gran Guerra había interrumpido los trabajos de remodelación urbana, por lo que muchos nuevos edificios y algunas calles estaban sin terminar. Grandes maquinarias y muchos obreros se aprestaban para concluir los trabajos en el Memorial a Lincoln, que ya comenzaba a asomarse como una construcción majestuosa, digna de la potencia mundial que Estados Unidos quería mostrar al mundo. El proyecto le pareció a Albert, además de exagerado, incongruente. Si Lincoln viviera, de seguro no querría que su memoria se honrara de esa forma. No en una ciudad que estaba segregada y en la que se separaba los barrios por grupos raciales. Lincoln, al fin y al cabo, había sido un liberal adelantado a su época y había luchado por los derechos de igualdad. Por algo abolió esclavitud. Era de los pocos personajes políticos a los que Albert admiraba.

Recorrieron brevemente la ciudad y almorzaron en un pequeño café en la avenida Pensilvania, cerca de la Casa Blanca. Llevar a Candy por los lugares que él conocía tan bien era toda una aventura. Para ella todo era nuevo y contagiaba a cualquiera con su entusiasmo. Cuando estuvieran casados viajaría con ella a todos aquellos países que él le había narrado en sus cartas o le había relatado en el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Sería espectacular. Ahora conversaban sobre África. Sin embargo, su almuerzo fue interrumpido cuando alguien se acercó a saludar.

_- ¿William Andrew? _

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- ¿Es usted William Andrew? Me pareció reconocerlo a la distancia._

_- No, creo que se equivoca. _Chispas. ¿Ahora qué haría? Fingir en lo posible.

-_ Oh, lo siento, debe ser. Claro, el Sr. Andrew tiene el cabello más claro y no usa barba. Es sólo que a lo lejos usted me pareció conocido por su porte. _¿Cuántos hombres tenían aquella estatura y caminaban con esa prestancia? _Siento haberlos interrumpido. Soy George A. Sanderson, secretario del Senado. Usted se parece mucho al empresario William Andrew de Chicago. _

Sanderson era un hombre alto, delgado y un poco calvo de unos 70 años. Su aspecto era distinguido. Era miembro de la élite empresarial de Illinois y conocido por muchos años de su padre.

_- Puede ser. Mi nombre es Albert White. Y ella es Anne, mi esposa. Somos de California. Estamos aquí de paseo._ Fue el lugar más lejano que se le ocurrió. Mejor hubiera sido decir que eran escoceses. Él habría podido fácilmente con el acento. Ella no. Esperaba tan sólo que la conversación no avanzara y su forma de hablar delatara su procedencia frente al senador.

_- Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. White. Siento haberlos interrumpido._ Afortunadamente la conversación no continuó.

_- No hay problema. Gusto en conocerlo a usted también, senador._

_- Hasta luego._

_- Adiós._

Estuvo cerca. Albert respiró aliviado. Candy ni se percató de lo peligroso del encuentro. Ella no ubicaba al senador. Fue mejor así. Su desconocimiento facilitó que actuara con naturalidad. Él ya no podría seguir fingiendo ser otra persona por mucho tiempo. Cuando era un joven vagabundo, eso no importaba. Ahora era un reconocido hombre de negocios, uno de los más ricos del país. Estaba harto de disfraces y de engaños. Lo único que quería era ser libre. Libre y feliz con la mujer que amaba. No podía seguir encontrándose gente que después los reconociera cuando efectivamente estuvieran casados. Intranquilo, Albert le pidió a Candy que se adelantaran a la estación de trenes. Tomaron un coche de alquiler para llegar más aprisa. No quería correr el riesgo de toparse con nadie más. Quizá no había sido bueno haber traído a Candy. No sin que George los acompañara. De no ser por ese mentado trámite, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Ya no le quedaba más que seguir.

El trayecto a Charlotte fue más tranquilo que el tramo anterior. Adquirieron esta vez pasajes en primera clase, lo que les permitió viajar mucho más cómodos. Cenaron también a bordo y pronto llegaron a su destino. El viaje se les hizo corto. Eso sí, estaban cansados. Tantas horas de viaje hacían mella en cualquiera. Albert había planeado que al llegar a Charlotte buscarían un hotel donde pasar la noche. Así podrían descansar y también tomar un baño. Solicitarían dos habitaciones, era claro. No podría pasar una noche como la anterior. Como eran ya casi las nueve de la noche, no necesitarían los disfraces. De todas formas ya llegarían pronto al hotel. Además afuera estaba lloviendo. Mañana él solo iría a Asheville y arreglaría los asuntos pendientes con los Vanderbilt. Si le era posible y alcanzaba a volver pronto, viajarían esa misma noche a Miami o, de lo contrario, esperarían al siguiente día.

Todavía se preguntaba si había sido buena idea viajar a Biltmore Estate. Él era conocido por ser un empresario que gustaba de trabajar en solitario. Pocas veces se le veía compartir con los miembros de las familias destacadas del país. Tenía poca relación con los Carnegie, los Vanderbilt, los Morgan, los Rockefeller o los Ford. No sólo no lograba empatía con ellos por la diferencia de edad, tampoco le gustaba aparentar con hipocresía lo que no sentía. Ellos eran sus competidores y los negocios eran negocios. Además, su familia se dedicaba a un ramo distinto. Eran banqueros. Así que pocas veces tenía que interactuar con los poderosos industriales. La visita a Biltmore Estate era protocolar y más por cortesía que otra cosa. También saciaría su curiosidad de conocer la propiedad.

Bajaron con cuidado del vagón. Albert descendió primero con las maletas. Luego la ayudó a ella, tomándola por la cintura y depositándola suavemente en la acera. Al sentir el cambio de temperatura, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella en forma protectora. Tendría que buscar rápido un medio de transporte. La lluvia y el cansancio del viaje les impediría salir de la estación caminando.

- _¿Señor Andrew?_ Escuchó una voz por detrás de la espalda. Un chofer elegantemente vestido y con un paraguas en la mano se aproximaba a ellos.

_- Diga. _Otro incómodo encuentro. Al menos no era alguien conocido.

_- Soy chofer de los Vanderbilt. La señora Edith me envió por usted._

_- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo supo la señora el horario en que llegaría? ¿Y cómo sabe usted quién soy? Bueno, eso no importa ya. Supongo que ha venido para llevarnos a Asheville. _

_- Muy cierto. Espero no causarles inconvenientes. La señora Edith recibió información desde Chicago en la que se indicaba que usted llegaba hoy por la noche a Charlotte. Además, su apariencia calza con la descripción que me dieron de usted. Como son los únicos pasajeros que bajaron de primera clase, pues deduje que era usted. ¿Viene con la señorita? ¿Les ayudo con su equipaje? _

_- Gracias, pero teníamos planes de alojar esta noche en Charlotte. _

_- ¿Tienen ya reservación en algún hotel?_

_- No. _

_- Entonces no se lo recomiendo. La ciudad es pequeña y el único buen hotel que hay siempre tiene alojamiento completo. No dan abasto. Hay que hacer una reservación con anticipación. No podría sugerirle ningún otro sitio decente. No si lleva usted a la señorita. Usted me entiende._

_- Claro. _No expondría a Candy a ningún peligro. _Entonces vamos._ En fin. Qué remedio. No les quedaba otra alternativa. Ambos lo siguieron.

_- Por favor, acompáñenme. Tengo el auto estacionado por acá - _dijo al tiempo que les entregaba un paraguas.

Albert le ofreció el brazo a Candy para apoyarse al caminar y cubrirse con el paraguas, pero no la abrazó. Ella resintió perder la cercanía que habían vivido Lakewood. Ese día, contrario a los anteriores, lo notó algo esquivo y poco cariñoso. Desde la mañana, cuando despertó en aquel camarote, se había estado comportando algo extraño. Supuso que se debía a la tensión del viaje. Entendió, sin embargo, que así sería a partir de ahora. Tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos y no esperar manifestaciones de cariño. Esperaba sólo ser una buena actriz y no demostrar cuánto lo amaba. Sería muy difícil aparentar aquello. Ella era, después de todo, muy transparente y ese atributo ahora no le serviría.

La situación incómoda molestó a Albert porque echaba, una vez más, a perder sus planes. No podía despachar al chofer. Él no tenía la culpa. Alguien en Chicago debió haberle avisado a la viuda. Seguramente Elroy Andrew. Ya hablaría con ella. Con George también. Era el único que conocía el itinerario. ¿Cómo es que compartía ese tipo de información con su tía? Además, buscar un hotel con ese clima inconveniente y después de las advertencias que le habían hecho no tenía sentido. Jamás debió viajar con Candy. Todo se estaba complicando. Ahora tendría que presentarla como su hija adoptiva frente a los Vanderbilt. Era lo que menos quería. Las cosas se estaban saliendo lentamente de control y eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Sé que no avanzamos mucho pero ha servido de transición para lo que se viene. También es importante porque a través de los pequeños detalles podemos darnos cuenta porqué cada quien toma ciertas decisiones que los van a afectar en el futuro._

_El destino es muy importante en este fic. Será un tema transversal en el que los personajes se reflexionen constantemente si ha sido el destino el que los ha unido o no. Ya en el capítulo V ya el Dr. Chesnut le preguntaba a Albert si cree en él. Estoy tratando de hacer esa idea es congruente con CCFS, donde en sus cartas, Candy y Albert hablan sobre los hilos invisibles. Supongo que el personaje de Albert, quien muestra posturas liberales en el animé, será contrario a pensar que es por ello que se enamoraron. ¿Se acuerdan esa famosa frase que utiliza para aconsejar a Stear cuando, estando en un pic nic, él manifiesta que quiere ir a la guerra? _

_También, seguro ya se han dado cuenta que algunos párrafos expresan ideas sobre la situación económica o política de la época, así como la opinión de los personajes al respecto. Eso, debo confesar, es una volada mía. Imagino que Albert, sobre todo, debió tener un opiniones claras sobre ciertos aspectos que lo atañían a él directa o indirectamente. Aunque Candy también tendrá lo suyo que decir. Ya la veremos interactuar en un contexto distinto como es el conservador sur de los Estados Unidos. La casa de los Vanderbilt será un escenario propicio para que ella plantee algunas ideas sobre segregación racial. Vamos a ver cómo le va. Espero no ser latera y aburrirlas. Si eso pasa, por favor avísenme. _

_El cuento, se me está haciendo más extenso de lo que esperaba. Cada vez los capítulos son más largos. Éste, en particular, fue largísimo. Más de 20 páginas. No he podido evitarlo. Es que me cuesta darle un corte apropiado. A veces por eso me he demorado. También por tratar de encajar los detalles. Por ejemplo los viajes en tren, me requirieron tiempo para buscar las distancias y probables horarios. En fin. Lo encuentro muy divertido. Espero que ustedes también. _

_He editado algunos de los capítulos anteriores porque cuando los revisé me di cuenta de errores ortográficos y de tipeo. Si encuentran alguno por favor avísenme. Siempre es bueno tratar de dejarlo lo mejor posible, aunque sea sólo por entretención._

_Si tienen alguna queja será bienvenida. Hasta ahora todos los comentarios han sido sumamente positivos y se los agradezco infinitamente. Como la vez pasada no respondí a sus comentarios ahí van mezclados los del capítulo anterior y los de éste. _

_._

_**Lupita Dorough Andrew:**__ Me parece que es el primer comentario que me dejas. Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te guste el fic y la forma en que está narrado. Este fic es bastante personal. Hay muchas ideas sobre la historia y otros temas que me estoy tomando libertad de escribir. Creo que se debe a que es mi primera historia. Espero que les siga gustando conforme avanza._

_**Lila:**__ Para el final falta mucho y no creo que sea bueno adelantarlo. Es parte de la emoción. Por eso no quiero dar detalles. Aunque los finales de los Albertfic son un poco obvios, ¿cierto? Te puedo garantizar que al final Albert es feliz. Los demás, quien sabe._

_**Blackcat2010:**__ Los detalles son muy importantes. Al menos en esta historia lo son. Son como pequeñas pistas que van completando un puzzle. Supongo que eso se debe a la obra original. Mizuki hizo un gran trabajo dejando asuntos abiertos. Yo trato de darles cierre. Es genial que los observen. Y qué te gustaron los besos y los arrumacos. No es difícil imaginárselos después de haberse confesado su amor. Los triángulos y las pirámides amorosas, jajaja. Cosa que se me ocurrió a mí, aunque no fue difícil pensarlo pues todos ellos (George, Rosemary, Vincent, Sarah y Raymond) deben tener más o menos la misma edad. Yo también pienso que no haberle pedido matrimonio estuvo mal. Es que Albert es súper correcto. No podía hacerlo sin que el trámite se hubiera concluido. Ash. Muy mal._

_**Laila:**__ Ahora volvió a aparecer el mayordomo. Es el vele-trae-y-dile de la historia. Pero si fue la misma Elroy la que la contrató. Supongo que la metida es ella. Ya vimos que la curiosidad es una de sus características. Veremos que más averiguan juntos y que otras cosas hacen. Lo que va pasando nos hace ver con más claridad porqué se separaron. En algunos casos, las circunstancias los van orillando o los apresuran a tomar malas decisiones. Y la culpabilidad que sienten es muy importante. Por cierto, escribir de Albert es fácil. No es algo que me pueda atribuir, es el gran personaje enigmático y carismático que Misuki nos dejó._

_**Bavaria 2013: **__¿No has leído las traducciones no oficiales de CCFS? Te invito a hacerlo es muy emocionante. Hay detalles que no están ni en el animé ni en el manga. Vale la pena leerlas. Como comenté alguna vez, puedes encontrarlas en los grupos de yahoo (ALSS o Albertfans)._

_**Lady Nadia de Grandchester: **__Hola. Imagino por tu nick que eres fan de Terry. Oh. Es genial que siendo así te hayas interesado por leer este fic. Más me alegra que te esté gustando. Aunque debo decirte que Terry no aparece mucho en esta historia. Sólo hay menciones. El parecido de Candy con Rosemary es un detalle importante, ya veremos cómo eso encaja en la historia y en la forma en que Candy es engañada. No quiero adelantarme. Y le diste al clavo. Espero que haya quedado bien expresado que la ansiedad que tiene Albert y el miedo a perderla es lo que lo lleva a tomar malas decisiones. Candy lo hace perder su sabia objetividad, como bien dices. _

_**Dreamerburch:**__ Estoy de acuerdo en lo que piensas sobre Albert. También pienso que es super protector y transmite mucha paz. Albert representa todo lo que una mujer quiere encontrar en una pareja estable y madura. Al menos pienso que eso fue lo que Misuki nos quiso dejar._

_**Carito**__: Gracias por tus mensajes. Wow. Ver la serie completa te tomará varias semanas. A mí me pasó eso. Cierto. Candy se va con los Leagan porque ve la insignia del príncipe en el auto y eso la convence que si se va con ellos estará más cerca de él. Toda la historia gira en torno a Albert. En esos pequeños detalles nos podemos dar cuenta que, después de todo, Anhoito no es un misterio. Siempre fue Albert. Todo el tiempo. Y, entrando en confidencias, yo también debo confesar que me conseguí un Albert. Mi esposo es mayor que yo. Es maduro, centrado y sumamente protector. A veces me pregunto cuánto influyó CC en mí para tomar decisiones en la vida._

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: **__Ya no diré nada más sobre la tía abuela y los Leagan. Sus propias acciones los juzgarán. Decir más es adelantarme. Mientras se descubre todo, tendremos más romance. Y pues sobre la inmadurez, no solo la demostrará Candy, Albert también._

_**Verito:**__ Sin duda, el romance entre los rubios tiene que partir del hecho de que antes fueron amigos. Es ese profundo cariño incondicional que los une y luego se transforma en amor de pareja. Qué bueno saber que te ha gustado la convivencia y el romance. _

_**Paolau2:**__ En efecto, el mayordomo tiene un grado de responsabilidad._

_**Amy Ri-So: **__Ayyy. Esa estancia en la cabaña. Uf. Estuvo cerca. ¿Y qué tal lo del camarote en el tren? Definitivamente Albert está luchando consigo mismo. Es humano, aunque sí muy correcto. Será siempre muy caballeroso. Pero hay que recordar que este fic es K+. Es lo más que llegará a pasar. Eso sí puedo asegurárselos. Los enredos de Sarah ayudarán para después comprender algunas actitudes. ¿Y qué fue lo que se te ocurrió? A lo mejor me da más de alguna idea._

_**Mayra Exitosa:**__ Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia. ¿A qué te refieres con preámbulo? ¿A estos capítulos que describen el pasado? De a poquito iremos ligando el presente._

_**Jenny: **__Sí, el mayordomo es el culpable. Pero no será un asesino como en las películas de terror. Jajaja._

_**Anabelle: **__Gracias por leer mi historia. Me alegro que te esté gustando. Si es el primer capítulo que lees, te darás cuenta cuando revises los anteriores que la historia está escrita empezando por en medio, luego vuelve al principio. Espero que la disfrutes._

_**Que viva Candy: **__Gracias por tu primer comentario y por leer. Me encanta recibirlos para saber que les parece la historia. Así que mándame uno cada vez que puedas. Y ya sabes esa Candy siempre anda sacrificándose. Es su carácter. No lo puedo cambiar. Esos documentos ya pronto llegarán. Antes debemos saber que contienen y eso lo va a decir la parte de la historia en la que estamos._


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** En mayo de 1919, Candy y Albert emprenden su viaje al sur con motivo de asistir a la inauguración del hotel de los Leagan. Tienen algunas complicaciones en el camino y finalmente ambos, no tan solo Albert, se ven obligados a visitar a los Vanderbilt en Carolina del Norte. En el tiempo presente de la historia, 1924, sigue siendo la noche del sábado en que se realizó la gala de recaudación de fondos de la Cruz Roja y Albert se entera de la razón del abandono de Candy. Esa noche todos están recordando y reflexionando. (_Sorry, ya saben que esta trama es un poco enredada porque se va tejiendo con partes del pasado y del presente. Espero ser clara y no confundirlas_).

.

**Capítulo XIII**

.

_**Rancho Stevens, primavera de 1924**_

_- Tom, mi amor, ¿qué pasa? Vente a acostar._

El sábado por la noche, después de varias vueltas sobre la cama y sin poder pegar un ojo, el vaquero se había levantado y observaba desde el pie de la ventana las estrellas que poblaban aquel oscuro cielo de primavera. Tom jamás padecía de insomnio. El arduo trabajo en el campo lo hacía dormir como un niño. Pero esta noche no había podido dormir en absoluto. Tras haber confesado su fallida historia de amor juvenil a su mujer, se sentía aliviado. Había descansado. Ya no guardaba secretos oscuros ni tormentosos. No había más que ocultar. Sin embargo, su conciencia todavía no estaba del todo tranquila. Fue por él que Candy obtuvo la ayuda necesaria para huir del país sin confrontar la situación; y fue por él que ella gozaba de una nueva identidad, lejos de todo y de todos. Tom se sentía culpable.

De no haber sido por su amor obsesivo hacia ella, quizá otra historia se estaría contando. Porque analizándolo a perspectiva, Tom había sido partícipe de aquel escape debido a un interés particular y ventajoso sólo para él: anhelaba, en el fondo, que ella por fin se percatara de su amor y correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Tom nunca estuvo del todo convencido de aquella historia torcida que Candy le contó respecto a su parentesco con Albert, pero calló. No fue capaz de comentarle a ella sus sospechas, no si de ello dependía su felicidad. Sabía que debería decírselo en algún momento después de que ella se sintiera más tranquila; no obstante, cuando eso sucedió, no lo hizo. Escondió a Candy por varios meses y, en tanto vio una oportunidad precisa, le declaró su amor. Ella obviamente no pudo responder a su cariño y, entonces, él tampoco fue capaz de ayudarla a ver los hechos de una forma distinta. Calló nuevamente, esta vez por orgullo. Si no era de él, no sería de nadie. Y así fue. Candy finalmente partió con su ayuda al extranjero.

Quizá fue él quien le negó la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y de ello se arrepentía profundamente. El amor, después de todo, no debía ser egoísta, ni buscar lo suyo, pero él lo había hecho así. ¿Tendría ella ahora una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz? ¿Debería el ayudarla? Las dudas de Tom lo asaltaban desde que se había comunicado con ella a media semana. ¿Qué debería hacer él? ¿Qué papel jugaba ahora? ¿Debía ser el hermano protector que ella siempre esperó o seguiría actuando de forma egoísta?

_- Tom, Tom._

Ashley, que había sentido a su esposo levantarse y lo estuvo observando mientras él cavilaba junto a la ventana, se levantó de la cama y despacio se acercó a él. Con ternura lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le susurró delicadamente lo que ella pensaba.

_- Tom, no puedes hacer nada a la distancia. No ganas nada con mortificarte. Si lo crees necesario, lo mejor es que viajes. Ve a Londres. Ayuda a tu hermana. Ella te necesita. _

- _Pero Ashley._ ¿Porqué reaccionaba así, acaso no había entendido que él estuvo enamorado de Candy? ¿No había sido suficientemente trágico lo que le contó? ¿Cómo era su esposa capaz de pedirle que fuera en ayuda de su antiguo amor? Porque él quizá todavía no la había podido olvidar del todo y eso, eso también lo atormentaba.

_- Shhh, lo entiendo. Sé cuánto la amaste. Y necesitas resolverlo. Te ayudará también a ti para que estés tranquilo. Así despejarás tus dudas._

_- ¿Cómo me pides eso? _Era absurdo. Para la mente cuadrada del vaquero pensar que su mujer pudiera pedirle ir en ayuda de Candy conociendo la historia, lo descolocaba. Tom estaba más preocupado por su reacción al volverla a verla que de lo que pudiera pasar con respecto a William Andrew o a ese tal doctor Michael.

_- Porque te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí, aunque a veces lo dudes. _

Esa tarde Ashley había entendido todo: el comportamiento esquivo de Tom, la dificultad que tuvo para abrir sus emociones, sus largos silencios. De algo estuvo segura, Tom ya no amaba a Candy. Incluso dudaba si alguna vez la había amado de verdad. Sólo se obsesionó con ella, pero esos sentimientos nunca pudieron madurar. Aunque Tom se atormentara al respecto, para Ashley había un seguridad palpable.

_- No lo dudo - _respondió Tom sin voltear_. Yo te amo a ti. Te escogí a ti_.

_- Bueno, eso no es tan cierto. Sé que me amas, pero yo te necesito al 100%. No la mitad de ti. No me conformo con una sola parte de tu corazón. Además, ella de verdad te necesita. Tú la ayudaste a huir. Ahora, es tu deber ayudarla a reencontrarse y a lograr su felicidad. _

_- Sabes que no puedo. No puedo dejar abandonado el trabajo aquí en el rancho._

_- Tu papá y yo podremos apañárnoslo solos. _

_- Pero... _Finalmente Tom volteó y observó detenidamente a su esposa.A la luz de la luna, sus ojos adquirían un nuevo y hermoso brillo.

_- Ve, Tom. Candy te necesita. Sólo avisa primero en el hogar a las maestras. Y ahora ven. Deja ya de preocuparte por el futuro._

Lentamente, Ashley se asió del brazo de Tom y lo condujo de vuelta a la cama llenándolo de besos. En los brazos de su mujer, Tom se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y de la culpabilidad. Mañana decidiría que hacer. Lo que quedaba de la noche la aprovecharía para disfrutar del amor que sí tenía y dejaría de pensar en aquél que nunca pudo ser.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

_**Biltmore Estate, primavera de 1919**_

Candy despertó inusualmente temprano esa mañana y sintiéndose intranquila. No podía ser de otra forma. Se preguntaba si, después de todo, había sido buena idea viajar con Albert. Después que el chofer los recogió la noche anterior en la estación de trenes, lo encontró ausente. Las casi tres horas que demoró el trayecto a Asheville producto de la lluvia, Albert las hizo en absoluto silencio, meditando, como si buscara alternativas. Respondió con monosílabos las escasas preguntas que le hizo. Lo conocía bien. Esa mirada perdida era síntoma de que algo no estaba bien y trataba de encontrar soluciones a los problemas.

Al llegar, la situación se agravó. Como era obvio, nadie la esperaba a ella. Sólo a él. A pesar de que llegaron casi a media noche, la señora Edith los esperaba impecablemente vestida, como si de recibir a un dignatario se tratara. Ellos, en contraste, iban muy informales y bastante cansados. Por más educada y diplomática que trató de ser la señora, su rostro demostró asombro cuando Candy fue presentada como la hija adoptiva de los Andrew. La miró de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un bicho raro. Era de por si extraño que viajaran juntos un joven y una señorita sin acompañante. Además él estado lamentable en que se encontraban vestidos no era propio de su estatus social.

Candy tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa mirada inquisidora sobre ella. Se sintió mal, muy mal. Primero por ella. Cuántas veces no había querido renunciar al apellido Andrew precisamente por este tipo de cuestionamientos. Ella claramente no pertenecía a ese mundo. Decían por ahí que "la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona queda". Ella se sentía así y por un momento pensó que el dicho podía aplicársele perfectamente en este tipo de momentos. Después de todo, alguien en el pasado la había llamado mona, aunque por otras razones. Pero su preocupación no se quedó ahí. También se sintió mal por Albert. Ver reflejado en su rostro un atisbo de vergüenza, la preocupó. No era común observar esa expresión en él, un hombre siempre seguro de sí mismo, con un don de mando inobjetable y una entereza emocional admirable.

Algo debió indicarle a la anfitriona que sus invitados venían cansados y no estaban en absoluto cómodos, porque dio inmediata instrucción para conducir al Sr. Andrew a la habitación de antemano elegida y preparar una para la señorita, ambas apartadas en cada extremo de la mansión, según después descubrió la propia Candy.

Esa mañana, Candy despertó temprano, muy temprano, a pesar del cansancio del viaje. Los nervios siempre afectaban sus patrones de sueño y alimentación. Ahora enfrentaba la difícil tarea de seleccionar algo apropiado para vestir. Su ropa costosa había sido enviada directo a Miami, quedándole tan sólo tres vestidos sencillos, uno de los cuales estaba sucio, y un par de jeans. Optó por el vestido rosado.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando vio el joyero damasquinado al fondo de su maleta. Por seguridad no había querido enviarlo con el resto del equipaje. Algo tan importante y preciado en la familia que se transmitía de generación en generación debería ser cautelado con extremo cuidado. Ella ahora era su orgullosa guardiana. Entre los juegos de joyas se encontraba un lindo collar y unos aros de perlas que decidió combinar con su atuendo. También había unos broches para el cabello conformados por pequeñas rosas. Se colocó uno a cada lado dejando el resto de su rizos caer libres en cascada. Al menos no bajaría a desayunar tan desarreglada. Una vez lista decidió bajar.

Era probable que el desayuno se sirviera a la misma hora que en la mansión de los Andrew por lo que emprendió la búsqueda del comedor. Aquello no fue tarea fácil porque en el camino se tropezó con tres comedores y ningún personal de servicio que pudiera orientarla. Esa casa parecía un rompecabezas y su distribución era aún más compleja que la mansión ancestral de los Andrew en Chicago. Después descubrió que la servidumbre utilizaba vías y escaleras alternas para no toparse de frente con los dueños y realizar sus tareas de forma silenciosa sin ser vistos. Qué forma tan extraña de vivir de la gente del sur. Ya había escuchado alguna vez que los ricos sureños tendían a marcar mucho más las diferencias con las clases sociales inferiores. Si a ella le costaba adaptarse a las costumbres sociales del norte industrial, cuánto más difícil sería tratar de convivir con aquellas costumbres clasistas del sur rural.

Recordó brevemente sus clases de historia nacional, en específico, el cruento episodio de la guerra civil. Ahora agradecía la insistencia de la tía Elroy para que aprendiera ese tipo de datos que en algún momento consideró innecesarios. Los estados sureños habían luchado por defender la esclavitud. Eran segregacionistas y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por mantener el _estatus quo_. Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Ella, que provenía de un origen humilde y detestaba las diferencias de clases sociales. Cuánto más las raciales.

Al final, después de llevar 20 minutos perdida entre sus meditaciones y lo complejo de la distribución de la casa, llegó al comedor indicado. Por ser primavera, la familia utilizaba un desayunador con vista al jardín. El tiempo perdido en su ubicación sólo logro aumentar su inquietud y sentido de incomodidad.

Cuando ingresó, Albert, elegantemente vestido con el único traje que traía, ya se encontraba conversando de forma amena con la señora Edith. Edith Dresser era una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Según el mismo Albert le había explicado, era la viuda de George Washington Vanderbilt, nieto del comodoro, Cornelius Vanderbilt. Tenían negocios en distintas industrias, particularmente las asociadas a trasporte.

El más grande orgullo de la familia era la propiedad en la que ahora se encontraban y que el mismo George había mandado construir casi 25 años atrás. En ese entonces, él mantenía algunos negocios en común con el padre de Albert, y fue de Lakewood de donde éste tomó el modelo para construir Biltmore Estate. Los terrenos y sus dimensiones eran muy parecidos; la diferencia estaba en las construcciones. Lakewood era una casa de veraneo; Biltmore Estate, en contraste, fue concebida como una mansión para vivir permanentemente. George se había propuesto desarrollar desde ahí sus negocios mientras dedicaba tiempo a su mayor pasatiempo: la horticultura.

Por un breve momento al ingresar al comedor, Candy tuvo la misma sensación que, como cuando era adolescente, alguien la retaría por llegar retrasada. Curiosamente nadie la regañó. Tenía que hacerse consciente que ya no era aquella chiquilla aprendiz. Menos una atolondrada. Ahora era una señorita y en unos días más cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Sonrió complacida al ver a su amado ponerse en pie y acomodarle una silla al lado de él. Cuando se sentó, alguien del servicio dispuso de forma inmediata su desayuno.

_- Señora Edith, nuevamente me disculpo porque ayer llegamos a horas inapropiadas y no pude presentarle como es debido a Candice White Andrew. _Él hablaba muy formalmente y Candy se percató que quien tenía al lado no era Albert, sino William. _Como le comentaba, Candice es hija adoptiva de los Andrew _- no explicaría más -_ y estamos de camino a Florida para asistir a la inauguración del hotel de mis primos políticos, los Leagan. _

_- Mucho gusto. Es un placer recibirla en mi casa._ El tono de la mujer era educado, pero su mirada inquisitiva parecía penetrar a Candy, quien se sentía evaluada.

_- Muchas gracias_ - se limitó a decir la muchacha.

_- Lamento mucho no haberla podido recibir apropiadamente anoche. No imaginé que William viajara acompañado. Pero por favor siéntase bienvenida._

Eso era precisamente lo que Candy menos sentía. La señora se expresaba de forma similar a la tía Elroy: elegía adecuadamente las palabras con doble intención. A pesar de la formalidad, Candy notó sarcasmo y no supo que decir. Sentía mucha vergüenza.

_- Le agradecemos mucho su invitación _- intervino William para rellenar el silencio incómodo. _La verdad es que no teníamos contemplado hacer una escala. _Le dejaría en claro que estar ahí no era algo que habían planificado. _Sin embargo, quise venir cuando fui informado que usted se comunicó con mi tía para conversar sobre algunos asuntos pendientes entre nuestras familias. _

Iría al grano. A él tampoco le pasó desapercibida la forma en que la mujer miraba a su princesa y evaluaba su vestido. La culpa de que Candy no trajera otra ropa era suya. Se equivocó al haber mandado el equipaje con anticipación. Como siempre, fue un error tomar en cuenta una sugerencia de su tía. Cuando de negocios se trataba, se debía planificar con anticipación una agenda de trabajo, no interrumpir las vacaciones. Los negocios tampoco se traban en casa. El espacio apropiado era la oficina. Se lamentó por violar las reglas por las que el mismo se regía. La tía y sus tonteras sobre el prestigio. Y lo peor es que George la había secundado y él había sido más tonto por acceder. En fin, ya estaban en eso. Se aseguraría de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

_- Claro - _respondió Edith_. Aunque ya habrá tiempo que conversemos sobre negocios. Acaban de llegar y no quisiera incomodarlos. _

_- Nosotros tampoco queremos incomodarla. Sabemos que no esperaba que llegáramos juntos, pero así se dieron las condiciones del viaje. _William también sabía jugar el mismo juego de palabras. Además, no se sentía en la obligación de dar explicaciones de porque viajaban juntos. _No queremos causar molestias. Así que si podemos resolver los pendientes pronto, sería mejor. Me gustaría llevar a Candice lo antes posible a Miami con la familia. _

Quería dar a entender con aquello que a él de verdad le preocupaba la reputación de Candy, que era su guardián y que contaba con el apoyo de su familia. Ni él se creía esa explicación. De todas modos, Edith no debía estar enterada de la aversión de los Leagan hacia Candy.

_- No es ninguna molestia. Y de verdad no se preocupen. Me gustaría, de ser posible, que se quedaran algunos días. La inauguración, tengo entendido, es hasta el jueves y recién es sábado. Por favor quédense. Estoy muy contenta de recibirlos. _

_- De verdad no queremos incomodarla - _dijo él mirando a Candy.

_- Tío William, por favor por mí no te preocupes. Atiende tranquilo tus negocios. Yo pudo adaptarme. _Decir que era su tío era preferible que aquello de reconocer ser su hija adoptiva. Archie a veces lo llamaba así, más en tono de burla que otra cosa, pero el título podía ser apropiado en esta ocasión.

- _Señora Edith, le agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad. _Candy se había atrevido finalmente a dirigirse a su interlocutora. _Seguramente tendrán algunas negociaciones a las cuales abocarse en los próximos días. Por favor, por mí no se detengan. _

William quedó sorprendido. Candy ya no era la niñita que necesitaba de su protección. Se había transformado en una mujer segura, educada y muy inteligente que podía usar las circunstancias a su favor. Hablaba con soltura y no se intimidaba fácilmente. Si podía con aquello, podría con cualquier cosa. La admiró más. La amó más. Como si eso fuera posible. Su corazón se hinchó de orgullo. Había elegido bien. Sería la mejor compañera, digna de ocupar el lugar de la Sra. Andrew. Y hoy, vestida de forma tan sencilla, pero arreglada con aquellos pequeños detalles, se veía preciosa. Las joyas de Rosie le quedaban muy bien, como si las hubieran diseñado para ella. Era una ventaja que fueran tan parecidas. Estaba evaluando si era conveniente de una vez por todas presentarla como su prometida cuando fue distraído por el movimiento de la puerta.

Al comedor ingresaba Cornelia Vanderbilt, única hija del matrimonio. Cornelia tenía tan sólo 19 años, aunque en apariencia se veía mayor que Candy. Tenía el cabello largo, liso y castaño, en un tono más obscuro que el de su madre, y el mismo tono de ojos color azul añil. Venía ataviada en un precioso vestido amarillo que resaltaba delicadamente sus facciones. Era una mujer muy atractiva.

_- Lo siento, mami._ Fue su excusa al ver la mirada retadora de su madre. _Volví a quedarme dormida. _Y le dio un beso en la mejilla intentando bajar el enojo. _No sabía que teníamos invitados. Buen día _- añadió.

_- Buenos días - _respondieron. William se levantó del asiento y, ubicando la posición que ocuparía la recién llegada, le acercó el asiento. Candy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al verlo tan acomedido. Sabía que su forma de proceder era parte de su caballerosidad, pero añoraba que esos gestos fueran dirigidos sólo a ella.

_- Sr. Andrew, Srita. Candice - _habló Edith. _Tengo el placer de presentarles a mi hija, Cornelia. _

_- Mucho gusto. _Ambos rubios respondieron al unísono, pero William, quien todavía se encontraba al lado de Cornelia, agregó un gentil besamanos a su saludo. Candy hizo un esfuerzo para contener su molestia. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era muy hermosa y traía un vestido precioso. Ella no se sentía cómoda, pero recordó que era la novia. Ella misma había hecho con Albert un pacto de silencio. Ahora no podía quejarse. Aceptó las condiciones.

_- Me alegro que te hayas unido a nosotros, hija. Quería pedirte que acompañes a nuestros invitados a un paseo por la propiedad para que la conozcan. ¿Les gustaría?_

_- Por supuesto - _añadió inmediatamente y con algo de entusiasmo William. A eso había venido. Al escucharlo, Candy le pareció que ahora quien hablaba era el pequeño Bert y se enterneció.

-_ Con gusto los llevo, mami. _Ya le preguntaría a su mamá quienes eran sus invitados, en especial, le precisaría detalles sobre el extremadamente atractivo hombre. Si existía el amor a primera vista, a Cornelia no tenía duda que lo estaba experimentando. Tanta belleza masculina contenida en un sólo hombre no era posible.

_- Yo siento no poder acompañarlos _- añadió Candy con un poco de vergüenza. _No traigo ropa apropiada para montar. Pero como les decía anteriormente, por favor, por mí no se preocupen. _Albert observó un atisbo de tristeza en su verde mirada.

_- La culpa de ello es mía -_ señaló William_. Envié el equipaje para poder viajar más ligeros._ Tenía que responsabilizarse de sus malas decisiones. _De hecho, Sra. Edith, si es posible abusar de su cortesía, quería pedirle si algún chofer que esté disponible puede acompañarnos al pueblo para poder comprar ropa apropiada. _

_- Por favor, no se preocupen por ello. Con gusto pueden disponer de la gente de servicio que necesiten. Pero lamento decirles que Asheville es un pueblo sumamente pequeño y no encontrarán boutiques adecuadas. Mi esposo amaba mucho estas tierras, pero la verdad es que el desarrollo en la región es muy escaso. No hay muchos centros urbanos cerca. Mejor sería si Cornelia pudiera prestarles algo de ropa a la Srita. Candice. Si en necesario, alguna de las mucamas podrá ajustar las prendas. ¿Cierto, Cornelia? _

_- Sí, mamá _- fue la simple irritaba que su madre ofreciera sus cosas sin consultarle previamente. Más si de una desconocida se trataba. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

- _Y en su caso, Sr. Andrew _- agregó Edith - _estoy más que segura que algo de la ropa de mi fallecido marido le servirá. Yo misma puedo llevarlo para que escoja algo._

_- Muchas gracias._

Finalizado el desayuno, los habitantes de la casa se abocaron a la tarea de encontrar el vestuario apropiado. Edith misma se encargó de organizar todo. Candy acompañó a Cornelia, mientras que Edith llevó a William a la antigua habitación que ocupaba su esposo y que se conservaba intacta. El joven empresario no tuvo problema en encontrar ropa apropiada. El difunto era casi tan alto y esbelto como él. Seleccionó dos trajes sastres y uno de monta. Sería suficiente porque no pensaba pasar más de dos días en aquel lugar.

Todo le estaba resultando demasiado incómodo y el bienestar de Candy lo tenía preocupado. Sabía, no obstante, que retirarse tan abruptamente podía ser tomado como un acto de descortesía y entonces la solución sería peor que el problema. Estaba atorado en una situación difícil por su falta de juicio. Debía empezar a hacerle más caso a George con respecto a la reputación de Candy. El problema es que cuando se trataba de ella, a él parecía nublársele el pensamiento. No quería otra cosa que estar a su lado. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ajustándose a ser cabeza de familia y viajando para reafirmar su posición. La quería a ella, la necesitaba a ella.

¿Cómo era posible que con todo el amor que siempre le tuvo no fuera ya su esposa? Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que abandonó aquel pequeño departamento que compartían juntos. ¿Cómo había podido aguantar tanto? ¿Cómo? Aunque eso tenía remedio y él se lo pondría. De vuelta en Chicago arreglaría todo. Se casaría con ella pronto. Su ansiedad crecía día con día. Respiró profundo. Tenía que tratar de mantener la calma. Era ese ímpetu desmedido lo que lo estaba llevando a tomar malas decisiones. Así que mejor se tranquilizó.

En la habitación de Cornelia, Candy tuvo mayor dificultad en la elección de prendas. La chica era más alta que ella y los pocos vestidos que le presentó le quedaban demasiado holgados. Por supuesto, Cornelia no estaba dispuesta a prestar sus mejores atuendos, por lo que seleccionó algunos que ella misma ya no usaba. Lo mismo sucedió con el traje de montura. Le quedó demasiado largo y ancho. Se tendría que recortar de la parte inferior y ajustarlo de la cintura. Lo primero no sería problema, pero lo segundo tardaría mucho. Candy optó por usar sus jeans ese día. No le quedó otra. Los dos vestidos que le facilitó Cornelia los arreglaría una de las mucamas y estarían disponibles hasta la tarde.

Al notar que demoraban más de la cuenta, la propia Edith fue en su ayuda. Llevó consigo una chiquilla que recién se integraba al servicio de la casa para que fungiera como mucama de Candy. Keysha era una preciosa mulata de ojos grises y un tono de piel que semejaba al chocolate con leche. Tenía escasamente 13 años. Dos cosas llamaron la atención de Candy. Primero, le sorprendió lo pequeña que era y no pudo sino recordar el tiempo que ella vivió con los Leagan. Segundo, era la primera persona de color que veía en la casa. El resto del servicio era de tez blanca. ¿Se habrá debido a un tema de discriminación racial?

Para cambiarse, Candy se fue a su habitación acompañada de Keysha. Esta vez no se perdió. Keysha resultó de gran ayuda.

_- La puedo ayudar a vestirse, miss. _La niña tenía una voz muy dulce.

_- No es necesario, gracias._

_- Pero por favor, permítame. Es mi trabajo_ - señaló la muchacha orgullosa. Era la primera tarea que la asignaban y se estaba esforzando para dar una buena impresión.

_- Está bien - _contestó entendiendo el sentir de la chiquita_. _

Candy se dejó ayudar mientras trataba de entablar una conversación más cercana con la niña que se limitaba a contestar limitadamente. Se ganaría su confianza. Ella había estado antes en su lugar. Quería saber su origen, si tenía padres, y cómo había llegado a parar con esa familia. Keysha respondió de forma sencilla que no tenía padre y su mamá había muerto al dar a luz. Después de varias preguntas insistentes por parte de Candy, terminó contándole que le quedaba una tía que trabajaba en las plantaciones de los señores de la casa. Fue entonces que Candy se hizo consiente que la inmensa mansión en la que estaba sólo abarcaba un pequeño espacio dentro de las miles de hectáreas que poseían los Vanderbilt, y que en los campos, la mayor parte de la fuerza laboral era de raza negra, descendientes de antiguos esclavos.

_- Le arreglo su cabello, miss._

_- Sí, está bien. _

Candy se dejó hacer por la muchacha, quien como no contaba con la experiencia necesaria se limitó sólo a cepillarla haciendo que el cabello ya de por sí seco se esponjara aún más y pareciera algodón. Al final, Candy tuvo que corregirlo, recogiéndolo todo con una trenza. La inexperiencia de la niña la conmovió profundamente por lo que cuando la chica le consultó que si había estado satisfecha con la ayuda y si quería que la siguiera atendiendo, Candy no pudo sino responder afirmativamente. Keysha, era después de todo, la persona con la que se sentía más cómoda en esa enorme mansión.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Una hora después, Cornelia, William y Candy se encaminaban a las caballerizas. Llevaban provisiones, ya que por lo extenso del paseo no lograrían regresar para el almuerzo. En el lugar los esperaba James, el caballerango que tenía ensillados tres ejemplares según las indicaciones de la Sra. Edith. James Taylor era un chico fuerte y muy atractivo. Bordeaba los 25 años. Tenía los ojos, el cabello castaño y la piel un poco tostada por el sol. A Candy le pareció ver en él cierta semejanza con Tom.

_- Buenos días_ - saludó el muchacho cuando los vio llegar. _Tengo listo los caballos. _Pero añadió algo más cuando observó a William Andrew. _Me gustaría acompañarlos si no tienen inconveniente. _

La Sra. Edith le había comentado someramente sobre sus invitados. Aunque conocer en persona a Sr. Andrew descolocó a James. La señora había mencionado que era el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Se había imaginado, por lo tanto, un caballero de unos cincuenta años de edad, similar a su fallecido patrón, no un joven de treinta. De forma casi instantánea y sólo con verlo, James dedujo que la invitación y el interés de la Sra. Edith por su invitado se debían, seguramente, a que el Sr. Andrew podía ser un partido apto para su hija Cornelia. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, James estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. Sabía que su amor era imposible por la diferencia de origen social, pero como nunca antes había visto un contendiente, había albergado cierta esperanza.

_- No es necesario -_ respondió rápidamente Cornelia. _Conozco bien Biltmore Estate y yo misma puedo llevarlos. _James siempre la ponía nerviosa y le despertaba sentimientos que ella misma no entendía y que de ninguna manera sería bueno exponer ante los invitados.

_- Pero señorita, usted sabe que recorrer la propiedad entera puede demorar hasta una semana a caballo. _La actitud esquiva de Cornelia y su mirada fija sobre el Sr. Andrew lo tenían irritado.

_- Claro. No pensaba ir tan lejos. Sólo a los sitios más importantes para que conozcan. _

_- Por nosotros no hay inconveniente _- interrumpió William_. Si gusta acompañarnos, se lo agradeceremos mucho._

No era propio de un invitado intervenir en aquella discusión doméstica interponiéndose a los deseos de la dueña, pero lo que menos quería era extraviarse o demorar más de la cuenta. Quería conocer la propiedad y salir de ahí tan pronto le fuera posible. Contar con la ayuda de alguien que tuviera experiencia sería lo mejor. Él, además, nunca hacía diferencia de clases sociales, si era eso lo que le preocupaba a Cornelia. Al final, James los acompañó.

La propiedad en efecto era grandísima. La casa se encontraba en la cima de una colina. Al descender unos cuantos metros podía observarse un gran invernadero de lado izquierdo y un camino, al derecho. Éste conducía a una viña. Un edificio al fondo indicaba que ahí mismo se desarrollaba la producción de vinos. James les explicó que más allá de la viña se encontraban las zonas de cultivo. Avena, camote, algodón y tabaco eran los principales productos. Los dos últimos eran los que dejaban mayores utilidades. También se producían manzanas, duraznos y algunas frutas del bosque. En la zona oeste de la propiedad había un área destinada a la producción forestal. El Sr. Vanderbilt en persona había delimitado los terrenos: algunos se usaban para la tala, otros se dejaron para la conservación para las especies endémicas. Era aquello lo que William tenía mayor interés de conocer pues le parecía que podía aplicar el mismo modelo en Lakewood. Por su sugerencia, se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar.

Después de 15 minutos, y cuando recién se aproximaban a su destino, Candy comenzó a sentirse mal. Experimentó, como nunca antes, un inusual ardor en su nariz lo que le provocó un episodio de repetidos estornudos y tos. Al ser primavera, prácticamente todas las plantas se encontraban en floración. El lugar que atravesaban en ese momento estaba lleno de hermosas orquídeas rosadas. Era probable que aquella flor nativa fuera la culpable de la súbita alergia que la chica desarrolló.

El primero en notar la afección de Candy fue el mismo James. Al ver la cercanía que Cornelia mostraba con el invitado, quiso permanecer durante el trayecto al lado de Candy y con ello tratar de alguna forma de despertar sus celos. Cornelia no era, después de todo, tan indiferente a sus atenciones. Alguna atracción había y él podía percibirla. Trataría de averiguar qué tan profundo era su efecto. La estrategia resultó infructífera porque de ninguna forma perturbó la entretenida charla que mantenía la heredera de los Vanderbilt con Andrew, quienes iban unos pasos más adelante. El único que sintió celos fue él mismo. Más le valía comenzar a hacerse la idea que Cornelia un día se casaría con alguien que su propia familia le impusiera, con ese tal William o con cualquier otro de buena cuna. Pensar aquello no evitaba que cada vez se sintiera más furioso. Se desconcentró de su rabieta interna cuando se percató que los estornudos de la invitada no cesaban y decidió bajar el trote.

- _¿Se encuentra bien señorita?_ - dijo al tiempo que acercaba el caballo y examinaba el rostro de Candy.

_- Sí. ¡Achú! No se preocupe, se me pasará pronto. ¡Achú! ¡Achú!_

_- ¿Está usted segura? _Los estornudos y la tos no sólo parecían no tener fin, sino que su repetición era cada vez más constante.

_- Cof. Cof. Achú. Achú._ fueron las únicas respuestas.

_- Déjeme ayudarla._ James descendió del caballo y con sumo cuidado se aproximó a la chica, a quien también de forma caballerosa ayudó a bajar.

Unos metros más adelante, Albert disminuía el trote de su caballo hasta pararlo cuando vio que algo ocurría con Candy. Entonces se acercó a ellos seguidos por Cornelia que también observó la escena. Era él y no James quien debía de haberse preocupado y prestar la primera ayuda. Candy era su novia. Qué mala idea había sido esa visita. Peor no poder decir abiertamente que ella era su prometida. Ya quería irse y llevársela. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, ni en Florida, ni en ningún otro lado que no fuera Lakewood y con ella.

_- Me parece haber encontrado a la pequeña culpable _- dijo James mientras acercaba una orquídea rosada a Candy y ésta en reflejo estornudó más fuerte. _Creo que es alérgica a la flora de este estado._

_- ¿Te sientes bien, pequeña? _Albert se mostraba realmente preocupado cuando descendió del caballo. Sólo Cornelia permaneció sobre la montura.

_- Sí. Achú. Se me pasará. Estoy segura _- dijo con convicción. ¿Y por qué la llamaba pequeña? Le sorprendió darse cuenta que el uso de ese apelativo la molestaba. Ella ya no era una niña y él hacía tiempo que no lo usaba. Se dirigía a ella como "princesa" y últimamente como "mi amor". Ella también estaba harta de la farsa y lo único que quería era irse de ahí. No sabía si su alergia se debía a las plantas o a la incomodidad que sentía desde que llegó a ese lugar. Seguramente estaba somatizando.

- _¿Había venido antes a Carolina del Norte? -_ consultó Cornelia._ Debe saber que tenemos muchas especies de plantas que no se encuentran en otro lugar. _

_- No. Esta es mi primera vez. _Para el momento en que decía eso ya se hacía evidente la afección pues tenía la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. Albert la encontró adorable, aunque ahora realmente estaba preocupado.

_- Esta es la época en que el polen se desplaza por el viento. Es probable que por eso sienta rechazo. No a todas las personas les sucede igual, pero veo que a usted sí le ha afectado _- indicó Cornelia.

_- Lamento decirle que estas intrusas crecen en casi toda la propiedad -_ añadió James arrojando la orquídea que tenía en la mano. _Así que no habrá forma de librarse de ellas. _James observó bien a Candy. No podía negar que era una chica muy atractiva. Lástima que fuera una chica mimada y de seguro enfermiza.

_- Lo mejor es que permanezca en casa_ - concluyó Cornelia. _Ahí estará resguardada. Les propongo que regresemos._

_- No quiero que por mi culpa interrumpan la visita guiada._ No si eso se constituía en pretexto para quedarse más tiempo. Además, Albert le había mencionado tanto durante el viaje que estaba emocionado de conocer aquella propiedad. Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Las actitudes de él también la enternecían. Si ella no podía, al menos que él pudiera cumplir con su objetivo. _Yo puedo volver sola._

_- Si es así, sugiero que James la acompañe de vuelta para que se asegure le puedan brindar la atención apropiada._ A Cornelia le pareció que mejor salida no habría podido encontrar. Así podría quedarse con el guapo invitado. Andrew estaba resultando un hombre cautivador del que ansiaba conocer más. Era educado, pero no como los típicos herederos que había conocido antes. William tenía algo especial y ella lo descubriría.

- _¡No! Yo la acompaño_ - fue la rápida respuesta de Albert de la cual se arrepintió de forma inmediata porque sonó con desmedido apremio. _Me refiero a que podemos volver todos juntos_ - indicó observando a Candy como disculpa en su mirada. Había sido un terrible error venir.

- _Tío William, de verdad no te preocupes _- mencionó ella devolviéndole la mirada cargada de cariño y una sonrisa que lo hizo a él sentirse el hombre más amado. Estaré bien. Recuerda que soy enfermera, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

_- ¿Estás segura?_ - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Albert, aunque en el fondo lo que se le antojaba era poder acariciar delicadamente su mejilla para que sintiera cuánto la amaba y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho para protegerla.

_- Segura. Lo prometo. Nos veremos más tarde._

_- James, acompáñala, por favor._ La orden de Cornelia sonó imperiosa y nadie puso objeción.

Albert ayudó a Candy a subir al caballo y la vio partir sintiendo como un vacío crecía en su interior. Era increíble cómo ya la extrañaba. La amaba muchísimo. Que fuera James que la acompañara a él no le producía la menor preocupación. Celos, menos. Candy lo amaba a él. Y él a ella. Seguro de sí mismo, se adentró con Cornelia al bosque. Recorrería pronto la propiedad, hablaría con la viuda y se marcharían pronto. Ya no soportaba tanto tiempo estar separado de Candy, menos fingir indiferencia. Qué todo el mundo se enterara de cuánto la amaba. Total. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera separarlo de su princesa.

.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

_._

_Hola chicas. Antes que todo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son increíbles. Me hacen sentir muy feliz. Saber que la historia las tiene atrapadas o que las emociona al grado de tenerlas al borde de la silla es simplemente fantástico. Casi me dan ganas de llorar. Bueno, soy muy chillona, qué puedo decir. _

_Estamos viendo una nueva faceta de Albert que tiene que ver síntomas propios del enamoramiento. Se me ocurrió que Albert podía actuar de esta forma porque alguna vez oí una explicación económica que decía que cuando nos enamoramos perdemos la parte racional en nuestras decisiones y todo lo que hacemos se ve afectado por nuestras emociones. Confieso que a mí me ha pasado. Aunque es lindo perder la cabeza por amor. En todo caso, creo que un equilibro es lo mejor._

_Como bien han dicho en sus comentarios, ahora vamos entendiendo más los detalles detrás de la separación. Nos vamos a dar cuenta que las cosas no pasan por una simple causa. Hay múltiples factores que orillan a alguien a tomar una determinación, en especial una tan radical. No quiero adelantarme porque siento que soy la peor en echar a perder la historia. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que en el próximo o en los próximos capítulos se viene una explicación sobre los orígenes de Candy. Muchas de ustedes muestran interés particular sobre este tema._

_Estoy un poquito nerviosa por la introducción de nuevos personajes, especialmente por los que no son ficticios. La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, no sé bien que tratamiento darles a los personajes históricos. Me asusta que los Vanderbilt me vayan a querer demandar por meter a su abuela en mi cuento. :S En los grupos de facebook postearé alguna imagen de Biltmore Estate para hacerle promoción, para a ver si con ello puedo compensar mi descaro. Jajaja. Bueno, la verdad no creo que lo lleguen a leer. Del Candymundo no sale. _

_Todo empezó porque quería hacerles partícipes de las similitudes de Biltmore Estate con Lakewood. Desde que conocí el lugar (hace como 10 años), no puedo dejar de pensar que ése fue el modelo que inspiró a Mizuki para crear Lakewood y la mansión de Chicago. Cuando me topé con Cornelia y supe que más o menos tenía la edad de Candy, pues agregarla a la historia se me hizo fácil. Ella efectivamente tenía esa edad y era la única heredera de George Washington. Tampoco crean que es una investigación muy profunda. La mayor parte de los datos son de Wikipedia, por si alguien quiere leer más al respecto._

_¿Quiénes son reales? Hasta el momento sólo el senador del capítulo pasado, Edith y Cornelia. James y Keysha son invención mía. _

_Ahora sí los comentarios individuales._

_**Bavaria 2013: **__No creo que la viuda los vaya a ayudar, más bien lo contrario. Tiene, digamos otro interés. En 1919, Candy está por cumplir 21. En 1924, tiene 26._

_**CCC:**__ ¿Volviste a leer todos los capítulos? Wow. No son muchos, pero que emoción saber que te agradó tanto la historia como para repetirla. Tu comentario realmente es un halago considerando que este es mi primer cuento. Todavía está por resolverse el parecido con Rosemary. Albert tiene fe en los documentos. Los próximos capítulos sabremos por qué. No diré más. Ya lo veremos._

_**Laila:**__ Exacto. Si Albert le hubiera enseñado los resultados de la investigación a Candy, pues no tendríamos cuento. No lo hizo porque no quería dañarla. Su excesivo cuidado le jugó en contra. Ya veremos de que es capaz la tía Elroy._

_**Jenny: **__Gracias por seguir leyendo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido._

_**Dreamerburch: **__Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. En efecto, es como un rompecabezas. Hay que ir encajando las partes. Eso del pago doloroso, pues uy, si, me da pena Alberto. Pobrecito. Todo le pasó por acelerado._

_**Amy Ri-So: **__Sí, aquí comienzan los problemas y las inseguridades. Y sí como Albert hay pocos. No sé si las cosas le pasan por lento. Más bien yo creo que se precipita en muchas decisiones por temor, excesivo amor, o simples nervios. ¿Por qué habrás querido dejar tu idea de lado? Mmmm. Bueno, será._

_**Lady Nadia de Grandchester: **__Wow. Me gustó muchísimo tu comentario. Es el más largo y elaborado que he recibido. Son un honor tus palabras. Ya veremos en acción a la Srita. Leagan, como tú la llamas. Será muy interesante, por decir lo menos. También veremos a Niel enamorado. Ay, pobrecito. A mí también me da pena. Todavía no sé si logre redimirlo. Voy a pensarlo. Ash, y Albert enamorado... me hace suspirar._

_**Blackcat2010:**__ Sí, el capítulo pasado estuvo lleno de emoción con tanta situación inesperada. Aquí ya vemos en esplendor a las Vanderbilt. ¿Qué te parecieron hija y madre? Obvio que veremos más de ellas los dos próximos capítulos. En efecto, eso hacen nuestras malas decisiones: retrasarnos. Así que veo que el mensaje está siendo captado._

_**Verito:**__ Terry... Tengo mi propia opinión de él, una que debo confesar ha ido cambiando con el tiempo. Cuando era adolescente lo amé, después me cayó mal. Recién ahora estoy comenzando a comprenderlo. Es un personajes bastante interesante, con muchos bemoles y claroscuros. No es un chico malo, sólo creo que las condiciones nunca fueron propicias para que algo verdadero floreciera entre él y Candy. No era para ella. También creo que Mizuki quiso mostrar el contraste entre ese amor más pasional con el de Albert, que es más maduro. Muchas de las acciones de Terry, creo yo, son producto de la inmadurez y de los traumas con sus padres. Por eso no la busca, no va por ella. Pero sí la amaba, en su propia capacidad. Sólo que como tú bien dices su relación fue tormentosa y no se pudo vivir a plenitud._

_**Ara:**__ No sabes qué gusto me da que me lean Territanas. Me siento muy feliz por ello. Así que muchas gracias. Espero que la historia continúe gustándote._

_**Carito: **__Mi Albert, por cierto, es 10 años mayor que yo. Así que la historia de Mizuki se me hace completamente factible. Resultan relaciones muy interesantes de esas diferencias. Y sí, lo considero una bendición en mi vida. Volviendo al fic, "inseguridades" es la palabra clave para el momento que están viviendo. Ya veremos qué resultado hay de aquello._

_**Quevivacandy: **__Imagino esta historia como una trenza, por aquello que comentas del tejido. Cada circunstancia y cada detalle se van juntando para dar un resultado. En los próximos capítulos habrá pistas de a qué documentos se refiere Albert. Ya pronto, ya pronto. Ah, y a mí también me gusta leer capítulos largo. También me fijo en aquello cuando me dispongo a leer algún fic. jaja._

_**Mayra: **__El destino tiene extrañas formas de manifestarse dice la introducción al fic. Y tienes toda la razón, ahora es lo que los separa._

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313:**__ Absolutamente concuerdo. En esta historia el amor se pondrá a prueba. Será pasado por fuego. Aparecieron las alimañas, en efecto, pero no todas son iguales. Verás que comienzan a diferenciarse entre unas y otras._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, por seguir leyendo. _

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ la Srita. Cornelia en acción. Vamos a ver si logra moverle el piso a Albert._

_Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen: **Candy y Albert están de visita en Biltmore Estate, propiedad de los Vanderbilt, una escala un tanto forzosa antes de ir a Miami a presenciar la inauguración del hotel de los Leagan. Habían salido a conocer la propiedad, pero Candy sufrió una fuerte reacción alérgica a una flor nativa. Ella vuelve a la mansión, dejando a Albert a solas con Cornelia Vanderbilt.

.

**Capítulo XIV**

.

La reacción alérgica que Candy experimentó tuvo una duración más prolongada de la que ella hubiera querido. Después de volver con James, éste la ayudó a bajar del caballo y la condujo a la casa. En todo tiempo se mostró muy preocupado y la trató con delicadeza. Su frágil condición así lo ameritaba.

Los breves minutos que conversaron le permitieron a él darse cuenta de la calidad humana de la chica y su percepción de ella cambió absolutamente. Candy no era una chica mimada como había pensado. El sólo hecho de que fuera enfermera hablaba por sí sólo: tenía noble sentimientos, se preocupaba por el prójimo y, además, era una mujer independiente que no se ajustaba a las rígidas reglas sociales. Era admirable su labor, más sabiéndose heredera de una de las más grandes fortunas del país. También era muy bonita. Cualquier hombre podía sentirse atraído por ella. Quien la desposase se llevaría una joya. Y ese sería, seguramente, un hombre acaudalado, alguno que le pudiera ofrecer similar riqueza o estatus. Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad, ni con ella, ni con Cornelia. Porque si a quien tenía tan cerca era un imposible, cuánto más aquella que vivía tan lejos. Tenía rabia consigo mismo por no atreverse y con la estúpida escala social. Mejor sería concentrarse en ayudar a la muchacha y dejar de lado su sueños utópicos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ingresaron por la cocina. Ahí, dos cocineras que estaban organizando el almuerzo se hicieron cargo de ella. Jamás habían visto una reacción tan severa. Le ofrecieron un agua de manzanilla y con paños humedecidos en la misma preparación trataron de bajarle la hinchazón del rostro. Por primera vez desde que llegó a aquel lugar, Candy se sintió verdaderamente acogida. El recuerdo del cariño que alguna vez le profesó el personal de servicio en la casa de los Leagan le produjo añoranza. Mary, Stuart, Doug y hasta el Sr. Whitman habían sido pacientes, amorosos y habían cuidado de ella. Qué bellas memorias guardaba de aquellos años a pesar de las crueles tretas de los hermanos Leagan. Nada de ello cambiaría. Todas las experiencias de vida eran valiosas y la decisión de trabajar para los Leagan, al fin y al cabo, la había llevado a estar un paso más cerca de su príncipe. Cuánto lo extrañaba. Quería que todo aquello terminara pronto y pudieran irse de ahí.

Lamentablemente, el remedio de las cocineras resultó peor que la enfermedad y la alergia empeoró. La manzanilla no logró deshinchar el contorno de sus ojos, el que cada vez se encontraba más enrojecido e hinchado. La reacción había aumentado al grado que le costaba respirar y, cuando lo hacía, podía escucharse un silbo extraño al inhalar. Pasados 30 minutos en que más que avances hubo retrocesos, Keysha, quien había ingresado a la cocina y observaba la escena en silencio pero inquieta, condujo a Candy a la habitación. En el intertanto, fue el mismo James quien solicitó hablar con la Sra. Edith para explicarle la situación. Para el momento en que la acompañó al dormitorio, el estado de Candy era realmente preocupante. Sin pensarlo más, la Sra. Edith decidió enviar al chofer por el médico de la familia quien vivía en el pueblo de Asheville.

El doctor llegó poco después de la hora de almuerzo. Al examinar a la paciente, su diagnóstico no difirió de lo que todos sabían. Candy padecía una reacción alérgica severa producto de la floración primaveral. Después de revisarla, el doctor dio indicaciones claras sobre lo que se debía hacer para tratar la afección. Primero, no podría salir de la casa en un par de días, al menos hasta que los efectos más visibles cedieran. Segundo, debía tomar cada 8 horas un antialérgico y un antiestamínco, medicamentos que él mismo le proporcionó. Y, tercero, debía bañarse nuevamente lavándose muy bien el cabello para eliminar cualquier rastro de polen. Sugirió, además, que lo usara recogido, al menos hasta que la crisis pasara. Cuando observó que de forma inquieta y constante la chica se rascaba los ojos, le recetó también un somnífero para tranquilizarla. Eso ayudaría para evitar que ella misma siguiera irritándose.

Tras la visita del médico, Candy se abocó a seguir las instrucciones dadas. Le comentó a la Sra. Edith que ella misma era enfermera así que podía hacerse cargo. No quería dar más molestias. La señora, no muy convencida y algo contrariada por conocer sobre su profesión, le pidió que al menos aceptara la ayuda de Keysha. Así fue. La niña fue relevada del resto de sus obligaciones y se concentró en asistirla. La ayudó a preparar el baño e incluso ella misma le lavó el cabello. Le sugirió además poder trenzarlo. Candy aceptó con un poco de reservas pensando en lo que había sucedido en la mañana con su cabello, pero se dejó peinar. Keysha comenzó separando pequeños mechones de los cuales formó trenzas pequeñas. Por lo voluminoso del cabello tardó casi dos horas en la tarea.

Candy agradeció el poder pasar tiempo con la niña. Mientras se dejaba peinar, le preguntó más detalles de su familia, la vida en el campo, y sus expectativas futuras. Keysha, que ya comenzaba a tenerle confianza, se extendió un poco más en las explicaciones. Le contó que, al momento de nacer, su madre trabajaba como cocinera en la mansión. Tras su muerte, su tía se había hecho cargo de ella. La tía vivía y trabajaba en las plantaciones de los Vanderbilt. Se había casado hace apenas un año. Cuando eso sucedió, la Sra. Vanderbilt le pidió poder traer a la niña para incorporarla al servicio doméstico. La tía accedió con facilidad porque aseguraba con ello un mejor pasar para la chica. Desde entonces, Keysha vivía con el resto de los empleados en las habitaciones de servicio que se encontraban en el subterráneo de la mansión. Cuidaban de ella las dos cocineras y recién estaba comenzando a aprender distintas tareas.

Keysha también le contó que no sabía nada sobre su padre. Cada vez que preguntaba a su tía o a otras personas al respecto, todos eludían la pregunta y terminaban contándole cualquier otra anécdota para poder salir del paso. Lo único que intuía es que debió ser un hombre blanco puesto que ella no era tan morena como el resto de las personas en el campamento. Candy sintió gran empatía, pues ella misma se había preguntado constantemente por su origen. La orfandad traía consigo, entre otros muchos aspectos negativos, la particularidad de dejar muchas interrogantes sin respuesta. ¿Qué razones habrían tenido sus padres para abandonarla? ¿Sería que no la habían amado lo suficiente como para buscarla después de tanto años? ¿Estarían vivos? Como cada vez, las preguntas quedaron en el aire y Candy se obligó a sí misma a no seguir pensando en aquello. La voz cantarina de la niña, la monotonía del peinado y el efecto de los medicamentos que ya se había tomado, hicieron que terminara sucumbiendo al sueño.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Apartados de la mansión, Cornelia y William recorrieron gran parte de la zona forestal. Con detalle, ella le explicó la forma en que desarrollaban la producción. Las hectáreas taladas eran reemplazadas casi de forma inmediata por ejemplares nuevos, especies de árboles que demoraban un menor tiempo en crecer. Los pinos de Oregon estaban entre las más populares y su padre en persona había traído las semillas desde la Costa Oeste. Funcionaba como cualquier otro cultivo, sólo que no requería mayor mano de obra. La desventaja: requería una cuantiosa inversión inicial y el retorno, aunque redituable al largo plazo, no era inmediato. En el mejor de los casos, los árboles tardaban 10 años en crecer.

El padre de Cornelia, George Washington, había creado el modelo de negocio. Era un firme defensor de la naturaleza, aunque no negaba con ello la posibilidad de obtener rentabilidad. Desarrollo sostenible era el término que solía utilizar, cuando aún no estaba en boga el cuidado del medioambiente ni era empleado con tanto apremio en campañas políticas. La idea la había acuñado tras interminables discusiones con su amigo el conversacionista Gifford Pinchot.

Cornelia también le contó que, hacía unos meses, el gobierno federal les había propuesto la expropiación de una parte del bosque. Desde la promulgación en 1916 de la Ley orgánica de servicio de parques nacionales por parte de la administración Wilson, el gobierno estaba buscando extender las áreas protegidas. A Edith, el ofrecimiento le pareció atractivo porque deseaba poder deshacerse de la propiedad. No obstante, Cornelia, quien era la heredera legítima, la rechazó. Su padre, al morir, le había legado Biltmore en un fondo fiduiciario del que podría disponer al momento de casarse o al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Su madre no se opuso a su decisión final, pero le sugirió tener en cuenta la propuesta para un futuro.

En el aserradero, le fue presentado el capataz a cargo, quien respondió a sus preguntas y le entregó mayor información sobre el área de operaciones y la posterior comercialización. A William no le quedó duda que, de comenzar un emprendimiento de ese tipo utilizando algunas de las hectáreas de Lakewood, podría obtener buenas ganancias captando una importante participación del mercado de la zona centro norte. Después de todo, algo bueno había obtenido de la visita a Biltmore.

Para el momento en que terminaron de recorrer el área y regresaron a la mansión, el sol estaba declinando. Lo primero que Albert hizo fue tratar de ubicar a Candy. Estaba muy preocupado por su estado de salud y necesitaba saber cómo se sentía. La extrañaba tanto. Varias veces durante el día se le notó a sí mismo ausente o desconcentrado. Si algo más grave le sucedía a su pequeña él no se lo perdonaría. La Sra. Edith le informó que el médico de la familia la había examinado y dado medicamentos. Por el momento se encontraba durmiendo y era mejor no molestarla. Sin poder lograr su objetivo, tuvo que conformarse con subir a su habitación para cambiarse y prepararse para la cena. Aprovecharía la instancia para conversar sobre los negocios que decían tener pendientes y se marcharía al día siguiente con su princesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. La conversación fue bastante amena. Edith relató parte de la historia de los Vanderbilt. Así fue como William se enteró de que George Washington, el padre de Cornelia, era el segundo familiar al que nombraban de esa forma. Antes de él, así se había llamado un tío que falleció a temprana edad cuando, luchado en la Guerra Civil, contrajo tuberculosis. Aquello lo hizo recordar el informe de los orígenes de Candy. Su abuelo paterno también había muerto en la misma guerra.

Según lo que lograron averiguar los investigadores, Candy era hija ilegítima de una familia acomodada de Indianápolis. Su padre, el menor entre sus hermanos, no poseía una gran fortuna, pero su estatus le permitía una vida holgada. Estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, una mujer y un varón. Candy era producto de un amorío con una joven muchacha del servicio doméstico. Al percatarse del embarazo, la madre que sólo tenía 18 años y estaba consciente del escándalo que produciría la noticia, decidió huir al pequeño pueblo de La Porte. Después de dar a luz, enfermó de anemia. Consciente de su delicado estado de salud, dejó a Candy en el hogar pensando recogerla después, pero lamentablemente murió. El padre no se enteró del embarazo hasta meses después y cuando finalmente fue en su búsqueda, la muchacha ya había fallecido imaginando que ella el bebé. Unos meses más tarde, él también falleció, en su caso de un ataque al corazón. La tristeza y la culpa seguramente habían hecho mella en su salud. Cada vez que recordaba aquello, a Albert le daba escalofríos. No sería él quien le partiera el corazón a su princesa contándole aquella tragedia aunque George insistiera en aquello.

- _William, ¿te sientes bien?_ - la pregunta de Cornelia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desde la tarde le había pedido hablarle de tú y él había accedido. Él no le daba mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas.

_- Sí, perdón. Estaba distraído._

_- Ya nos dimos cuenta. Desde la tarde parece que algo te preocupa. Mamá te preguntaba si puedes acompañarnos mañana por la mañana a Asheville. _

- _No lo sé -_ respondió con honestidad y todavía distraído. _La verdad estoy un poco preocupado por la salud de Candice._

_- Ella se encuentra bien_ - reiteró Edith. _El médico dijo que sólo debía descansar y procurar no salir de la casa._

_- Me preocupa que su estado de salud pueda empeorar. Lo mejor es quizá que partamos mañana a Florida. Sra. Edith, no quiero ser insistente pero me gustaría saber cuáles son los asuntos pendientes para poder avanzar en ello. No quiero importunarlas más y como le decía estoy preocupado por Candice. Quisiera llevarla lo antes posible con mi familia._

_- ¿No se siente usted cómodo? ¿Tan malas anfitrionas hemos sido? _Edith, al igual que Elroy, conocía bien el arte de la manipulación.

_- No es eso. _William estaba altamente con su tía como para dejarse llevar tan fácil. _Como le he comentado antes, no tenía programada esta escala y tengo fijas varias reuniones de negocios en Florida durante la semana que viene. _No mentía, tenía que resolver la separación de los Leagan del consorcio.

- _Sí, algo así me había comentado su tía. _

Elroy había llamado durante la mañana para saber si William había llegado a Biltmore. Durante la charla intercambiaron más de alguna impresión. Así fue como la tía se enteró que su sobrino viajaba con Candy, pero simuló que ya lo sabía. William la escucharía cuando regresara a Chicago. ¿Cómo se le ocurría exhibir ese tipo de comportamiento frente a una familia de tanto prestigio? Lo peor era que aquello echaría seguramente por borda su plan de emparentarlo con los Vanderbilt.

_- Bien, iré al grano -_ añadió Edith._ No hay ninguna deuda financiera pendiente entre nuestras familias. Quizá sólo una moral. Como debe saber, su padre y mi marido fueron muy buenos amigos. En todo caso, prefiero que lo vea más bien como un favor si es que puede ayudarnos._

_- Explíqueme y veré de qué forma puedo ayudarlas. _¿Deuda moral? ¿A qué se refería?

_- Como usted sabrá, mi marido le heredó en vida a Cornelia esta propiedad. Su manejo, debo añadir, resulta altamente complejo. Últimamente hemos experimentado algunas pérdidas. Necesitamos una asesoría, pero usted entenderá que por lo delicado que ello implica, no podíamos pedírselo a cualquiera. Entonces, pues yo pensaba pedirle a usted el favor. Quizá sea mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, pero le agradecería infinitamente._

_- ¡Pero mamá! - _exclamó exaltada Cornelia_. Tú nunca me hablaste de ello. Yo misma me hubiera negado. ¿Cómo vamos a incomodar al Sr. Andrew con tonterías? Él seguramente tiene negocios mucho más importantes que atender._

_- No es molestia. Con gusto trataré de ayudarles. Puedo recomendarles un asesor._ Una rápida salida que no lo involucrara más de la cuenta.

- _En realidad..._ - pausó Edith meditando para elegir las palabras adecuadas - _yo había pensado en que usted personalmente nos ayudara._

_- ¡Pero mamá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_ Cornelia estaba absolutamente avergonzada. Los problemas financieros, aunque existentes, no eran tan severos. Seguramente su madre junto a la tía de William habían planeado todo aquello para procurar el surgimiento de un romance. A ella la idea no le desagradaba tras conocerlo, pero le avergonzaba que él pesara que ella también estaba detrás de aquel ardid.

- _Silencio, hija - la retó. Déjame explicarle. Verá, Sr. Andrew. Siendo que Cornelia es quien maneja las finanzas no puedo arriesgarme a que cualquier caballero la asesore. Usted me entiende. Podría querer aprovecharse. Hace un tiempo conversé con su tía y ella me dio la idea. Espero de verdad no incomodarlo. Creo que su experiencia como heredero y líder de un consorcio empresarial puede serle de gran ayuda a Cornelia._

_- Entiendo._ Claro, entendía perfectamente los estúpidos embrollos en los que lo metía su tía. Desde hace tiempo había desistido de andarlo casando después de que él le dejó en claro el asunto. Otra vez andaba con lo mismo. Ya hablaría con ella de vuelta a Chicago.

_- William, por favor. No tienes que aceptar. Yo de verdad no sabía y me da mucha vergüenza. Mamá, por favor._ Con la mirada, Cornelia le suplicaba a su madre que se retractara de tal idea.

Edith, por supuesto, no declinaría. Ya había hecho la propuesta, ahora la respuesta dependía de él. Quizá en el proceso de trabajar juntos los herederos podían enamorarse, las fortunas se consolidarían y ella podría salir de Biltmore.

_- No es molestia_ - agregó sin mucha convicción. _El asunto es que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora y no se me ocurre de qué forma podíamos llevarlo a cabo. _Una asesoría de esa naturaleza implicaría varios meses de trabajo conjunto.

_- Es por eso que yo tenía la intención de que pudiera extender su visita por algunos días. Después habrá forma en que puedan seguir en comunicación._

_- Mamá, pero ya nos dijo que tiene una agenda de trabajo programada en Florida. No podemos importunarlo._

_- Cornelia - _interrumpió William - _de verdad no es molestia. Puedo tratar de ayudar, sólo que no sé si en el tiempo tan breve del que dispongo podré compenetrarme en los negocios como para poder ofrecerles una asesoría. Además, está Candice. Me preocupa realmente su salud y el viaje a Miami. _Candy era de verdad lo que más preocupado lo tenía.

_- El médico dijo que debía guardar reposo al menos dos días. ¿Qué le parece aprovechar ese tiempo? _Si el pretexto era la sobrina, pues ella también lo utilizaría a su favor. _No quiero presionarlo, pero me preocupa que los pequeños escapes de capital que ahora tenemos puedan tornarse en algo insostenible al largo plazo. Estoy intranquila por lo que pueda pasar con el patrimonio de Cornelia._

_- Sí, me imagino. Está bien_ - concedió finalmente después de evaluar la situación. Si Candy necesitaba dos días de reposo era el mismo tiempo que él podía conceder. _Trataré de ayudarlas durante estos dos días y si queda algo pendiente, entonces sí tendré que pedirle a uno de mis asesores que venga. Tengo un asistente que evalúa los créditos que brindamos a grandes empresas. Tiene mucha experiencia y estoy seguro que su perspectiva puede ser de gran ayuda._

_- William, de verdad no tienes que sentirte comprometido. Me da mucha vergüenza._ La expresión sincera en el rostro de Cornelia era un indicador de que la chica no mentía. _No sabía que mamá había hablado con tu tía. Por favor, no quiero que pienses que yo también estoy involucrada._ Debía dejarlo en claro.

_- Cornelia. No importa. Si debo esperar dos días a que Candy se recupere, bien puedo aprovechar el tiempo para ayudarte_. Qué remedio, pero dejaría en claro que esto lo hacía por la recuperación de Candice, no porque sintiera una obligación moral hacia ellas. _Veremos los balances y los estados de resultados y trataré de ver lo que está pasando. Si no logramos avanzar, optaremos por la visita de mi asistente. ¿Están de acuerdo?_

_- Claro. Le agradecemos infinitamente._ No era lo que Edith había pensado pero algo era. Elroy tenía razón cuando decía que era un buen negociante. No le había concedido más que dos días. Sin embargo, todo podía pasar en ese tiempo.

Tras la conversación, Albert subió cansado a su habitación. Había sido un día largo. No estar al lado de Candy se tornaba cada vez más difícil. La extrañaba horrores. Se arrepintió casi de forma inmediata de haber concedido estar más tiempo en aquel lugar. De todas maneras su objetivo ya lo había cumplido esa mañana cuando conoció el manejo del área forestal. No podía ser tampoco tan egoísta y negarse a ayudar a Cornelia. Ese día, durante el paseo y la charla, pudo verse reflejado en ella. Cuán difícil y agobiante era cargar el peso de la responsabilidad de un patrimonio como el de sus familias. Él lo entendía perfectamente. Cornelia era muy joven y manejar la propiedad debía ser difícil. Si podía, la ayudaría.

Aunque, a diferencia de Candy, el nunca postergaría su felicidad por otros. No era egoísta. Sólo cuidaba mantener siempre un balance. Ahora su prioridad era otra: su princesa. Cuidarla, protegerla, amarla. Si mañana ella se encontraba mejor, se disculparía con las Vanderbilt y se irían a Charlotte por la tarde. Sí tenía éxito, podría tomar el tren al sur en la noche. Si no, se irían a un hotel para esperar el de la mañana. Temprano averiguaría bien los horarios y haría una reservación por si a caso. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Candy se sintiera mejor.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

- _Alo. Archie, mi amor, qué bueno que me llamas. Pensé que pasaría otro fin de semana sin que pudiera oír tu voz._

_- Lo siento, Annie. _Su voz al otro lado del teléfono mostraba disculpa. _No había podido llamarte antes. Estoy vuelto loco con tantas disertaciones. Estoy a mitad del semestre y tengo demasiado trabajo. Aunque sé que no es pretexto, perdóname._

- _Es que te extraño mucho. Además no estarás para mi cumpleaños la próxima semana. _No quería reprocharle, pero así sonó. _Sabes que te extrañaré, ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé, Annie, pero ya pronto estaremos casados. _Qué suplicio. ¿Acaso no podía esperar unos meses más? Ya vivirían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Entonces no se extrañarían. Al menos él eso lo preocupaba. Annie podía ser a veces tan asfixiante. Él la amaba, pero ella, bueno, ella era así. Mejor era cambiar de tema por alguno que a ella le entusiasmara. _¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? _

- _Bien. Mamá me está ayudando con la lista de invitados. Podemos revisarla la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_- Bueno. Está bien_ - dijo sin mucho interés e hizo una pausa prolongada. Tenía una preocupación. El vacío en sus palabras fue llenado con un profundo aunque inconsciente suspiro.

_- ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro. ¿Sucede algo? _Archie pocas veces quedaba sin palabras y el suspiro se oyó cargado de mortificación.

_- No. Bueno, sí. _

_- ¿Sí o no?_

_- Sí. Es Candy. Estoy preocupado por ella. Creo que fue un error no ir a Miami._

_- ¿Y qué te preocupa?_ Otra vez Candy. Siempre Candy. ¿Cuándo dejaría Archie de pensar en ella? _Albert estará, ¿no es así? _Había otros que podían preocuparse de ella, no su novio.

_- Sí, pero no sé. Annie, tú bien sabes como son Eliza y Niel. Me inquieta que quieran hacerle daño._

_- Archie, Candy ya es prácticamente un adulto. Puede defenderse sola. Desde hace tiempo lo ha demostrado. Sólo tú la ves como una niña. Ni siquiera Albert la trata así. Siempre la deja tomar sus propias decisiones._

_- No es eso, Annie. _Por supuesto que él sabía que ya no era una niñita indefensa. Es más, nunca lo había sido. Pero sí conocía el grado de estupideces que se le podían llegar a elucubrar sus primos y eso lo tenía intranquilo. _Tu misma fuiste testigo de las idioteces que se le ocurría a ese par cuando estudiábamos en el San Pablo. Pueden intentar cualquier cosa. No sé, desde hacerle pasar una vergüenza hasta lastimarla._

_- Claro, lo único que te importa es ella - _reprochó_. Sigues enamorado de Candy. _¿Hasta cuando su supuesta hermana y amiga sería un fantasma en su relación con Archie?

_- No es eso, amor. Yo te amo a ti, te elegí a ti para ser mi compañera de vida. ¿Acaso no estamos comprometidos? _¿Qué esta mujer no se conformaba con que ya lo hubiera amarrado?_ A ella la quiero mucho, como a una hermana. Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi adolescencia. Stear y Anthony ya no están con nosotros. Soy el último paladín. Si no la cuido yo, ¿quién? _

La preocupación de Archie era sincera a pesar de que había hablado con Albert al inicio de la semana. A él le había expuesto sus temores. Su tío no le había dado mucha importancia. Le pidió que estuviera tranquilo. Él se encargaría de los Leagan y, por supuesto, nadie dañaría a Candy. Albert se aseguraría de ello. Archie confirmó una vez más en aquella conversación telefónica que su tío sentía algo más que un afecto fraternal y desinteresado por Candy. Seguro él, al igual que el resto de los Andrew, había sucumbido ante la forma de ser de Candy. A diferencia del resto, había vivido a solas con ella durante varios meses y habían compartido la calidez de un hogar aunque no estuvieran casados. Desde entonces Archie lo creyó, ahora Archie simplemente confirmó sus sospechas.

Probablemente Candy no era del todo indiferente. Por algo siempre había mostrado preferencia hacia Albert, aún cuando desconociera su verdadera identidad. Claro, en ese tiempo ella había estado enamorada del duque. Pero eso terminó. Y Candy pudo haberse enamorado de su tío. Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Su relación legal era, después de todo, un gran obstáculo que tendrían que sortear. Si él tuvo problemas para formalizar con Annie, cuánto más los tendría el patriarca del clan. Su preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar en Miami no era del todo infundada.

- _Tienes razón. _Después de una pausa de meditación, Annie decidió que era mejor era conceder antes de armar una discusión mayor que pudiera poner en riesgo su relación y compromiso. _Entiendo. Todavía tienes tiempo para ir si quieres._

_- No. Ya no. No alcanzaría a llegar. Además tengo un examen justo el día jueves. Debí haberlo pensado antes. De todas formas mi tío estará ahí. _Ojalá Albert pudiera en efecto cuidar a Candy.

- _Cierto._

_- Annie, gracias por entender. Recuerda que yo te amo a ti. _

_- Y yo a ti._

_- Entonces, por favor no lo dudes._

_- Nunca._

_- Debo irme, linda. Tengo clase en 10 minutos._

_- Qué pena. Bueno, llámame pronto. Te extraño._

_- Yo también te extraño, cariño. Nos veremos pronto. Te mando un beso._

_- Un beso. Chao._

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Casi a la una de la mañana, Candy despertó sobresaltada. Nunca le agradó tomar medicamentos para dormir. Le alteraban los patrones de sueño. Por efecto del somnífero, había dormido toda la tarde. Despertó alrededor de las nueve, tomó la cena que Keysha le tenía lista, conversó unos minutos con ella y volvió a dormirse. El descanso, sin embargo, no le vino mal. Se dio cuenta que podía respirar mejor y eso seguramente era un síntoma de que la reacción alérgica había cedido aunque fuera un poco. Ahora no sabía si podría volver a dormir. Se levantó de la cama, se puso pantuflas y salió al baño. Con un espejo podría evaluar de mejor forma cómo seguía.

Estaba muy triste. Albert no la había ido a ver, ni siquiera había preguntado por ella. Keysha le contó que el señor había llegado casi al anochecer, cenó con las dueñas de casa y se fue a su habitación. Entendía que aquello quizá se debía a que no quería hacer evidente su preocupación por ella. Se trataba de convencer a sí misma que estaban simulando y no era un comportamiento habitual en él. No obstante, su indiferencia fingida igual le dolía. Su trato se había vuelto tan cercano y tan íntimo en la última semana desde la confesión de su amor, que no tenerlo ahora era como privarla de respirar. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de volverse inmediatamente a casa. Si no aguantaba eso ahora, mucho menos podría aparentar frente a los Leagan. No quería ir.

Amaba a Albert. Lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y pretender no hacerlo la angustiaba. Ella era demasiado transparente, incluso consigo misma. Lo mejor era regresar al Hogar de Pony y ahí esperar hasta que Albert se decidiera a hacer pública su relación. Porque eso es lo que él pretendía, ¿cierto? Es lo que había dicho. El engaño no iba a ser para siempre, ¿o sí? Pero pensándolo bien Albert no le había hablado de compromiso, menos matrimonio. ¿Será que él no quería casarse con ella? No. Albert no era así. Dijo que la amaba y que siempre la amaría. Él era un hombre firme en sus convicciones. No un adolescente que cambiaba de opinión. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora ella dudaba? ¿Por qué? Por tonta. Porque no debía dudar. No debía poner en duda el amor que él le profesaba. Pero, ¿por qué no preguntó por ella al llegar?

El único que había tratado de averiguar sobre su estado de salud a media tarde cuando ella estaba dormida fue James, según la misma Keysha le comentó. ¿Cómo era posible que un desconocido mostrara mayor interés que su propio novio? Bueno, James ya no era del todo un desconocido. Había sido muy amable con ella. Se quedó en la cocina durante el tiempo que las cocineras trataron con remedios caseros de hacerle pasar las molestias. Fue él también quien informó a Edith. Era lógico que preguntara por ella si, de cierta forma, la acompaño durante el proceso. Mostró interés, preocupación e incluso le había dicho a Keysha que volvería a pasar más tarde para obtener noticias de ella. Esperaba para entonces escuchar que se estaba recuperando.

Recordó que encima de lo mal que se sentía anímicamente por la ausencia de Albert, tenía que soportar esa reacción alérgica. Ella no era enfermiza. Jamás había tenido alergia ni a las flores, ni a la comida, ni a nada. Había crecido en pleno campo. Todo le parecía un absurdo, uno del que quería escapar pronto. Tenía que ir al baño a revisarse. Esperaba que la hinchazón hubiera disminuido. La picazón ya había cedido considerablemente. Sólo sentía una leve molestia. Si mañana amanecía mejor, le pediría a Albert regresar sola al Hogar de Pony. Ya no se le antojaba ir a Miami.

A diferencia de las habitaciones donde se alojaba Albert, la que le habían asignado a ella no tenía un baño privado. Se preguntó porqué la habían mandado al otro extremo de la casa. Keysha le contó que en la mansión había más de 250 habitaciones. Qué locura. Para una familia tan pequeña.

Salió con sigilo al pasillo. Pese a que estaba apartada del resto, no quería molestar a nadie prendiendo luces o haciendo ruido. La noche estaba realmente obscura y los tenues rayos de la luna casi no penetraban la oscuridad de la mansión. Había un silencio absoluto. Lo bueno es que ella era valiente y no se asustaba fácilmente. De todas formas tenía algo de temor. Seguramente se debía a su estado de ánimo y a la gran cantidad de medicamentos que el doctor le recetó.

Demoró varios minutos en el baño. Quiso cerciorarse que la hinchazón había disminuido. En efecto, lo enrojecido e inflamado de sus párpados había cedido considerablemente. Todavía se le notaban irritados, pero no como se había visto al medio día. El reposo y el evitar rascarse habían tenido un efecto positivo. Se exploró la nariz. Ya no le picaba, aunque en las caras laterales un color rosado era indicativo de que todavía existía un poco de irritación. Los oídos ya no le molestaban y sólo en la garganta tenía un leve malestar. Era muy probable que mañana amaneciera mucho mejor.

Después de su evaluación médica se concentró en el peinado. Keysha había efectuado un trabajo extraordinario. Era impresionante como su abultada melena había podido ser domada y sometida en aquellas pequeñas trenzas que ahora adornaban de forma ordenada su cabeza. Si no tuviera el cabello rubio y la tez clara, podría pasar por una chica afroamericana. Bueno, eso quizá era una exageración, pero el cabello al menos ya no sería una preocupación en los próximos días.

Apagó la luz del baño y se dirigió en penumbras a su habitación. No tenía sueño pero se obligaría a sí misma a dormir. El descanso le había hecho muy bien y si quería estar bien para mañana, lo mejor es que continuara con la rutina. Se tomaría nuevamente los medicamentos y se iría directo a la cama. De ser necesario, contaría ovejas.

Tropezó levente en el umbral de la puerta donde el piso daba paso a la alfombra y se reprendió a sí misma. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa si quería evitar una caída que añadiera más problemas a los que ya tenía. Despacio cerró la puerta. Escuchó un pequeño crujir pero no le prestó importancia. Encima de todo, ya estaba comenzando a imaginarse cosas. Los medicamentos también podían tener ese efecto: producir alucinaciones. Y los que a ella le recetaron no los conocía bien. Mejor era que se apurara para volverse a acostar. Se quitó las pantuflas y rodeó la cama. Acomodó las almohadas y se dispuso a acostarse.

De forma repentina, sintió como una sombra se acercaba a ella por la espalda. Quiso voltear y gritar al mismo tiempo pero fue impedida por una mano que le tapaba la boca. Como un ladrón en la noche aquella persona intrusa se había aparecido de la nada y la tenía sometida. Cuando intentó soltarse, sintió el agarre de un brazo apretarse más fuerte a su cintura y no pudo escaparse. El tremendo susto y la falta de fuerzas la hicieron sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_._

_Hola chicas. No me cansaré de agradecer sus reviews. Hay lectoras de casi 30 países y ya casi alcanzan los 200 comentarios y eso que todavía no vamos ni a la mitad de la historia. Wow. Me hacen muy feliz. Por favor sigan enviándome sus impresiones._

_Este capítulo fue un poco más corto porque quise subirlo antes de salir de viaje. Por lo mismo, supongo que el próximo demorará un poquito. Les pido paciencia. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Ya sólo queda uno, máximo dos capítulos en Biltmore. Después la historia se acelerará. También para eso les pido paciencia._

_Los Leagan todavía no aparecen en plenitud pero ya son objeto de las preocupaciones de Albert y de Archie. ¿Qué se les ocurrirá en Miami?_

_¿Y quién habrá entrado a la habitación de Candy? Lo sabremos la próxima vez que nos leamos. Mientras tanto ahí van las respuestas a sus comentarios. _

_**Lady Nadia Grandchester: **__No se si Tom actuaría de la misma forma en otras circunstancias. Lo que pasa es que en su momento trató de utilizar la situación para sí mismo. Y Albert... pobre, pero los silencios pueden hacer mucho daño, incluso a veces más que las palabras. Sea el motivo que sea, ser negada como pareja debe sentirse horrible. Keysha es muy tierna, es sólo una niñita. Pero será clave para entender algunas de las actitudes y decisiones de Candy. El próximo capítulo esto se hará más evidente. _

_**Laila: **__Efectivamente, la inestabilidad que Albert sentía producto de las circunstancias terminó siendo traspasada a la propia Candy. No se enojen tanto con las Vanderbilt. No son tan malas, sólo aprovechadas. _

_**Blackcat2010: **__Tus sospechas sobre Edith resultaron ciertas. Lo de las hormigas no estaba dentro de mis opciones. Jajaja. Sin embargo, lo tomaré en cuenta. ;) Y cierto, el egoísmo de Tom, terminó pagándolo Candy. Pero estuvo justificado o al menos eso creyó él. _

_**Bavaria 2013: **__No cachetees todavía a Albert. Hay que comprender que no la tenía fácil. Sin la anulidad de la adopción, pues hubiese sido muy complicado que admitiera que era novio de su hija adoptiva. _

_**Amy Ri-So:**__ Tom, ya no me digas. Terminó dándome pena. Alguien que parece tan fuerte y tan duro, igual tiene su lado frágil. No debió haberse portado así con Candy, pero tenía sus razones. ¿Quieres que James quede con Cornelia? Bueno, veremos cómo lo resolvemos. En la vida real Cornelia se casó tres veces. Los dos hijos de su primer matrimonio heredaron Biltmore. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el lugar? ¿Verdad que es lindo? Ahora funciona como una especie de museo. Pagas la entrada y tienes acceso a la casa, el invernadero, la viña y parte de los campos. Incluso tienen un hotel y te puedes quedar a alojar dentro de la propiedad. No es difícil imaginarse las escenas con ese entorno. _

_**Dreamerburch: **__Exacto, recién se está preparando el escenario para la gran tormenta. Es como una bola de nieve. Comienza con algo pequeño, pero el proceso va acumulando material y creciendo de forma que no se puede controlar. Mi abuela decía que así son las mentiras. Una te lleva a otra y al final todo se te escapa de las manos. Este fic tiene varias moralejas, pero la más importante es sin duda no mentir, aunque parezcan mentiras piadosas. La mentira siempre trae aparejada consigo más de alguna consecuencia por la que se paga caro._

_**Mayra:**__ No se todavía que irá a hacer Tom. Aún lo estoy pensando. No tengo escrito lo que sigue. Tengo la idea general de toda la historia, pero hay cosas que voy encajando si las veo adecuadas. Y bueno, Tom tendrá que decir algo en el tiempo presente, pero todavía no lo tengo bien definido._

_**Paolau2:**__ Percibo que este Albert no te está gustando para nada. Bueno, hay que esperar a ver que hace. No se quedará de brazos cruzados. Porque lo que menos tiene es ser tonto. Ya lo veremos su interacción cuando aparezcan los Leagan._

_**Quevivacandy:**__ Sí, pues ya quedó demostrado que Edith tenía otras intenciones con la visita de Albert, ayudada por la tía Elroy, claro. Dos Elroy juntas, qué barbaridad. Cornelia hará lo suyo tratando de conquistarlo, pero a su manera. Lo que hagan las Vanderbilt de alguna forma los afectará, pero, al final, son ellos quienes toman decisiones. Y Tom... bueno, él sólo quería quedarse con Candy. No hay que juzgarlo tan duro porque en parte es justificable, creo. Sólo puso su interés por encima del de ella y eso, desde mi punto de vista, no es amor. Anhelo, ganas de estar con la persona, pero no amor. _

_**Carito: **__Si encontraste el anterior corto, este también debió haberse sentido igual. Pero es la única forma que encontré para publicar más seguido. Es cierto, Albert se está enredando en sus propios silencios. La idea es entender que la decisión que tomó Candy no se debió a un sólo factor. Hubo múltiples causas que la orillaron a creer eso de que son hermanos. Habrá algo más sobre la segregación racial en el próximo capítulo._

_**Lila: **__Cornelia hará su luchita para ganarse el corazón de Albert. Bueno, no se le puede culpar. Hay que ponerse en su lugar._

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: **__Gracias a ti por leer la historia. No he querido dejar la imagen de un Albert inseguro. Siendo jefe del clan, creo que es lo que menos tendría. Pero sí está atormentado por tratar solo de resolver situaciones que se escapan de sus manos y por no pedir ayuda en el proceso. Está dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, pero no quiere lastimarla. Su excesivo cuidado y preocupación es lo que le está llevando a tomar malas decisiones. Veremos que hace para salir del embrollo. _

_Cuídense. Nos vemos pronto. _


End file.
